A Different Future
by Setsuna771
Summary: " I'll be your ally, and you'll be my king. " The fire incident 10 years ago had caused Hakuryuu to despise his mother, Ren Gyokuen, and seek revenge for his brothers' death. Unbeknownst to him (and the rest of the Kou Empire), the two had survived-with the help of a magician. *originally posted on wattpad*
1. Chapter 1: The tragedy

Chapter 1: The tragedy

* * *

 _10 years ago, Rakushou, Kou Empire's capital._

" Hakuyuu-dono! Hakuren-dono! Where are you?! " A seventeen-year-old Kouen yelled, scanning through debris and burnt wood, looking for any sign of the two blue-haired princes. The young general had just returned from his expedition, he immediately rushed back to the palace the moment he heard of a fire inflicting one of the palace's wing.

" Kouen... over here... " A weak voice replied, belonging to a man who was entitled as the first prince.

" Hakuyuu-dono! " Kouen clasped the wet cloth over his mouth, trying to inhale less of the smoke caused by the fire.

Kouen had rushed back from his post as soon as he heard of the fire, and arrived just in time to witness the wild flames engulfing the whole building. Sparing no time to run around, Kouen jumped into the pond beside the garden to soak himself up, and ran straight into the flames, searching for his cousins.

" K-Kouen... this fire is Gyokuen's doing.. s-she is the leader of Al-Thamen... That witch... set t-this fire in order to kill the emperor and us, his sons, to usurp the throne. " Despite the grave situation, Hakuyuu was calm, but his raspy voice indicated that he'd inhaled too much smoke.

Just then, the man shoved something-or someone, into Kouen's arms. He looked down, to see an unconscious Hakuryuu, his small face scarred and breathing ragged.

" Hakuryuu-dono... " The red-haired teen whispered, cradling the boy in his arms.

" Take him. G-Get him out of here... Kouen... I'm begging you... please, take care of Hakuei and Hakuryuu.. in mine and Ren's stead.. " Just then, a part of the ceiling was about to break down, and Hakuyuu, noticing this, pushed Kouen away from him, along with Hakuryuu in his arms.

" But what about you and Hakuren-dono?! You'll die if you stay here, your highness! " Kouen was getting desperate, he couldn't bear himself to see the deaths of the two people he looked up to the most-his cousins. It was most likely that he would blame himself for not being able to save them in the future.

" Worry not.. Hakuren is just unconscious from blood loss. I'll definitely... d-do something to get us out of here.. Ko-Kouen, tell Gyokuen that both Hakuren and I... died in this fire... tell her that you weren't able to save us, and that our bodies were burnt. And someday... we'll return in order to restore the Kou empire... until then... see you again, cousin.. " And with that, a pillar fell in front of Kouen, separating him from the two imperial princes, making him wanting to grieve and scream as loud as he could. The only thing preventing him to do so is Hakuryuu, whose presence reminded him that he needed to get both of them out of the building.

' Hurry. Hurry. I have to get him out of here. ' Was the only thing that ran through Kouen's mind as he wheezed, trying to find the exit. His vision was blurring, the smoke had risen up, and a broken part of the debris had hit him on his face, injuring his eye. Still, he spared no time to rest, as his younger cousin's life depended on his decisions, he was racing against time.

Looking around, Kouen suddenly heard voices of soldiers nearby, indicating that he was close to the exit. Gathering the last bits of his strength, He kicked a large block of wood aside, and broke the door down. The soldiers and servants were surprised to see their General Kouen in tattered clothing, his face covered in ash and an unconscious Prince Hakuryuu, a fresh scar on his face. The state of his clothes were the same as Kouen's, except the former had blood stains on them.

" Kouen! Thank goodness you are alive! Where are my sons and husband? " A worried-looking Gyokuen came into Kouen's line of sight, but he knew better than to trust her facadé. Hakuei followed behind her mother, some of her hair was burnt by the fire, but other than that, she was safe and sound.

" Forgive me, Gyokuen-dono.. I... wasn't able to save Emperor Hakutoku, Hakuyuu-dono and Hakuren-dono.. the three of them had passed when I found them... " A bitter taste remained in the teen's mouth as the words left his lips. He believed that both Hakuyuu and Hakuren would survive, yet it was best to tell the wretched woman that they died. And it seemed like she believed him, judging by the look on her face.

" Oh! My sons! And my husband! What about Hakuryuu? " She began to wept, but Kouen noticed the slight upturn of her lips, which disappeared as soon as it showed.

" He's alive.. Hakuyuu-dono had protected him from the fire., " Kouen revealed the boy in his arms, still unconscious as they were speaking.

" Hakuryuu! " Hakuei, who had been hiding behind behind Gyokuen, dashed forward to reach for her younger brother, beating her mother to it.

Kouen could see the slight frown that was forming on Gyokuen face, hidden behind her sleeves. She certainly was displeased by the fact Hakuryuu survived the fire.

It was the last thing he saw before his consciousness slipped from his grasp.

' Hakuyuu-dono, Hakuren-dono, please be safe. '


	2. Chapter 2: The girl named Ran

Chapter 2: The girl named Ran

* * *

 _Run. Don't stop. Keep going. Away, away from that witch's grasp._ The words repetitively rang in Hakuyuu's mind, as he struggled to take another step, with Hakuren on his back.

Hakuyuu had escaped from the palace through the secret passages. It was built as an emergency escape route in case rebellions were to happen. As children, he and Hakuren often played hide-and-seek in these passages, which led him to familiarize where the passages would lead them to. Other than the two of them, no one else knows about these passageways, which made Hakuyuu feel relieved. The witch of Al-Thamen probably wouldn't even realize that the secret passages were spread throughout the whole palace.

The former first prince glanced at his younger brother, whose face was as pale as ice. He had been losing blood since they left the palace, and the bleeding on his stomach wouldn't stop. As a safety precaution, Hakuyuu tore his robe and tied it around the wound, to prevent more blood from coming out.

 _How many hours has it been since we escaped?_ The question flashed through his mind. The passageway he took had lead them quite far away from the imperial palace, but Al-Thamen's servants could still catch up using their teleportation or flying magic. They weren't far enough.

Biting his lip, he kept strutting forward, not caring about how disheveled he looked or how stained their clothes were with blood. As a general of Kou, he knew a lot of routes he could take to escape from his country. But that would take days by horse, it would at least take a month for them to reach another country. It didn't help that they were princes, but at least not all of the Kou citizens recognizes their face. _Yet._ He shook those thoughts from his head. His number one priority is to find shelter, and properly dress Hakuren's wounds. If he doesn't get treated soon, his brother might lose his life.

* * *

It was yet another normal day for Ran. Waking up, having breakfast, and then out to the forest to pick some herbs. Living in the outskirts of a village, Ran works as a physician, the person the villagers visit when they had health problems.

 _Maybe I'll do an experiment for today~_ Humming to herself, she bent down to pick several types of herbs, which she requires to make a certain medicine. After a while, her eyes landed on a certain plant, and her eyes gleamed in joy.

 _Ah, it's that rare plant! I must get... some to make a new recipe!_ Ran outstretched her hand, only to be stopped by the rustling of grass. She looked up, to meet a pair of beatiful, dark blue eyes staring back at her red ones. Weariness was reflected by those fine orbs.

The man's face was sullied by dirt, his clothes torn apart and stained with blood. He looked like he was about to faint. The other man on his back looked pale, and was in no better condition than the latter.

" Please.. help my.. brother... " were the words the man uttered before collapsing in front of Ran, who was shocked by the sudden encounter.

And then she snapped back to reality. An unconscious man and his brother, appearing out of nowhere and seeks for her help, could she be dreaming? But no, the wound on the shorter male was solid proof that she wasn't dreaming. Blood was leaking out of it, and it was no time to be joking around. _They are injured_. Checking for the injured man's pulse, Ran listened to his heart, to find it beating weakly. His pulse was weak, but he was alive. Wasting no time to pick up her fallen herbs, she immediately muttered a spell, and teleported the three of them back to her cottage, quickly placing them on her bed.

 _Solomon forgive me for doing this.._ Slightly blushing, Ran removed what was left of their robes, in order to treat their wounds. She prioritized in treating the younger brother first, as he was in a delicate state-his life could slip at any moment.

Reaching for several ointments, a needle and bandage, Ran swiftly and carefully cleaned the wound, and then applied some of her home-made medicine, and then closed the wound up. She proceeded treating the rest of his minor wounds, cleaning his body in the process. After she was done, she started treating the older man's wounds, which doesn't seem as critical as his brother's. But she noticed the scars on both their faces, they seemed fresh, and judging by the identical scars on their bodies, it was a scar caused by fire.

 _Normal medications wouldn't help them restore their previous faces._ She decided, and was thrown into dilemma. Should she? Her inner self was arguing, telling her not to do it, but she was determined, wanting to help the two brothers. She recalled the man's desperate face before he collapsed, it made her heart clench.

 _I guess I'll do it._ She placed her palms on top of the man's face, healing the scar with her healing magic. It took a while, but the burnt flesh was soon replaced by new, smooth skin. After about 15 minutes, the scar had completely disappeared.

Sighing in relief, she turned towards the man's sibling, and displayed the same procedure. It's been a while since she last used her magic. But it didn't mean it doesn't exhaust her.

" Hello, Ran-chan! Is my-Oh! Is this a bad timing? " Ran was quick to disperse her magic as soon as she heard her door open, and spun her heel, facing the elderly woman.

" Oh, no, no. Shiren-san, it's fine. They are my new patients. I found them fainting in the forest.. so, I brought them here to treat them. Putting that matter aside, here's your monthly medicine, " She handed the woman a small red sack, and a blue one, the same size as the red sack.

" Drink the pills in the red sack three times a day, and the powder medicine in the blue sack once a day. It will help you relieve your asthma, " As Ran gave her instructions, the woman handed her a bag of coins, placing it in her hand.

" Um, Shiren-san, this is more than usual, I'm going to get the cha- "

" Keep it, sweetheart. " The elderly woman clasped Ran's hands, holding them between her wrinkly ones.

" Eh? "

" Keep it. You've done so much for our village, and you kept helping people even though they don't pay you. You deserve it, Ran-chan. It's also a way for me to thank you, after all, I've been troubling you with my asthma for years, haven't I? " The woman chuckled, smiling at the girl as she ran her fingers through Ran's hair.

" No! It's not troubling at all, Shiren-san, I'm happy to be able to help people! And thank you very much for the money, " She quickly bowed, giving her respect to the elderly woman.

" You're welcome, and I guess I'll be leaving now. Wouldn't want to bother your sleeping patients, now. See you soon, Ran-chan, " She waved a goodbye, as the amber-eyed girl sent her off with a smile.

With this money, she could provide healthy food for her new patients.

* * *

Hakuyuu woke up to the cold feeling on his forehead. Opening his eyes, it took him a few minutes to adjust to the darkness.

' How long has it been since we escaped? Two, three days? How long was I out? And where is Hakuren? ' The questions ran through his mind like a tornado, wanting to grasp his current situation. As he was about to grab the cloth on his forehead, a hand stopped him.

" You're burning up, sir. Please don't remove the cloth. " Hakuyuu recognized her face. She was the girl he met earlier in the forest.

" Where... is my brother..? " His throat was dry, resulting to a raspy voice.

" He's right beside you, rest assured, I've treated his wounds, as well as yours. You've been out for three days. Your injuries would heal in about a week, but your face is alright, I've treated the burn, the bandage could be removed after few days. " The girl wrung the excess water off the cloth, and placed it on his brother's forehead. Relief washed through him, seeing the color return to Hakuren's face.

" The two of you were gravely injured when I saw you, I assume you were pursued by someone? " _Are you two criminals?_ It was left unsaid, but Hakuyuu seemed to grasp the glint in her eyes.

" We were. And we'd have to be on the move soon. I'd like to thank you, miss. May I know your name? " Hakuyuu flinched at his own speech manner, it almost sounded like he was of noble birth.

" I mean, what is your name? " Flustered, he immediately fixed his speech pattern.

The girl, who raised her eyebrow slightly upon hearing him talk, soon chuckled, putting the basin of water away.

" Don't _you_ think it's only polite for a man to introduce himself first? " She replied, dragging a chair next to him.

" Oh, sorry. My name is Sei Yuuichi, and this is my younger brother, Sei Rentei. We were pursued for some reasons, and ended up being robbed and injured by bandits. " _It's not necessary for you to know. I can't trust you. Yet._ Was the message written in his eyes.

Ran was still unconvinced, but she could see this much-both him and her have secrets that they could not tell. She decided to let it slip, just this once.

" I see. My name is Ran, I am a physician. I live here alone, so if you don't have anywhere to stay.. you can stay here for the moment. I-I'm not saying you have to stay here forever, but at least let me tend to your wounds until they heal. Then, you can decide to take up my offer or not. " She averted her gaze to the left, and then offered him a grin.

" It would be a bother for you if my brother and I would stay any longer than we are supposed to, Miss Ran, " _Not to mention the pursuers are hot on our trail._ He thought in his mind.

" Don't call me 'miss', Yuuichi-san! You makes me sound old! I'm only fourteen, for your information, " Ran huffed, puffing her cheeks, making Hakuyuu chuckle softly.

" Alright, Ran. But where will you be sleeping then? Both of us are occupying your bed. " The girl seemed to smirk, from what Hakuyuu managed to figure from the darkness, with the moonlight as the only source of lighting they had.

" Hehe, behold! My ultimate weapon! My emergency sleeping kit! " She dramatically announced, but quiet enough not to wake Hakuren from his slumber. Hakuyuu blinked at her childish demeanor. It reminded him of Hakuryuu, his six-year-old brother, who had the same childish antics as the girl.

She revealed a futon from her closet, along with its cover, the quilt was made from multi-colored parchment of cloths sewn together.

" Tada! I'll be sleeping here on the floor while you occupy my bed. Don't worry, I'm used to sleeping outdoors anyway, " She neatly laid it on the wooden floor beside her bed, right below Hakuyuu.

" It wouldn't be proper for a man to- " The former first prince stopped mid-sentence, his body aching from the the dull pain his wounds caused.

" Don't get up, Yuuichi-san. Your wounds aren't healed yet. You need to rest, " As she kneeled beside the bed, Ran gently laid Hakuyuu back, and pulled the covers up to his chest.

Seeing him restless, Ran smiled, and patted his head.

" Even though you try to hide it, I know you're anxious. Don't worry, Yuuichi-san. Despite not knowing who you are, I have a feeling I can trust you. After all, all of us have secrets we can't tell other people, no? Let's leave matters aside now, you need rest. I'll stay awake until you fall asleep, okay? " The girl offered, but he found himself shaking his head.

" You do have a point, but you have to sleep as well. You're still growing, you know, " The statement made the girl flush.

" I know I'm short, but please don't tease me. You sound like an old man that way. I'll hold your hand then, to let you know that I'm by your side. " She entertwined their hands together, holding them up while grinning. Hakuyuu, who started feeling sleepy, gave her a nod.

" Well, good night, Yuuichi-san. " Ran yawned, snuggling under her covers, not letting Hakuyuu's hand slip from hers.

" And you too, Ran. " He replied, smiling softly at the sleeping girl's form.

As they slowly drift away from reality, the soft lullaby of the wind and crickets had lulled them into sleep, as the night gradually passed through.

* * *

Days had passed quicker than Hakuyuu thought, it had been three months since he had been found and treated by Ran.

* * *

Hakuren had regained his consciousness a week after they had seeked refuge in Ran's cottage. The first thing he said left Hakuyuu utterly speechless.

 _" A-Aniue... where are we..? And is the girl.. your lover? She suits you... "_ He weakly grinned, giving a thumbs up in approval.

He mistook her as his _lover_.

 _" You idiot brother. You wake up and that's the first thing you think about? She's the one who had nursed you back to health-and no, she is not my lover. "_ Hakuyuu sighed, lightly hitting Hakuren on his shoulder.

Ran, who was right behind the second prince's brother, turned a blind eye to his statement and stepped forward, grabbing his hand. She then placed two fingers on his wrist, trying to listen to his pulse.

 _" Your pulse is returning, Rentei-san. I'm glad. A few days ago your pulse had been quite weak. "_ She smiled, not noticing the confusion on his face.

 _" Ren...tei? "_ Hakuren arched an eyebrow at his name, it didn't sound right to him.

 _" Yeah. That's your name, right? "_ Ran became confused as well.

Unbeknownst to her, Hakuyuu, who had been standing behind her, sent a wink at Hakuren, who understood his message.

 _" A-Ah, yeah. Sorry, I'm still feeling slightly dizzy from all that sleep, "_ Was his reply.

So much for a _proper_ excuse, it sounded pretty lame.

 _" It's fine. I tend to be like that too! My name is Ran, I'm a physician. Rentei-san, now that you're awake, both you and Yuuichi-san will have to eat nutritious food to regain your strength. No worries, I'll take care of that, all you have to do is to take care of the house while I'm out. See you two later! "_ The girl waved, as she closed the door and left the two in silence.

 _" Really, aniue? Rentei? That's the best you can think of? "_ Hakuren snorted, struggling to get up and chug on a glass of water.

Hakuyuu, who noticed this, immediately grabbed a nearby water bottle, and brought the hole close to his younger brother's mouth.

 _" It was the only name I could think of. I can't risk to reveal ourselves to a stranger. She could be one of our enemies from Al-Thamen. It seems we've gotten quite far from the palace. About 500 li away. "_ The first prince stared out of the window, images of his youngers sibling floated into his mind.

 _" Oh.. but we're not exactly out of their clutches, are we? I'm sorry, Yuu-nii, I'm nothing more than a burden. "_ Hakuren's shoulders slumped, as a pang of guilt hit Hakuyuu. Hard.

 _" No, it's not your fault, Hakuren. If only we managed to bring Hakuei and Hakuryuu with us, they wouldn't have to suffer under the control of that woman, "_ Hakuyuu's fists automatically tighten, just the thought of her made him boil in anger.

 _" You mean that **old hag**? If I had more power, I'd be more than willing to get rid of her, even if she is our biological mother, "_ Hakuren snorted, grinding his jaws together.

 _" We'll find a way to survive, and stay here if it means we are out of Al-Thamen's sight, for the moment. And one day, we will aid our family in getting rid of that witch. "_ Hakuren, noticing the tension on his brother's shoulders, held him firmly.

 _" Alright, so I guess I'm now Rentei? And you are Yuuichi, "_ Hakuren sighed, making his brother whip his head.

 _" You'll accept the name? "_ He asked, snapping out of his trance.

 _" Yeah. It's the only choice I have, right? Don't worry, Yuu-nii, we'll definitely find a way to save our younger siblings.. but first, mind helping me lie down on the bed? "_ His request had broke the tension in the air, as the two brothers laughed together.

* * *

Hakuyuu smiled fondly at the memory. Who knew he would actually stay here after they had compeletely healed? The girl was kind enough to let them stay, in exchange for helping her run some errands in the marketplace and brewing leaves for her medicine.

Rolling the scroll he had in his hand, he looked up, to see Ran running towards him.

" Yuuichi-san! The children are asking for you again! They said they wanted you to teach them horse riding! " Ran yelled from on top of a hill, several children trailing behind her.

" Yuu-nii, wanna have a duel? " Hakuren came from below the hill he was sitting on, a mischievous grin displayed in his face.

" Ran asked me first, your duel will have to wait, " Hakuyuu stood up,and walked towards the cheerful bunch.

He once wanted to experience how common folk life was like, and now here he was, hiding among the commoners and leading a normal life.

* * *

Life was different without Hakuyuu and Hakuren. The whole palace was filled with grieving after news were received that the emperor, crown prince and second prince passed away in the fire. Kouen had managed to replace Hakuyuu and Hakuren's corpses with two bodies of dead soldiers, hoping Gyokuen won't notice the difference. The two corpses were dressed in princely attires, the cloth stained with blood and tattered. Their faces were charred, and slightly burned, in order for them to look like his missing cousins.

Hakuryuu had regained his consciousness about two months after the incident. He had been in a coma, battling between life and death. The doctors told Kouen that the boy was lucky that he had been treated immediately, otherwise, with his scar and trauma, he would've passed. Hakuei, on the other hand, seemed fine, and didn't suffer from any serious injuries, just a few scratches here and there.

* * *

" Hakuei-dono, is Hakuryuu-dono alright? " Kouen had came to ask her one day.

She was sitting by the koi pond, her face solemn, yet showing no signs of breaking down.

" Oh, Cousin Kouen, no, I suppose it's now Kouen-dono, is it? " She bowed to him, but his hands had stopped her from doing so.

" Hakuei-dono, no matter how our status will change, you are still Hakuyuu-dono and Hakuren-dono's sister, I will never be able to take their place. " She blinked, and then relaxed.

" I see... Hakuryuu is doing fine, he's just woken up yesterday. Mother told us that she will marry the new emperor in a month's time, " Hakuei eyes drooped, as she returned to her seat, shuffling her feet.

Kouen sent her a pitying look. She may be an imperial princess, but she is nothing more than a child, only eleven years of age.

The Koi fish under their feet swam in a circle, before dispersing and swimming into different directions.

" Hakuei-dono.. " He paused, the words almost escaping his lips.

Should he? _No, not yet. Now is not the right time_. His mind told him, as he searched for words to say to the young princess.

" What is it, Cousin Kouen? " she asked, her dark blue eyes staring into his red ones.

" You are strong. I admire your personality, cousin, you are able to willingly accept your brothers' and father's deaths for Hakuryuu-dono's sake. But, you also have to let it out. You can't condemn it inside you for a long period of time, it will add stress to your body and mind. " Hakuei's eyes widen at Kouen's words, and then she averted her gaze downwards.

" I... I thought I have to stay strong f-for Hakuryuu s-sake.. " Her smile had faded, replaced with sobs, muffled by her sleeves.

" He is t-the only sibling... t-that I-I have left now... I have to p-protect him, " Her wails got louder, but not loud enough for passerbys to hear, she had her dignity to retain as princess.

" I-I've already l-lost m-m-my elder br-brothers, Cousin Kouen.. I-I don't k-know what I'll do if I were.. to l-lose Ha-Hakuryuu as well.. " Slightly shaking, Kouen reached for his younger cousin, and embraced her.

The gesture had surprised the girl, as her cries were abruptly stopped by his sudden action.

" You are not alone, Hakuei-dono. I feel the same way. I've known Hakuyuu-dono and Hakuren-dono ever since I was a kid, and they treated me as their own kin. To suddenly lose them like this.. " Hakuei looked up to Kouen's face, only to see the grief in his face. He had started crying, too. A war general who is said to be fierce and powerful, could break down like this too. Hakuei realized that he is also human, a mere human who could break down too.

Grabbing fistfuls of his robe, she burried herself into his chest, her wails getting louder as the moment passed.

Hugging the girl tighter, Kouen himself could not suppress the sobs that escaped his mouth.

 _I will avenge them, and one day, I will rid the empire of that witch!_

The two royals wept in each others arms, not knowing two small figures witnessing their sorrow behind a large pillar.

The time that had passed would never come back, and the memories of the two princes had left the most impact on Kouen and Hakuei.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Sinbad

Chapter 3: Meeting Sinbad

* * *

 _" Father! " Hakuyuu ran to his father, who had been slain by one of the members of Al-Thamen._

 _Keeping himself on his toes, he slashed his way through the wretched lackeys of that woman, as some of them turned into dolls._

 _" Aniue! " Both Hakuren and Hakuryuu had yelled, the latter protecting their younger brother from the remaining soldiers._

 _He turned his gaze at his younger siblings' direction, to see a member of the dark organization trying to kill them from behind._

" Hakuryuu! Hakuren! " Hakuyuu's eyes shot open and he broke in cold sweat, immediately sitting up.

" Another nightmare, Yuuichi-san? " Ran inquired, standing beside the bed, she handed him a cup of tea to soothe his nerves.

" Yeah. It keeps repeating in my head, " _Like a curse_. He added in his mind, giving her a nod in gratitude and drank the tea. It had been a year since the incident happened, but the memories kept replaying in Hakuyuu's head as it had just happened yesterday. The images were clearly depicted, which made him cringe every time he wakes up.

" Yuuichi-san, I noticed that you always mention the names 'Hakuryuu', 'Hakuren', and 'Hakuei' in your sleep. I suppose they are important people to you, no? " She smiled, yet her gaze was downcast, she did not meet his eyes.

" Hrm... Yuu-nii, give me some more of those... _*snore*_ they're delicious... _*snore*_ the dumplings... hrmph, " Both of them sweatdropped at Hakuren's remark, who was sleep talking about eating dumplings.

" No offense, Yuuichi-san, but if your brother was there with you when the incident happened, how come he doesn't have the same dream as you do? After observing his dreams for the past few months, he always dreams and talks about food, horses, and swords. " Ran chuckled, poking the sleeping man's cheek with her finger.

" I wonder why... maybe he's just simple-minded? " _or the incident didn't affect him as much as it did to me._ He left that unsaid.

Patting Hakuren's left leg, Hakuyuu tried to wake his younger brother up.

" Rentei, it's time to get up. We're going to go collect some herbs, " Hakuyuu uttered, but saw Ran shaking her head.

" No, we're going to go to the flea market today. We're gonna buy some fruits and have a look around! " Ran exclaimed, and as if a miracle had struck, Hakuren immediately jerked up, rubbing his eyes as he yawned.

" I'm awake! Don't you two dare leave me behind! " He grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

" Good! Now that the two of you are awake, I suppose I shall give some privacy for you to change. I'll be waiting outside, okay? Just come out when you're done, " Ran clapped her hands together, and went out of the door to let them change.

* * *

" Fresh meat, get this tender, juicy meat while it's available! "

" This is the finest cloth from Kou Empire's capital, Rakushou! You will find no other cloth as fine as this but here! "

" No matter how many times I come here, this place never ceases to amaze me with its liveliness! " Ran yelled, looking around like an excited child.

" I have to agree to that, markets are always lively, after all. It won't be called a market if the place would have a quiet atmosphere. And look, Rentei's already enjoying himself too, " Pointing a finger, Ran followed the direction the man was pointing to, to see a cheerful Hakuren conversing with one of the merchants. He happened to approach a weapon stall, which has intrigued his interest.

" This sword is pretty light! " He eagerly grinned, swinging the weapon using one hand with ease.

" You have a good eye, young lad! That sword is made by the most renowned blacksmith in Rakushou, and I certainly could get you off with it with a fair price, " Ran kept silent, observing the dark blue-haired man.

" Ehh? The sword is of good quality, but I prefer spears compared to swords, " The girl saw Hakuren place the sword back to its original place, and moved to the spears' section.

" Then you should take a look at the collection of spears! They are of the rarest kind! " The merchant uttered, shoving a long spear onto the imperial prince's hands.

" How about you, Yuuichi-san? Don't you want to take a look around too? " Ran tilted her head to the side, questioning the older man.

" No. I have to keep an eye on you and Rentei. And besides, I wouldn't want the two of you to get lost, would I? " Was Hakuyuu's reply, a soft chuckle escaped his lips.

Despite his face being covered by a mask, but it was apparent that he found the situation amusing.

" Yuuichi-san! That's rude! Are you underestimating my navigation skills? I'm going to be fifteen this year, thank you very much. And for your information, I've been visiting this flee market since I was nine, there's no way I'd get lost here! " The red-eyed girl puffed her cheeks as she folded her arms over her chest.

It earned her another chuckle from him.

" And besides, I noticed that you had an interest on those weapons. You should have a look at them, maybe there will be something that will suit your taste, " She pulled his hand, as he struggled to maintain his balance, trailing behind the younger girl.

" Both Rentei and I do not have even a single coin with us. When we met you, we had nothing on us then, except our clothes, " He tried to protest, but to no avail. Ran turned around, displaying a huge grin on her face.

" It's on me. You can pick any weapon you'd like, Yuuichi-san, for both you and Rentei-san. " She replied, making the man frown.

He wasn't keen on the idea of her paying for their wants.

" But it's your money to begin with. You can use it to buy other things rather than having it spent by me and Rentei. " He still tried to refuse her request, until she placed her hand on his.

" It's okay, don't worry! Since both of you came, I've been getting more clients than usual, other than my regular customers, and I have to admit, it's because of your...charms. And.., I feel bad for taking advantage of it. So, consider this as a form of gratitude from me to you and Rentei-san. Besides, I'll be buying some weapons myself, we might be able to strike a deal for a discount by buying several things at once! " She began observing some of the weapons, as the former prince still stood there, debating on whether to buy or not to buy a weapon for himself.

" This spear seems good enough, it easily cuts through things, " Hakuren whistled as he twirled the spear, and threw it high in the air. He caught it with his left hand. The spear was made from fine iron, lacquered with other fine metals. It had a blue handle, and a jewel on the middle, a red ruby. The spear had looked pretty heavy, but he managed to lift it with ease.

" Oh, that one. It's a priceless spear, doesn't attract a lot of customers. I'll sell it to you in a low price. " The stall owner said, observing the spear.

" Really?! And how much does this bow and arrows cost? " Ran asked the man, who leered at her.

" You, missy? A weapon like this is not something a kid is supposed to play around with, you know. How about, you go somewhere else to play? " The man was about to take the bow and arrows away from Ran, until a hand stopped him.

" The girl is with us, sir. And we would like to purchase your weapons. " Hakuyuu came from behind her, holding a sword of his preference. It was a long sword, with a slim grip and had a dragon carving with a pearl on the hilt.

" O-Of course! Then I suppose, you'll be buying those weapons? " The man smiled, rubbing his hand together.

Ran noticed his facial expression. It was the expression she often saw, a merchant's joy of success in selling his merchandises to the customers.

" Yes. Will this amount of money suffice? " Ran handed him the bag of coins she had with her to the merchant, ample to the brim.

His eyes sparkled upon seeing the bag, but then snapped out of his trance.

" This is enough to pay for the young lad's spear and the little lady's bow and arrows, but you need a little more to pay for your sword, sir. " The man turned towards Hakuyuu, pointing at the fine blade.

He recognized that gleam in his eyes. He was trying to _suck_ their money dry from them.

" I see. Then, will this cover the price? " He then ruffled his pocket, trying to find one of his belongings.

He then revealed his hair ornament, making the merchant stare at it with bulging eyes.

It was the only proof left of his real identity, that he was once an imperial prince. He had decided to let the ornament go, in order to patch up the price for his sword. Hakuyuu gave the hair ornament one last look before handing it to the merchant.

" This... this is a hair ornament made from pure gold! It has the finest quality too! We have a deal then, young master! " The merchant immediately snatched the ornament from the prince's hands, not noticing the slight sorrow in his eyes.

" Wait, Yuu-nii, that's- "

" No, Yuuichi-san! That's an important item for you, right? How come you can let go of it so easily?! If it means so precious to you, I'll cancel my bow and arrows so that- "

" No, Ran. That's enough. Sir, could you give me the change for that hair ornament? " He asked the merchant, and then returned his gaze to the two shocked faces.

" It wasn't that valuable, Ran. It's fine, I am purchasing the sword for myself. That is what you wanted me to do, no? After this, how about we go around, and you can show the two of us the way, " Hakuyuu tried to cheer the girl up, who was still feeling guilty about him giving away his valuable treasure.

" Here's your change! Have a nice day! " As they took their goods with them, Ran had somehow brightened up, eagerly showing the two around the marketplace. Hakuren on the other hand, was not looking too cheerful. He had a somber expression on his face.

" Aniue, that hair ornament was.. " He trailed off in a small voice, only loud enough for his brother to hear.

" Nothing more than a mere hair decoration. I might be able to purchase something with the likes of it in the future again. It's important for our real identities to remain confidential, " _I'm not throwing my identity away._ Was his unspoken message.

His younger brother seemed to caught the message, as bit his lower lip and nod. It was all for the sake of lying low, in order to avoid Al-Thamen's clutches.

" Hey, why do two of you look so glum? Cheer up, will- " The sight of those robes made Ran stop mid-sentence.

It was _them_.

As her breath hitched, she instinctively pulled her two friends' hands, and walked quickly away, trying to avoid their eagle-like vision.

" O-Oi, Ran, what's with the sudden- "

" Don't talk. _They're here_. Just pretend nothing happened and hurry back to my house. " Hakuren could barely hear her whispers, but judging from her expression, he knew whoever it was they were dangerous company.

They stayed silent, and quietly slipped away from the crowd.

* * *

Upon reaching her house, Ran had quickly locked the door, and asked the two brothers to close the windows. Then, she said something surprising.

" Guys, we have to leave. " She suddenly mumbled, her hands started packing things necessary for their journey.

" What do you mean? " Hakuren, who was still unaware of the current situation, asked.

" They'll find us. As we're speaking, those _goons_ are probably tracking our presence, and are preparing to attack us. " Carefully settling some provisions into the bag, Ran saw Hakuyuu, acting as restless as she was.

" I suppose you do know who I mean, Yuuichi-san? " He flinched upon hearing his name, and replied with a curt nod.

" What are you guys talking about?! Seriously, why am I the only one who doesn't know about this? " Rentei pulled on his hair, yelling in frustration.

The two only looked at him with deadpanned expressions.

" That's because you're dense. " Ah, the ugly truth.

" I can understand Yuu-nii, but even you, Ran? " Hakuren sighed, packing several of his belongings into a small duffel bag.

" Ssh.. please stay silent. They're near here. We'll escape through the underground passage, it'll lead us to the port. " Tying her hair into a ponytail, Ran wrapped a long white cloth on her head, and secured it by tying a knot behind her head. She had slipped a mask on her face, to hide her identity.

' An underground passage? ' Hakuyuu thought, his eyes slightly widening as Ran revealed a secret passage hidden under a plank of her floorboard.

" They'll be here soon, and we'd better hurry if we don't want to get caught. " Ran placed a finger over her lips, and ushered them to enter the passage first. Closing the plank, she muttered a spell to protect the house, and used another spell to hide the passage.

Following the two men, she hoped that they won't get caught by the time they reach the port.

* * *

Gyokuen knew her two eldest sons didn't die during the fire. Only their father, the emperor Hakutoku, was found dead. No matter how people tried to trick her, she knew it wasn't Hakuyuu and Hakuren's dead bodies that had been placed on the altar, despite being dressed in their clothes. Their rukh was different, and she could easily sense it. Judal had mentioned that after the ceremony had ended as well. She knew they couldn't have gotten far away from Rakushou, but Gyokuen could no longer track their presence. It was as if they had disappeared without a trace. The more she tried to look for them, the less she could figure about their location. She then decided to send her magicians to sought after them, yet their efforts were fruitless. A year had passed, and still no news of the two [former] princes.

Gyokuen was drinking her tea when a servant appeared in front of her, bowing before the empress.

" Your majesty, we've found them. " A devilish smile played on her lips, as she brought her sleeves to her mouth.

" Good. Track them down-I'd like to see my dear Hakuyuu and Hakuren's heads on my feet. " She ordered, slightly cackling.

"As you wish. " The servant bowed in front of her, and disappeared in a flash.

Her face had contorted to that of a pure devil. She broadly grinned, she could finally get rid of her troublesome sons.

* * *

After about three hours of walking, the trio had arrived by the port. They had emerged from inside a well, hidden by the forest leaves and bushes.

" The ground's clear. Let's go and catch a boat from the- "

 _BOOM!_

" Or we won't. " Ran groaned in frustration. That wretched organization's puppets had caught up to them.

She never wanted to show it in public, but when it came to dealing with this organization, the girl had no other choice but to reveal her trump cards.

" It's them, " Hakuren finally knew who his brother and Ran were talking about earlier, anger apparent on his face.

" Calm down, Ren. This is no time to be furious. Right now, safety is our top priority. " Hakuyuu placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, allowing the latter to calm down.

" He's right. Let's head for higher ground, it'll be easy for those dolls to kill us, " Ran inquired, a grave look on her face.

She may be young, but this girl definitely knew something that they don't. And the man knew, it would keep him and his brother safe.

Running towards a cliff, Ran stole a glimpse of the Al-Thamen robes the magicians were wearing. They were attacking them from above. Nearing the edge, she swiftly removed the cloth off her forehead, and yelled loudly.

" Yuuichi-san, Rentei-san, when we reach the end of the cliff, I'd like the two of you to jump! " Hakuren's face was immediately morphed into horror, whilst Hakuyuu merely blinked, but had the same dumbfounded expression as his younger brother.

" Are you crazy?! We'll die if we jump off the cliff! " Hakuren immediately protested, followed by a wary Hakuyuu.

" Are you trying to jest, Ran? Because if this is a joke, I'm certainly not taking this well, " The former first imperial prince raised an eyebrow, unable to see the motive behind her words.

Meanwhile, the magicians kept attacking them, trying to hit them with spells.

" I'm not joking around, trust me! We'll jump on three, " She said, quickly grabbing ahold of their hands.

" One... " They evaded a blast of fire from a magician, and kept running towards the edge.

" Two... " They were merely a few steps away from the edge of the cliff.

" Three! " They simultaneously jumped, as Ran had spread the cloth underneath them, cushioning their fall as the object had lifted them up into the air.

" We're flying! " Hakuren exclaimed, looking down at the blue sea that spread as far as his eye could see.

" Yup, we are! But please don't forget that we're still being pursued by those guys, " Ran grabbed her bow and an arrow, placing tension on the weapon, aiming for the magician's heart as she instilled some magoi on the arrow.

As she fired it, the tip had managed to penetrate the magician's borg, and hit him him straight on his heart, as his body transformed into a doll.

" Amazing... How do you do that? " Hakuyuu had been observing the girl, watching how her arrow had glowed and penetrated the barrier surrounding the magician.

" Well, let's save the details for later. Right now, we've gotta fight them off! " Suddenly, a barrier made from the yellow glow had surrounded them, as Ran took another arrow from its bag, preparing to fire again to a nearby magician.

" Let me help you, Ran! I'm also good in firing arrows, " Hakuren had offered, but was immediately turned down by the girl.

" As much as I'd like you to help me, you can't manipulate your magoi yet. Even if you have perfect accuracy, your shots won't get through their borg, " Ran calmly explained, firing her third arrow.

" Borg? What's that? " The man had asked again, intently gazing on the Al-Thamen soldier.

" It's that barrier surrounding them. It's called a borg. And speaking of which, we're inside one too, " Ran grinned, yet the tension on her face had yet to disappear.

' It'll be the end of they caught us here. ' She thought, eyeing the endless number of magicians behind them.

Ruffling her bag for a secret potion she made herself, Ran found the liquid, the vial safely wrapped inside a small cloth. Dipping the tip of her arrow in the liquid, she instilled a larger amount of magoi, and shot it at the magicians' direction.

As it touched their barrier, the arrow exploded, annihilating the whole army of magicians. Still wary of their presence, she commanded the carpet to go faster, heading anywhere, far, far away from al-Thamen's grasp. Complying, the carpet flew faster, and zoomed forward, quickly going out of Kou territory.

But Ran had to pay the price of their escape. The flying carpet and her borg was consuming a large amount of her magoi body, and she started to feel dizzy, her sight was blurring. Yet she was still determined to put up her borg, for the sake of protecting both of her friends. She kept quiet about her condition, and struck a conversation with the two brothers.

* * *

After about three hours of flying, it had taken a toll on her teenage body. She was obviously worn out, and her borg had started wavering. They were still in the ocean, she couldn't afford to throw them into the water. At least let me last until we reach land. She prayed in her mind.

" Ran, are you alright? You look pale, " Hakuyuu asked, he was worried, glancing at her pale face.

" Y-Yeah.. never better.. " She trailed off, black spots started forming in her vision, and she could no longer longer clearly depict the man's face.

Her magoi was completely drained, and she felt her body light like a feather. Her consciousness is slipping away from her.

' I hope there is somebody who will catch us... ' Ran's wish was granted, as a ship happened to pass by when the carpet had started falling down.

Hakuren panicked, clinging to his elder brother for his life, screaming with all his might. Hakuyuu, meanwhile, braced himself for the hard fall as he held Ran close in his arms, tightly securing her. Their carpet had started to fall, and they had landed right into the deck of a ship, creating a commotion as they did.

Little did they know, they had exactly landed on the ship of someone who would come to be known as King of the Seven Seas.

* * *

" Wait! We're not an enemy! " Hakuren yelled, raising his hands in the air as she recovered from the fall.

Hakuyuu had been protecting Ran from the fall, cushioning her body with his own. They had fell onto the deck of a ship, as the crew members eyed them with shocked and suspicious glances.

" What was that noise? " A man with purple hair emerged from cabin, yawning as he stretched his arms. It looked like he had just woken from his sleep.

" I told you, Sin! These people fell out of nowhere into our ship! " A freckled boy with white hair trailed behind him, pointing at the three that had fallen from the sky.

" They fell out of nowhere? Hmmmm... " The man, who had looked like in his late teens, walked towards the strangers, closely eyeing them one by one.

' These two are normal, though they somehow give off an air of royalty.. But, the girl, she's somewhat different.. ' "Sin", as his young friend called him had only observed Hakuyuu and Hakuren for a split second, but he spent quite some time to look at the fatigued girl in Hakuyuu's arms.

" Um, sir, aren't you staring at her for a little too long? " Hakuren frowned, irritated by the man's closeness to his young companion.

" The man's right, Sin! Stop flirting with the poor girl! " The boy hit "Sin" on the back of his head, earning a grunt from the latter.

" Ouch! You don't have to be so mean, Ja'far! I was staring at her because I noticed something off about her! " The two begin to quarrel, forgetting the trio's presence.

Hakuyuu, who only stayed silent before, suddenly spoke up, gaining the two's attention.

" Excuse my interruption, but, woukd you mind lending us one of your rooms? Our friend here has collapsed from exhaustion. " Hakuyuu inquired, standing up as he carried Ran, a look of surprise forming on the purple-haired man's face.

" The young lady isn't sleeping? " 'Sin' asked, looking straight into the former first prince's blue eyes.

" No. She fainted due to exhaustion. And if possible, I'd like to have a talk with you as well, Mister Sin. " Sin gave a curt nod, as he led Hakuyuu and Hakuren to an unoccupied room in the ship.

* * *

' Where... am I? ' Ran shifted her body, opening her eyes and blink several times to rid of the blurriness that had dominated her sight.

She heard a snore beside her, and turned to the source of the noise, to find a purple-haired man sleeping peacefully beside, wearing nothing but his _birthday suit._

Ran automatically shouted, surprised by the presence of the foreign man and sharing a bed with him. The last time she checked she was falling from the sky with Yuuichi and Rentei.

The scream had woken every single inhabitant of the ship, and the door was harshly flung open, to reveal her two blue-haired comrades, and a freckled boy entering the room behind them.

" You-You imbecile! You dare lay a hand on Ran! " Hakuren immediately yanked Ran off the bed, as Ja'far had attempted to strangle Sinbad if it weren't for Hakuyuu stopping him.

" Even if I had sworn my loyalty to you, this is going overboard! I'll kill you, Sinbad! " The boy struggled to escape the man holding him, but his efforts were futile.

" Eh? It's morning already? How did I end up here? " Sinbad, despite not wearing anything under the blanket that covered him, yawned, before his eyes landed on the girl who had awaken from her slumber.

" You're finally awake! It's been days since you fell into a coma! " He tried to be friendly, but that had scared the girl even further.

Hiding behind Hakuren, Ran suspiciously eyed the man, the thought of him touching her was completely despicable!

" S-Stay away you perverted guy! You were sleeping beside me _naked_! The last thing I remember before passing out was falling from the carpet we were riding on! The next thing I knew after I regained my consciouness, a man was sleeping beside me, not to mention on a strange room and bed! Just what exactly happened?! " She angrily pointed a finger at him, still clinging onto Rentei.

" Um... I'd like to get dressed first if you'd allow me to. " The man awkwardly smiled, scratching the back of his head.

" I guess that's a more proper way of talking. Being in a state like this would just bring more misunderstandings, " Ja'far, who had calmed down, stared straight into the girl's red eyes, who seemingly agreed to his suggestion.

" Fine. But _all of you_ better explain what happened, and that includes both of you as well, Yuuichi-san, Rentei-san. " Her face had slightly twitched, her fists were shaking with fury.

* * *

" What?! You're Sinbad, that famous dungeon capturer?! " Ran's previously angry expression had turned into excitement the moment Sinbad revealed his identity to her.

" Yup! And right now, you guys are on my ship, we're heading towards Reim. " He explained, sitting in a relaxed position.

" I see. It must be shocking to suddenly see three people falling from the sky, right? It was quite the experience. " She chuckled, trying to laugh the joke off.

" Indeed, I was startled when I saw the three of you popping out of nowhere on my ship, no offense, Rentei, Yuuichi-san. " Sinbad had an amused smile on his face, slightly raising his hands in the air.

" None taken, " Hakuyuu replied, sitting beside Ran.

" But something imposes me about you, Ran. How were you able to fly using a magic carpet? Do you happen to be a magician? " The question was left hanging, Ran went silent for a while. She was considering her answer.

She figured it wasn't the right time to tell them yet. If she were to tell them who she really was, it would definitely spell disaster for her and her friends. And Al-Thamen definitely won't stay silent about it. So, she nodded and smiled.

" Yes, I'm a magician. Although, I'm still a beginner and I don't know much about the magic world... " She trailed off, trying to be modest. _A big lie indeed._

" A beginner? You looked like a pro back there! Fighting off those bandits with arrows that glowed yellow, you are amazing Ran, you're being too modest, " Hakuren cut her words, patting her head.

" Arrows that glow yellow? Are you talking about magoi manipulation? " It had ignited Sinbad's interest of the girl even further.

" Ah, that. Yes, I've had a little knowledge about it, but other than the basics, I know nothing much about it. " Ran replied, her gaze not leaving the merchant even once.

" And.. regarding our current situation.. "

" Oh, that. Yuuichi-san had spoken about that to me, and I've decided that you can stay at our Sindria Trading Company! We have plenty of rooms you can stay in, " Sinbad grinned, opening his arms.

" Can we really-? I don't feel comfortable with the thought of burdening you guys with our stay, " Ran uttered her doubts, her gaze slightly averted to the right.

" It's not like you're gonna be free-loading, you know. You lot are gonna have to work at our company, or else we'll just dump your asses at the port and you can go find yourselves another place to stay. " A snarky comment reverbrated in the air, as Ran jolted up from her seat, recognizing the voice.

" It-It's you! "

* * *

" I can never forget that voice! " Ja'far clicked his tongue, displeased by her remark. Ran was standing up, pointing at Ja'far the moment the silver-haired boy entered Sinbad's cabin.

" The two of you are acquainted? " Hakuyuu asked, surprised at the sudden turn of events.

A small world indeed.

" You know her, Ja'far? " He asked the sixteen-year-old, who stared at the girl with blank eyes.

" Yeah. I kinda.. crashed into her once on a mission. " The freckled boy sighed, not in the mood to argue.

" That can't be called as 'crashed'! You threatened me to heal you and your friends! Even though you could've just asked nicely, " At Ran's accusation, Ja'far received stares from the people around him, mainly from Sinbad and Rentei.

And just a while ago the latter had been furious of Sinbad.

" Ordering a girl around like a servant? How low.. " Hakuren protectively hung his arms around Ran's shoulders, as if trying to keep her away from a plague, but got pulled away by his brother.

" W-Wha- "

" I thought you were better than that, Ja'far, I'm disappointed, " Sinbad sighed, shaking his head in disapproval.

" You're one despicable boy. " Hakuyuu closed his eyes, folding his arms on his chest.

" H-Hey! Even if I did demand for her to heal me, I helped her in some ways as well! I practically did her a favor by teaching her some of the skills I possessed! The brat was begging for it, too, " Ja'far smugly added, making Ran fume in anger.

" Why you-you stupid shortie! " Her anger finally bursted, as Ja'far was stunned at the spot.

" What... did you just call me? " His expression darkened, his tone going low.

" I called you shortie, jerk! And admit it, _you_ are shorter than **me**! " Ran stuck her tongue out, failing to notice the dark aura surrounding Ja'far.

" Um, I think it's high time that we escape. We'll get caught in this tok if we stay here. And Rurumu-san... definitely won't be happy about it. " Sinbad whispered to the siblings, as he slowly backed up, away from the two teenagers.

" Ya' pickin' a fight, _brat_? " Ja'far's assassin mode clicked on, as he revealed his blades from his sleeves.

" Pick on someone your own _size_ , shortie! " Ran retorted, butting heads with him.

" Don't call me shortie! Household vessel: Bararaq Sei! "

" Can't get me! I've got a borg, remember? Blehh! " The girl stuck her tongue out as her borg automatically deflected the freckled boy's attack.

" Hey! Stop destroying the ship! Both of you! " Hinahoho yelled from the lower decks, trying to separate the two, but ended up being thrown to the side.

60 days left before they reach the port in Reim. Will these two somehow get along?

* * *

Omake 9.1: Getting along, how hard could it be?

* * *

" Ne, Ran, I've been wondering for a while now, how did you meet Yuuichi and Rentei? " Hinahoho asked one day, while they were fishing on the deck. It had happened three weeks after Ran fell onto Sinbad's ship.

" Well to be honest, it wasn't quite the pleasant way of meeting, actually. " Ran sighed, wryly smiling at the recollection of the memory.

" I am curious too. Kou's traditions are strict, are they not? I recall reading that men and women are not allowed to stay together in a house. " Rurumu chimed in, carrying baby Kikiriku in her arms, as she sat on Ran's left.

" And the two of them obviously have no blood relation to you, " Ja'far continued, wearing a hat to protect himself from getting sunburned.

" Mind telling us the story of how the three of you met, Ran? I'm pretty curious too! " Vittel suddenly popped behind Ja'far, who had a scowl on his freckled face.

" Count me in too! I've never heard if how you and Yuu-nii encountered each other in the first place! " Propping himself beside Hinahoho, Hakuren grinned, supporting the rest.

Their stares became uncomfortable, as they demanded for her to tell how she and Hakuyuu met.

" ..Fine. Just don't laugh, okay? " She gave in, preparing for some plot twists in the story.

The others intently listened as she began to talk.

" As you've known, I was a physician during my time in Kou. I lived nearby a village, it was close to the forest- "

" Why'd you live in the outskirts of a village? Wouldn't places be easier to access if you live inside the village? " Ja'far asked, folding his arms.

" Quite the contrary, actually. You see, living near the forest makes it easier for me to find herbs, so that I could make a living from it. " Ran explained, earning a nod from Hinahoho.

" Did you have a lot of patients? " Vittel asked, tilting his head aside.

" I did, but they still visited on different frequencies, depending on their needs or ailment. And as I was saying, I kept continuing that lifestyle, until I met Rentei-san and his brother a year ago. " Pointing at the said man, Ran let out a smile.

" How did you met, dear? " Rurumu asked in a motherly tone, while Kikiriku gurgled and mumbled a "Baa", as if he wanted to know as well.

" It was really unusual. That morning, I was in the forest, picking up some herbs for my recipes and medicine, when they suddenly appeared in front of me. " Ran gestured with her hands, handing her fishing rod over to Hakuren.

" Let me guess, you screamed out loud like a _damsel in distress_? Here, is it like this? " Ja'far posed in front of Ran while mimicking her voice, screaming like a girl. He had purposely done that to agitate the girl.

" No! I admit that I was shocked, but even my scream is not as _girly_ as yours, " She defended herself, as a tick mark formed on Ja'far's forehead.

" My scream is even girlier than yours? I don't think so, " The silver-haired teen growled, glaring at the pink-eyed girl.

" It so does! And if I have to say, my wits would even outweigh yours! " Ran pounced on Ja'far, grabbing his cheek, which the latter did the same to her.

The conversation was long forgotten, as the two teens started their own fight, pummeling each other to no end. It was either that or words.

" Chi-I mean, Ja'far! Ran! Please stop now! " Vittel panicked, seeing the two fight with bloodlust emitting from them.

" Now, now you two, fighting isn't good for you, you guys should get along, " Hakuren sweatdropped, earning a glare from the pair.

" Shut up! " They both yelled, before returning to their throttle.

The adults could only sigh, while Vittel and Hakuren tried to separate the two, only to be thrown against the deck.

" Here they go again, " Hinahoho groaned, slightly shuddering from the aura that his wife was emitting. Her smile was scaring him.

" Ran, Ja'far. I advise you two to stop **now** before _I_ will be the one to stop you. " Yet, they gave her warning no heed, and continued to fight.

" Well, this is going to end badly. " Masrur muttered, spectating the scene below him unfold from the post high on the ship's mast.

" Ja'far, Ran. **Stop. Right. Now.** " Rurumu gave her last warning and gave the two a good smack on their heads.

" Ow! "

39 days left before they reach the Reim Empire. Ja'far and Ran are certainly not getting along as everyone had hoped they would.

* * *

" Your majesty. We have spotted the two princes. They seem well and alive, " The servant she had previously sent to kill Hakuyuu and Hakuren returned, currently reporting in her personal quarters.

" And? Didn't I tell you to bring their heads back and present them to me? " She had a sickeningly sweet smile plastered on her face, a smile that could be categorized as "creepy".

" I apologize for my failure, my lady. But a young girl was with them. She knew how to use magic, and protected the two princes inside her borg. She managed to disable our entire army in the span of a few minutes. " The mysterious girl seemed to have captured the empress's attention.

" Tell me more about this girl. " She commanded, as the magician obliged.

" She looked no older than fifteen, and is capable of manipulating magoi. Adept in weaponry as well. The girl was able to kill our soldiers immediately by transferring some of her magoi into her arrows. Unfortunately, her face was covered by a mask, this humble servant was not able to take a clear grasp of the girl's face. Moreover, she... used a vial of liquid, that had exploded and penetrated our soldiers's borgs, which instantly killed them. When the smoke dissipated, the two princes and the girl had disappeared. The girl was also wearing a commoner's clothes from our country, so it is clear that she is a Kou citizen herself, " The magician gave the empress all the details he knew about, and lowered his head, ready for her to take his life.

" What is this young girl's name? " The empress propped her chin on her left hand, while her right held onto a staff, which resembled a trident, but had only two tips.

" ... " The servant did not answer, he only stayed frozen, not daring to lift his head.

" You don't know? How useless. How will I be able to find a girl that matches her characteristic if I do not have any knowledge of her name? You do know that this world has plenty of magicians in it, especially that Magnostadt. Such vague information will only lead to a fruitless search. " With a snap of her finger, she had the servant eliminated, his body turned into a doll and rolled on the ground.

" Lady Gyokuen. Shall we continue the search for the two princes? " Another underling had appeared behind a pillar, a white cloth covered his nose and mouth.

She smiled, and sent the man a devislish smirk.

" For now, there is no need for that. Search for the girl, and reveal her true identity to me. The princes would automatically be near her, so it would be killing two birds with one stone. " She chuckled, her interest in the girl increases as each moment passes.

How a mere magician was able to destroy an army of Al-Thamen soldiers, it intrigued the empress. A lone magician wouldn't have even survived their attack. But yet, a young girl only in her teens, managed to destroy such a powerful army in less than an hour. Nonetheless, escape unscathed while protecting her two sons. It would be an impossible feat to accomplish if she was a mere magician. The girl was more than that.

" As you wish. "

The woman, as if she had discovered a valuable information, hysterically laughed like there was no tomorrow.

 _" You can run all you want, but you can never hide, sweetheart. "_


	4. Chapter 4: Resolves

Chapter 4: Resolves

* * *

Hakuryuu had started taking up lessons in spearmanship and received his own spear, designed and adjusted to his size.

" Hakuryuu-dono, your stance is still weak. And you provide your opponents a lot of openings for them to attack you. What's this, tired already, my lord? " His personal instructor was never one to sugar-coat his words, unlike the other high-ranking officials. The man was a serious person, and a top-notch warrior, who was instructed to train the young prince in royal spearmanship. From day one, he had pushed Hakuryuu to his limits, and after a year it was finally bearing fruit for the scarred boy-his skills were significantly improving.

Loudly panting, the boy fell to the ground, supporting his weight using his knees and left elbow. The grip on his guandao never ceased to weaken, it had only grew tighter.

 _" This fire is Gyokuen's doing.. s-she is the leader of Al-Thamen... That witch... set this fire in order to kill the emperor and us, his sons, to usurp the throne. "_ Hakuyuu's words rang in his mind, it resonated so strongly that Hakuryuu had to give his all to prevent himself from shaking.

A week after he had woken up, his mother had brought magicians into the palace, their faces hidden by a white cloth covering their noses aand mouths. And strangely enough, they were carrying staffs with them. Triggered by both curiosity and suspicion, he confronted his mother one day, asking her whether she was affiliated to Al-Thamen or not.

He didn't regret his decision. His mother never denied his accusation, and instead straight-forwardly admitted it. He finally knew the culprit who had set the great fire, but he was not capable of doing anything about it. Yet, his mind thought, as he steadied his trembling body, and stood up, facing his instructor.

" No... one more time, " His resolve has strengthened, and he swears that he will kill the woman who had killed his brothers and father, to restore the empire.

Seeing the determined look in the young prince's eyes, his instructor smiled, knowing that the boy will grow to be a splendid warrior.

* * *

Hakuei panted, standing outside the dungeon's treasury, with Seisyun gripping the hem of her tattered kimono. The two had came alone, with none of her attendants, nor soldiers of the imperial army accompanying them. Their only companion was Hakuei's favorite horse, that had carried them here, to the dungeon the oracle of Kou had raised.

It had been two hours since they entered the dungeon, and another hour had passed in attempt to find the treasury, which had been located on a high part of the dungeon. The road leading towards the treasury had been narrow and steep, and it was pretty high.

 _One wrong step and we'll fall_. She carefully took another forward, before she heard a small whimper behind her. Seisyun, her eight-year-old attendant, was clinging onto the rocks on the wall, fear flashing before his life.

" Seisyun, it's going to be okay, I promise. We're reaching the treasury soon, " She tried to reassure the boy, who in turn nod as he blinked his tears away, and followed his mistress.

Despite putting a brave face on, Hakuei herself was struggling to cease her trembling. The height was literally killing her! Sure she was used to climbing tall trees in the palace garden, but the height of the dungeon was another different level. It had sparked more fear in her. But she was determined, to conquer the dungeon, to prove herself capable of fighting in a battlefield, and to gain more power to protect her younger brother, Hakuryuu.

Calming her senses, she slowly moved forward, taking occasional glances backwards to make sure Seisyun was still behind her.

* * *

After what had seemed like hours, the two finally arrived in the treasury, and Hakuei took a deep breath, as she opened the grandiose gates, studded with jewels and other precious stones.

Her eyes widened at the abundant amount of treasures in the room-gold, silver, and precious metals lying about. Seisyun let out a gasp as his eyes wandered around the room, marvelling the scene unfolding in front of him.

As her eyes scanned the treasury, she noticed several weapons on the corner of the room. Carrying her own sword as she walked past the treasures, she took Seisyun's hand, who obediently followed. Swords, arrows and bows, spears, and axes-all of them made Hakuei's eyes lit in excitement. But none of them seemed to match her, until her eyes landed on a metal fan.

Curious, she touched the fan, as the eight-pointed star symbol lit up, and a djinn emerged from the fan.

A beatiful woman, with blue skin and midnight blue hair, appeared before the princess and her young attendant. She had piercings all over her body, pointed ears, and covered in nothing but a pair of puffed up shorts.

" I am Paimon, djinn of maniacal love and chaos~ Who will be my king? " She looked around, only to find two children standing in front of her, with the girl intensely staring at her figure.

" Hm~? Who are you two kiddies? Kids shouldn't be playing around a dungeon, you know. It's dangerous! " She said, almost in a way that looked like scolding.

" My name is Ren Hakuei, first imperial princess of Kou. This is Ri Seisyun, my attendant. We came here to conquer your dungeon. " The determined look in her eyes never wavered, as he lifted her chin up, and pointed her sword at the djinn.

" You, sweetheart? You are a princess, so aren't you supposed to stay at home and play with your dolls? And princesses aren't supposed to play around with swords, too, " Paimon pointed out, flicking one of her long fingers.

" I may be a princess, but I am not going to be like my cousins, I will aim for myself to be a general in the Kou army, and to be acknowledged by the world that women are also capable of fighting in the battlefield. " Her answer was firm, and she showed no signs of backing down.

" The princess is right! Her fighting skills are also in par with one of our best soldiers! " Seisyun added, trying to help Hakuei convince the djinn.

Paimon liked the look the girl had in her eyes. She looked like a true warrior.

" Very well. I'm not interested in the affairs of the human world, but, I'll grant you power for you to reach that dream of yours. You've passed my trial, after all. " Hakuei nod, and took the metal fan into her hands.

" From now on, you are my master, Ren Hakuei. But if you could, make things interesting for me, alright? I get bored easily you know. " Paimon remarked before disappearing, residing inside the fan. As soon as she did, the dungeon had started disappearing, as Hakuei hurried to Seisyun's side, and hugged the boy protectively.

* * *

They finally saw daylight, and Hakuei's horse neighed in joy upon seeing its master and her attendant safe. The treasures were surrounding them, and Hakuei was troubled-how will she bring the treasures back with her to Rakushou?

And just as if to answer her question, Kouen had arrived at the spot where the dungeon had been, with him were an army of men clad in armor. They were the Kou soldiers.

Upon the sight of him, both Hakuei and Seisyun had ran to the red-haired man, clasping their hands together as a greeting.

" Kouen-dono. " Hakuei greeted the man as he mounted off his horse, and gave a nod of acknowledgement.

" Rise. Hakuei. I see that you've successfully conquered this dungeon. Congratulations. " He said, standing in front of her.

" You flatter me, your highness. If it weren't for Seisyun's aid, I probably would have died in there. " Standing up, she faced her cousin, still clasping her hands.

" No, no. Her highness did it on her own, all I did was accompany her to the dungeon. " Seisyun countered, somewhat embarassed that he was being praised.

" But- "

" Alright, that's enough. The men are here to carry the treasures back to Rakushou. The two of you can go ahead, you've been gone for four months already. Hakuryuu must've missed you, Hakuei. " At the mention of her brother's name, she did not dare object Kouen's statement. The boy must've been lonely when she had gone to conquer Paimon's dungeon.

" Understood, Kouen-dono. I will be taking my leave first. " She bowed, and then ushered Seisyun to

her horse, and mounted on its back.

Handling the reins, she heard Paimon ask her something.

 _You have a little brother?_

" Yes. A cute one. He's going to be seven in two weeks. I had two older brothers, but they're now gone.. " Hakuei whispered, as she whipped the reins, instructing her horse to run faster.

 _I see.. maybe I could tease him sometime too~_

Hakuei sweat-dropped, knowing that Hakuryuu would immediately cry upon seeing Paimon's unusual skin color and lack of clothing.

" I don't recommend you doing so. You see, my little brother is a crybaby, he's pretty sensitive about little things. " Hakuei wryly chuckled, stroking her newly acquired fan softly.

 _Aww~ That's no fun~ He's just like a guy I used to know, hehe~_

Smiling, Hakuei only laughed in response.

 _Now, with this newly found power,_ she giddily thought, she could protect her brother. With this new power, she could be a general in her country's army. She would be able to protect the country that her father had put so much effort in building. She couldn't be any happier. It was one of the best days of her life. She couldn't wait to go home and tell her younger brother about it.


	5. Chapter 5: Arriving in Reim

Chapter 5: Arriving in Reim

* * *

" Finally, land! " Ran exasperatedly groaned as she stepped off the boat.

" What? You really miss land that much? We only spent two months at sea, for your information, " Ja'far snorted, carrying his bag pack on his back.

" Well, it doesn't keep you from being happy at the feeling of being able to walk on solid ground! " Hakuren, who was as cheerful as always, stretched his arms and pat Ja'far on his back.

" I would've wanted to fly back earlier using one of my djinns, but Ja'far would've killed me for doing so. " Sinbad sighed, as a wry smiled laced his features.

" That's because you only get to spend a few days going back to our company while we have to be stuck at sea for two whole freaking months! " Ja'far gritted his teeth, his twin blades glinting under his shirt.

Reim was completely different from Kou. People were bustling everywhere, it was lively, and stalls were set up as far as the eye could see. It is no wonder that the said country is the number one trading centre in the world.

" Say, Sinbad, where is your company located? " Hakuyuu suddenly asked, earning the purple-haired man's attention.

" Oh, speaking of our company, it's located in Remano, so it needs about three days of walking from the port. Though, don't worry! We'll stay here first and lodge in an inn! Mistoras will come later to fetch us in a carriage, so in the meanwhile... " Sinbad's eyes lit up with a sneaky glint, as he eyed the blue-haired brothers, slinging an arm around their shoulders.

" Hey, Yuuichi-san, Rentei. We are grown man, aren't we? " The purple-haired dungeon capturer asked, a cheeky smirk on his lips.

" We are, _duh_! Why do you ask? " Hakuren rolled his eyes, as Sinbad let out a thundering laughter.

" If you say you are a man, then we obviously have to- "

" Hey! You're planning to leave me out again don't you, Sinbad?! " A man clad in a full-body armor ran at full speed towards the group, his left eye covered by his fringe.

" Mi-Mistoras?! I thought you were going to arrive here by the afternoon! " Sinbad nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

" You're one big jerk, Sinbad! Not even considering to invite me when you were about to take those two to the red light district! " Mistoras blurted out loud, and gained Ran's attention.

" Hey, mister, what's a 'red light district'? " A harmless question indeed, but when the said person anwers it in the wrong way, it will lead to a fatal mistake.

" Wait, who are you? Ah, that doesn't matter-the red light district is a place where-hmphhh! " A hand quickly covered Mistoras' mouth, which belonged to Hakuyuu.

Hakuren had his hands on Ran's ears, preventing her from hearing whatever explanation the red head had to offer.

" Don't soil her innocent mind with your dirty intentions, please. " Hakuyuu sighed, as Mistoras hit his hand, begging to be released. As the former did so, the Sasan diplomat coughed, trying to fill his lungs with as much air as he could breathe in.

" It-It's a place for grown men to have fun. A girl like you should never go near it, ever. " Mistoras' serious expression seemed to convince Ran enough, for her to nod and agreeing not to bother with the matter anymore.

"Well then, I guess us men will be going ahead, see you guys at the hotel later! " As Sinbad and Mistoras departed, poor Hakuren also got dragged away by them, before Ja'far could use Bararaq Sei to catch the troublesome duo (plus Hakuren).

" Is that a usual occurence, Ja'far-san? " Ran inquired, as the freckled boy paused from barking his orders to unload the cargo from the ship.

" Don't mind them. Those two lunatics don't know what they're doing. But don't worry, when things come down to this, something bad will definitely befall them, " Ja'far had a smile plastered on his face, yet the look on his face was definitely the opposite of being pleased. And then, he realized one small matter.

" Since Hinahoho-san and I will be busy unloading the docks, I'm gonna leave the babysitting to you and that man, " The white-haired teen dumped two figures on Ran, one being white-haired while the other was red-haired.

" Oh! Masrur and Sharrkan. " Ran peered down, and smiled upon seeing their familiar faces. She was intorduced to them during the two months at sea, and suprisingly got along well enough.

" Just take 'em around the city, and meet us at the hotel in the evening. Sharrkan has never been here either, so it's up to you to lead the way, Masrur. " The boy only nodded in response, which was normal. He was silent almost all of the time. Meanwhile Sharrkan.. is energetic, but gets scared easily due to the new environment around him.

" Ran, I guess we'll let Masrur lead the way? " Yuuichi came up behind her, leading Sharrkan by his hand.

" Yeah. Well, see you later, Ja'far-san! Don't get too hot-tempered because of the heat, okay? " She joked, but it irked her the moment he replied with his own snarky comment.

" Shut up, brat! Just make sure that ya' don't lose sight of Masrur! " He replied, irritating Ran.

" What did you- "

" Ran, that's enough. You wouldn't want to fight him all the time, do you? Let's take this as a chance to have a break and tour the city with Masrur and Sharrkan. " Sighing in defeat, she hung her head low.

" Yeah, I'm sorry you have to see that, everyone. Now then, can you lead the way, Masrur? " Ran immediately brightened up, as she held the boy by his hand.

As all of them went to separate destinations, it was yet another adventure for Sinbad and company, they discovered pleasant things and attractions in Reim-well... at least _most of them_ did.

* * *

The trio had been standing outside the brothel for a few minutes, settling their breath.

" This is it! " Mistoras exclaimed, as blood started flowing from his nose.

" Beautiful ladies, here we come! " Sinbad chimed in, still dragging Hakuren with him. The man could only sigh. Dealing with women was a daily routine for him in the palace, especially during their _nightly_ visits. But then again, Hakuren was no man of that caliber. Even if his mother or father would send women to his chambers, he has never bedded them before, not even once. It was the same thing for his brother. And that time, the two princes were often sent away in military campaigns, as their father was still in the process of unifying the two separate countries. He preffered to be loyal to a woman who sees him as he is; not as the imperial prince of Kou or the emperor's second son, but as Ren Hakuren, as a normal human being.

But here he was, getting dragged into a brothel in the red light district by two friends he had made from not long ago.

They were greeted by two beautiful ladies at the entrance, yet none of them caught his eye. Hakuren only looked at them with disinterest, an effect of having seen a lot of women in his chambers before.

" Miss, give us the best girls in the house! " He heard Sinbad shout, already experiencing the side effects of the wine.

While the purple-haired man and his red headed companion were indulging themselves in wine, Hakuren was thinking of a plan to flee before the courtesans came.

 _They were drunk._ It was the prefect opportunity to escape. Quietly slipping away from his seat, he exited the brothel, leaving the two by themselves. Hakuren started to retrace his steps, yet found himself back at the brothel after 15 minutes of walking around.

 _Strange._ He was never one with a bad sense of direction. Was it because of the alcohol seeping into his mind?

" You're getting nowhere if you're taking that route, young man. " A voice broke into his train of thoughts, as Hakuren turned around, noticing a man clad in green, holding a fishing rod on his left hand.

" Who are you? " He asked, not taking his eyes off the strange man's appearance. He had an air of mystique around him.

" Me? I'm just a mere traveler, my name is Yunan. I suppose one of your friends dragged you here without your consent? " Hakuren laughed at his remark, and rubbed the back of his head.

" Yeah. Two of them, actually. I didn't want to go there, and after I got out, I somehow got lost. My name is Rentei, by the way. " The second prince replied, still suspicious of the blonde man.

" I can show you the way back to the city. Do you know the name of the inn you are staying at? " The man inquired, his sapphire eyes boring straight into his own.

" Let me think... I recall Ja'far saying something about 'Asfort'? Or something of the sort, " The imperial prince rubbed his chin, trying to remember the name.

" Oh, that inn! It's pretty near from here, would like me to show you the way? " Yunan offered, as Hakuren eagerly nod.

" Yes, please! "

The man still seemed mysterious to him, but he never minded. All he knew was that he could get out of the red light district with this man's help.

Meanwhile...

" Thank you for waiting! These girls are our house's best women! " Three bulky-looking women with a huge build towered over Sinbad and Mistoras. Each of them had a crooked, pointy nose, and small lips, dyed in lipstick.

" A-re~ " Mistoras was already half-drunk, he didn't really notice how the women looked like.

But Sinbad, he was completely sober, and he cringed upon seeing the women-it was like a flashback of what happened to them in Artemyra. He noticed that Rentei was nowhere in sight, the lucky guy had managed to escape while he wasn't looking! Not wanting to repeat the memory twice, the young president of Sindria Trading Company quietly tried to drag his companion away, only to be caught red-handed by one of them.

" Where are you two boys going? Have some wine before you leave, okay? Don't be cruel to us, " One woman poured Sinbad's glass with wine, and he simply couldn't get away.

Sinbad could only gulp at what he will expect next.

* * *

" Uwaa! It's so crowded here! It's very crowded compared to the marketplace we have at Heliohapt! " Sharrkan excitedly proclaimed, tightly gripping Hakuyuu's larger hand.

" Yeah, as of what you'd expect from the number one trading center of the world! It's even more crowded than the marketplace by the village! " Ran added, while still having her hand in Masrur's.

" If it's this crowded here by the port, then I wonder how will it be like once we arrive at Remano. " The man muttered, but Masrur's ears caught his soft voice.

As a prince, he was often sent to diplomatic missions to other countries, but it was the first time he has stepped his foot onto Reim freely, without bodguards or officials by his side.

" It's much more crowded. I don't really like it there, it's too stuffy. " Masrur replied, leaving Hakuyuu speechless. He had forgotten that the boy was a Fanalis, a race that possesses enhanced senses.

" How about Sin-san's company? Do you like it there? " Ran asked, trying to entertain the boy.

" I don't mind it. Even though they're very noisy, they're nice people. " Masrur kept his tone bland, yet his expression showed nothing but fondness to the company, despite being nonchalant.

Meanwhile, Sharrkan, was already wandering around, as his eyes landed on an earing, with a golden chain as extension, long enough to wrap around his neck four times and still reach the floor.

Hakuyuu, who noticed the boy's interest for the item, quickly approached him and smiled.

" Do you like that accessory? " His tone was very gentle, it was the same tone that he uses when dealing with Hakuei and Hakuryuu.

" Uh-huh. But I can't buy it. I don't want to trouble Sin by buying useless things. " The boy puts the accessory back to its place, yet his longing stare at the item proved that he had wanted buy the piece.

" Sir, I would like to buy this, " The former first prince took out several coins from his pouch, and handed it to the merchant, purchasing the accessory. Sharrkan was stunned, feeling slightly giddy that Hakuyuu was giving him something that he wanted, but at the same time, he felt guilty.

" Yuu-nii, you don't have to buy it for me.. " He tugged at the man's sleeve, his bangs covering his eyes.

" You know, you're the same age as my younger sister at home. The two of you are pretty alike in personality, always not wanting to bother the people around you. But once in a while, I think it's alright to ask for something you want, " Kneeling down, Hakuyuu pinned the earring on Sharrkan's right ear, and gently wrapped the chain around the young prince's neck, until it was short enough in order for him not to trip over it.

" Thank you, Yuuichi-san! "The Heliohapt prince grinned, happily hugging the grown man.

" You're welcome. Now, let's continue sightseeing, okay? " Standing up, the two went back to the spot where Ran and Masrur had been, only to find them gone.

* * *

"The place is so serene, I could just fall asleep like this! " Ran exclaimed, leaning against a tree bark.

" It is. I go here when I feel like it. " The young Fanalis replied, perching on top of a tree branch.

" Is it alright to leave them behind? " Ran still felt worried about leaving Yuuichi and Sharrkan behind.

" They'll be fine. Yuuichi-san looked nice. " Masrur replied, resting his back against a huge branch.

The two had slipped away as Yuuichi and Sharrkan had been looking around at the jewellery store, Masrur being the guide lead Ran to his 'secret hideout', which happened to be a forest near the inn they were lodging at for the night. The place was colored in green, with occasional breezes passing by and a clear lake to complete the scenery. The view was picturesque indeed.

" You like to explore, don't you? I'm pretty sure Sin-san doesn't seem to mind about it. " She chuckled, her gaze far to the west.

" Yeah. I want to explore the world, and someday, I'll visit the Dark Continent. " He muttered, his mind drifting far away from his body.

" Your homeland, huh? I too, yearn to visit my homeland.. " Ran trailed off, a look of longing lingered in her red orbs.

" Where is it? Is it even further than the Dark Continent? " It was the first time she heard Masrur being so talkative.

" Yeah.. somewhere even I'll never be able to reach ever again. It's really far away. " She wryly smiled, tightly grinding her knuckles until they turned white.

The Fanlis boy gave no reply, so she continued to talk.

" Say, Masrur, do you mind if we stay like this for a while? I'm in no mood to go exploring around. " Earning a soft 'hm' from the boy, Ran closed her eyes, drifting away in a peaceful slumber in the forest.

* * *

The group had returned to their lodging by the evening, each of them having different facial expressions.

Sharrkan and Hakuyuu came back from exploring the city, a broad smile on the tanned boy's face as he proudly showed the earpiece the latter bought for him. Masrur and Ran had looked like they just woke up from their sleep, sleepiness still lingering on their faces. Ja'far and Hinahoho on the other hand, had slight fatigue written on their faces, but other than that they were fine. Hakuren had arrived just before the others reached their lodging, enjoying the welcome drink while sitting with the freckled boy and the Imuchakk warrior. He told them that a strange man had helped him find the inn.

As for Sinbad and Mistoras... they came back with smudged lipstick marks on their faces, going down to their necks and chest. They had unexplainable expressions on their faces, lips tightly sealed onto a straight line. Their clothes looked like as if a tornado had just blown past them.

" Sin-san, why do you.. *yawn* look so dishevelled? " Ran yawned, rubbing her right eye.

" It's a result of him _having fun_ , " Ja'far snorted, in an amused yet insulting manner.

Mistoras stayed silent, horror was evident on his pale face.

" It's getting late, so, why don't you kids go ahead and sleep? " Hinahoho, who knew where the flow of the conversation was going to, immediately acted up and ushered Masrur, Sharrkan, Ran and Ja'far away from the group.

" And _I_ have to babysit these three, Hinahoho-san? " Ja'far snarled, his glare meeting Ran's with the same intensity.

" It's not like I have a choice either, . I'd rather sleep on a tree rather than being belittled by you! " Ran retorted, her forehead butting against Ja'far's as they started their little staring contest.

" Um... Ran-neechan? " A small tug on her sleeve snapped the girl out of her own world.

" Yes, Sharrkan? " Facing the small boy, she crouched down to his level.

" Are you going to sleep together with us? " His harmless question made her blink twice.

 _They're just kids._ She smiled, ruffling the young prince's hair.

" Sure! Would you like me to tell stories of my adventures too? " Masrur, seemingly interested in Ran's offer, started pulling her other sleeve and pointed towards the rooms.

" You want to listen too, Masrur? Alrighty, then off we go! " Grabbing the two boys, the teen immediately darted off, ignoring Ja'far's yells and straight towards their booked room.

Realizing his useless effort, Ja'far sighed, and returned to the sofa where Sinbad had been sitting on, still petrified like a statue.

" I swear.. that girl will be the death of me, " The freckled boy grumbled, chugging down a glass of water like it was air.

" Are you sure you shouldn't accompany those three, Ja'far? " Hakuren questioned, sipping his own glass of alcohol.

" Nah. Those three brats'll be fine on their own. They're good kids, and I still have to watch over this _big baby_ over here, " His slender pale finger pointed towards the purple-haired merchant, who was still in a daze.

" Wait, where's Yuuichi? He was here a while ago, " Hinahoho lifted an eyebrow, the blue-haired man was nowhere in sight.

" Oh, Yuu-nii? He followed Ran, Sharrkan and Masrur to make sure that they behave. He's never been good with dealing with alcohol anyway. " The masked man replied, taking another gulp from his glass.

* * *

" ...Then the man pressed a spear on my neck, and said, ' If you don't run, I'll kill you right here, right now!' " Ran said, emphasizing on some of the words to create tension in the air.

" And then?! What happened?! " Sharrkan eagerly asked, his eyes practically gleaming with excitement.

" And I said, ' I don't care, I'll just have to fight you to death! ' Then I swung my sword to his neck, slightly grazing it-and, oh... they're asleep already, " She chuckled, observing their sleeping figures.

It had been an hour since she started telling her adventures during her childhood, the two had fallen asleep due to fatigue. Pulling the covers over their small frames, Ran slipped into the bed beside Masrur, preparing to go to bed as well, but froze when a hand held her arm.

" Ran. " The smooth voice rang in her ears, giving her a sense of familiarity.

" Yuuichi-san. " Ran turned around, facing the man.

" Can we talk for a while? I have something to ask you. " It perked Ran's curiosity, as Hakuyuu led her out of the room and went to his instead.

* * *

"... So, what did you want to talk about, Yuuichi-san? " Ran sat on the edge of the bed, facing the man who had taken off his mask once they arrived in his room.

" Tell me, Ran. Do dungeons grant unimaginable power that normal humans could attain? " A serious glint flashed across his eyes, boring straight into hers.

" They do. But to great power, there comes a risk as well. A lot of people have gone into dungeons and didn't survive, or they weren't able to get out. Many yearn for that great power-you could even singlehandedly destroy an army if you want to. The djinn would only acknowledge that person as its capturer after passing the trial they give, and I certainly bet it won't be easy. Is something the matter, Yuuichi-san? Why are you suddenly asking about this? " Ran inquired, shuffling her feet.

" No, it's.. nothing. It's just been bothering me since quite a while ago, and asking you about this eases my worries. I think that's all, you can leave if you want to, Ran. Good- "

" Please don't play dumb with me, Yuuichi-san. " Strutting forward, she approached the man, her gaze still on the ground.

" You may think I'm pretty _naïve_ , but at this point, it's pretty obvious that you also want to conquer a dungeon. " Pointing a finger at him, it made the man speechless, before his lips curled into a small smile, softly staring into the girl's eyes.

" And what if I do? What does it have to do with you, Ran? That won't change anything. I need this power, in order to regain something I lost. " He pushed her hand away, but Ran had a tight grip around his arm, not loosening it in the slightest.

" Three months. " She finally looked up, her red orbs meeting his dark blue ones.

The look on the latter's face made it clear that he did not understand what she meant.

"Give me three months. I'll find an excuse for you and Rentei-san to conquer a dungeon, and guide you there myself. " Disbelief cracked itself onto Hakuyuu's face, still dumbstruck at her sudden proclamation.

" Are you- "

The door was suddenly flung open, revealing Hakuren who had misunderstood their position. Ran had her hand on Hakuyu's left arm, while her other arm was beside his face, his back pressing against the wall. It would be easy for someone to misunderstand of their current situation.

" Aniue, which bed will I sleep on-woah! _Oh my god,_ I'm so sorry for bothering the two of you! I'll go sleep at Ja'far's tonight! " He slammed the door shut as fast as he opened it, dumbfounded stares coming from the pair.

" What was that all about? " Ran sighed, quietly letting out a yawn.

" Beats me. Perhaps he was drunk. " Hakuyuu shrugged, eyeing the door. There would probably be rumors about them by tomorrow morning.

" Anyway, Ran, " He heard no reply from the girl, who had fallen asleep on his bed. Hakuren said he was going to sleep at Ja'far's, so it wouldn't hurt to have her sleep on his room, would it?

Soflty laying her down on the plush mattress, he pulled the covers above her chest, and ruffled her hair. The girl had reminded the former prince of his younger sister, Hakuei. The two girls resembled each other so badly, it had took Hakuyuu his all not to hug the girl after getting a clear look at her face.

" I appreciate your efforts, Ran. But you won't understand what I've been through. I really need this power.. in order to restore my country, to rid Kou of that witch, to protect my younger siblings... Forgive me for dragging you into our country's affair, a girl your age should be living carefreely, marry into a fine family, and lead a normal life. Yet here you are, getting swept into mine and Ren's problems. I'm really sorry, Ran. I will repay you someday, once I regain my position in Kou. " _As the **true successor** of the previous Kou emperor._ He silently added, not wanting to reveal his identity to the girl yet. It had been a year, but he had considered it too early to do so. After all, there were ears everywhere, those Al-Thamen goons could've found them during the time they were gone.

Releasing the bun that secured his hair, he sighed, and climbed onto the unoccupied bed next to Ran's.

" Good night, Ran. " Hakuyuu whispered, blowing the candle by the table off.


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble

Chapter 6: Trouble

* * *

 _ **Two months later.**_

" Ugh! There's too much of these guys! " A yell escaped the purple-haired man's lips, as he swung Baal's sword, severing the enemies with lightning.

" Shut up! There are people below us, so be careful, Sin! " Ja'far replied, smashing some of the dolls with his household vessel, Bararaq Sei.

" You've got to be careful too, Ja'far! Don't let yourself open! " Mistoras reminded, throwing his spear straight into a soldier's heart.

" I don't have to be reminded about that by you, I'm capable of doing that myself! " He retorted, as Hinahoho grunted.

" Get down, you two! " He pushed their heads down, evading a magic blast from a magician.

" Tch! I missed! " The magician cursed, readying himself for anither attack.

" Uh-uh, not so fast. " Suddenly, the daylight was knocked out him. Ran had rendered him unconscious.

" Sorry I was late! Need some help? " She came with her carpet, her bow and arrows strapped to her back.

" If have the time to chat, then start shooting those masked people down! " Ja'far growled, taking yet another one down.

" Geez.. Chill, will you? I'll just take all of them out at once. " Ran took her vial out once again, dipping some of her arrowheads in the liquid.

" Do me a favor and clear the field for me, please! " At her signal, the company had moved away, gathering the magicians in the air.

" What the?! They're backing down? " A magician asked, not seeing any of them putting their defenses.

" Not quite. But I guess it's game over for you guys. See you! " Ran fired the arrows, successfully penetrating their borgs, which transformed into a huge explosion.

Quickly placing herself above the trading company, Ran used her borg to shield the building from the explosion. The explosion produced some remnants of the dolls that had been destroyed during the feat, several pieces of it hitting Ran's borg. Afte a while, the explosion subsided, and the situation returned to normal.

" Whew! That was a close call, " Rentei exclaimed, watching the girl lower herself from the carpet.

" It's the second time they attacked this month, there must be something wrong. " Sinbad came behind Ran, releasing his djinn equip.

" It's their fifth consecutive attack for the past two months, and I don't think they're going to stop soon. The weird thing is, why are they always aiming for our company? It's not like we've had a bad history with them, right? " Mistoras chimed in, a distraught look on his face.

" I just hope they won't come back here soon enough. But anyway, let's get back to work, " Ran sighed, steadying herself on her feet as she quickly ran to find Rurumu, assisting the Imuchakk woman in her duties.

Some of the workers had been ordered to clean the mess up, Masrur had been there to help lift up heavy particles from the explosion.

Hakuyuu, who had been witnessing the whole ordeal, could only clench his fists in frustration. Even Masrur was able to help, but him, a grown man, remained powerless.

 _" Give me three months. "_ Ran's words suddenly floated into his mind. He did not know whether she said that to make him feel better or she really meant it, her expression was unreadable that time.

But he wanted to believe her, as he was anticipating the three months to pass quickly.

He didn't want to necessarily burden other people with his problems.

* * *

Another month passed, as they receive yet another attack from the Al-Thamen soldiers. The evening after that attack, Ran decided it was time to set her plan in motion.

" Sin-san. Is it a good time? " Ran opened the door to Sinbad's office, to see his head lying on the table, his face as pale as a blank sheet of paper. The girl swore she could see his soul flying out of his body.

" Huh? Oh, Ran. Take a seat, I thought it was Ja'far trying to make me do more paperwork. " Sinbad straightened his posture, lazily leaning back on his chair.

" I guess you can call it good luck? " Smoothing her pants, Ran took a seat in front of the company's president.

" It's unlike you to have a chat with me without either Rentei or Yuuichi-san with you, Ran. I assume this has something to do with them? " Placing his papers aside, Sinbad cleared his desk to enable him to see eye-to-eye with the red-eyed girl.

" Sharp indeed, Sin-san. You immediately knew what I was going to talk about. Yes, it's regarding Rentei-san and Yuuichi-san. And the reason behind the attacks of Al-Thamen. " As if it had clicked a button in Sinbad's mind, he leaned forward, her words gaining his interest.

" You knew about that? Al-Thamen? " Ran chuckled at the remark, a small smile played on her lips.

" In case you've forgotten, Sin-san, the three of us came from Kou. It's literally Al-Thamen's base camp. Even if a lot of people didn't know about it, I have several connections, maybe you would know someone named Yunan-san? " The moment he heard of that name, an irk mark formed on his head, as he pressed his knuckles together, cracking them in an awfully frightening manner. Though, the girl continued anyway.

" From that look, I guess you really know him. Though that aside, one reason why that organization keeps attacking us is because of me. " She paused, studying Sinbad's expression.

" You? What does it have to do with you? " The purple-haired man question, fingers laced together.

" As you've known, I am a magician. Al-Thamen are always after magicians that they think are capable of working for them, and for a while now, they've been chasing me to no end. At that time, I happened to fled the Kou Empire with Rentei-san and Yuuichi-san, and landed on your ship. They probably thought you were acquainted to us, so they started attacking your company. I'm sorry for hiding this from you, Sin-san. " Ran bit her lip, trying to make the scenario as real as possible. She knew that the man had excellent instincts, so she had to play her cards carefully. Her eyes reflected no lie, it was _part_ of the reason why Al-Thamen would've wanted her. After all, her existence in this world serves as a much greater purpose.

" It's alright. I've decided to take you guys in, after all. Whatever will happen is a risk that I've decided to take. You're now part of my family too, you know. " He flashed her a grin, looking younger than he actually is.

She was moved by his words, it made her guilty that she had to fool him for this.

" Then, do you think those two are capable of conquering a dungeon? " Ran quietly muttered, but the sailor's sharp ears caught her statement.

" Yeah, they are. Despite having known them for only a few months, I think they are capable of conquering dungeons. They've been helping around the company a lot. With Yuuichi-san and Rentei around, there's been improvement in our sales! They deserve a break. And look at me, I'm currently in no condition to conquer a dungeon! These papers are everywhere, and Ja'far's taunting will haunt me to no end unless I finish them! It must be nice to be young.. " Sinbad wailed, pointing at the stack of papers that looked like they could multiply at any moment.

 _Three..._

" I feel you, Sin-san. It's like being stuck at one place with no motivation at all, " Ran joked, the tension dissipating from the air.

 _Two..._

" Yeah, I- "

 _One._

" Sin! A new dungeon appeared near Balbadd! " Smirking, Ran faced the older man with confidence.

" Then, mind if we take our break now? "

* * *

The next day, the three had gone to conquer the dungeon first thing in the morning. When Sinbad woke up, he only received a letter with Ran's handwriting on it.

 _' Hey, Sin-san!_

 _If you're reading this right now, that means Yuuichi-san, Rentei-san and I have gone to the dungeon. Sorry for our sudden leave, but it's to ensure those people (if you know who I mean) won't know that we've left. I don't know when we'll return, but I hope the three of us will have a swift return!_

 _Best regards,_

 _Ran. '_

" Safe trip, Ran. Just remember that Sindria Trading Company will always welcome you with open arms. " Folding the paper, he tucked it inside his shirt, as Ja'far brought his breakfast to the office.

" You've grown fond of her, haven't you, Sin? Just make sure you don't get her to admire you in _that way._ " Ja'far scoffed, placing the tray on the table.

" Nah, I see her more as a little sister of the sort. " Sinbad brought the tea to his lips, letting the liquid slowly glide down his throat.

" Oh, really? " Ja'far's tone lead to Sinbad gaining a conclusion.

" And what about you? You're telling me that you haven't developed any feelings for her yet? " The man wiggled his eyebrows, earning a jab at his side.

" Shut up! I only serve a purpose of following you! I don't have time to think about anything other than that! " Ja'far had looked like a roasted crab as he tried to deny Sinbad's statement.

" I wonder.. " Sinbad chuckled, slightly wincing in pain from the jab.

' I just hope they are safe, that's all, ' Ja'far thought, gazing at the sky through one of Sinbad's office's open window.

* * *

" What did you write on the letter, Ran? " Hakuren asked, enjoying the panoramic view of the sunrise, while they were weaving through the clouds.

" Just to tell them that we'll be back after who knows when, time runs differently inside a dungeon. " Ran kept her gaze forward, shielding her eyes from the sun's rays with her hand.

" Is this the right choice, Ran? We may encounter those Al-Thamen magicians if we go there, " Hakuyuu reasoned, folding his arms on his chest.

" If you want to gain power, then it's the best choice I can offer you, rather than having to train your skills for years, yet bears no fruit when you are to fight against a dungeon capturer like Sin-san. " She finally turned around, her face illuminated by the warm orange rays of the sun, as the wind wildly carressed her hair.

" Say, where are we heading to? " Seeming to notice the awkward exchange, Hakuren immediately asked another question. It was obvious that something was going on between his brother and the girl.

" We're going Southeast of Reim, the dungeon's located near Balbadd Kingdom. It's going to take us at least two days to get there by air. Do you want to get there faster? " Fearing that Ran might collapse like the previous time, Hakuyuu shook his head, taking a book out from his satchel. It was a gift Ran gave him during his stay in her house.

" No. We can take it easy from here. After all, we did receive permission for a break, didn't we? It'll be wise for us to remain hidden from _that woman_ 's croonies as well. " Leaning against her large backpack, Ran sighed, and activated her borg for extra precautions. For a split second, his tone dripped with so much venom that it made her shudder. Yet, she knew it was better to hold her tongue.

" You're right. I guess we do have to take things slowly from time to time. How about we visit Balbadd after conquering the dungeon? " The girl suggested, making Hakuren click his tongue.

" But Yuu-nii! There might be someone who will conquer the dungeon before us! And if Kou would know about this, they would probably send their armies to conquer this dungeon! " Hakuren protested, but his mouth got stuffed by a bread, muffling his voice.

" Relax, will you? No one will find this dungeon before we do. For one, it's located in the middle of the sea, and second, it would take about three weeks to reach by ship. And that famous dungeon capturer.. Ren Kouen, was it? He'd probably be dealing with some campaign, as I've heard, and just like Sin-san, he won't have a chance to conquer the dungeon. Just chill and enjoy your breakfast, Rentei-san. If Yuuichi-san says it's okay, then I guess it's fine to go slow, for now. I brought plenty of provisions with us, by the way. " Ran munched on a piece of bread, and drank several gulps from her canteen, satisfying her thirst. Handing another piece of bread to Hakuyuu, who silently thanked her, the trio enjoyed the rest of the day on the carpet, stopping on a small island to rest for the night. She never noticed the two brothers flinching the moment she had mentioned their cousin's name.

* * *

Hakuren sat by the beach, listening to the sound of crashing waves and feeling the cool night breeze against his skin, it felt pleasantly good. Hakuyuu had fallen asleep in their makeshift hut as soon as the night came, and Hakuren volunteered to do a night watch.

The infinite amount of stars decorated the vast night sky, scattered about like small, precious metals. They twinkled brightly, in various sizes and locations. For the past nineteen years of his life, never has he seen a more picturesque sight of the night sky than this one, not even in Kou. There was no lighting here, and it was easier to spot the faintly glowing stars in a desolated island compared to a crowded, light-filled city.

" Can't sleep, Rentei-san? " Ran's presence didn't seem to surprise the second imperial prince, humming as a reply to her question.

" Yeah. The stars are so breathtaking that I don't even feel sleepy. " A soft smile formed on his lips, as he slowly lied down on the sand.

" I've never seen a sight like this back in Kou. " Both of them said at the same time, making them face each other. Then, they broke out into quiet laughter.

" Hehe... Even in the countryside, it wasn't that clear. This place looks like it doesn't belong to this world... " Ran's gaze drifted off somewhere far towards the sky, which Hakuren couldn't pinpoint. Did she really miss home that badly?

" Say, do you miss your home? I've never heard you talk about your home, aside from the fact that you have a younger brother and sister. " Ran immediately worded what he had wanted to ask her, and her gaze was now directed at Hakuren, who was still lying on the sand.

" Well, to be honest, I do miss home-no, I only miss my siblings. They couldn't be here with us right now. If they were, I'm sure you would have fun playing with my younger sister, she resembles you so much. " Hakuren got up and ruffled Ran's hair.

" Really? How so? " She beamed, finally able to get Hakuren talk about his family, even if it was just for a bit.

" She's a tomboy, loves to fight and ride a horse. To sum it up, she's one with nature. She's a lot like you, Ran, but obviously your cooking skills are way better than hers, " The coarse-haired man laughed, remembering the last time he and Hakuyuu had been Hakuei's guinea pigs for her first home-made dumplings-they had to stay in bed for the next three days!

" She can't cook? " Ran lifted an eyebrow, covering her mouth with one hand.

" She can, but whatever result she produced would always give other people stomachaches and other fatal digestive problems. " Hakuren gave a wry smile, as Ran laughed at the remark.

" And my younger brother, he's a crybaby, but he's so innocent and sweet, I regretted that I haven't brought him with me and Yuu-nii. Those two don't deserve to be in an environment as bad as that. " His expression turned sour, as he clenched his fists tightly, knuckles turning white.

Ran stayed silent. She didn't know what to say, for she had no siblings to grow up with. Following her instinct, she opened her mouth and uttered a few words.

" Then live for them. Who knows, someday you'll be able to find them and stow them away, and you'll be able to free them from whatever bad environment they are in. And for that, I'll promise you this; I'll help you two conquer dungeons, as I see _potential_ in both of you. In order to set this world on the right path, to rid the world of Al-Thamen, I believe you guys can change the world. " Finishing her speech, Ran stood up, and headed towards the hut.

" W-Wait! Just who... are you? " Hakuren got up, blue orbs meeting red. An aura of mystique surrounded her as she turned around.

" Me? I'm nothing more than a magician, and a fourteen-year-old girl. Good night, Rentei-san. " Throwing him a smile, Ran entered the hut, and slept at one of the corners.

Hakuren was on deep thought. She was never an average magician to begin with. Her skills and wit are higher than a normal magician's. And her family lineage was still a mystery. As for asking permission for them to go capture a dungeon in less than an hour, she was someone with plenty of knowledge of the world, unlike girls her age.

Ruffling his hair in frustration, Hakuren finally got up, and returned to the hut, sleeping beside his brother. He might not wake up tomorrow if he doesn't get enough sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Reminiscence

Chapter 7: Reminiscence

* * *

Somewhere in the Kou Imperial Palace, Rakushou.

An eight-year-old Kougyoku sighed as she gazed at the sky through her room's windows. Judal had been busy with some errands recently, and was unable to keep her company. Her dolls were starting to bore her, so she slipped out of her bed after the maids tucked her in.

Hakuyuu and Hakuren's death left a huge gap inside her, especially Hakuren.

* * *

She first met him when she was five, sneaking out of her room to see the flowers in the garden. It was easy to distract the maids' and guards' attention, after all, she was regarded as the princess that held the lowest status in the whole palace.

 _Surveying her surroundings, she found it empty, and quickly dashed towards the flower bed, plucking a few flowers off their stem, each one had a different color. Humming to herself, she started (attempted) to tie the flowers together, creating a flower crown. But, the rustling of grass behind her had stopped her hands, as she turned around, to find the second imperial prince staring at her._

 _" Oh, I thought I was the only one who knew about this spot, but you know about it too, huh? Are making a flower crown? And that red hair.. I assume you're one of my uncle's daughters? " The man grinned, propping himself down beside a petrified Kougyoku._

 _" A-a-ah.. a-a-a.. " She stuttered, startled by his sudden appearance. Her eyes started to water, making the older boy panic._

 _" H-Hey, don't cry! I frightened you, didn't I? Sorry, my name is Hakuren, nice to meet you, little miss! " His smile was dazzling, as bright as the sun itself._

 _It took her a while to calm down, before she was finally to say her name._

 _" I-I.. I'm R-Re-Ren Kougyoku.. N-Nice to me-meet you, H-H-Hakuren-niisama, " She lowered her head, tightly grasping the flowers in her hand._

 _" Don't be nervous, Kougyoku! It's just me. You were trying to make flower crowns before I came here, right? As an apology, let me create one for you, " He plucks several flowers from the flower bed, and sat down beside the small girl, happily humming a tune._

 _She first thought he was weird. He wasn't like any of her brothers, nor was he like the mature Hakuyuu-niisama, he was carefree and cheerful._

 _Intrigued by the flower crown he was making, Kougyoku crept closer towards the second imperial prince, until she found herself sitting on his lap. She kept sitting on his lap until he finished the flower crown, and placed it on top of her hair._

 _" It suits you! You look prettier with it on your hair. " Hakuren complimented her, as the girl shyly looked away._

 _" Am I.. really beautiful? " Her tone sounded sad, making Hakuren raise an eyebrow._

 _" What do you mean? You are beautiful, Kougyoku, " Hakuren gently pat her head, as the girl looked up into his bright face._

 _" The maids said that I'm not like the rest of my brothers and sisters... They said that I'm just a lowlife, and don't deserve to be in the palace. I heard that it was because of my mother.. but I've never met her before. " The innocent look in her eyes was unbearable, it made Hakuren frown._

It was true, he knew of Kougyoku's background. Her mother was a low-ranked courtesan, and got impregnated by his uncle, the emperor's younger brother. The young girl was not to be blamed, she was a mere result of the union. Yet the people around her viewed her as a low-ranking courtesan's daughter, they never acknowledged her as Ren Koutoku's youngest daughter.

 _" Kougyoku, you are beautiful, and they probably said that because they're just plain jealous of your beauty! Have more confidence in yourself. No matter what they say, it doesn't mean that all of it is true. They don't know how you really are, so don't let their words get into you! " It had set something inside the girl, something that she didn't possess before. Her confidence was burning, as her eyes lit with joy._

 _" Ha- "_

 _" Hakuren-dono! Where are you?! It's time for training! " One of the soldier's voices snapped them out of their little motivation session, as the prince opened his mouth._

 _" I have to go. I'll see you here tomorrow, okay? Bye, Kougyoku! " Running out of the garden, the girl was left alone, a smile graced her lips. She felt happy that she met her cousin._

The next day, and the day after, and the next too, Kougyoku started spending her days with Hakuren, together at their 'secret hideout'. Judal joined them soon, demanding to be included into their little group after he discovered that Kougyoku had started playing with Hakuren. Sometimes the prince would bring snacks with him, and in a rare occasion Hakuyuu would join them, but Judal would stuff peaches onto their faces before either Kougyoku or Hakuren could say anything most of the time.

* * *

Slowly, a year passed, and then.. tragedy _struck_.

Kougyoku was waiting for Hakuren at their usual spot, making a flower crown for the said man. Suddenly, she heard a scream and a set of running footsteps across the hall, with the guards and servants running frantically around. She felt confused, what could have made them feel so restless? It took her a while to understand, when the flames had started rising up the burnt wing of the palace. Forgetting the messy crown she had made, she immediately ran towards the wing, engulfed in flames, only to be dragged away by the servants.

 _" No! Let me go! I need to go and save them! " She struggled against the servant's hold on her, yet the man was persistent._

 _" No, princess. You cannot go in there! It's too dangerous! " The servant replied, carrying her further and further away from the burning palace wing._

 _" No! Hakuyuu-niisama! Hakuren-niisama! "_

* * *

Kougyoku was shocked when she saw the dead bodies of Hakuren and Hakuyuu at the altar, their faces covered as the room was filled with sickeningly sweet incense, the fragrance prickling her nose. It had took her all not to wail loudly in front of the corpses, all she could do was bit her lips, whilst producing small hiccup sounds from her throat. Hakuren was her first friend, her brother figure, and someone she looked up to. It was hard for her to acept the harsh reality that a fine man such as him was dead.

 _' and you promised too... ' She bitterly thought, remembering the promise they made before the incident happened._

Kougyoku's birthday was nearing, and Hakuren had promised her to celebrate her seventh birthday with Judal, Hakuyuu and him.

 _" I'll definitely be there on your birthday! "_ was what he said, but he and Hakuyuu were gone, and Judal won't possibly remember her birthday.

She back to square one again.

* * *

Sighing to herself for the second time, she was about to close the windows, before something poked her on her face.

" Yo, old hag! Miss me? " A pair of ruby eyes stared at her pink ones, completely startling her.

" Eek! Judal-chan! You surprised me! " Kougyoku shrieked, trying to hit the magi.

" My bad, my bad. Looking at the sky at this time of the night? Don't tell me you miss those two- " Noticing the change of expression in her face, Judal abruptly stopped in mid-sentence.

" And you're saying you don't, Judal-chan? For me, I'm really lonely right now, I want them back.. I want Hakuren-niisama and Hakuyuu-niisama back.. I miss them.. " She started crying, but then, felt a hand on her head. Judal wasn't insulting her this time around; he knew it well too, he missed them as much as she did.

" It's not only you who misses them, idiot.. " letting Kougyoku cry on his shoulder, he gazed at the star-filled sky.

He wanted them back, and he would do whatever it takes, even if it means going around the world and back.

And that's exactly what he's going to do.

* * *

" Gyokuen-sama! The oracle is missing! " Looking up from the scroll in her hand, Gyokuen had a calm expression on her face, yet the way her eyes narrowed indicated that she was displeased of the news.

" The oracle? Are you certain that he didn't play tricks on you, Ithnan? " Her reply was a shake from Ithnan, who hurriedly ruffled his pocket.

" He left this instead, it said that he was going for a trip, and won't be back for a while. " As she received the note, the child's messy handwriting was written on the piece of paper, Gyokuen noted that he was in a hurry, she could still feel the little magi's presence from the palace.

" Let him be. He is just a child, after all. When he realizes that he can't handle the outside world on his own, he will come back to us, seeking protection. For now, just let him explore, but keep an eye on the boy, he might have difficulties on the way. " Gyokuen waved a hand in the air, dismissing the green-haired man. Complying, he bowed, and disappeared into thin air.

" Let's see how well you can deal with the world, Judal-kun~ With your weak physique that is, " The empress chuckled upon sitting on the throne, her eyes flashing a devilish glint.

* * *

" Ugh. It's so damn hot out here! " Judal complained, lying on his back as he shielded his eyes from the sun's rays. Ithnan would've probably found the note he left on his study table before leaving.

The boy had decided to begin his search to find Hakuyuu and Hakuren, even though he knew they were dead. _No, they're not dead yet._ Judal shook his head. Even if people convinced him that the two princes were dead, he would **never** believe them.

He recalled seeing Kougyoku's face during the funeral. She was emotionless, she had looked like a doll if it weren't for her tears freely flowing from her ruby orbs. And Koumei too, he remembered seeing the bookworm feeding his pigeons one morning with tears falling from his eyes. Hakuren often bugged him and accompanied the redhead feeding his pigeons, and the oracle knew that their sudden death didn't left Koumei with a good memory. In fact, it had inflicted him with a wound that will never heal. But it wasn't only them-Hakuei, Hakuryuu, Kouha and even Kouen-it took them quite a while to accept their beloved brothers'/cousins' deaths. Judal too, after all, he had long considered them as his family, and looked up to them like Hakuryuu did.

Hakuyuu was kind, patient, a good leader, and a good big brother to Judal. He even accompanied the oracle to read some books when he had the time. The first prince treated Judal as if he was his own little brother, calling his name instead of title in private. Hakuren was more outgoing compared to his brother, the second prince was his partner in crime-a cheerful, friendly and compassionate guy. He was also the one who introduced him to Kougyoku, the youngest daughter of Ren Koutoku, now the eighth imperial princess of Kou. Hakuren even attempted to put Judal in more physical workouts, but in the end, Judal would always pass out due to fatigue. If they were alive, he would've made them into his king candidates.

He wanted them back. He didn't care how many years it would take him to find them, but he would definitely find them and drag them back to Kou if her needs to.

Sighing to himself, Judal grabbed one of the peaches he managed to bring with him, and took a large bite. It's going to be a few more hours until he gets out of Kou territory.

" Now then, where should I head first? " He grumbled, listening to the rukh chirping around him.

The birds dyed in black fluttered around the young oracle, floating above his head.

" The rukh told me to go to Balbadd, might as well make a trip there. " Judal infused more of his magoi supply onto the carpet he's riding on, as the fabric sped quickly, flying further away from Kou.

* * *

Koumei had just came back from his conquest, capturing the 71st dungeon, Dantalion. Upon his return, the people in the palace started to have a better impression of the messy, sleep-deprived teen, showering him with compliments and sweet words.

How people change their attitude so fast made Hakuryuu scoff. He was in the training room with his master, when he heard of Koumei's return.

" I see. We'll go there and greet him. " The servant bowed and left the room.

" Has he returned? " The seven-year-old asked, placing his spear in the rack.

" Yes, just now, I presume. " Hakuryuu's instructor sighed, before kneeling down to the boy's height.

" I know how hard it is for you, Hakuryuu-dono. But please bear with it. Your brothers were excellent heirs to the throne, the perfect emperor candidates. If you wish for the throne, then strive to train, excel in your studies, and polish your skills in battle. As your master, I will support every decision you make. But as for now, you still have a long way to go. " The man bore a sad expression on his face, as he wryly smiled.

Hakuryuu knew what he was talking about, and just nod in response.

" I have several acquaintances of the Yambala tribe, the masters of magoi manipulation. Their skills would come in handy for you in the future. They will be staying here for a few months, would like them to train you? " The man offered, making the prince look up.

" Will it make me grow stronger? " He asked, tugging at the hem of his robe.

" Definitely. "

" Then, please let me train with them. " The fourth prince enquired, his memory floating to the events that has happened for the past year.

His sister, Hakuei, was able to conquer Paimon with only Seisyun with her, which impressed the officials and they never underestimated her ever again. It was the same for Koumei, who went with Chu'un to Dantalion's dungeon. Kouen had already possessed two djinns, Agares and Astaroth. And Kouha was already a weirdo with a very obvious bloodlust. It was only him and Kougyoku who were left with no abilities at all.

But Hakuryuu didn't want to stop there. He needs to get stronger, in order to protect his beloved sister from Al-Thamen's clutches, to regain what his uncle had stolen from him, what was supposed to be his brother's-the throne to the Kou Empire.

An he isn't going to stop until he sits on the throne, even if it means war.

' Yuu-aniue, Ren-aniue, I'll definitely avenge you, you don't have to rely on Kouen for it. Someday, one day, I'll rid Kou of Al-Thamen! ' Tightly gripping on his master's hand, the prince exited the room, and went to greet his older cousin.

* * *

Landing on the port of Balbadd, Judal observed his surroundings, overloaded with people. It had been two weeks since he left Kou, and he had nothing left of the provisions he brought with him when he decided to go on this sudden trip. Sweating profusely, Judal noticed that the intensity of sunlight was brighter and hotter compared to Kou. And the number of robes he was wearing wasn't helping either, it made him feel hotter instead. The people of Balbadd were wearing thinner and lesser clothing compared to Judal, so they weren't feeling as uncomfortable as he does.

With an empty stomach, Judal roamed across the streets, looking at vendors selling their goods and customers walking about. He noticed a merchant selling peaches, which tempted Judal to buy some, it was by then he realized that he had forgotten one important thing. Money.

The merchants in Kou would always offer things to him, an endless shower of them even, without him having to ask for anything. But here, he had no acquaintances, no friends, no Al-Thamem servants, no Ithnan or Falan. Gyokuen wasn't here to accompany him either. He had to rely on himself to survive, but he didn't know how.

" Hey, you! " A voice suddenly called. It came from a dark alley, as a figure motioned him to get closer.

" Yeah you! The brat with the heavy clothing! " The voice repeated, not loud enough for the passerbys to hear.

A tick mark formed on Judal's forehead. The person had pissed him off before even seeing his face, but he had to follow him. He doesn't know his way around too, after all. With reluctant steps, he entered the alley, only to be greeted by a boy who looked about the same age as him. He styled his hair in dreadlocks, and the fabric covering his body looked like rags. His face was slightly smudged with dirt, he was the exact opposite of how Judal looked like.

" You're not from Balbadd are you? Even an idiot would know that wearing that kind of clothing in Balbadd will make you die from heat. " The boy snorted, making fun of Judal.

" Well don't blame me! It's my first time being here, and you should be greatful to even be in the presence of the great oracle of Kou! " Judal bellowed, pushing the dirt-covered boy backwards.

" You? An oracle? You've got to be kidding me! " The boy let out a boisterous laugh, making Judal fume.

" I am! You don't believe me, huh?! Take a look at these robes, they are made with the finest silk in Kou! You wouldn't even find it here in this stinking kingdom, " The black-haired boy snorted, which only gained the other boy's attention.

" Whoa, that's high quality silk, eh? Well, it won't be yours anymore for long! " With little effort, the boy lifted Judal off the ground, and forcefully took the robe off his body. Some of the ornaments that Judal had doned were taken off, before the pale boy received a punch on his cheek, rendering him unconscious.

" Sorry kid, but we need it more than you do. High class nobles wouldn't understand what we've been through our whole lives. " Leaning Judal's body on a nearby wall, the dreadlock-haired boy wrapped the ornaments in the cloth, before scrambling away with his newly found prizes.

" Mariam, Alibaba! I found some treasures! This'll keep us full for days! " a dreadlock-haired girl and a blonde boy appeared behind a wall, running towards the older boy.

" Brother, you're amazing! Where did you get all of this? " the girl, Mariam, asked with gleaming eyes, admiring her brother.

" Yeah, Kassim! How on earth did you manage to find such a fine robe in Balbadd?! " The blonde boy, Alibaba as Kassim had called him, marveled at the sight of a silk-woven robe.

" I have my connections, of course! Now then, shall we go trade this for some money? We're having a feast tonight! " Kassim grinned, as his two younger siblings cheered, cheerfully dicussing of what food will they buy for tonight.

* * *

Judal woke up long after the stars had shone in the sky.

" Damnit... It hurts. " He grunted, rubbing his left cheek where the boy had hit him.

Feeling hungry and tired, he realized that he had been robbed, all of his precious jewelleries and robes were gone. He had no way of surviving now. How will he spend the coming days without money and food?


	8. Chapter 8: Dungeon Diving!

Chapter 8: Dungeon diving!

* * *

" ..n.. "

Someone was calling her name.

 _Who?_

" ...an.. "

 _Who is it?_

" Ran.. " The voice sounded like a man's, as her mind tried to process whose voice she was hearing.

" Ran, wake up. We have to get going. " Someone gently shook her body, as she weakly tried to pry their hands off her.

" Five more minutes... " She groaned, clinging further to something.

 _Clinging?_

Her eyes immediately snapped open, to meet a wry smile, which belonged to Hakuyuu.

" Yuuichi-san? " She was puzzled, yet her hand was still clutching fistfuls of his robe.

" Yuu-nii, I caught the fish-Uwaaa! Sorry for interrupting you guys _again_! " Hakuren, who had just came back from the beach, became flustered and ran back to the said place, a scarlet blush apparent on his face.

" This was why I told you to wake up.. " He sighed, as the girl finally pried her hands off him.

" I'm sorry! It's a habit I've never been able to get rid of... " Her gaze was directed to the floor, scratching the back of her head.

Her memory floated back to the time they were in Reim. The morning after they arrived, Ran found herself sleeping in the same bed as Yuuichi, and the rest of the crew just _had_ to come at a bad timing. It lead them to the conclusion that she and the masked man were lovers, which she strongly denied.

 _" Tell me the truth, Ran, Yuuichi. Are you two dating or something? "_ Hinahoho had asked the same morning they found Ran sleeping on the same bed as the twenty-two-year-old.

What had really happened was she felt cold, and sensed the bed next to her felt warm, so she just slipped in without opening her eyes. She had just broken a tradition from Kou.

And she just doesn't know when to stop doing so. Old habits die hard after all.

"...It's okay. We have to get ready for now, if that's fine with you. But next time, do stop touching me in _weird places_. " He gently pat her head, making her flinch.

" I'm sorry! " Ran couldn't bear to look at him in the eye, so she averted her gaze to the ground instead.

" Are you two done yet? The fish are going to burn if you two stay like that any longer! " Hakuren yelled, grilling the fish above the fire he created.

" Coming! " Ran replied, dashing out of the hut.

Hakuyuu could only sigh at the girl's antics. She painfully reminded him of his dear younger sister.

* * *

" Ran... How many more hours until we get there? " Hakuren asked, his voice was raspy from all the walk they did.

" Get a grip, Ren. It's less than what I've trained you with. " Hakuyuu replied, continuing to walk without even breaking a sweat.

" We're pretty close! I can see it already, just a few more miles! " The girl grinned, her face sparkling under the sun.

" We've been walking for three hours, but why aren't the two of you sweating even in the slightest?! " Hakuren pointed at the two, who were looking fine as always.

" That's because you lack stamina, "

" That's because you've been slacking off. " The pair said at the same time.

" So mean! But really, a few more miles? How far are we from the actual location? " The man fake-cried, but then returned to his normal expression.

" Just kidding. I wasn't being serious when I said "a few more miles", cause' it's actually right in front of us. " The girl pointed to the building in front of them, tall and towering over their figures.

* * *

Hakuyuu observed the building carefully, the doors were inviting him to come in, as he felt his adrenaline rush in his veins.

" Now then, one last question before we enter the dungeon. Do you wish to _gain_ power? Are you willing enough to risk your life for it? Because if you are unable to conquer it, you will never get out of the place. " Ran asked, patiently waiting for their answers.

" I'm willing enough. Besides, this 'dungeon capturing' sounds interesting, plus if I'm lucky, I might be able to gain more power! And, with this.. " Hakuren turned to his brother, who mirrored his expression.

" We'll be able to restore what we lost. Both of us are ready to risk our lives for this, so if either of us dies, the other might be able to settle the conflict back in our hometown. " Hakuyuu said, locking eyes with Ran.

" Well! Then I have nothing to worry about, seeing that the two of you are ready to risk your lives to change your hometown for the better. As promised, I'll definitely help the both of you attain the power of the dungeon, no matter what! So, you guys ready? " She extended her hands to the brothers, waiting for their answers.

" Yeah. " Hakuyuu nods, and held her right hand.

" Ready as I'll ever be! " Hakuren grinned, and took Ran's left hand.

" Alrighty then! Dungeon diving we go! " The three of them ran towards the dungeon's portal, and disappeared.

* * *

" So this is how a dungeon looks like from the inside.. " Hakuyuu admired his surroundings, Torran letters were covering the tall walls of the dungeon, it had piqued his interest.

 _These inscriptions... they seem so **familiar** that I could understand them easily..._ His hands traced the carved figures on the walls, admiring them with every ounce of his being.

His teachers told him that he had a talent in learning the Torran language. The first time he was introduced to the language, Hakuyuu immediately knew how to read the letters, despite only being four years old. It wasn't until later that he had started to study the language and culture, finishing the entire collection of books the imperial archive had compiled in less than ten months.

But in truth, he wasn't talented. He just _knew_ how to read them, like it was already implanted in his brain before he was born. And yet his mother-no, that _hag_ only forbid him from studying more, locking him in his room once because she caught him reading one of the scrolls containing the Torran culture. Though, he opted reading books written in his mother tongue, the Kou language, during his grounding.

Hakuyuu could never comprehend why, as she allowed Hakuren and Hakuei to read them, but not him. It was as if she didn't want him to know about something, something behind the Torran language and their history.

 _Ah, my bad habit is showing again.._ Snapping out of his trance, Hakuyuu just realized that his brother and Ran were nowhere in sight. He always had a habit of forgetting his surroundings whenever something piques his interest-especially when it is connected to culture, history, and traditions. As the first prince of Kou, he had received education regarding the ancient Torran language, and his skills had surpassed his mentors in no time.

Shaking his thoughts away from the inscriptions, Hakuyuu observed his surroundings, the place where he was currently at was split into two four branches, each branch leading to a different door. They were brown, blue, red, and green.

 _This djinn is probably testing me._ There weren't any dungeon creatures or traps like what Kouen had reported during his expedition. _Then, it has to be..._ Something clicked in Hakuyuu's mind.

The djinn was testing his wits and knowledge. It had to be that if the said djinn didn't dump creatures on his face and he had to fight them.

 _Let's see, if I were to choose on of the doors, I'd rather look for instructions first._ Hakuyuu thought, as he walked around the room, trying to find any clue that would lead him to making the right choice. He was being either logical, or completely method-oriented.

Scanning the room, Hakuyuu noticed a part of the room that he had not seen previously. It had a small parchment attached to the wall, words were written on it.

 _Thou who possesses wisdom and knowledge, answer these given questions with a pure mind and clear heart. When the deed is done, the door leading to the right path shalt open, and power shalt be bestowed on thou by this dungeon's djinn. However, if the wrong answer is given, then thou shalt remain in this dungeon for eternity._

Hakuyuu silently read the requirements. He needed to acquire this power, no matter the risk.

" I accept the terms. Please begin, " As the word escaped his lips, the parchment glowed, producing a blinding light. His surroundings began to disappear, replaced with a scene he was awfully familiar with. The battlefield.

 _Very well. Let the trial begin._ A soft voice resonated, as Hakuyuu steeled his nerves upon what he is going to undergo.

* * *

" Tch! These monsters sure are troublesome! " Hakuren grumbled, slashing yet another one with his spear.

" I know! There's like, no end to them! " Ran replied, using her arrow to shoot a reproaching dungeon creature.

The two of them landed inside the dungeon together, whilst Hakuyuu was separated from them, nowhere to be seen.

" Anyway, we've got to move! We won't get anywhere with just slaying these things off all day-, " Ran felt her feet leave the ground, only to realize that she was being carried like a sack by Hakuren.

" R-Rentei-san! Put me down! " She protested, while the said person kept running, the dungeon creatures hot on their trail.

" Sorry Ran! Just stay put for a while! It'll be faster this way, " As he replied, Ran felt Hakuren increasing his speed, while carrying her at the same time.

True to his words, the dungeon creatures were already far behind them when Ran looked back, the man's feet was sure quick.

* * *

" So, where are we now? " Hakuren studied his surroundings, his eyes trying to adjust to the dark. They arrived in a cave, with Ran leading the way. She used one of her arrows as a medium to infuse her magic in, and murmured a light spell.

" If I'm not mistaken, we're going on the right path. This should lead us straight towards the treasury room. " The girl relied, taking note of her footing. She had to be careful if she doesn't want both of them to slip and fall. It would be cumbersome.

" The treasury room? What's that? " Hakuren lifted his right eyebrow, his hands on the cave walls as support.

" It's where the djinn would reside. Usually, they will remain asleep inside the room until someone enters the said place. The djinn dwells in an item made of metal inside the room, and the person who wants to conquer the dungeon would have to find the item, thus awakening the djinn. Then, the djinn will choose the person who will become their 'king', granting the said person the djinn's power. " The red-eyed girl explained.

" Wow. You seem to know a lot about these things. It doesn't look like you're only in your teens-no offense, alright? " Hakuren immediately countered, not wanting to make the girl feel offended.

" It's fine! We're cool, okay? I'm not the type of person to be offended just by those kind of things. " She laughed, hitting his shoulder.

 _It's because you never knew either._ She mentally added, a wry smile replacing her laugh.

Just then, Ran heard a rumble from not far ahead, and handed the glowing arrow to Hakuren.

" Stay back, Rentei-san, " She stepped in front of him, her senses sharpening.

Just then, another set of rumbles could be heard, and suddenly the ground cracked.

" Ran! Watch out! " With a warning from the latter, Ran managed to evade the falling block of the cave's ceiling, but found herself falling into the cracked ground.

Hakuren tried to pull her back, but she knew if he did the man would fall along with her.

" Ran! " He yelled, still holding onto the arrow, and his other hand holding hers.

" Go on ahead! I'll catch up with you later! " She yelled, trying to release her hand from his grip.

" But I can't leave you here, what will Yuu-nii say about it?! " He protested, still not letting her go.

" I'll be fine. I'm a magician, remember? Just think about reaching the treasury room. I'll be there before you know it. See you there, Rentei-san. " Releasing her hand, Ran fell into the crack, as her borg activated.

The rumbling began once again, and the ceiling was crumbling apart. Hakuren had no choice but to move forward.

" See you there, Ran. " He had to believe her, and proceeded to run.

* * *

After Hakuren left, a yellow glow enveloped Ran's borg, swallowing her completely in the light.

As she opened her eyes, the djinn was right in front of her, she was already inside the treasury. As the djinn looked down on her, her lips breaks into a smile, a melancholic expression spreads across her face.

" _Long time no see_ , Buer. "

* * *

" It's been a while, honorable magi. " The djinn bowed down upon seeing her figure.

" Magi? What are you talking about? " The girl tilted her head, staring back at the djinn with a confused look.

" You did call me by my name, did you not? " The djinn with the head of a dragon, body of an ox, and hooves like a horse replied.

" Just kidding! I did, though. It was to make sure that you were the real thing, instead of having to deal with fakes. " Ran sighed, noticing that the djinn was still on his knees.

" ...Please don't kneel in front of me, Buer. As of now, I'm nothing but a magician from Kou-no, I'm currently just an ordinary girl. I no longer hold any important position like I used to... I'm not ' _me_ ' anymore. I'm just a normal human, like those who entered your dungeon with me. So just adress me by my given name, 'Ran'. " Ran implied, placing her right hand across her chest.

" But you are different from the rest of the humans, magi. You do realize that you bear an important mission, don't you? " The djinn asked, circling around the girl, his hooves creating clopping noises.

" That goes without saying. Well, no matter how much I try to deny or hide the truth, I still a magi, huh. That's a fact I could never change. And my mission... The world _that man_ desperately tried to protect, I will definitely ensure that it doesn't fall to Al-Thamen's hands once again. " Clenching her knuckles tightly, Ran almost felt that she had ripped the skin of her hand.

Noticing the girl's inner conflict, he decided to change the topic of their conversation.

" Those two men you brought with you... I assume they are your king candidates? " Buer created a screen in front of them, which showed the brothers, dealing with their trials.

" I-No. Not at all, they still haven't possessed any djinn on them. I just happen to guide them into this dungeon. " The red-eyed girl watched the scene unfold through the screen, watching their progress. Her eyes were covered by her fringes.

" So you are planning to, then. Don't be shy, they look quite handsome too. I must say, they look like promising candidates, especially that man. " Buer raised his front hoof at the part showing Hakuyuu. Ran wryly smiled, taking one last look at Hakuyuu before Buer made the screen disappear.

" W-What? I didn't bring them here just because they were handsome! I ain't the type to pick men based on their looks, you stupid Kilin[1]! " Ran denied the djinn's statement, her face looked like it was on fire. She never even dared to think of such an idea ever since meeting them. Not to mention she doesn't have any special feelings for either of them. Though, she had to admit they earned a lot of meaningful stares from the girls back in her village.

" Very convincing, Ran, _very convincing_. Speaking of which, magi, how are you doing in this world? Have you been well? " Buer plopped himself on the floor, followed by Ran.

" Well, as far as now, I'm doing fine. I mean, I've been exploring the world for the past 8 years of my life, going to various places, though not as crazy as how Sinbad-san did. And as I've told you before, I was born in Kou. In a village far in the eastern territory of the country. I lived there until I was five, when my grandmother told me to explore the world. My mother was pregnant with my younger sibling at that time. I never got to see him or her, though. " Buer's tail stopped swishing when she said so.

" Al-Thamen meddled into this matter, didn't they? " The beast had a grave look on his face, locking eyes with the girl.

His suspicion was confirimed the moment Ran nodded.

" Yes. After I came back from my journey, I returned to my village, only to see ruins. It was all that was left of my village. Skeletons were lying about, and the houses looked completely abandoned. Over the past few years, I've learned about the organization, and now, I think I understood why my grandmother told me to go off on a journey, " _to protect me from Al-Thamen's clutches_. She explained, folding her arms.

" I have a question, Ran. How were you able to conceal your identity as a magi? You are someone who is very much loved by the rukh, and other fellow magicians are able to see your rukh. It would impossible altogether for them not to realize that you are a magi as well. " Buer reasoned, raising an eyebrow.

" That's pretty simple! I never use my magic except in grave situations, and I rarely trained myself-I mostly rely on my physical strength compared to magic! That should be it, right? " Ran cheerfully pointed out, making the djinn sigh.

The girl was as dense as always.

" That doesn't sound logical enough for me. But putting that aside, has Al-Thamen discovered that you are a magi? " Ran shook her head.

" Nope. I was playing low key back in Kou, and I've only been there in the past year, so, no. " Buer was skeptical, yet he did not press the matter any further before opening his mouth to speak.

" Though, what I said before was all just a joke. I'm not as dense as you think I am, Buer. Of course, as a safety precaution, my grandmother had embedded something in both of my wrists to prevent me from using the rukh surrounding me. I've actually forgotten about them, before you mentioned about it. And no, Al-Thamen has not discovered my existence as a magi. " Ran glanced at the bandages wrapped on her arms, which extends from her wrists up to her elbows.

" I see. I assume your travels around the world has an aid in hiding your identity, no? But are you going to reveal that you are a magi to the world? Will you choose your king? " Ran smiled, leaving Buer bewildered.

" I might, or might not. If I happen to reveal my identity as a magi to the world, they'll try to make me their ally, or pull me into their nation forcefully, which means more meaningless bloodshed. I don't want that to happen. And to answer your second question, who knows? I might choose my king as I like, it depends on the person, actually. " Ran shrugged, a mischievous smirk plastered on her face.

" I see. Then, have you... "

In front of the Djinn of Wisdom and Logic, she felt nostalgic memories coming back to her. Of _that man... that world_ , and its inhabitants.. the peaceful world it used to be... she missed them all.

* * *

[1] Kilin- a mythical creature of Chinese folklore that has the head of a dragon, body of an ox, and hooves of a horse. It is usually seen in wedding dresses or ornaments in ancient China, believed to ensure that married couples would have plenty of children.


	9. Chapter 9: Years of Exploration

Chapter 9: Years of Exploration

* * *

 **It's a long chapter this time! Since I never clarified where Ran had gone in the years she was away from Kou, here it is! By the way, I never said Ran's sibling was a boy, and her village could have been destroyed in order to influence her to fall into depravity.**

* * *

Ran never completely understood who she was. For one thing, she knew that she was a Kou citizen by birth, lived in a small village in the east, and had a happy family.

She had been able to see bird-like creatures around her ever since she was born. Yet, when she had been old enough to talk, no one had believed her, it was only her grandmother who had consoled her, telling Ran that she believed her.

* * *

Age 3, In a village far in the east of Kou

" Grandma! Grandma! I can see them! They're floating around you! " The three-year-old girl ran towards her grandmother, pointing at the empty air beside the woman.

" Oh, really, Ran? What color are they? How do they move? " Her grandmother was a kind woman who loved cracking jokes and spoiling her only granddaughter; in Ran's eyes, she was the best granddmother she could have.

" They float around you, though sometimes they could fly, and they flap their wings too, like birds! " The pure joy on the young girl's face was obvious, grinning broadly.

" Oh and, they're in their normal color, yellow. " She cutely tilted her head, sitting on her grandmother's lap.

" I see. Could you show them to me one day? I'm afraid I can't see them like you do, " Her grandmother chuckled, as Ran nodded furiously.

" Yeah, I'll definitely do that! " She beamed, making the old woman pat her head.

" Ran, dear, do you mind helping me in the garden? " Her mother called out, making Ran jolt.

Right. She was supposed to help her mother in the garden today.

" Don't worry, you can tell me about the birds another time. Now be an obedient girl and go help your mother. " climbimg down from her grandmother's lap, Ran hugged the old woman once again, before dashing towards the garden beside their small but cozy home.

* * *

Age 4, In a village far in the east of Kou

As she grew older, she constantly had dreams, of another world, with intelligent forms of creatures, magic, and magicians. At first, it was just small fragments of images, but it grew to complete a whole scene. And after that, it rose to a completely different level.

She witnessed battles, cries of pain and joy, terror, fear. The scene looked so vivid, it often woke her up from her sleep. Ran began to see faces, so many faces, flashing through her mind. Some were either insignificant or blurry, as they passed so quickly that Ran didn't manage to get a good grasp of the minor details.

But as some were vague, a few had a clear portray of their faces. Namingly, a man with green hair, styled in a way that it resembles cat ears, and his brother, with purple hair and glasses. Another set was a man with silver-white hair, a huge ring piercing the left side of his mouth, and a huge eyepatch, with a woman with orange hair and big breasts, and a little child, which Ran assumed as their son, having the same hair color as his mother, and bright, sparkling eyes.

And the last four, which had left quite a memory on her.

A man with a huge build, light blue hair and glasses. The man is always being bullied by the green-haired man, calling him a "magic otaku". But he seems smart enough, just needs more socializing and help in getting a girlfriend. Next was a woman with messy brown hair, tied in two long pigtails, and matching brown eyes. They reflected warmth and kindness, yet Ran was dumbfounded when she saw the black bird-like creatures floating behind the woman. And she seemed so gentle at first sight..

As time passed by, Ran began receiving clearer pictures jn her dreams. This time, she saw a young man who looked like in his late teens, with dark blue hair, tied into a long braid. He had matching beautiful blue orbs, and a benevolent smile, yet his blunt remarks seemed to dull that trait of his. It appears that he was the leader of the 'good' magicians (in Ran's opinion), and destroyed control towers and severed the differences between the races in that world. By his side was a young woman with pink hair, small horn-like braids perched on both sides of her head, and a single braid under her long free hair. She was bizarre, and hated the young man at first, yet she came to love him, and became his queen. Yes, the young man became a king, but he never had a long reign. His country was destroyed as he was betrayed by one of his three magi, ending the young king's reign, and signifying the end of the world as well.

Ran's dream always ended there, and she never got to see what had happened next. It was like a missing piece of a puzzle, and Ran never bothered to know further.

 _It would go away._ She often told herself. But it  never did.

* * *

At the age of four, she also discovered that she was going to be an older sister soon. Her mother got pregnant in the beginning of autumn, and Ran was completely esctatic of the arrival of a new sibling.

But, she never got to see them.

* * *

Age 5, Remano, Reim Empire

When she turned five, Ran ventured the world on her own. She visited various places, seeking guidance under someone who was the same as her. Someone who could see those bird-like creatures.

She met a boy before she left, though she couldn't clearly remember his face anymore.

She first headed to Reim, hearing that a magi resides inside the country. But instead of meeting the said magi, she was almost caught and forced into slavery, when a man in his mid fifties claimed that she was his granddaughter. Shambal Ramal, she recalled. The man was kind enough to train her in magoi manipulation, otherwise known as Ki to the Yambala Tribe, as well as in martial arts, and gladiator fighting skills in the colosseum.

" No, that's not it, you have to control it upon your will, let it follow your every command. " The man said, as she took up a sword, trying to infuse it with her magoi.

She failed for weeks, until she managed to finally master the basics of magoi manipulation.

" Grandpa! I did it! " Ran was running through the halls, eager to show Shambal the results of her training, the older gladiators ruffling her hair in pride. Grandpa, she called him, as he cared for her like the grandpa she had when she was a baby, but passed away a few months after she was born.

" Good girl, Ran! I knew you were a smart one! " The man lifted her up in the air, and spun her several times before placing her down.

Afterwards, Shambal proceeded to train her on martial arts, and placed her on her first battle against a gladiator five months after she arrived in Reim. The girl was showing a significant improvement, and Shambal just had to test her to know how far has she progressed.

" Ready, warrior? " Ran neevously gulped, but stepped into the arena anyways.

Her opponent was a grown man, a gladiator she has never met before. His eyes reflected wildness, and the snarl on his face could be regarded as beastly.

" Wish me luck, grandpa! " Ran waved at Shambal before facing her opponent. Shambal waved back, and grinned, anticipating her improvements to show.

" Begin! " As the signal was given, the gladiator immediately lunged at Ran, recklessly swinging his sword. It managed to scrape her, causing her left arm to bleed. And without a warning, she was send flying to the wall with the man's kick.

" Ran! " She heard Shambal yelling her name.

" _Remember, Ran. Even the most guarded man has an opening. Do not think that they are completely closed. You just have to find that opening, and attack immediately._ " Recalling her tutor's words, Ran stood up, and ran towards the savage gladiator. She did a somersault in the air, landing on the tip of the gladiator's sword.

Flexibility. She discovered that gift after she completed the basics of Ki. That explains why she was able to climb and jump from tree to tree so easily back in her village.

 _Find the opening..._ She inspected the man's body, before using her Ki and transferred it into her sword. It glew brightly, and instantly slashed through the gladiator's blade.

" Why you little-" Using the leftover blade to secure her footing, Ran did another somersault, and applied her Ki on her right index finger.

As she floated in mid-air, Ran took the opportunity to strike the man's accupuncture point, which is located on the back part of his neck. The gladiator was immediately immobilized, falling into a deep slumber.

The audience thought she was going to die, yet it was the girl who emerged victorious. Ran had a broad grin on her face when she exited the colosseum.

Shambal could have never feel even prouder.

* * *

She stayed there for the rest of the year, but had to leave before she could ask for an audience with Reim's high priestess and magi, Scheherazade.

" I can't stay in one place for a long time, Grandpa. I'll miss you, but I promise to visit when I can. " Ran gave Shambal one last hug, and headed towards the port in Narpolia.

The colosseum felt completely different without the little girl's presence.

* * *

Age 6 (part one), Parthevia Empire

Ran decided that she would go to Parthevia next. She rode a caravan there, and gave the driver a plentiful amount of money before stopping at the capital, Csitephon.

" Aah, what's a little girl doing here? Mind if we big brothers take you somewhere? " Despite only being five, well, almost six, she knew not to trust such vicious looking men. They had nowhere near good intentions with her, obviously.

" This little girl isn't going anywhere with you brute men. " In a second, a punch was landed on the man's face.

Ran was pulled backwards, bumping onto a metal armor. A girl with light pink hair, peered on her face, examining the younger girl's features.

" A-Ah! It's the 'Poisonous Spider Princess! " One of the men shouted, before scampering away, going who knows where.

 _'Poisonous Spider Princess?'_ Ran's young mind pondered, as the girl clad in armor kneeled down in front of her, gently carressing her head.

" Are you alright? Did those men do anything to you? Oh, you poor thing, you must be scared! " Pulling Ran yo her embrace, the girl fussed over her, asking if the men had inflicted any injuries on her.

" No, onee-san. I'm fine. You rescued me before they could even lay a finger on me, thank you! " Ran's bright smile made the girl squeal, suffocating the red-haired girl.

 _Though, I could have dealt with them on my own_. She shrugged, and accepted the hug.

" Princess! " Two voices came from behind the girl, it seemed that they were her servants.

" Oh, Sahel, Tamira. You came just right on time. " The said 'princess' stood up, holding Ran by her hand.

" Princess, who is this young girl? " The one who the 'princess' adressed as 'Tamira' asked.

" Oh, her. She was about to get kidnapped by some bandits when I saved her. Tell me, what is your name? " The taller girl inquired in a formal tone.

" I'm Ran. A pleasure to meet you, and thank you again for rescuing me! And your name, miss, if I may ask? " Ran's smile immediately stole the hearts of the attendants, swooning over her.

" I'm Serendine Dikumenowlz du Parthevia, first princess of Parthevia. You're a well-mannered one. " Serendine introduced herself, impressed by Ran's politeness.

" Princess, are you sure it is safe to tell this girl your name? " 'Sahel' worriedly asked, and Ran completely understood. Young as she may be, they were wary if her in case she was a spy or an assassin.

" What are you talking about, Sahel? She is a docile girl, and polite too, I couldn't imagine her being anything like an assassin. " Serendine argued, crossing her arms on her chest.

 _Not an assassin, but a gladiator at most_. Ran thought in the back of her mind.

" But- "

" No buts, Tamira, I'm going to keep her and that's final. " Picking Ran up in her arms, Serendine entered her carriage, with her attendants frantically following behind her.

* * *

Ran forgot when was the last time she had a proper bath. Maybe a year ago? Before she went to the colosseum.

While she was in Reim, Ran almost had no time to have a warm bath except during winter. Training started as early as dawn, and finished late at night. Ran was no exception, they had acknowledged her as a full-fledged gladiator, thus requiring her to join them in their daily training. Also, she only had approximately about ten minutes to bathe, and 30 minutes to eat. Her long hair would only take longer time to clean, so she often settled with washing the dirt off her body, and then off to the mess hall. Though she occasionally visited the bath houses, if she had some money from fighting in the colosseum.

It reminded her that it felt so nice to finally have a proper bath, the maids scrubbing the dirt off from her head to toe. They used lavender-scented shampoo on her hair, scrubbing her scalps with the right amount of force applied. Her bubble bath had the same scent as the shampoo, and she blew bubbles while the maids dealt with her hair. After they were done, the girl was dressed in one of the princess' old dresses, and presented her to the said person.

" You look lovely, Ran! Now, let me take you to father, I'm sure he can provide another room for you, the palace has been lonely lately. " Serendine beamed, and led Ran past the servants, who threw her hostile looks as she and the princess passed by them.

* * *

Age 6 (part two), Csitephon, Parthevia Empire

The rest of the year was a thrilling experience for Ran.

* * *

In a particularly cool day in summer, she felt a strong surge of power, bird-like creatures flying towards the east, flying with zest. It was as if something huge had happened. The birds were jumpy; it seemed like it was informing her of a happy occasion.

* * *

After the king had granted her permission to stay for a year under Serendine's request, she spared no time in training herself. Shambal would have been disappointed if she just disregard her training aside. Summer came, and Ran made a shocking request to the pincess.

" Princess Seren, can I ask for a set of archery weapons? " Ran familiarly adresses the princess, who often played with her in her spare time.

" What would you do with those weapons, Ran? Aren't you too young to handle them? " Ran shook her head, much to the older girl's surprise.

" My grandmother sent me to Reim when I was five. I trained with gladiators there for a year, so do you mind if I'm asking for me to participate in your lessons? " She shuffled her feet, not daring to look at the older girl's eyes.

Serendine sighed. After a while, she learned that Ran was the persistent type, she would keep asking until Serendine allows her to do so, much to her chagrin.

" Alright. But you'll have to fight me first, and if I lose, I will let you participate in my training, including the poisoning lessons. I'll be waiting for you in the training grounds. " Smirking, she left, anticipating what the red-haired girl has in store for her.

Ran beamed, and cheered, giggling in joy.

" Yes! " She exclaimed to no one in particular, and headed towards the training grounds.

What she didn't expect was the cloth that covered her nose and mouth, rendering her unconscious.

* * *

Age 6 (part three), Magnostadt

The moment Ran opened her eyes, she wasn't in the halls of the royal palace in Parthevia. She wasn't in the training grounds either. Serendine must be worried about her. Where was she?

Ran tried moving her body around, but found her movements restrained by something.

 _Ropes? My hands and feet are bound.. where am I? Nevermind that, am I caught by slave traders again?_ Muffled sounds came from her mouth. Apparently, her mouth was gagged too.

Now she was panicking.

Looking around for something to cut the ropes with, she noticed a small shard of glass lying nearby, but quite far away from where she was. Then, she saw several bird-like creatures floating around, and idea clicked in her mind.

 _Focus, Ran, you can do this..._ She chanted repeatedly inside her mind, ordering the birds to bring the broken shard of glass to her wrist, and cut the ropes around her wrist loose. The shard fell half-way, but she struggled to command the birds, finally bringing the shard onto the ropes, and cut them.

 _I did it!_ She cheered in mind, frantically cutting the ropes that bound her feet. But as she prepared to escape from the dark room, blinding lights suddenly hit the room, instantly illuminating it. Ran had to shield her eyes from the light to make out several figures.

And middle-aged man, who looked like in his sixties, strode to where she was, and knelt in front of her.

" Don't be afraid, little one, we do not have intention to harm you. " Ran flinched when the man outstretched his hand to touch her, unconsciously stepping back. She removed the gag covering her mouth on ger won, and threw it to the side.

 _This man kidnapped me from Parthevia? Where am I now? Am I in danger? Who is he? How can I esca-_

" Easy, brat. We only saved you from those savage Parthevians, their princess was about to fight you to death. " A purple haired man snorted, standing beside the crippled old man.

 _Seren was trying to kill me? I don't believe them. They're the ones who are evil!_ Her young mind thought.

" We see potential in you, young lady. That situation we put you in was a test to determine whether you were a magician or not. If you had not been a magician, we would have safely returned you to Parthevia. " The old man explained, calming her nerves.

 _I still can't trust him._ Her mind said, her face still set in a frown.

" But you have raw, unpolished talent in magic. If we hone your skills, you could be a prodigy, or possibly create new magic spells, becoming a legend. My academy for magicians has just been recently established, why not enroll here as a student? " Ran was skeptical of the man's offering. It was too good to be true. But as of the moment, it was the offer she had. In one of the scrolls she had read, Parthevia was a long way from Magnostadt. The only choice she had was to accept the man's offer.

" I accept your offer. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner, my name is Kouran, a pleasure to meet you. " She clasped her hands in front of her body, a gesture her family had instilled in her.

" A Kou citizen? No matter, we'll still accept you with open arms. Welcome to Magnostadt Academy, Kouran. I am the headmaster, Chancellor Matal Mogamett. " Standing up from his kneeling position, the man ushered Ran, _now Kouran_ out of the room, his calloused hand on her back.

* * *

Age 7 (part one), Magnostadt Academy

Ran now knew the meaning of 'hell on earth'. Marefs with were practically hell itself. The woman would struck anyone with her lightning whip if they don't act accordingly to her orders. It would pass through the magicians' borgs , and electrify every single one of them.

" Midget! Get those push-ups done! You won't get anything done with that snail-paced workouts! Not just her, every one of you as well! Anyone who stops doing pushups will be expelled from the academy! " lashed her whip, making the seven-year-old cringe.

" Yes ma'am! " Kouran had tasted the whip once, and she definitely did not want to get whipped again.

* * *

Despite Mogamett insisting for her to be placed in the first kodor, Ran had preferred to be accepted into the academy through the traditional way. And it appears that she wasn't able to perform any kind of spell, except for the thing she did inside the dark room, but replacing the shard with the proctor's hat.

" Sixth kodor. " At first, she didn't understand what that had meant, until she met her class instructor.

From then on, _hell_ began.

* * *

" Kouran, are you alright? You only have one month left to endure this training. If you survive, we can start learning magic together! " A boy named Naswat, who was twice her age, sat beside her during mealtime.

" I.. I'm fine.. The first month was far worse than this.. I've lost count of how many times I threw up after eating. " Kouran, her alias in Magnostadt, was something she thought up at the last minute. Instead of using her real name, she slipped it in, so that she won't get known in a world-wide scale.

The little girl sat on the high chair, observing the food in front of her. A loaf of bread and porridge. _Same meal as always._ Muttering in gratitude for the food, she took up her spoon, and began scooping up the food. She had to admit, she was unused to the cutlery they used for eating.

Back in Kou, she always used chopsticks to eat her meals (except when it came to liquids), and the culture shock had finally gotten to her.

"Oh. Your face kinda looked pale back there, but I can see that you're doing just fine, pigging out on food like that. " The boy chuckled, giving her a close-eyed grin. He was currently in the third kodor, but she was the first person who became his friend in Magnostadt, and has been ever since.

" I'm not pigging out! I'm hungry, and this heavy training will last up till next month, if I'm lucky enough not to be expelled. " Ran, Kouran huffed, grouchily biting into her bread.

" Yes, yes. And you have to calm down, Kouran. You'll get hiccups at this rate. Besides, you're so cute that no one would even have the heart to kick you out, " A figure came from behind her, it was her roommate, Shiha, a sixteen-year-old Parthevian, second kodor.

" But Shiha, I- *hiccup* " A hiccup escaped Kouran's mouth, making her cough.

" Told you. " Naswat hurriedly handed her a glass of water, which the latter gratefully accepted.

Chugging down on the water, Kouran muttered a 'thanks' to the older girl, who hummed in return.

One month left, and she'll get out of the hellish training.

* * *

" Listen up! It seems that today will be the last body strengthening maref you'll have with me. I'm surprised that you lot are the ones remaining, and you, midget, have made great improvement. I am proud of you, " Her glasses sharply glinted, as Kouran beamed in pride. Along with her, were five magicians who had survived the three-month body-strengthening maref.

" Thank you ! This is all thanks to your guidance! I couldn't have made it this far without my friends' and your support, " Kouran bowed as Myers turned her heel, moved to tears as she hears the young girl's proclamation.

The girl was really sincere, and she struggled to put effort in her workouts.

Myers knew that the little girl would grow into an excellent magician.

Ran was finally relieved that her body-strengthening maref was over. She could finally learn magic!

" Alright! As today is the last day, I'll have all of you run until you collapse! Now, do as I say! "

It looks like the last day wasn't so pleasant after all.

* * *

Age 7 (part two), Magnostadt Academy

" Second Kodor, Kouran! " The proctor announced as soon as she finished her turn. It was the end of the year, and Iktiyar, the examination for advancement to a higher kodor was held.

* * *

After finishing her body-strengthening maref, Kouran started taking up magic lessons, taught and guided by Myers herself. She discovered that she was able to perform spells without any troubles like she had during the admission test. Apparently, the training she had had released those limiters on her body, allowing her body to access greater magoi compared to before.

" _So are we going to start learning magic_? " one of her classmates asked, once they were allowed to enter the classroom.

" _No. We are first going to determine what type of magician are you. Get your butts over here, a.s.a.p._ " Myers ordered, revealing a stone with a lady carved on it up to bust.

" _What is this?_ " Kouran marveled at the transparent masterpiece, unconsciously placing her hand on it. Suddenly, plants sprouted from the statue, overwhelming Kouran's small body.

" _Whoa! What is this?!_ " Her classmate and a Kou native, Kai, flinched upon seeing Kouran being knocked down by the plants that suddenly sprouted out of the statue.

" _That is the Eight Magic Color Selection Crystal. It determines which type of magician you are. As for you, Kouran, you are a purple magician, belonging to the eighth type of magic, life magic._ " Myers explained, and turned towards the other five.

" _Next_! "

* * *

" Congratulations, Kouran! You made it to the second kodor! We'll be classmates for the next year! " Naswat gave her a high-five, which Kouran replied to.

" Thanks, Naswat! You were great too! I've never seen anyone create a phoenix as big and beautiful as that! " She praised him, as he scratched his cheek.

" But not enough to advance to the first kodor.. I guess we're going to have to repeat the year.. " Kouran noticed the slight slump on his shoulders.

" Don't look so glum! You should be proud! I mean, we've already gone this far, so we should do our best in the next Iktiyar! " She grinned, outstretching her fist.

" You're right, it's two months away, so we've gotta give it our all! " Naswat immeditely brightened up, bumping his fist with Kouran's.

She was held back for a year as she was unable to advance to the first kodor, but it didn't matter, she had plenty of time to get into the first kodor.

* * *

Age 8, Magnostadt Academy

After the next year, both Naswat and Kouran managed to advance to the first kodor, granting them second level citizenship in Magnostadt, as well as allowing them to continue as second year students in the academy.

Shiha had advanced into the first kodor in the previous Iktiyar, so she was supposedly already taking a zemi; as Kouran had rarely seen her ever since she exchanged roommates.

It's been a while since she advanced to the second year, almost two months since the last battle she had in the Iktiyar.

" History... history.. where are you? " The girl was currently in the academy's library, as a way of killing time.

Naswat had been busy in his own zemi; he was offered two recommendation letters, a Magic Military Strategy zemi and a Magic Item Production zemi. He chose the former subject, as he loved being a strategist, despite excelling more in creating things.

Kouran herself had been offered six recommendation letters; after her first battle the instructors were impressed by her ability, and almost all of them were competing with one another to have the girl in their zemi.

Turns out the lucky instructor had been Mohja, the instructor of the 8th Type High Level Healing Magic zemi.

As a child, Kouran had only simple thoughts. She was a purple magician, so why not fathom her knowledge in healing? It would come in handy in the future. And besides, the rest of the zemis offered to her wasn't to her liking; strategies weren't her best qualities, neither was alchemy. Biology had simply been a bore; and what difference does it have from food production? It's still the same thing, isn't it? And the last zemi which was offered to her, she'd rather not take it. The future can be predicted, but anything can happen to make it change. So Kouran decided to take the 8th Type High Level Healing Magic zemi.

The girl stopped in front of the rack that houses books about the world's history and the Torran language.

" Let's see.. I've read this one, and this one, hm.. this doesn't look interesting. Oh, how about this? " She muttered to herself, using gravity magic to lift herself up to the highest shelf, ramdomly picking a book with a yellowed cover. The book was slightly dusty, she noted, as the red-head girl plopped herself onto a chair and wore her magic reading glasses on.

 _"A Magi is someone who selects royalty. Before long, this world will need to select a king... a person who has mastered magic. A person that others will flock to because of his righteousness. A king like no other. This person must be sought out, found and then chosen. He will be trained by the wise and then elevated to become a king of unprecedented grandeur. To even take the place of beloved Solomon."_ The first page began, already sparking her interest.

" In every generation, the number of magi who are born could vary, but the most number that one generation could have is only limited to three. Throughout the centuries, there were no written records saying that more than three magi have appeared before.. " Her brows scrunched at the difficult terms, but she seemed to understand what the book meant. Immersed in the subject, she had read half of the book before realizing she did so.

" These magi are chosen and loved by the rukh, and can receive magoi from the rukh surrounding them, thus their powers exceeding those of a normal magician's... They also become a country's asset, as they possess and unlimited supply of magoi, and can lead countries to victory in wars and conquests. " _War? Conquests? But isn't that straying from the original purpose of the magi's existence?_ She thought, flipping the pages quickly as she skimmed for important keywords.

" Kouran! " A pair of hands landed on her shoulders, making her jolt.

" Shiha! You surprised me! " The younger girl turned around, recovering from her shocked state.

" Fancy meeting you here. Isn't the Chancellor's ideology class starting in five minutes? You have to hurry! " She had forgotten all about it the moment she stepped into the library. How could she forget such an important thing?

" You're right! I have to go, Shiha, see you! " Dashing out of the library, Kouran has forgotten about the book, her glasses still on her face.

The page that had been left open dimly glew, before automatically closing and returned to its position into the shelf it belonged to.

* * *

" ...And that is all for today. I hope you can take these lessons to heart, my children. " Mogamett ended his ideology class as he stepped down from the podium, dismissing the students.

 _What kind of talk was that? Saying that magicians are beings higher than goi.. if we didn't have magic to begin with, we would be the same as those goi!_ Ran gritted her teeth, stomping out of the lecture hall.

Naswat, on the otherhand, felt inspired by the speech, not noticing the grim look on his friend's face.

" What's up, Kouran? Don't you feel like you've been shown a different perspective in life? " In contrast to the boy's bright grin, Ran plastered a skeptical look on her face.

" I only understood some of the chancellor's words. His wide range of vocabulary makes me feel confused. " She half-heartedly said, throwing her glance to the side.

" Oh. I guess you'll come to understand it when your grow older. " Naswat shrugged, whistling happily as they weaved through the sea of students.

" I don't think so, Naswat. I'm going to drop from the academy. " Her words sent his eyes almost bulging out of his sockets.

" Dropping? Why? You're a talented magician, Kouran! It's a waste if you don't finish your tutelage here! " His exclamation brought attention to the both of them. Oh, how Ran hated loud-mouthed people.

" Yes, I know it's a waste, but family matters comes first. " She showed him a letter, slightly wrinkly on the edges, but still in good condition.

" A letter? " Naswat lifted an eyebrow, as Ran waved the letter in front of him, before nodding.

" Yup. My grandmother sent it one-and-a-half-year ago, telling me to come home and visit the village. My sibling is born, and I should come see him or her. Unfortunately, I was in the middle of body-strengthening maref, so I wasn't able to come home. After I became a second year student, I figured I should go home and help my family-I'm already old enough to work, actually. " Ran slipped the letter into the breast pocket of her magician robes, keeping it safe.

" B-But, it's too sudden! You can't just leave like this! " He argued, losing the usual composure he has.

" And that's why I'm requesting an audience with the chancellor, no matter- "

" No matter what, my child? Did you need me for something? " Speak of the devil, the man himself appeared before her.

" Yes, chancellor. I need to ask for your permission. " With a determined look on her face, Ran nodded, looking at the man straight in his eyes.

" .. This is not the appropriate place to talk, Kouran. Come, let us continue this in my office. " As Mogamett led her away, Ran muttered an inaudible 'farewell' to Naswat, and followed the bearded chancellor.

* * *

" As you were saying, you had to ask for my permission to do something. Tell me child, and I will grant it as long as it is within my power. " True to his words, Mogamett had seen great improvement in the girl.

From the first time she started in Myers' marefs until she advanced to the second year. It was a shame that she got held back for a year. But nonetheless, her significant improvement overshadowed her fellow sixth kodor classmates. They had only managed to enter into the third kodor, at best.

" I am asking permission to drop out from the academy. " Her request caused Mogamett to choke on his tea.

" You are asking permission to drop out of the academy? Do you have any reason to do so? _Such_ an important reason that you must drop your studies in this academy I built. " Ran could hear the hint of arrogance in the man's tone, but brushed it aside.

" Yes. It's my family. They are asking me to return to Kou. " Ran replied, her tone curt and serious.

" And why is that? " Mogamett was suspicious. He did not trust that the girl's family would just pull her out of the academy after she enrolled here.

" My sibling was born, half-a-year ago, or according to this letter, about two years ago, after you brought me here from Parthevia. " Ran masked the subtle hostility in her voice, trying to sound as monotone as she could. She was still bitter about it, much to her own chagrin.

Mogamett received the letter from Ran, and read it carefully, word by word. What the girl said was true, she was indeed wanted back in her village, and the letter had said that her sibling had been born.

" ... Do you truly wish to go back? " The melancholic expression on the chancellor's face made Ran doubt that he was the man who just gave them a lecture about goi and magicians.

" Yes. Forgive me, chancellor. And thank you for what you have fone for me back then, but I really have to go back. It's been two years since they sent this letter, I haven't heard of them since then. My family needs me, " As much as Ran wanted to study in the academy, she couldn't stand the idea of being lectured with a brainwashing technique, even her best friend had been caught in the wave.

" I see. I shall see to it that you are requesting a withdrawal letter by tomorrow. " But before the man could tell the young prodigy to leave, a letter was shoved onto his face.

" Shiha helped me with writing this, I hope you don't mind, " She shyly handed it to Mogamett, which the man reluctantly accepted. He had actually hoped to postpone her leave, even just by one day.

 _No, don't leave._

" I see. I hope you had fun studying here, Kouran. Magnostadt is always open for you to come back if you wish to. " He gave her a smile, and the girl clasped her hands, before leaving the room.

She left on the first day of winter, off towards Kou.


	10. Chapter 10: Years of Exploration pt2

Chapter 10: Years of Exploration (part two)

* * *

Age 9 (part one) , Kingdom of Balbadd

" I hopped on the wrong caravan again?! " She groaned as the driver told her.

" Yeah, little missy! You shoulda' asked before ya' start hop'n into someone's carriage, " The driver exclaimed, shrugging as he whipped the horse.

 _I'm running out of money.. I don't even have a single coin on my body right now.. how can I get something to eat? Ooh, why didn't I chose that food production zemi instead of healing?_ She had used all of her remaining money to pay for the caravan ride. And it turned out that she had rode on the wrong caravan. And after the three months she spent on just the journey, it certainly wasn't worth it.

And.. the said caravan had brought her to Balbadd, the infamous maritime country and the second largest trading centre in the world.

Stepping out of the caravan, she thanked the driver, and wracked her brain to think of ways on how to make money.

* * *

It certainly didn't work, as Ran found herself sitting in a street corner after the sun set. With an empty stomach and a tired body, she was thinking on how much longer would she survive without food and water.

 _Will I die before I can see my sibling? They should be two years old, almost three by now._ Her mind hopelessly pondered as she closed her eyes, before something hard was pressed against her cheek.

" Are you alright, little girl? " A hooded man offered her an apple, making her blink.

" Is this.. for free? " She gratefully took it in her hands, looking up to see her savior's face.

" Yes. Take it, it's on me. " The man nods, as Ran took a bite into the fresh, juicy fruit.

" Thank you so much, uncle. You really saved me there, you're a hero! " She exclaimed, hugging the man.

" You are welcome. But I should- "

" Before you leave, I'd like to give you something as a token of gratitude. " Ran took the man's right hand, and transferred some of her Ki into the man's body. Afterwards, she ruffled her bag to find some of the herbs she brought.

" Here, these are medicinal herbs, they're good for getting rid of insomnia. " The man was taken aback, he thought the the girl had noticed the bags under his eyes, proving her statement correct.

" You are a magician? " The man gaped, looking at the beaming girl.

" Yes, though I had dropped out from my studies. I had to return to my family but hopped onto the wrong caravan, silly me, " She felt embarrassed, and scratched the back of her head.

" But you barely look like you are eight years old, are you sure that you can travel around on your own? " Offended by the man's statement, Ran shook her head, and pouted.

" Almost _nine_ , actually. And I've been traveling around the world since I was five, almost caught into slavery once, and kidnapped all the way from Parthevia to Magnostadt. No biggie, " Ran shrugged, biting a large chunk of the luscious fruit.

" I see. Then would you mind staying with me? I am certain you have no place to stay right now? " The man offered, but Ran shook her head. She knew better than to trouble people.

" Thank you for the offer, uncle. But I don't want to trouble you any further. I'll find a job here in Balbadd and then I'll catch a ship back to my hometown, " She politely rejected his offer.

" I see. But I have a job to offer you. Would you mind- "

" Watch out! " A pair of daggers flew past them, red wires attached onto the blades. Ran protected the both of them with her borg, while the hooded man was shocked, frozen on the spot.

A figure landed in front of them, with ragged clothes covering his body (or what was left of it), and bandages on his face, covering his nose and mouth.

He was heavily breathing and had blood patches on several parts of his body.

" You, yeah, you, that little tomatohead! Ya' better heal me before I die, or else yer gonna... get..it... " The boy collapsed, throwing Ran into a laughing fit.

 _Not so scary now is he?_

But the man with the hood had asked her to heal the boy, and Ran didn't have the heart to let someone die while she can heal them.

" I'd love to, but we need some herbs and a bed, his bleeding won't stop at this rate. " She began transferring her Ki into the boy's body, feeling the internal organs and bones and inspecting which of the ones had been damaged.

" You can stay at my place for now. Come, we must make haste if we want to save him. " The man with the hood insisted, but Ran stopped at one minor detail.

" What about the herbs? " Ran asked, still transferring her Ki into the boy. She had been rusty after she entered Magnostadt, she barely had time to practice other than in-between her breaks.

" I have them at my place. Now come, let us hurry. " Nodding, the girl handed the boy's body to the man, and trailed behind him.

* * *

" How is the boy's condition, um.. "

" Ran, ojisan, my name is Ran. " She said, not bothered by the man's presence at all.

After she agreed to go with him, Ran never expected to bump into another member of the royal family, not to mention the king of Balbadd himself. It helped that he knew and understood the Kou language, it helped her explain better compared to using the common tongue of Balbadd. Though, she has learnt of the country's language when she stayed in Parthevia. Serendine was persistent in having her friend learn with her, also as a companion when the teacher scolded her.

" And he's fine. A few broken bones on his arms and legs, some bruises on his stomach, it affected his stomach and liver's functions, but I've already handled that. Ojisan, please hand me the needles. " Rashid carefully handed the needles to the girl, who inspected them carefully. But in truth, she just felt nervous.

 _It's alright, Ran. You've seen Grandpa do this a lot of times when he treats the gladiators. You've memorized the pressure and accupuncture points of the human body.. you can help this boy._ She mentally encouraged herself, before placing the needles onto the correct pressure points, in attempt to extract the poison that had been inserted into the boy's blood. She let them stay there until black liquid pooled out from his pores, and plucked the needles out.

" What is that? " The king asked Ran, his question directed to the black liquid coming out from the boy's back.

" That's poison. His blood was mixed with a type of poison which weakens his immune system. But with this, I managed to get rid of it, and it will only take him about three days before he wakes up. " Ran stood up, clearing the medical tools Rashid provided onto the night stand.

" I see. You are a remarkable healer for your age, Ran. I commend you for that. " Switching to the common tongue, Ran managed to follow, and thanked the king.

" Thank you, your highness. I had several teachers taught me that. I'm glad I could save his life, to be honest. " Rashid smiled, eyeing the sleeping boy.

" Yes. Balbadd only has a few capable healers around, would you mind working as a healer here for a year? " Ran contemplated on the offer, considering it twice. Her grandmother told her to stay in the shadows, and never do things that could get her caught into the organization.

" With full accomodation and three meals a day? And could I just work in the palace? I'm not good in dealing with fussy people. " Ran requested, lifting her fingers with a 'three'.

" Yes. Do you like reading books as well? You are free to roam anywhere in the palace and join my sons in their swordsmanship practice if you agree. " Her eyes gleamed at the word 'books' and 'swordsmanship training'.

And somehow, she felt that she could trust the man, seeing that he willingly took in a stranger and offered him shelter in his palace.

" I'd love to! Thank you, ojisan! " Unconsciously switching back to her mother language, Ran hugged the man, who in turn gently pat her head.

* * *

" What's a _brat_ doing here in this place? Don't you know swordfighting is for _boys_ only? " The first prince of Balbadd, Abhmad Saluja sneered at Ran's taller figure. The obese prince had just ticked her off.

 _I'm a gladiator, you pig! I can snap your neck and drain your Ki out in a second!_ Instead of spitting the words out, she bit her tongue and smiled, tightening the grip on the short blade given to her.

" Yes, I'm _so_ sorry, Prince Abhmad, I just wanted to learn the Balbadd royal swordplay from you as you have more _experience_ than I do. Please _take care_ of me, " She snidely remarked, but the prince didn't seem to catch the edgy tone in her voice. Instead, she caught his nose flaring, scoffing as he puffed his chest.

" Of course! I'll show you how it's done. " He positioned himself, as Ran smirked, inwardly laughing at the overflowing confidence of the prince.

 _Or more like, I'll give you a quick sabotage_ , She chuckled, already spotting numerous openings on Abhmad's body.

This prince sure doesn't take his lessons to heart.

In less than five minutes, the girl had managed to take down the stupid piggy prince, beating him in his own game. Rashid had been strolling nearby, and stopped to watch the small duel between his eldest son and the girl he took in.

" Why did I lose? I obviously had the upper hand earlier! " The king sighed, he never recalled teaching his son such a haughty attitude.

Ran huffed. _Typical bratty kids._ She often saw this in her village, all they could do was brag and be a sore loser when they lose to something or someone.

Dropping her sword, she approached Abhmad, who was still on the ground on his butt, and gave him a flick on his forehead.

" Listen, _bratty prince_. You have all education and facilities provided in this palace, and your father is the _king_ of this country for god's sake! You should take more advantage of this and learn, not spending your riches everywhere and leisurely wasting time! " The red-eyed girl lectured the boy, who was the same age as her, yet was a head shorter than her.

Instead of her words reaching him, he frowned, the ripples of fat on his face showing, as the boy seemed like he was about to cry.

" Hmph! I don't care! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! I'm going to tell mommy about this! " Once the prince is out of sight, Ran roared with laughter, dropping onto the ground holding her stomach.

" Mommy boy! " She stuck her tongue out, she picked her long-forgotten sword, and turned to the palace's general, who also happened to be the swordsmanship instructor.

" So, Barkak-san, is that enough? I guess I have to admit that Prince Abhmad annoyed me _a bit_ , so yeah, I ended up using more force than intended. " The general, who had been staring doumbfoundedly at the girl, finally closed his gaping mouth, and managed a nod. Where in the world a girl of eight years managed to gain such strength?

" Yes. Since you possess the basic skills of swordsmanship, I shall proceed in teaching you Balbadd's royal swordplay. " Ran was glad she put extra effort in her training, it bore a sweet, ripe fruit for her.

" Thank you very much! Please take care of me! " Now that was sincerely spoken.

* * *

 _Where am I?_ Ja'far's eyes cracked open the moment he could move his body. It was already night time, and the stars were twinkling, studding the sky with their dim luminosity. Just how long had he been out?

He remembered attacking a Balbadd noble and successfully assassinated the man, but did not escape unscathed. He gained a few scratches here and there, and got poisoned. He clicked his tongue in distaste. He was never _this_ careless before.

" Che... " He noticed the bruises on his abdomen and arms were gone, and his body felt fresher, and less aching than before.

Just then, he felt a shift beside the bed, which immediately alerted his senses. A girl was lying there, shifting uncomfortably on the floor, her back leaning against the foot of the bed. Ja'far recognized the girl as the one he had mistakenly attacked and demanded for her to heal him.

 _Did she heal me?_ Her complexion looked exhausted, judging by how sound she was sleeping, mumbling incoherent words in her slumber.

 _She'd better not. Ain't gonna owe anyone anything_. His assassin side snarkily commented, while the child in him disagreed.

 _No! It's rude to leave just like that!_

 _And since when have we been **so** polite?_ The assassin chided, snorting.

 _But at least we have to give her something! Just teach her several of our techniques! Something that she can use to protect herself._ The child pleaded, making Ja'far groan. Really, those two always gave him a headache.

Taking his childish side's words, he scribbled down several defensive techniques that the girl can probably use. She'd better thank him somewhere in the future.

Dressing into his assassin garbs, Ja'far made sure to leave as silent as possible, after draping his blanket over the red-haired girl. Afterwards, he made his way out of the palace.

" Chief. Are you hurt? " His subordinate, a white haired man called Vittel, asked him.

" Hah. That wound was nothing. I've recovered. Get your asses moving, we're already behind on schedule. " Vittel said nothing more, neither did the buff assassin behind him. They just silently followed their child leader, escaping from Balbadd in the dead of the night.

* * *

" Ojisan! He's missing! " Ran woke up the next morning to find the bed empty, and a blanket drapped on her body.

" The boy is? He probably had more important things to do. Don't worry, you might encounter him again someday. " Rashid calmly spread butter on his bread, gesturing Ran to join him, his wife and sons at the breakfast table.

" Thank you, your majesty, but I must return to my studies. If you'll excuse me, " Ran bowed, and headed towards the library.

" That brat sure doesn't have any sense of gratitude. " She grumbled, angrily flipping the pages of a random book she chose.

Minutes later, she forgot about her grudge against the strange blade boy, absorbed into the book.

* * *

Age 9 (part two), Kingdom of Balbadd

A few days after, Ran realized that the missing injured boy had left something to thank her, coming in the form of several self-defense techniques (according to the paper). Following the instructions written in the small piece of paper, Ran had managed to master the movements in two months.

The techniques were simple. Ran had the first one down in a day. It was similar to her fighting style, in fact. All she needed to do was to look like she was about to get hit by someone's blade, but evade it in the last minute, and strike an open pressure point. It goes well with her Ki-based fighting style.

The next one had been trickier. During her time in Reim, Shambal taught her that there was a spot above the heart, if stabbed it could stop the heart from beating for several minutes. And the second technique had said the same thing. Though, she has never tried it before.

And the last one, which was more difficult compared to the previous two, was to alter a person's wavelength of conscience by clapping her hands together. Afterwards, she should shock them with something that causes sparks or fire. It was difficult, as in the first month of her attempt in performing the technique, she ultimately failed. Stabbing insults from Abhmad did help. In fact, it made her feel more motivated.

" Abhmad. " Entering her second month of training to perform the last technique, she called the prince by his name as he passed by her at the corridor, and clapped her hands in his face, leaving him in a dazed state, then threw a book onto his face before dashing off.

 _I did it! I finally managed to master the last technique!_ She jumped in joy, but suddenly remembered that she had to go down to town to buy some medicinal herbs that were running out in the palace.

* * *

 _"_ Hello, girlie! Came to buy more herbs, eh? " Drey, the local herb store owner greeted Ran. After residing in the palace as a healer, Ran had to frequently visit the local herb store to buy the materials for the queen's ailment. She had been bedridden a month after Ran's arrival in Balbadd. And thus, she became acquainted to the owner due to her frequent visit.

" Hello, Mister Drey! And yes, I need the usual, plus one ounce of ginger and chamomile flowers, please! " Ran was still too short to reach the tall table which Drey was standing behind, having to stand at the tip of her toes to reach it.

" Well, that's quite a lot! And those are for relieving nausea, isn't it? " Drey replied, preparing the herbs Ran requested.

" Yes! You see, one of the maids got pregnant; she vomitted a lot lately, and often felt nausea. So I was considering of giving her some of the chamomile tea. As for the ginger, the head chef had told me to buy it for tonight's dinner, so, yeah. " Handing her groceries, Drey ruffled her head, while puffing smoke out from his cigarette.

" You sure are one helpful kid, Ran. That will cost 25 coins, " Ran handed him 30, and shook her head when he gave her the change.

" Keep it, Mister Drey! It's small thanks from me for the extra materials. " Ran ran out of the store, waving the owner goodbye.

" So she noticed.. " The man chuckled to himself, keeping the coins inside his rack.

* * *

" Look! It's a huge talking turtle! " A boy exclaimed, gaining Ran's attention.

She was walking back to the palace, when she noticed several children gathering around a large turtle shell.

" Yeah, it's a huge turtle! " They were hitting the shell with sticks, as a man appeared under the huge shell.

" Please don't hit me! It hurts.. " He wailed, his green hat protruding from the shell.

" It can talk! Run! " The children were frightened, immediately running away.

Ran in the other hand, was petrified, shocked at the sudden appearance of the man.

 _Is that a kappa? The one that eats naughty human children like what mom said? He has a green shell, green clothes, a green hat, and green shoes... Oh god, am I going to be eaten?_ She mentally thought, slightly frightened of the idea.

" Ah, the young lady over there.. " Ran snapped out of her thoughts, and pointed to herself.

" Me? "

" Yes. Do you mind helping me out? I can't move this shell off my body. " The pale-blond haired man laughed, the shell really looked heavy.

* * *

" So you're a traveller, Yunan-san? " Ran took her glass of milk with both hands, gulping the liquid down.

" Yes. I travel from one place to another. What about you, Ran? " Wiping her mouth with her sleeve, Ran set the glass down, staring at Yunan with her red orbs.

" Same as you, I guess. I'm also travelling from one place to another, but I'm just waiting for the right time to go home. " She shrugged.

After helping Yunan out of the turtle shell, they settled into a nearby restaurant, with Ran treating the man. It appeared he had no money on him, so taking a pity on the pale man, she offered him to order a drink, which was on her.

" The same as me, huh... " The man clad in green chuckled, leaving Ran bewildered.

" Was my accent really that funny? " She mumbled softly, but audible enough for Yunan to hear.

" No, it wasn't about your accent I was talking about. It was how you said that you were the same as _me._ " Suddenly, Ran noticed the bird-like creatures surrounding them fluttering softly around Yunan. It was the rukh, and its pure white color was so bright, almost blinding.

 _" Magi are very much loved by the rukh... "_ Ran recalled the words written on the book she had read before she left Magnostadt.

" You can see them, don't you? " The man calmly drank his tea, which had been sweetened beforehand.

" Yunan-san... You.. You're that kind of person, aren't you? " Yunan said nothing, but threw her a smile, finishing all of his tea.

" I am. And it seems like you are one too. " Ran flinched, surprised at his sudden claim.

" What do you mean? " Ran was dumbfounded. Indeed, she knew she had an abundant amount of magoi and could see the rukh, but that doesn't make her a magi. No. She couldn't use the ones around her, so that does _not_ make her a magi.

" I think we should take this conversation somewhere else. Do you prefer being on land or in the air? " Yunan stood up, placing his hat back on his head.

" Whichever suits the situation, " Ran paid the owner the amount of money for their drinks, and trailed behind Yunan.

* * *

" So you're saying that I'm a magi... Do you have any proof for that? " Floating in the air, Ran was face-to-face with Yunan, the magi levitating across her.

They had flewn to a high hill in Balbadd, out of the reach of prying eyes.

" If I was one to spout out nonsense, I would have outright told you that you were Solomon's lost daughter instead of telling you of who you really are when we met just now. " Yunan folded his arms, his fishing rod strapped to his back.

" Now that's something absurd. Even I can't believe it, " Ran snorted, huffing loudly. Yunan was amused of the girl's antics. Despite only being nine years old, her mental age seemed far more advanced than her physical appearance.

" Exactly. But I do have solid proof. Those gems embedded on your forearms, for example. " Instinctively, the girl held her bandaged arms, carefully observing them.

" ...Yunan-san, how did you know about these? " _Are you a stalker or something? Cause if correctly recall, nobody except my family knows about them_. She wisely left them unsaid. Though, the suspicion she had was very apparent on her face.

" I gave them to your parents at the time of your birth. I was there when your were born, in the village far in the east of Kou, 9 summers ago. " Yunan explained, lifting a hand in the air.

" In the world, there wasn't supposed to be more than three magi. And before you were born, there were already three. Scheherazade, the high priestess of Reim, Ren Gyokuen of the Kou Empire, yes, I'm talking about the empress of Kou, and myself. " Noticing Ran's gaping mouth, he explained further on the dark magi's part.

" With you, there are a total of four, and six years ago another one was born. His name Judal, now the oracle of Kou. " Ran nodded, gesturing him to continue.

" But not all of the people in the world knows that Ren Gyokuen is a magi, so they assumed that Judal is the third one, excluding you and Gyokuen. And in connection to that, you were born in Kou, the nest of Al-Thamen itself. I assume your grandmother had told you? "

" Yes. She has. But why can't I use the rukh around me if I'm a magi? " Ran questioned, pointing to her bandaged arm.

" The gems in your arms are the answer. Just as your mother was about to give birth to you, I handed your parents a pair of rubies, it was to halt the flow of magoi from your surrounding for your intake. I couldn't risk a magi falling into the hands of Ren Gyokuen, all you'll be is the pawn of Al-Thamen. " The man furrowed his brows, biting his lower lip.

" When a magi is born, a lot of rukh will surround them, and that is why after you were born, I immediately placed the rubies into your arms, so that your existence won't be discovered by that witch. "

" But wouldn't she know about it? I mean, she is the empress of Kou, after all. She is only second in power next to the emperor. And why are the ones embedded in my arms are small, white shards? Didn't you say they were rubies? " Ran reasoned, unwrapping her bandages to inspect them.

" No! Don't open them! " It immediately halted Ran's hands from opening the fabric.

" Why? " She lifted an eyebrow, her mouth forming into a small pout.

" Safety reasons. I don't want them falling off your arms anytime soon. And to answer your question, I halted the flow of magoi using those rubies, so the empress didn't know about you. And the shards that are now on your wrists are made of the fangs of a Fanalis, or known as the red lions of the old world. They are repellant to magic or anything of the sort, and it seems that it has proven to be effective, that savage empress hasn't hunted you down yet. " It was too much for Ran. She was trying to compress the information into her head all at once.

" I remember my grandmother telling me to leave the village because of those Al-Thamen thingies, but it actually exists? " Yunan nods, the seriousness on his face adds more tension in the air.

" It does, and you would be in danger if you stay here any longer. Kou is closer to Balbadd more than the other countries in distance. If they find you, it's over. I'm not telling you to leave now, but the sooner you do, the better. Or you can come with me to the Dark Continent. It's unreachable even for Ren Gyokuen. If you'd like to come, I'll be leaving in three days. Please give me your answer by then. " Yunan's stern expression brought Ran back to reality.

She _was_ a traveler after all. It is unlikely for her to stay in one place for more than a year. But then again, Rashid had became her father figure over time, it became hard for her to leave Balbadd, just like how it was in Reim.

 _And it's nearing the end of the year.._ Ran glumly thought, knowing she had to leave sooner or later.

" Wait, Yunan-san! " She called towards the already faraway Yunan, catching up to him by flying.

Yunan apparently heard her, and turned around, as she zoomed towards him with lightning speed.

" You don't have to wait for three days, " She began, taking a deep breath.

" So that means- "

" Yes, I'm coming with you. "

* * *

Ran was never one to maintain her composure during farewells. She even cried in front of Rashid as she bid him goodbye, going with Yunan to his home in the Dark continent.

Rashid himself had grown fond of the girl, going so far as to consider Ran as his own. His heart was shattered the moment Ran told him she would leave Balbadd, following a green-cladded stranger to the unexplored Dark Continent.

" Thank you for having me here, Ojisan. You'll always and forever be my favorite uncle, " _and a father figure in my heart._ Ran solemnly said, her voice already cracking, going an octave higher.

 _"_ My wife is also disheartened by your leave, isn't there plenty of time for you to visit them? You are still young, Ran. " _Can't you prolong your stay in Balbadd?_ Rashid stated, which was the truth. The queen had been shocked when she heard about Ran's departure, weeping the whole night until she grew tired.

" I've already visited all of the large countries, excluding Heliohapt, Artemyra, the unexplored regions of the Imuchakk, and Sasan. And from my name and mother tongue, I came from Kou. Forgive me your majesty, but I hold a principle where I have to move from one place to another within a year. " _I can't, Ojisan. **Those people** are after me. I'm not **safe** here._ She clasped her hands in front of her body, kneeling on one knee.

" You haven't been here for even a year yet. " _Please stay longer._

" It's a special circumstance, your highness. Someone is with me this time. " _I'm sorry. I have to go._

" I'll miss you, Ran. I've already considered you as my own, so remember that wherever you go, Balbadd will always welcome you with open arms. " Rashid knew he couldn't stop Ran from going. He stepped down from his throne and crouhed in front of Ran, welcoming her into his embrace. She stood there for one good minute, before jumping into the king's arms.

" I don't want to go, Ojisan, I really don't want to go, " Ran muffled a sob, while the king gently pats her back, doing his best to comfort her.

" I know. There is something that requires you to leave Balbadd, no? I understand. I too, don't want you to go. " Slowly releasing the girl from his embrace, Rashid faced the girl with a somber smile, placing a hand on her head.

" But if it is a very important matter, I won't forbid you. You can come back to Balbadd at any time, " At that the girl wiped her tears, facing the man with teary eyes and a snotty nose.

" Really? Can I come back here? " She asked, seemingly relieved.

" Yes. Now go, I think your friend is waiting for you. " At cue, Yunan appeared from the door, leaning against it.

" I'll miss you, Ojisan. And Auntie too. After I explore the rest of the continents, I will return to Balbadd to visit you. " Giving him one last hug, Ran finally departed with Yunan, off to venture the Dark continent.

* * *

Age 10, The Dark Continent

" He left again! " Ran shook in anger, realizing that Yunan had left for the fifth time in three months. She was starting to regret her decision in following the wandering magi to the Dark Continent.

* * *

After they had departed from Balbadd, Yunan and her had boarded the ship sailing towards Cathargo, the Dark Continent. It took them about two months to arrive, and afterwards the man had immediately dragged her to his home, which was basically located in the bottom of the Great Rift.

 _" Now then, Ran-chan! Please make yourself comfortable~ I have plenty of books for you to learn from and kill time with, and you can find plenty of food above the abyss, just make sure you don't wander off too far, alright? "_ Yunan was about to exit the door when Ran called him.

 _" Where are you going, Yunan-san? "_ She asked, slightly suspicious of his behavior.

 _" Oh, me? I need to go somewhere, teehee~ "_ He cutely stuck his tongue out and winked, while striking a victory pose with his fingers.

 _" And you're leaving me here in the middle of nowhere?! "_ She yelled and tried to catch the magi, but the said magi had quickly flewn away before she managed to strangle him.

 _" I have a few errands to run, so see you in a few weeks, Ran-chan! "_ Ran couldn't see his body anymore, only his voice rang through the echoes of the huge rock walls surrounding the place.

 _" Yunan-san you liar! "_ Ran yelled in frustration, as she slumped down to the floor, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

What she didn't know was that Yunan had left to aid Sinbad in conquering his first dungeon, Baal.

* * *

" I'm starting to feel that he did this on purpose.. If only I'd knew this would happen, I would've stayed jn Balbadd instead of being here with no company at all! " She grumbled, slamming the door to the small cottage behind her, and flew towards the surface, out of the dark bottom of the Great Rift.

" Now then, what should I cook for today? " Muttering to herself, she picked up several mushrooms, and some spices growing near by to give them some flavor.

It turned out that Yunan wasn't able to cook, and always created food with his magic, which was literally flavorless. So the girl took it upon herself to learn how, and cooked every single meal she had, with or without Yunan. She's had enough with the bland food; it made her feel queasy after eating it.

" I guess this will keep me full until dinner... " She hummed, picking up the basket full of mushrooms and spices, and started flying back.

But suddenly, a flash of red crossed her vision, and immediately disappeared as quick as it had shown itself.

 _What was that? A huge bird? Well, so long as it doesn't disturb or harm me, I guess I'll just leave it alone._ Shrugging, she picked up her flying pace, and returned to the small cottage Yunan had built.

* * *

The same thing occured the next day. The flash of red appeared once again, and disappeared at once, almost as if it was teasing her. She ignored it, and proceeded to do the same routine.

But it never disappeared. It always appears every time she goes up to the surface, when she collects things for cooking, drying her laundry, or even practicing her magic and martial arts, it always appears whenever she was there. It continued for two straight months until Ran couldn't stand it anymore, and called towards the red flash.

" Hey, it's been two months already! Quit being a coward and show yourself! " She irritatedly called out, and the red flash suddenly stopped moving, revealing itself as the most beautiful beast Ran has ever seen.

A Fanalis.

 _Yep, there's no mistaking it._ Ran observed the physical features of the supposedly rarely seen creature. The Fanalis had huge fangs and steel-like skin, and its huge physique, she couldn't be _wrong_. Not to mention the red color that dominates its features. The Fanalis looked exactly like how the books she read had described them.

 _" A-Ah.. I-I'm sorry if I bothered you.. but I got lost, and I've been trying to find my way back to my mom and dad, but I still can't find them.. W-What will happen if I can't go back to them? "_ It spoke in a language similar to the Torran, but somehow, Ran could completely understand what it was trying to say.

 _" Oh, I'm sorry if I scared you.. I was only trying to figure why you had been around. So you actually got lost, and probably you were trying to ask me for help? "_ She replied in the beast's language, making him jump in excitement.

 _" You can understand what I'm saying? This is awesome! And yeah, but you seem upset whenever I try to do that though, "_ Ran sweatdropped. _Well, that's partly true_. Shaking the thought off her mind, she faced the red lion, and smiled.

 _" Sure! I'll be glad to help you, my name is Ran, nice to meet you, um... "_

 _" Mado, my name's Mado! I'm ten years old this autumn! "_ Mado extended his finger to Ran, which the girl shook in excitement.

 _" Cool! I'm going to be ten this year too! Though it's going to be in less than three weeks, "_ Ran released his giant finger, and grinned.

 _" Oh- "_ Their newly found conversation was interrupted by Mado's growling stomach.

 _" You're hungry, aren't you? Come, let's eat some food in my place, I cooked some food! "_ She was eager to take him along, but then realized that his huge form would trample the house in two seconds.

 _" Nevermind, wait here! I'll bring the food up and we can eat here together! "_ Flying in full speed, Ran headed towards the cottage, and opened the door. She then headed towards the kitchen, and brought what she cooked with her, and placed them in a huge cauldron. She knew that the small portion of food she had wouldn't suffice for the huge Fanalis. Instead, she opted using magic to multiply the amount of food, and then brought it to the surface using a levitation spell.

Placing it in front of the starving Fanalis, she proudly smiled, and said:

 _" Dinner is served! "_

* * *

Age 10, (part two) The Dark Continent

 _" What do you think, Ran? Can you do it? "_ Mado asked behind her, her eyes closed in attempt to concentrate.

 _" Almost.. Just stop bothering me and we'll be there before you know it. "_ Ran grumbled, transferring more of her magoi into the staff she had, casting the teleportation magic to move the both of them to where the Fanalis tribe were residing.

After she met Mado, Ran started training with him, polishing her skills in magic as well as martial arts. As he was naturally magic-repellant, it gave Ran a hard time to even scratch him. It was the same thing during physical training. She had often got bruised by his punches or kicks, sending the girl flying ten feet away. Luckily, her borg was there to protect her, so the injuries weren't as bad as it was supposed to be. It bore fruit after three months, her skills have significantly improved, granting her greater power in both magic and physical prowess. She also had a staff carved from a tree branch Mado cut down during one of their training sessions, which she figured was a better way to channel her magoi into.

Take us to where Mado's parents are.. She repeatedly chanted mentally, drilling her focus only into that one, single thought. After fifteen minutes, theh were automatically teleported, and Mado squealed in joy, she had successfully brought him back to his tribe.

 _" Mom, Dad! "_ The young Fanalis ran towards his parents, which subtly reminded Ran of her own. She felt like someone had just slapped her.

 _" Oh, Mado! You came back! I'm so glad you came back! You had been missing for three months! "_ The adult Fanalis who seemed to be his mother, fussed over Mado, hugging and kissing him on his face.

 _" We were starting to lose hope that you weren't going to come back, but I'm glad you did, "_ His father pat him in the head, before Mado turned to where Ran was flying, and pulled her close to him.

 _" It was thanks to Ran! She helped me return to our tribe! "_ Mado beamed, contrasting with the girl's nervous expression. She was unused to the amount of attention directed at her, and shyly looked down to her feet.

 _" Hello, Mado's parents.. My name is Ran, and.. Mado's a good friend to me, "_ She lamely finished, inwardly groaning of her pathetic excuse of an introduction.

 _" A human girl. You can understand what we are saying? "_ Mado's father stepped in front of his wife and son, staring down at the now extremely nervous girl.

 _" Yes, sir. I've studied some books, and I simply came here to help Mado return to his tribe. I'll be going on my way now, if you don't mind. "_ She truned on her heel, and prepared to cast her teleportation spell (after bowing of course, even if they were a different race, she still had to show them respect).

 _" Wait, human girl. "_ Mado's mother suddenly said, stopping Ran in her tracks.

" ? " She rurned around to face the female beast.

 _" You have returned Mado to us. We are in your debt. We would like you to stay here for a while in return. You mentioned that your name is Ran, no? "_ The motherly gaze she threw at Ran reminded her of her sweet, sweet mother, whom she hasn't heard off in four years. She was beginning to miss home.

 _" Yes, I am. And I would be honored to stay. "_ She gave her a shy grin, while her husband gave a chiding look, Mado clapping in joy.

 _" Then it's settled! You'll stay with us! "_

* * *

Age 11 (part one), Cathargo, The homeland of the Fanalis

 _"Ran, over here! Hurry up! "_ An eight-year-old Fanalis called out to her, running in the opposite direction.

 _" No, over here! "_ Another one called, running to her right.

 _" You guys... I'm gonna catch you all! "_

She pretended to growl, and ran to chase the male Fanalis child, making him squeal.

She had gotten used to the Fanalis' style of living. Hunting, hand-to-hand combat (which often resulted to bruises and broken bones), and playing with the Fanalis children. She had long forgotten that Yunan would probably look for her back in the cottage, but she simply didn't care. The man deserved it for leaving her behind for the countless times he did.

 _" Ran, lunch is served! "_ Mado's mother called her name, making her stop her little game of chase with the younger children and fly up to the female Fanalis.

 _" Wow! Looks delicious, auntie! Mind if I take two? "_ She observed the food served in a clay plate, making her mouth water. Roasted pork skewers, dried fruits such as dates and grapes, and also several types of vegetables, neatly minced up.

 _" Go ahead, there's plenty for everyone. "_ Nodding, Ran happily munched into the pork skewers, the luscious meat juicy in her mouth.

* * *

Age 11, (part two) The Kingdom of Sasan

Ran thought Yunan had forgotten about her. Or maybe just her. But he didn't. As when he found her among the Fanalis tribe, he immediately hugged her, apologizing for frequently leaving and begging her to come back.

" I've been searching for you for about a year, Ran. And it turns out that you were here, along with the Fanalis. You were never one to listen to me, were you? " She remembered his warning, of not to 'wander to far in the continent', but he wasn't around anyway, so why care?

" I thought you had long forgotten about me, Yunan-san. I'm sorry for disappearing all of a sudden too. But my friend had needed help getting home, and I was the only one available back then. " she sharply squinted her eyes, eyeing him with a glare.

" Ah, sorry. But I need you to come back, it's time for you to explore again. " Taken aback, Ran fell silent. How was the empress able to track her? Or is it just Yunan playing tricks on her?

* * *

Bidding her last goodbyes to the Fanalis people, Ran teleported back to the dimension where Yunan's cottage had been, exhausted to the bone. She received a long, white cloth, which she made into a sash, a precious gift from Mado, her best friend.

" I see you have improved in the past year, Ran-chan! Now, where do you want to head next? " Yunan spared her no time to rest, immediately asking which country she desired to explore next.

" I guess I'll go visit Sasan first. From there I'll go down to Heliohapt, and then to Artemyra. I'll go catch a ship from there to Kou. " Ran panted, catching her breath after ranting the words out.

 _So she has memorized all of the country's locations in the map. Such a brilliant mind._ Yunan smiled inwardly, glancing at the girl who was now slowly maturing, it seemed that she grew taller compared to the past year.

" I see. Has anyone discovered that you are a magi among the Fanalis? " It wasn't what he had planned to ask, the words just flowed right out of his mouth.

" No. And I think they didn't realize it either. I'm hitting the bed now, Yunan-san. I'll leave when the first dawn breaks. " Ran headed towards the cottage, her legs feeling wobbly.

" Before you forget, Ran. " The preteen stopped in her tracks, but didn't face the man.

" Visit the Torran Village if you have the time. You'll find more answers to your question there, and your purpose of existence in this world. " With that, Ran nods, and tiredly continued to walk towards the cottage, resting her tired body for a new journey by dawn.

* * *

True to her words, Ran left as dawn broke. She opted using Yunan's broomstick to save her magoi, though she had to admit it was slower than flying on her own.

 _Sasan, huh? I heard it is a very uptight and religious country.. I hope my clothes are decent enough for them to let me enter._ She inspected her clothes, consisting of her traditional garments from Kou, a high-collared long-sleeved shirt, a pair of long pants and a sash tied on her waist.

Reeling her eyes back forward, she managed to dodge a flying bird just in the nick of time before its beak would get stuck on Ran's forehead.

* * *

Sasan was a magnificent country. It almost reminded her of her village, surrounded by the mountains and the cool weather. The terrains were steep, but still sturdy and majestic.

She flew down towards the country's entrance, bringing her broomstick to her side.

" Excuse me, do you know where I could stay in Sasan? "

* * *

Every food other than the sweets were bland. And the sweets were sweet, but _too_ sweet for her liking.

 _I'm going to have diabetes if I stay here for too long,_ She inwardly cringed, savoring the Sasan delicacies in gratefulness.

The accomodation they had for international guests were excellent. They had a cafetaria and lodging provided in the place, so there was no need for Ran to buy food and cook it for herself.

 _Nonetheless_ , she stared at the food on her, feeling excitement bubbling inside her.

 _I can explore a whole new country!_

* * *

It took Ran two months to explore Sasan in a whole, with the help of her magic. Flying made it easier for her to travel from one place to another. In that span of time, she also took the opportunity to study the cultures and traditions of the Sacred Land.

During her stay in Sasan, Ran even picked a fight with one of the Sasan Knights, until the Knight King himself had to step into the matter. The poor boy, about two to three years older than her, was beaten up badly by the girl, who was pissed by his words, saying that women weren't allowed to train as knights (which was true in Sasan's traditions). Well, either way it was him who started the fight.

At last, a deal was made. If Ran managed to defeat the Knight king, the king will grant her one wish, but if Ran lost, she must return a favor to Darius, which also serves as a contribution to Sasan.

She was technically winning, but she faked her victory and pretended not to realize that Darius was aiming for her left side, not right. She fell to the ground with a 'thud'.

" I guess I lost... well, as promised, I will present something to the king, but it will only appear by tomorrow. " She dusted the dirt off her clothes, and stood up, casually walking back towards the inn like nothing had happened in the first place.

" And where do you think you are going, you _barbaric_ girl? " It made Ran twitch, and immediately aimed for the boy's neck, swiftly pressing a small blade onto the flesh.

" Listen, _hot shot_. I know that you're still bitter about losing to an _eleven-year-old_ , but leave it as it be. I can _kill_ you in _one_ strike with this blade, or even use poison to _drug_ your food. I'm not joking, I was a _trained_ medic, believe me. And as I've said, my favor will appear by tomorrow morning, and it's going to be quite huge, so I hope the Knight King won't mind. " Glancing at the Darius, the man nod, but his eyes reflected hostility towards her.

 _And it was one of his people who had pissed me off._ Ran snorted, releasing the teen knight.

" I shall be taking my leave. I hope to see you soon again. " Ran walked away, leaving the crowd to ponder of what she will be presenting their king with.

It came in the form of a humongous tower, sitting on top of the steep mountain in Sasan. The girl was nowhere to be seen the next day, and the Knight King upheld an expedition, venturing the insides of the tower.

* * *

Age 11 (part three), Heliohapt Kingdom

Ran dropped by Heliohapt next. Though, her stay was short, she only managed to stay for approximately a month before getting discovered by one of the guards from the palace.

" Hey, you! Tourists are forbidden in Heliohapt! Out, now! " The buff soldier carried Ran by the scuff of her robe, leaving her hanging in the air.

" Hey, let me go! My clothes will get ripped at this rate! " She struggled against the man's grip, resulting to the man getting kicked on his chin.

" I told you to let me go, " She wiped imaginary dust off her hands, and wiped the sweat trailing down her forehead. Heliohapt's climate sure was harsher compared to Sasan.

" Splendid. You are a fine warrior for a child your age. " A man, looking in between his late teens and early twenties, caught her attention. He had white hair and a snake coiling on his right arm.

" Me? " She pointed to herself, raising a confused brow.

" Yes, you. I'd like you to- "

" Stop it, Narmes. " A boy, looking only about three to four years older than her, appeared behind the man, carrying a staff with a snake wrapped around it. He donned on the traditional clothes of Heliohapt, and bright-colored jewelleries complimented his dark skin. He had two lines, under one eye each, drawn from under his eyes to the lower half of his cheek.

" Asking a girl like that out of the blue will only scare her. " Turning to Ran, she recognized the teen's speech pattern. He was a member of the Heliohapt royal family.

" My name is Armakan Amun-Ra. I am the first prince of the Heliohapt royal family. Pleased to meet you. " As the teen prince introduced himself, the snake coiling around him inched closer to Ran, nuzzling her cheek with its hood.

" My name is Ran. I hail from Kou. I came to Heliohapt hearing that you have advanced medical knowledge; it sparked my interest. And nice to meet you too, mister snake! " She patted the snake's hood, and the snake hissed back.

" It's a _female_ , for your information. " Armakan corrected the girl's wrong, clearing his throat.

" Oh, then miss snake! And pardon me, what were you saying again? Mister.. "

" Narmes. My name is Narmes Titi. Pleased to meet you, " The man placed his right fist over his heart, it seemed like it was their way of greeting here in Heliohapt.

" Mister Narmes. Yes, you were about to say something before princey here decided to stick his nose in, am I right? " She bluntly asked, earning a scared expression from Narmes and an amused Armakan.

" It's Prince Armakan, Ran. " Narmes quickly corrected, but Armakan shook his head.

" Let her be. It's refreshing to have someone call me with nicknames than my title. " Armakan didn't seem offended in the least, gesturing Narmes to proceed.

" Yes, well then, I shall go straight into the offer. We are lacking of guards lately to protect the prince. All of them were sent to guard our borders, anticipating an invasion from neighboring countries. " Narmes began, but the red-eyes girl immediately knew what he was hinting.

" I'm sorry, but I only came here to study things related to health and medicine, so I don't think I'm cut out to be a guard. " She politely rejected the offer, still playing with Armakan's snake.

" But you won't have any valid reason to stay here. The king does not allow people outside our country to visit the kingdom. He proclaimed that it was 'secluded'. " Narmes tried to coax the girl, but she had another idea in her mind.

" Well, one of the nobles were kind enough to let me stay in their manor, it was the Carmens, if I recall correctly. And thanks to them, I've learned all of the methods in the previous month! So, how about I offer princey something to protect himself with? " She coyly smiled, as suspicion roused up in the air.

" Something to protect myself with? And what could that be? " Armakan stepped forward, staring down at the shorter girl.

" I'd really love to tell you right now, but I don't think it's the appropriate place, princey. Eyes and ears are everywhere, you know. " She winked, throwing a blade at two o'clock.

A grunt of pain followed, as the man tried to escape, fearing that his identity will be revealed.

" Told ya'. " Narmes was impressed by the girl's skill. She was even better than a trained soldier, and yet she was just a child, and more so to regret, a girl. She would have been a great leader to an army if she was born a boy. Not to mention a powerful one.

" Well then. Take us to the place where you see fit. " Armakan said, stepping back from Ran.

" Well, if you can handle air sickness, let's go! " Ran took off the sash on her waist, which expanded three times longer than its original length. Pushing the two males onto her makeshift carpet, she jumped on as well, infusing her magoi into the fabric.

" You can use magic? " Armakan finally opened his shut eyes, amazed by the girl's display of ability. She caught a glimpse of his beautiful emerald orbs. They were far more beautiful than any shade of green she has ever seen.

" Yup! I'm not known as 'Kouran the miracle worker' for nothing! " Speeding up their flying pace, the carpet flew faster, making Narmes scream uncontrollably, while Armakan ducked, grabbing fistfuls of the carpet, and the snake hissed, almost getting blown away if it weren't for Ran holding it tightly.

* * *

" Alright! We've arrived! " Ran proclaimed as they were still flying in the air, nothing to be seen below.

" Pardon me for saying this, but we are still in the middle of nowhere. " Narmes skeptically stared at Ran, but the girl simply grinned.

" Exactly. It's for princey, so both of you have to close your eyes, before I say you're allowed to open them. " Ran folded her arms, while Armakan and Narmes shared a knowing look.

" You are not playing pranks on us, are you? " Armakan carressed his snake, his eyes shut once again.

" I'm not! If you don't want this, then I can just drop you by the palace and leave! I've already done my studying here anyway. " Ran pouted, puffing her cheeks.

" Fine. Just please make it quick. " Narmes shut his eyes, as he felt the carpet slowly descending, until they finally touch the ground.

" Now, please get up. " A hand led Armakan and Narmes onto the solid ground, before the girl released her hold on them.

" You can open them now. " As Narmes opens his eyes, stands before them a tower, resembling one of the king's tombs, but he had known better. It was a dungeon.

 _She led us to a dungeon_. Armakan was looking on his left and right respectively, but the red-haired girl was nowhere to be seen.

She disappeared.

" Narmes. Let us enter. " The prince said, as his companion obliged, following shortly behind.

* * *

Ran watched the two gazing at the dungeon with awe from the sky. Giggling to herself, she tossed a dried date into the air, before catching it and plopping it into her mouth.

" Mission accomplished~ Next stop, Artemyra Kingdom! "

* * *

Age 12, The Kingdom of Artemyra

" Haa.. Haa.. Haa... I've... finally... arrived! " Ran fell to the ground, panting in exhaustion. The ravines in Artemyra had been so difficult to cross, as she had been tired due to spending too much of her magoi on the magic carpet. She had no choice but to walk all the way to the city. And after a few days, she finally arrived arrived, her left sleeve ripped from tripping and getting stuck to a protruding rock. Her clothes got dirtied by the dust and mud, her face smudged with dirt. To put it simply, she was looking completely shabby.

The onlookers were giving her chiding looks, some were scorning too.

" Excuse me, do you know a place I can bathe at? " A woman with a bird-like crest on her right cheek turned around, and offered her a kind smile.

" You can bathe at the river down at the city, sweetheart. What happened to you? You looked like a tornado just passed by and blown you up. " The blonde woman ruffled her head, as Ran's tired eyes looked up in weariness.

" I came here by foot, since I didn't see anyone on my way. I want to explore this country, " Ran honestly replied, scratching her dirty cheek. She felt embarassed that she was the only one looking so disheveled while all the other girls around were so neatly dressed and groomed.

" Oh my, poor girl! Come, I'll show you the way, " The pink-eyed woman fussed over her appearance, as she dragged the girl down to the river, helping her to bathe.

* * *

" Wow! You're so skilled in controlling the bird, Miss Pirea! " Ran praised the woman, who in return blushed in embarrassment.

" Thank you very much! But it's not me, Shas is also very cooperative in working with me! That's why I love her so much, " Pirea nuzzled Shas's head, the bird squawking in return.

" Soo, Artemyra is quite the large country, and it looks like a hidden city located in the skies! " Pirea chuckled at Ran's statement, blowing into her flute to make Shas turn to the right.

" Yes, it is. This kingdom is located quite deep inside the ravines, and travelers can only reach our kingdom by foot, like what you did, little Ran. " Shas flew lower, allowing Ran to catch a glimpse of the activities in the city.

" We are a matrilineal country, a country run by female nobles, and is currently under the rule of our beloved queen, her majesty Mira Dianus Artemina. And this is where she lives with her seven daughters, the Artemyra Royal Palace. " The majestic building stood tall and gallant, and Shas circled around the palace, granting Ran a closer look to the structure.

From the corner of her eye, Ran noticed a little girl with blonde hair and pink eyes, curiously staring at her.

" That is Pisti, Queen Mira's youngest daughter. " Ran threw a benevolent smile at the girl, before proceeding to hear Pirea's explanation of her homeland.

" This is one of the mining sites we have here in Artemyra. The birds help us in gathering the gems located in the bottom of the ravines using meat, so that the gems would stick on them, " Pirea brought them to the nearest mining site from the palace, while Ran noticed something was off. There were almost no men in sight.

" I see.. " Ran nodded, her mind drifting off somewhere else.

" Moving on, " Pirea continued, as Shas pierced through wind, showing the young girl one of their most frequented places... for _pleasure_.

" We have brothels here in Artemyra, women who are usually tired come here to be soothed by men. Also, same gender relationships and divorce are allowed. Men sometimes are a fickle, you know? " Pirea flicked her finger with distaste, as if the word 'men' was a lethal poison to her.

" So that's where the men in Artemyra work, " Ran mumbled, wondering what was inside the buildings called 'brothel'.

" Though, you're not old enough to enter those brothels, you need to be at least eighteen and above! And to answer your question, Artemyra is a matrilineal country, the roles of men and women are reversed here. We women work, while men stay home and look after the children. That is why you rarely see them outside. But of course, the role of giving birth to children still fall to us females. " Pirea clarified Ran's misunderstandings, and the blew into her flute once again, ordering Shas to land on a nearby plain.

" So, anymore questions? " Ran could hardly contain her excitement.

" A lot more! "

* * *

 **Phew! 10K words! My god, I never imagined that I could write so much in one chapter.**

 **And speaking of which, in one of Ja'far's thank you gift (the so-called 'self-defense' techniques), I took the third one from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, from Nagisa's ability. It suits Ran too, as she's the type who's eager enough to learn stuff like that without realizing its true purpose. The second one, if you noticed, was the technique Ja'far used to 'kill' himself during Zepar's trial. *Sorry if I spoiled anything***

 **Also, regarding the dungeons.. Yup, you've guessed it! Ran was the one who raised the dungeons in Sasan and Heliohapt (for Darius and Armakan's djinns). Though, that's the plot twist. In canon, she doesn't even exist! XD**

 **But that doesn't mean Darius and Armakan becomes her king vessels, no. Remember Yunan and Scheherazade raising dungeons? Not all of the conquerors became their king, right? It works the same for Ran. As for Judal, well, he loves raising dungeons for his kings, so no comment. -_-**

 **Thanks a bunch for reading, once again, see you!**

 **Setsuna.**


	11. Chapter 11: Unravelling the truth

Chapter 11: Unravelling the truth

* * *

 **Hi Hi! I'M BACK! I'm sorry if I'm slow to update, the holiday mode is really seeping into my veins. But anyways, this is the last part of Ran's journey, you know the rest ;D and after this, the Haku brothers' trial will be posted. By the way, thanks for the views, minna! It's already reached 5.4k! Love you guys so much! I hope you keep reading, and since I'll be working on the next chapter, so meanwhile, sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Age 13, The Torran Tribe Island

 _It's time to go._ Ran reminded herself, after residing in Artemyra for almost three months. She had said her farewells, and stepped out of the ravines of Artemyra. She emerged in the same condition when she arrived. Completely disheveled.

 _But where should I go next? The only place left to go is the Imuchakk.. and then I guess I can return to my village.._ Ran contemplated, deciding where she should venture off to after Artemyra.

 _" Go visit the Torran Village if you have the time. "_ Yunan's words echoed loudly in her head, reminding her of his suggestion.

" Well, I should give it a shot. " Spreading her sash under her feet, Ran stepped onto the carpet, and infused her magoi into the contraption. Under her command, it flew southeast, towards the Torran Tribe Island.

* * *

Ran had never expected it to be so hard to get to the village.

" Why- " She evaded a swinging chainmail on her right.

" are- " A rain of arrows were shot from a tall tree on her left. She managed to deflect them with her borg.

" weapons- " Just as she was about to turn to her left, sharp broken pieces of blade managed to graze her right arm and thigh. She hissed in pain as fresh blood was drawn from the new wound.

" popping with every step I take?! " She yelled to particularly no one, as more weapons were sent at her direction. This time, poisonous vines were thrown at her, but she easily sliced it down with her ki-covered arrowhead.

Taking her own set of bow and arrows, she fired them towards several trees, cutting several visible ropes. She thought that it would stop the movement of the contraptions, but instead, it only triggered something or someone, to throw sharpened bamboo spears from above her. It surrounded her from all directions, there was no way she could escape like the previous traps.

" Tch! " She cursed, and activated her borg. _Someone should really stop this joke, it ain't funny at all!_ Ran inwardly yelled, as the bamboo spears were about to pierce her borg.

She had expected the borg to deflect them, but instead it pierced through her protective barrier.

 _What?_ Some of the spears managed to stab parts of Ran's body, as she bit her lip to prevent any noise escaping from her throat. But still, the pain was overwhelming, even for her.

 _But how? Ordinary spears couldn't-_ Her eyes landed on the faintly glowing part of one bamboo spear on her left arm. Magic had been casted on the spears, and it was strong enough to penetrate Ran's borg as it was shot at the same time.

" Damn! I was careless! " Limping in her steps, Ran proceeded to move forward, trying to stay conscious to evade the upcoming attacks.

Sadly, she never noticed the ground under her was only covered with leaves, and she fell into the hole.

Then, her vision went black.

* * *

Ran woke up with the world upside down, or was it just her? Curious little eyes peered into her own, her red orbs weary as her gaze darted around in confusion.

She was actually hung upside down, her hands and feet tied to a pole, rough-textured ropes binding the pole and her body together.

 _...Where... am... I?_

" _...She's awake!_ " Was what Ran managed to catch with her ears, but she was too tired to care who said it. The words were spoken in Torran, a familiar tongue to her being.

She couldn't see clearly; the room she was confined in was pretty dark, and the only source of lighting she had were the rays of sunlight that streamed into the room through the slightly parted curtains. Her sharp ears managed to pick up a pair of footsteps approaching, and squinted her eyes for a clearer vision.

" _What did the men caught?_ " The voice of a man asked, as several voices spoke up at once, which sounded like children.

" _Look, elder! It's not an animal this time!_ " A child-like voice said.

" _Yeah, it's something weird!_ " Another chimed in.

The footsteps halted right in front of her, and the voices fell silent.

" _And it looks like us too! Don't you think that it's one of us?_ " One voice piped up, a small hand touching her right arm. Ran hissed in pain.

" _Aaahhh!_ " The children were frightened by Ran's reaction, but the elder remained silent.

" _It's a human girl. She's just like us, humans, but belonging to a different tribe in the world_. " The man crouched down, inspecting Ran's injured body.

" _I knew it! She's one of us!_ " A boyish voice cheered, giggling in joy.

" _She is injured. Probably wondered into one of our traps in the forest. And that **red** hair..._ " The village elder muttered, leaving it only audible for Ran to hear.

" _Do you have anything... against my red...hair?_ " She croaked, surprising both the children and elder.

" _You can speak our language? How come outsiders can speak our tribe's language?_ " A child gasped, cautiously stepping back. Hostile glances were thrown at Ran.

" _I-_ "

" _She is not a threat to us._ " The elder stepped forward, cutting the ropes that bound Ran to the pole. She fell to the floor with a loud _thud_.

" _But elder-_ "

" _Torui, ask your mother for a set of clothes for the girl. And as for the rest of you children, take this girl to the river to clean herself._ " The boy, Torui, nods as he exited the hut. While the rest of the small figures had placed their arms on several of Ran's body parts, supporting her weight.

" _After she cleans herself, where should we bring this lady to, elder?_ " A child no older than five asked, her voice high and loud.

" _Bring her back to me. I have a few words to exchange with her._ " Scurrying out of the tent, the children dragged Ran with them, her consciousness hanging only by a thin thread.

* * *

" _The clothes suits you._ " The elder complimented Ran as she sat in front of him. Ran had donned on the traditional Torran attire, consisting of a one-piece dress that covers her chest up to her knees. Her face was covered by face paint, in the form of two horizontal stripes running across each cheek. On her forehead drawn was an oval with sharp points in all four directions, with the points on the left and right being longer, all drawn with red paint. She had seen that symbol somewhere, but she couldn't exactly pinpoint where.

" _Thank you, elder. It feels comfortable too,_ " Ran tried moving her arm, but quickly pulled back, feeling the sharp sting on the said body part.

" _At ease, young lady. Make yourself comfortable. Tell me, is your grandmother's name Rieku?_ " At the mention of her grandparent, Ran looked up, boring her gaze straight into the man's eyes.

" _Yes. Though the pronunciation is slightly different in my language._ " Ran nods, carefully choosing her words before saying them.

" _I see. Those clothes you are wearing belonged to your grandmother. She was a skilled seamstress,_ " The man with the white beard pointed at her clothes, as she inspected the intricate patterns on the bottom of the one-piece dress, simple, yet intriguing.

" _My grandmother? Did she happen to explore the world like I did?_ " Ran confusely replied, she didn't recall having her grandmother told her about anything regarding the Torran Tribe.

" _No. She was a native of this island. A member of the Torran Tribe. She is my twin sister_. " Disbelief cracked itself onto Ran's face. It makes sense now. Her grandmother had never told her about her origins, or she never asked. But to come from the Torran Tribe, it was something else.

 _Does this have anything to do with Yunan-san sending me here?_ She mulled, drowning in her own thoughts until the elder's voice brought her back to reality.

" _She never told you? I thought so. My sister was always tight-lipped, didn't even inform us of her departure._ " The man dryly chuckled, eyes reflecting nostalgia.

" _So that makes you my uncle-grandpa?_ " Ran's blunt conclusion left the man chuckling, as the man stood up from his seat, and approached her.

" _Technically, I am. And you look exactly like your grandmother when she was your age. Red hair and free-spirited. Your name, if I may?_ " He ruffled the teen's hair, as she winced slightly. She had forgotten what it feels like to be loved by her own family.

" _Ran. My name is Ran._ " Her answer came in short, as she bit her lip before speaking once again.

" _This.. This is so sudden. I came here thinking that I would be able to discover something, as my friend had told me,_ " She began, fumbling with her words.

" _And what do you seek here_? " Ran's mind was in a jumble, discovering a new revelation of her lineage.

" _To learn of my identity further, and now that I've learned that my grandmother came from this village, I would like to know more about our family's origins._ " Ran readily replied, determination burning brightly in her eyes.

" _I see. But with your current condition, I assume you cannot visit the archives yet. It is quite far away, located in the outskirts of the village. Until you recover, how about you stay here, and I'll tell you stories about the Torran Tribe and our family._ " Considering her situation, her uncle-grandpa was right. But she could use magic to fly.

" _I'd like that. Thank you._ " She replied, a somber smile on her face.

* * *

Ran learned a lot about her grandmother's childhood. Her grandmother was actually similar to Ran, having a childhood exposed to nature, with plenty of tree-climbing and hiking, though in Ran's village it was impossible to go fishing or swimming. And how she eloped with her grandfather, and had her father.

" _She was one of the bravest warriors of the Torran Tribe, she even put men to shame with her skills. She was especially adept in archery._ " Ran felt proud. She never expected her grandmother to be so skilled in fighting.

" _We often competed with each other, though I've always lost to her. She was what our father had wanted me to be, our tribesmen often pitied that she was born a girl._ " Shaking his head, the elder threw his gaze out the window, eyes drifting somewhere under the starry sky.

" _Rieku was the pride of our village, until one incident happened._ " Ran was curious, the vagueness of the elder's words left her wondering what had happened next.

" _What happened, grandpa?_ " She asked, her tone filled with curiousity.

" _A man from Kou came to the island. Rieku, who was entrusted with watching duty, encountered him and captured him, bringing the man to our father._ " Ran nods, and then grinned.

" _They fell in love and then the man took grandma back to Kou, right? Why didn't she just say so? She never told me anything about her past, just giving out vague answers to satisfy me._ " She pictured her grandparents asking for her great-grandfather's blessing, and then got married and had her father.

" _You are completely wrong. At first the man had almost been fed to the crocodiles if it weren't for Rieku's intervention, convincing our villagers that the man came to study our culture and history. He did, but soon an unexpected event came into view. They fell in love. Falling in love with people outside the village is a taboo to us Torran villagers. We could only marry our fellow tribespeople, and that has already been an unspoken rule and tradition since the previous generations. But Rieku defied it. It was a year after the man arrived in the village when they went to father and asked for his blessing. Our father was enraged, forbidding Rieku to be wed to the foreigner. She was locked in our hut for weeks, and was forbidden to go anywhere, not even to do her favorite hobby, archery._ " The elder grimly said, closing his eyes as he recalled the certain memory.

" _But it isn't fair! They were in love, weren't they?_ " Ran argued, slightly upset of her great-grandfather's prohibition.

" _It was true that they were in love, but tradition forbids them to be together. Your grandmother had a lot of suitors from our own tribe, but she rejected them all for your grandfather. Not long after that, they had eloped._ " The village elder seemed so melancholic, did he miss his sister that badly?

" _It sounds like what happens in stories._ " She recalled reading stories alike, but had a tragic endings instead of a happily ever after.

" _Moving on, I have never heard of her ever since. She escaped through one of the secret passages built in the village. By dawn, a villager notified that a boat was gone from the bay, and Rieku and the man were nowhere to be found. My father, shocked by the news, fell sick and passed away not long after. I suppose she is somewhere out there, leading her life in happiness._ " A bitter chuckle escaped the elder's lips, making Ran feel guilty. As if reading her mind, the man shook his head.

" _I am not blaming you, Ran. It was Rieku's decision to make, and if she didn't leave I probably won't be seeing you right now. Though being a chief means shouldering responsibilities, I never once hated your grandmother for leaving the village. I was glad she taught me what it was to carry the expectations of the village, like how she used to do in my stead._ " Tightly gripping onto the hem of her dress, Ran had never expected her grandmother's life to be full of struggle, she just assumed that she was a normal Kou citizen who got married to her grandfather. The hardships she went to build her family was commendable. And all the while she had been so lax, relying on others to train her and teach her things.

 _Perhaps I was wrong. But now I know the truth._

" _Grandpa, can I ask you of a request?_ " Tilting his head to the left, the man patiently waited as Ran spoke in a timid voice.

" _Go ahead._ " He assured her, nodding his head.

" _Please treat me as a normal villager. I don't want to be pampered like how I was when I visited the other countries in the world. I would like to truly learn and be a Torran villager from scratch._ " The dubious look her uncle-grandpa sent her made her feel offended.

" _Are you certain? Your grandmother might be a great warrior before, but now she is despised by the villagers, especially the elder members of our society. Are you sure that you do not want me to acknowledge you as my sister's granddaughter?_ " The offer was tempting, but Ran politely rejected him.

" _Thank you for the offer, Grandpa, but no. I would like to learn to live independently without relying too much on others... because that's what I've been doing for the previous years while traveling around the world. I admit that I was quite the spoiled brat, and acting all mighty and high just because I can use magic._ " At that, the elder's eyes grew wide.

" _You can use magic?_ " He repeated, warily eyeing his surroundings.

" _Yes, is that a problem here?_ " She lifted an eyebrow, as the elder managed a nod.

" _Not quite, but the villagers certainly won't be happy if they discovered you can perform spells. They will brand you as an outcast. It was said that we were originally magicians of the old world, but we are merely their descendants. Magic users don't exist in this village anymore. The last one was your grandmother, and she had left. It will give you more hardships than ease if you reveal your ability._ " Ran was baffled. She thought they would be open to magicians, but at this rate she couldn't reveal her identity as a magi. Not here, not ever.

" _I see. Then starting from now on, I will refrain from using magic. Thank you, Grandpa._ " She clasped her hands in front of her, kneeling on one knee.

" _You are welcome. Torui,_ " The boy who had given her clothes earlier appeared behind the door, peeking in with curious green eyes.

" _Yes, grandpa?_ " He ran towards the elder, hiding behind the man upon the sight of Ran.

" _Please guide the young lady to Grandma Rieku's hut, she will be staying there for the mean time._ " Ruffling the boy's hair, the elder released Torui's grasp on his robes, and gestured Ran to follow the boy.

Ran bowed once again in gratitude, before trailing behind the young Torran boy.

* * *

Approval hadn't been so easy to attain. The villagers, especially the adults and elders, shot Ran dirty looks and hostile glares every time she passed by them. The children were friendly enough, but often got dragged away by their parents if they found out Ran was with them.

 _So this is how it feels to be normal._ She threw her gaze up high in the blue sky, watching as birds flew from the trees, squawking as they go.

Everyone in the village recognized her hair color. It was exactly the same shade of red as her grandmother's, giving them an obvious clue of her lineage. And as if to add more to her misery, several children threw rocks at her this morning, but she expertly caught them before the rocks managed to hit her. Secretly, she smirked to herself as she left to fetch water which was about two kilometres away from the village.

Sighing to herself, Ran filled the buckets she brought with the river's water, and then sat down for a while to relax.

 _Maybe..._ She looked around to ensure nobody was around, and broke off a thin branch from a nearby tree, channeling her magoi into the makeshift staff. Muttering a spell, she grinned excitedly at the success of making a small dragon out of water, dancing in the air with grace. She twirled it around, until the crunch of a footstep made her dismiss her spell.

" _It's not what it looks like-_ " She turned around, face-to-face with her cousin, Torui.

The boy had been hiding behind a tree when he saw her create a water dragon, amazed by how it looked so real.

" _That water dragon.. is that an illusion?_ " He stepped out of his hiding spot, walking to where Ran was.

" _That was.._ " She hesitated, fearing that the boy might spread news about her ability.

" _Was it?_ " He asked again, eyes gleaming with interest and curiosity.

" _I'll show you again of you promise not to tell anyone about this,_ " She bargained a deal, as the boy eagerly nod, waiting for her to create the water dragon again.

" _Deal._ " He whispered, as Ran created another water dragon, ordering it to play with her younger cousin.

He, among the other children, was the one she was fond of the most. Despite being silent and timid, the boy was never tired to lend a helping hand. He was the one who explained and helped her to get used to the Torran style of living.

 _Maybe, I'll make an exception this time._ She smiled, watching Torui's face morph into joy.

* * *

Age 13 (part two), the Torran Tribe Island

By summer, Ran had gotten used to the Torran village's terrains, easily navigating herself through the woods to retrieve food, and going fishing to the sea with the men. The villagers still gave her occasional glares, but it had reduced, thanks to her contributions to the village.

Ran helped them build cannals for irrigation in the plantations, with the river as their water source. She also taught the Torran villagers the knowledge she'd earned in her younger years of studying, effectively healing several epidemics that occured in the same year. She helped the Torran village advance in technology, as they were way behind the modern civilizations in the world.

It earned her respect and acknowledgement of some of the villagers. But most were still unaccepting of her existence, preferring to use the 'primitive' way, which was way more tiring and ineffective compared to Ran's introduced methods.

" _Hey, Ran! Did you catch a lot of fish today with dad?_ " Torui asked as Ran unloaded her net, brimming with fish and crustacea.

" _Yup! I did! We'll share this with the villagers later!_ " Ran's sharp ears caught shouting noises from afar, as she stepped off the boat, handing the net to Torui.

" _I'll be right back, okay? I have to go see what the villagers are up to with all that shouting._ " She ruffled his head and dashed off.

Torui merely stood there and gaped. He couldn't even hear screaming, and people told him he was the sharpest listener in the whole village.

* * *

" _Excuse me, coming through! Whoops, sorry! Please, give way,_ " Ran struggled to move in the crowd, who were circling a man, lying down on the floor.

 _" What kind of injury is that? "_

 _" I don't know, I have never seen it before. "_

 _" Will it leave a mark? "_

 _" Will he survive the injury? "_

 _" How did he managed to receive such a wound? "_

 _" I heard he had been.. "_

 _" Poor man, "_ Ran could hear the murmurs of the crowd, idly standing by and not opting to help the injured man.

Finally standing in front of the crowd, Ran noticed the injuries the man had.

A huge bite mark which was leaking of blood, making small punctures on the man's skin. He also lost and arm, and the wound was still fresh, he had just returned from fishing. Ran deduced that he encountered a shark, somewhere in the sea.

" _Please, help me carry this man to his house! He needs to be treated!_ " The crowd was surprised by Ran's uninvited appearance, and ignorantly scoffed.

" _Why should we? You can carry him yourself, can't you? Brutely strong brat?_ " The teenage girl who said that earned a slap from Ran, who was seething in anger.

" _All this time I have been holding back in order to blend in, but it seems that I shouldn't have strived to gain your acknowledgement. This man is one of your tribe, a fellow clansmen! And can't you see that he's injured? He needs to be treated properly! He will lose his life if you keep delaying._ " No one moved, making Ran fume even more. They were confused of what to do.

" _Fine. The elder told me not to do this, but you leave me no choice._ " As her hands started to glow, Ran infused her magoi into the man's injured body, scanning for the damage in his internal organs.

 _" She.. "_

 _" She can use magic! "_

 _" Impossible! "_

 _" She's a monster! "_ Insults were thrown at Ran, but she didn't budge. She had grown used to it as she resided in the village.

 _Lungs, liver, and kidneys. I have to use a medium to cast a healing spell to close his wounds. Simply transferring my Ki won't be enough._ More and more blood came out of the injury, and Ran was wracking her brain of what to do. She couldn't carry the man on her own, he was too heavy.

Just then, a thin branch was waved in front of her, by a grinning Torui.

" _Need this?_ " Nodding back, she took the branch, and took a deep breath before muttering a spell.

Green light appeared from the tip of the branch, enveloping the man with a dim light. In an instant, his wounds were closed, and Ran started working on the man's internal organs, restoring them to their normal function.

The man's wife and daughter came, thanking her profusely as the little girl hugged her father.

" _Thank you.. Thank you so much!_ " Ran smiled demurely.

" _You are very welcome. But this is all I can do. He needs to be placed in a bed for his wounds to be cleaned_. " Ignoring the crowd, Ran kept healing the injured man.

In the middle of the ruckus, the village elder had came to see what was happening, to witness Ran using her magic and her grandson nearby her.

" _Ran!_ " He shouted, gaining the girl's attention. By then, she had finished healing the man, who thanked her weakly.

" _If you would excuse me._ " Ran stood up, smiling in contrast of Torui's fearful expression.

" _Come. We have matters to speak about._ " She could still hear some villagers saying that she would be kicked out of the island, punished, or fed to the crocodiles. She paid them no mind.

* * *

" _What have I told you, Ran? You are forbidden to use magic in front of the villagers._ " The elderly man sternly said, a glum Ran facing him.

" _But the man was injured, Grandpa. I couldn't let him die if I could save him. Let the villagers have their opinion, I just don't care._ " Ran stood up, and walked towards the hut's entrance.

" _Where do you think are you going?_ " She stopped in her tracks, facing the elderly man for a second before averting her gaze.

" _To get some fresh air. I need some space to think._ " As she said that, her body disappeared into thin air, leaving no trace of her being there previously.

* * *

" Stupid people and their primitive ways of living. Couldn't they just drop their ego and help each other? Aren't they supposed to be the descendants of the magicians from that world? Thye should be helping each other, not just idly standing there while watching people die right in front of them, " Ran angrily muttered in her mother language, as she flew off where her magic brought her.

" Ouch! " She grunted as her head bumped into a stone wall, looming in front of her figure. She had flewn to a high part of the island, landing in front of a stone wall.

Taking a step backward, Ran observed the wall, Torran inscriptions engraved on the smooth stone, slightly faded away due to the weathering of the stone.

" Where the light shines, the shadows loom nearby. Should the shadow and light align side by side, the answer to your plight shall be nigh. " She read the symbols aloud, her mind working on the clue that was written on the wall.

She then noticed her shadow. It was almost noon when she reached the spot. On the wall, she also realized there was a dent, shaped similarly to a human figure, and figured the puzzle. She only has to fit her shadow into the dent on the wall.

After a few failed attempts, she managed to successfully fit her shadow in the wall's dent, and the stone around it started rumbling, almost as if an earthquake was about to happen. And then, a strong force of air pulled Ran inside the opening crevice, and shut close, reverting back to normal like nobody has touched it.

" Uwahhhh! " Ran could only shout as she felt her body being pulled through wind tunnels, flung back and forth.

* * *

Ran opened one eye, observing her surroundings. She was inside a space-like place, objects animatedly flew by as the stars twinkled brightly. Sitting up, she noticed the symbol of the eight-pointed star under her, glowing in a bright yellow.

 _This place is..._ There was no sign of living, it was only her and the objects.

 _You are sent here in order to learn from the past, and to prevent the tragedy from repeating once again in the distant future._ A low voice rumbled in the room, reverbrating in the empty space.

 _Mission.. what mission...?_ Ran mentally questioned as the symbol underneath her glew brighter as every second passed, enveloping her in the light. White rukh surrounded her, more and more until her body cannot be seen.

* * *

She was crying as the blinding light subsided. She's regained _all_ of her memories, crystal clear in her brain as if it had just happened yesterday.

The _tragedy_ that had befallen her homeland, the black rukh, and _Al-Thamen_.

Memories of her comrades back in Alma Torran, the time she had spent with them, all returned to her head. Her most trusted friends and allies, her supporters when she was down. Her moodbooster and people to share a laugh with, crack jokes and throw insults to each other. They were her sources of joy and love, she already considered them as family to her.

The intelligent life forms, the other species, the gunuds and the resistance. Before it was just blur images and fragments, but now the clearest of the images had been presented to her, all for her to reminisce and remember. She couldn't go back there anymore. Not in her current condition.

After the images of the old world pass, she was presented by the images in her current world, the years she missed out in her village.

She couldn't see it clearly, but she could perceive _fire, screaming,_ and _black rukh_ , cold sweat breaking on her face. Her grandmother's _corpse_ stabbed a thousand times, corroded by the dark rukh, and her parents _stabbed_ to death. She screamed like there was no tomorrow.

" Why... why are you showing me _these_ images? What do they mean? " She half-yelled to the air, receiving no reply. The animated objects were flung to different directions due to her outburst of magoi. She flopped onto the floor, tears hitting the cold, yellow symbol of the great king Solomon.

 _Rise, magi. Your sole existence serves a greater purpose in this world._ Her sobbing paused at the voice, rubbing her eyes.

" What purpose? To guide people into dungeons and let them rule as _idiotic_ kings who only desire _power_? " She snorted, more tears rolling down her cheeks.

 _No. Guide the people suitable to become your king vessel, grant them the power of a djinn and let them set the world right, to prevent the tragedy from occuring once again. You are sent here to guide great kings, and to especially aid Solomon's proxy who will appear 11 years in the future. He, together with you, will set destiny in the correct path, avoiding for it to stray into the path of depravity. Now, rise, magi, and do what you must._ On her forehead appeared the faint symbol of Solomon, the eight-pointed star.

Slowly feeling her consciousness slip through her, Ran could managed to perceive a figure with blue hair and a short braid that grew past his shoulder, and a small boy with blue hair.

Before she knew it, she was back at the entrance of the wall.

* * *

" _I found her!_ " Torui yelled, parting a bush to give him some way. He ran towards his cousin, who was clearly unconscious.

" _How is she?_ " His father kneeled beside him, checking the girl's pulse.

" _She's alive, but dehydrated and judging by her appearance, fatigued. We need to bring her back to the village and treat her._ " Nodding, the pair of father and son carried the girl back to their village, where she could be properly taken care.

Ran had been missing for three weeks after she had her 'talk' with his grandfather. Torui thought that she had gone to one of her adventures as she had told him, but it appeared that she had been hiding somewhere in the island.

Thus, a search was conducted to find Ran. His grandfather had done the talking, and questioned who had not been helped by the girl's creations. The villagers mostly felt guilty, and reluctantly offered their help. The people who had been grateful to Ran's contribution were more than willing to help and search, but after a week of searching, the girl was nowhere to be found. But Torui didn't give up. He knew that she would still be in the island, and continued to search for her, paying no mind to the negative comments of the hard-headed villagers. And eventually he found her, lying unconscious against a stone wall with his mother tongue written on it. But he hadn't had the time to read, he was far more concerned with the girl's wellbeing.

Settling her onto her bed, Torui felt Ran shift, quietly grunting as she stirred awake.

" _Ran! How are you feeling?_ " Instead of answering his question, Ran got up, her cheerful and assuring smile nowhere to be seen. Instead, the boy was greeted with the tears he'd never seen her shed.

" _I... I n-need t-to go back home.._ "

* * *

Age 13 (part three), Kou Empire

Her sudden notice of leaving had left Torui in a state of sadness and shock. But she couldn't help it. She needed to prove the truth and see it with her own eyes.

When she thought of leaving quietly, the children of the Torran had sent her off in the morning, waving their fares as she flew up, further and further away until they couldn't see her. Torui had been the ringleader, gathering his friends to bid his cousin farewell. Who knows when would he see her again.

* * *

Dropping by to Balbadd before returning to Kou, Ran visited Rashid in the palace, asking of his wellebeing. Rashid was fine, but Abhmad was another case.

Raking his little beady eyes over her body, he spent no time flinging himself onto Ran, only to miss her by a lot, as she evaded his hug by moving to the right. But just as she felt safe, a hand groped her butt, making her flush in embarrassment.

" You _chauvinist, sinful, perverted_ **pig**! " That day, a broken nose was what Abhmad earned.

Ran also received word that the queen had passed away, and paid her condolences in the royal cemetery behind the palace.

" It's been quite a while, auntie. How have you been? " She, of course knew she would not get any reply and instead continued speaking.

" As for me, I've been well, and traveled to a lot of places... " Ran sat there for hours, telling the deceased queen her adventures around the world. To the people around her, she appeared to be talking to thin air, but she was actually talking to the queen's rukh, only visible to her eyes.

She finished talking by evening, and chose to stay for the night before continuing her trip back to Kou.

* * *

" I'll see you soon, Ojisan. " Ran was sent of by Rashid and his entourage of soldiers, Barkak trailing behind the king.

She had boarded the ship heading towards Kou, saying her goodbyes to the soldiers.

" I'll see you soon too, Barkak-san! " The said man replied to her wave, giving her a wink before Rashid notices.

It was him who had taught her the Balbadd Royal Swordplay. Despite being reserved only for the royal family, he insisted on teaching it to Ran, thus breaking a rule of Balbadd.

The king might have noticed, but he never mentioned anything regarding of the sort.

" Stay safe, Ran, and have a pleasant journey. " Rashid bid her goodbye, as the ship that carried Ran sailed further away from Balbadd, until her figure disappeared beyond the horizon.

" Sorry, Ojisan. But that's one thing I _can't_ promise. " A smile flitted across the girl's features, as a white rukh flew past Rashid.

* * *

Ran arrived at the Kou port two months later, feeling slightly queasy after the trip. As she stepped off the boat, a wave of nostalgia hit her. Kou has changed over the past few years. The roads were now modernized, foreign merchants selling their goods everywhere.

Sighing in content, she headed straight towards the direction of her village, which takes about three days by flying (if she wasn't mistaken).

* * *

Her heart was racing. Anxiety ruling over her chest as she flew faster towards her village, wasting no time to rest.

 _Was it true? No, it can't be! That voice might just be playing games on me._ She shook her head, convincing herself to think otherwise. But still, she did consider the possibilities. It's been eight years since she last saw or heard of her village, something might've happened during her years of traveling.

Placing her faith in the brighter side of things, she zoomed forward, continuing her journey home.

What she least expected was to have her hopes up too high.

The village was completely desolated. What greeted Ran weren't the warm and familiar faces of the villagers, but heaps of skeletons, lying about as some had been decaying away. Some parts of the ground had crevasses, marks of explosions and parts of houses blasted away. Some of the walls had crumbled, either due to the explosion or weather.

 _No!_ She shook her head, going around the village to search for someone she knew.

She went to the mountain slopes, the plantations, the elder's house, the village's meeting point, and each and every house of the villagers.

 _No! It can't be true!_ She found every one of them empty.

Ran raced back to her own house, breaking the door down with her kick. Inside was a pair of skeletons, clad in her parents' clothes, lying on top of each other. Beside them was an empty basket, she assumed it was her sibling's crib.

 _What happened?_ Her eyes began to water. The dusty carpet on the floor had stains of blood, and judging from the color, this has happened a long time ago.

 _What did I miss? How did the village become this desolated? Why were they killed?_ Ran looked around the house for clues. She wished that something will lead her to the answer of this. A massacre, a slaughter.

She searched in every nook and cranny of her house, opening very shelf and drawers, and checked under every bed. Her search was fruitless until she reached her grandmother's room, and opened the drawer of her table. Inside were letters addressed to her, neatly folded and stacked. She took them all out, and took the letter located at the most bottom, which was the oldest according to date. It was written about a month after she left.

 _Year XX, Month 2, Day 20_

 _To my grandddaughter, Ran_

 _Hello, Ran. How have you been? Are you enjoying your life outside the village? This granny of yours hopes so._

Ran chuckled at this part.

 _I also hope that you are safe, out of Al-Thamen's hands. Heed my warning, they are very dangerous. But anyways, today is just another day in the village. Your mother's pregnancy is reaching its fourth month now. It'll be five months left until your sibling is born. I really wish I didn't have to send you away, Ran. I wanted you to lead your childhood like how normal children do, be here when your sibling is born, and play with the village children with no worries at all._

 _Ah, I'm straying out of topic again. So, we have decided names for the baby. If it turns out to be a girl, we will name her 'Ayame', wishing her to grow up to be as beautiful as an Iris flower, but if it turns out to be a boy, we will name him 'Aki', wishing him to be a bright child, full of happiness. I hope you can return by the time your sibling is born, Ran._

 _Be careful, and I hope you take the lessons people taught you to heart._

 _Love,_

 _Grandma._

She stayed silent, and opened the next letter.

 _Year XX, Month 3, Day 16_

 _When you read this, I hope you feel excited too, Ran. Your sibling started kicking today. We all felt esctatic, especially your mother and father._

 _How are you doing, dearest? Are you well? Did you make any friends? Had enough sleep? Do you eat regularly? I do hope you still retain your healthy habits during your travels. Staying up late isn't good for you._

 _Your mother and father are feeling concerned of you as of late, but I can tell that you are doing fine. You are my granddaughter after all, strong, beautiful, and determined. I know you can survive out there, but if you have the time, you should go to Magnostadt Academy to polish your skills._

" I've been there, Grandma. In fact, I was kidnapped from Parthevia to the said place. " She dryly chuckled, eyes continuing to scan the letter.

 _I've noticed your tendency to say that there are bird-like creatures around you. To be honest, I first thought you were just joking, but one day when you were three, you accidentally materialized them in front of me. It brought me to a conclusion. You are special. According to my tribe, you are a rare being, serving a purpose to choose and guide kings, training them in order to replace the great king of the old world. You are a magi, Ran. But I've never told your father nor your mother. If word spreads out, it would spell disaster for you, which is why I've never let you out of the village before you turned five. I'm sorry if you feel confined, but it was all to protect you. I do not want to risk my family falling into Al-Thamen's clutches, like how your grandfather did, or worse, falling into depravity. But remember, never reveal yourself as someone who can see the rukh, the bird-like creatures you often mentioned. It will give away your identity, and people will seek after you, wanting to claim you for their personal benefits._

 _I hope you understand what I mean, Ran._

 _Love,_

 _Grandma._

Ran was dumbfounded. So that was why she had never seen her grandfather a month after she was born..

She dived into the rest of the envelopes, divulging every secret her grandmother had kept away from her. Before she knew it, she was down to the second to last letter.

 _Year XX, Month 7, Day 15_

 _How have you been, Ran? I have good news to deliver to you. Your sibling is finally born, just a few hours ago. As your parents and I have decided, the baby's name is..._

" Aki... so it's a boy... " Ran smiled to herself, tears prickling on the corner of her eyes.

 _Aki. It's a boy. He was born on the day of the full moon, it's rays are particularly beautiful tonight, and it's quite windy for a hot summer day. A name befitting your sibling, no? You should have seen him. After he was born, Aki wouldn't stop crying, he only grew quiet when your name was mentioned. It seems like he wanted to see you too._

A pang of guilt hit Ran square on her chest. She had wanted to come back and see her sibling, but she never got the chance, or either she forgot.

 _I personally think it's safe enough to return now, Ran. When will you come back? The four of us are waiting for your return and safety, and always will. Please return soon._

 _Love,_

 _Grandma._

She bit her lip, slightly crumpling the paper with her force.

I'm back now, but where are you? Struggling not to cry, she reached for the last paper, and accidentally scraped her finger. Blood dripped onto the envelope, as it produced a yellow glow.

This time, a projection of her grandmother appeared, albeit four times smaller than her original height.

" It's been a long time, Ran. " The projection began.

" If you have managed to open this letter and read the rest, it means I've already passed. " The voice sounded exactly like her grandmother's.

" What do you mean, ...passed? You must be somewhere in Kou, right, Grandma? Please don't joke around. What about my parents? And Aki? " She refused to believe in the projection's words, questioning her family's presence.

" Both of your parents, as well as I and the rest of the villagers, were attacked. It was Al-Thamen, they had invaded our village a month after Aki was born. They slaughtered every single person they saw, be it a child or an adult, no one was spared. I created this projection for you with the last bits of my magoi, hoping that you will someday return and see this. " With tears finally flowing freely from her eyes, Ran inched closer, and yelled at the projection.

" Why didn't you send me a letter? Or contacted me and told me to come back? I could've helped defend the village! " She protested, banging her fists on the table.

" We were suddenly attacked. They appeared from broad daylight and massacred our village. I was only able to defend the village for so long, I knew I wasn't going to survive the attack. And calling you back wasn't the best choice, you would be taken by them instead, and I don't want to lose **both** of my grandchildren to those _wretched_ people. " A chill went down her spine, as horror placed itself onto her face.

" Aki's.. "

" Aki and you are the sole survivors of our village. They had already left with your brother before I could contact you. Your parents died defending him from the magicians, only for Aki to be taken away. And with my low magoi, I couldn't cast heavy spells that will inflict my body with more damage. Instead, I created this projection for you, Ran. I did want you to come back, but if only I knew this would happen, I wouldn't have sent that letter to you. It's best if you never come back to the village. Those goons might still be lingering around. " The projection started to flicker, causing Ran to audibly gasped.

" _No_ , please stay longer, grandma. _Please_ , don't go.. " She pleaded, as the projection flickers once again, the yellow light flowing dimmer.

" I guess this is my limit. I only have one request for you, Ran. " She looked into the projection's eyes, to see the same warmth reflected in the eyes of her grandmother.

" Find Aki, and save him from Al-Thamen's clutches. " As the last words were said, the projections slowly faded, until it was no more.

Ran was left crying there alone. In her heart, a new blaze of determinated coated her body, to find her brother, Aki.

* * *

Ren Kouen, age 16, Eastern Territory of the Kou Empire.

Kouen had just returned from subjugating a rebellion in the east. He and his battalion of soldiers were on their way back to Rakushou when the sun started going down. They decided to settle themselves into a deserted village, spotted by one of his archers.

" Kouen-dono, we can spot a village right ahead. From what the archer said, it was deserted. " His retainer, Ri Seishuu reported.

" Good. We will set up our camp there tonight. " Ordering his men to advance forward first to set camp, Kouen took the liberty to go around the village by foot, his horse led away by Seishuu.

* * *

It was a rural village. He hadn't known that a village like this existed in Kou.

 _Perhaps I was lax in studying my own country._ He examined the walls of a house, which had crumbled apart. He deduced it was due to an explosion.

He strolled around the village, the same view popped at every corner, broken, old houses and a few crevasses on the ground.

After two hours, Kouen felt bored, and was about to return when he heard scraping noises.

 _Scrape, scrape, scrape._

He moved closer towards the noise, and listened intently.

 _Scrape, scrape, scrape._

The noise continued, as Kouen dared himself to peek, coming to his sight was a girl, about a few years younger than him, digging holes in the ground.

It was strange. Seishuu said no one had been residing in the village. But how come a girl was digging holes in the village area?

" Please stop staring, I know you're there. " Her voice was slightly croaked, as her movement stopped, the scraping noise cease to be heard.

" What are you doing here? " Kouen stepped out of his hiding, revealing himself to the girl.

" I'm digging graves. " She replied, her back facing him as she continued to dig.

" For who? " He asked, forgetting his manners all of a sudden.

" For my friends, my family, and the rest of the village. " Was her bitter reply, her voice a pitch higher.

 _She must be a resident of this village._

" I'm sorry for your loss. " Was his reply, but a snort came from the girl.

" Well, if you have time to be sorry, I suggest you help me dig these graves. These skeletons aren't going to place themselves in the ground, you know. " Her tone came out snarky, as Kouen simply scoffed at her attitude.

" Agares. " Kouen called the name of his djinn, as his body was enveloped in his djinn equip, something he has acquired in the previous month.

His form turned into a child, with a his arms having different sizes from one another. With one flick of his right arm, several cylindrical pieces of earth were lifted, allowing the girl to place the skeletons of her village people in the holes. She placed only one in every hole, thus having Kouen to create more holes on the ground.

They finished when the stars started twinkling, sitting exhaustedly on the ground.

" Thank you for helping. " The girl muttered, a somber smile on her face.

" You are welcome. You won't finish until morning if you kept digging in that slow pace. " Kouen gruffly remarked, as the girl stood up.

" Yes, that's true. Thank you very much, Ren Kouen-dono. " At that, he became alert of the girl.

" What? You think I don't recognize you? You're like, world-wide famous, man. Only a fool wouldn't recognize you, with that red hair too. " She pointed at his fiery red hair.

" And you are a Kou citizen? And that red hair, are you... another one of my lost sisters? " He dubiously asked, as his father had a reputation of having heirs here and there.

" Yes to your first question, and no. I am simply a Kou citizen, born and raised in this village until I turned five. I've only came back here today to find... unpleasant things about the truth. I have no connection to the nobles nor do I have royal blood flowing in my veins. So to put it simply, no, I'm not your half-sister, Kouen-dono. " She quietly giggled, sitting cross-legged on the ground.

" I see. Then- " He was about to ask for her name when she extended her hand.

" I believe we can save questions for later, it seems that your retainer is looking for you, " She pointed towards the left, noticing a running figure towards them.

" Ah, thank- " She was gone when he turned his head back.

 _Strange girl._ He shook the thought off as Seishuu approached him.

" Milord, where were you? Dinner is about to start! " Seishuu nagged and dragged a befuddled Kouen back to their camp.

Kouen swear he caught a glimpse of red hair between the trees, before completely disappearing into their makeshift camp.

* * *

Ran decided to leave the village. Gathering all of the precious letters her grandmother wrote and a set of her belongings, she left the next day after Kouen's army set out.

She needed to stay somewhere she could watch and gain information about her younger brother, and at the same time staying low in the bushes. She couldn't afford getting caught by Al-Thamen. _Not now_. She isn't strong enough to face them yet.

So she settled in the outskirts of a village, about five days of walking from Rakushou. There, she built her own hut, and took it upon herself to work as a physician.

* * *

Age 14, Kou Empire

Ran had adapted to her surroundings, accomodating herself to live as a physician. At first, she had to travel to the village to open her business and offer her services as a physician. She had a few patients in the beginning, but her name grew to be known in the whole village. Ever since, the villagers came to her when dealing with health reasons.

" Hey, Ran, can you cure my disease with your love? " And of course, it gained her plenty of admirers. She may never realized it, but Ran had blossomed into a beauty over the years. Young men from the village often sought her to win her heart, coming over only to utter words of nonsense.

She never paid any mind to their sweet talks.

" I'm sorry, but if you aren't here for check-ups or medicine, I suggest for you not to come here. " She coldly rejected them. Some who felt it was impossible to win her heart gave up. Though, some were quite stubborn, and continued to pursue her.

A few days ago, she heard that the palace had been set on fire, burning a wing of the palace. The emperor and his two eldest sons were killed in the fire, and the whole country was set to mourn for the loss of their royal family.

Ran snorted. _Must be another power-struggle._ Politics wasn't her best interest, and not her problems to meddle with.

Preparing herself to go out into the woods for herbs, she never expected to meet two injured men there. She didn't know what was running in her mind when she decided to take them in.

From there on, the wheel of destiny started to spin.

* * *

" And that, my friend, was the complete version of my travels around the world. " Buer swished his tail, as Ran finally finished her tales of traveling.

" I had never expected for you to be left by that magi Yunan, " Buer chuckled, bursting into laughter at the girl's sour expression.

" I know! I mean, he could've told me what he had in store for me, otherwise I wouldn't have left Balbadd in the first place! " She pouted, puffing her cheeks.

" But speaking of which, did you truly earn it? That _ability_? " Buer questioned as he pointed to the clear space on her forehead.

" The wisdom of the great king? I don't know, I've never felt it either, nor use it. I'm still doubtful if I really possess the ability. " Ran shrugged, and faced the screen in front of them.

" But enough about me, you should start giving them trials soon, no? I'll just sit back here and relax. I, in one way, cannot become your king. So it's up to those two to complete your trial. Just don't make it filled with too much blood and gore, alright? " Ran created ear plugs to plug her ears, preventing any noise from coming into her hearing except hers and Buer's.

" That is true. Very well, let their trials commence. " From the screen, Ran could see Yuuichi and Rentei's faces, both carrying different expressions.


	12. Chapter 12: Buer's King

Chapter 12: Buer's King

* * *

Hakuyuu opened his eyes to see the battlefield spread in front of him, everything seemed so real with the slaying, the blood spilled from the enemy's army, and the yells of the soldiers, slashing swords against each other. It was all too familiar for him to forget.

" ...yuu! " someone called his name. It sounded so distant.

" Yuu-nii! " He snapped out of his trance, he turned around to see Hakuren, dressed in a full body armor, as his brother whipped his horse to go faster. He was being chased by a group of soldiers, hot on his trail.

Though, he heard another yell of his name not far from where he was, as Hakuyuu noticed a blob of red hair and a scrawny teen, using his sword to balance himself.

" H-Hakuyuu-dono! H-Help me! " Kouen pleaded, as he slowly fall to the ground, blood coming out from his mouth. A few arrows stuck themselves to his back, torturing the young boy with every step he took.

 _Now then, first question. Between your brother and your cousin, who would you save?_ The voice echoed in his head, dragging Hakuyuu's mind back to reality. _Right_. He was in the middle of a trial.

Clearing his mind, he replied to the djinn, his tone calm and collected.

" They... are both my younger brothers, and I hold them to me dearly. But I would choose Kouen, as he is younger than both Ren and I, and is out of Gyokuen and Al-Thamen's sight. If I were to die and my brother lives, Hakuren would be a constant target for Al-Thamen, like what _that witch_ tried to do back in the palace. It'll be easier for that organization to come up with an excuse for killing us. But Kouen, ...he knows not of the real situation, and surely will be safe, he already has two djinns, after all. " Hakuyuu solemnly replied, his own words left a weird taste in his mouth.

 _Is that your final answer?_ Asked the voice, as Hakuyuu gave a firm nod.

" Yes. "

 _Very well. Let us proceed._

The scene in front of him morphs, revealing a world he has never seen before, a world different from the one he is inhabiting. But yet, it brought back a wave of nostalgia to him.

' _This place is.._ '

It is the old world, mentioned in the ancient scrolls of Torran, a long forgotten world which was destroyed by the dark organization.

" Alma... Torran.. " Hakuyuu marveled at the sight presented in front of him, intelligent life forms he has never seen before, which matches the description of the Torran scrolls, living in harmony and alongside each other.

 _That's correct. What do you think made these creatures agree to live alongside each other harmoniously?_

Images flashed in front of him like memories, appearing and disappearing so quickly that he wasn't able to catch up. Figures, buildings, different races, passed in a swift motion, as the images continued to pour into his mind. He knew some of the different races, but most were foreign to him as well.

He managed to catch a glimpse of a figure smiling at him, a figure with _pink_ hair which seemed like a girl...

Hakuyuu pondered on the question. They had so many differences, be it in strength, looks, characteristics, and mannerisms. But what was it that enabled them to live peacefully together?

His mind drifts back to the time when he was but a child, looking at the kingdom from his father's shoulders. Hakuren was still a newborn at that time, so it was just him and his father, spending their free time together at the balcony.

 _" Father, we have a lot of subjects here in Kou. There are nobles, commoners, workers, merchants, and all sorts of people. But what makes all of us the same? " A harmless question from a three-year-old boy, but for a child his age, his intellect surpassed any other three-year-olds._

 _The emperor chuckled before answering his son's question._

 _" That's pretty simple, son. You see, even if we have different statuses, we are still of the same kin, we are humans. Nobles, commoners, slaves, royalty-no, even if we aren't humans, there's one thing that makes us all equal.. "_

" It's love. " Hakuyuu paused, before elaborating further from what he meant.

" Even if they belonged to different races, different tribes, ethnicities, countries, we all can love. It doesn't necessarily have to be a mutual feeling between two people, but it's also directed to the love you have for your family, friends, and comrades. Even if you despise something terribly, with love, it can eradicate all the hatred you had towards that person or object. " It was something his father had told him, way back then. But Hakuyuu had remembered every single word his father said to him, as he knew his father was a very wise man. It proved him right, the scene began to change once again.

 _Good answer. Onto the next question, then._

The blinding light subsided, as he witnessed another battlefield, this time with Kou crumbling down into nothing but ruins. The fire spread wildly, running into a frenzy, dueling with the wind. Screams of agony could be heard everywhere, the cries and mourning of people over their loved ones, and at his feet were the corpses of his beloved ones-his precious family. His siblings and cousins, laid in a pile and unmoving, their skin pale and lips blue.

In front of him was his own mother, the empress, Gyokuen, surrounded with her puppets from Al-Thamen. She looked at his, eyes filled with joy and satisfaction, the corner of her lips tugging up to form a hideous smile.

 _If your kingdom is destroyed, what would you do? Will you take revenge, reclaim the throne and kill your own mother, or will you run and give up your lineage as a member of the royalty?_

He flinched. This djinn knew everything about his background. His lineage. His royal blood.

" H-How? "

The djinn snorted.

 _Of course I would have known about your background. Anyone who enters this dungeon has to be tested by me, and that would show me your past, **your highness**._

' Of course. ' Hakuyuu bit his lip, clenching his arms tightly. He knew no matter how and where he would hide, he would always be a prince. He could never completely hide his background. And it was a djinn he was currently facing, the said creature might have dived into his memories to create a trial.

 _Well?_

" Give me a moment. I'm trying to think of my answer. " Hakuyuu replied, wracking his brain for the right answer.

' One strike and you're out. ' His mind reminded him.

" ...I will not abandon my lineage and country, because that is my duty as a prince. " He said, voice firm and bold.

 _But they've branded you and your brother dead, haven't they?_

" They may have, but I will not risk _any_ war that could make my country _suffer_ from casualties. Even if I am unable to rid of Al-Thamen from the palace, this time, I'm sure, I will be able to rid them out of Kou. Once I've driven them out, I will claim my right to the throne. In that way, I will restore the country to the way it used to be in the peak of my father's rule. "

 _And Al-Thamen is after you and your brother's heads. What will you do about it?_

" That is the reason why I came to the dungeon, I came here to gain power to defend myself from them. Then I wouldn't have to rely on Ran or anyone else all the time. " His answer reverbrated strongly in his ears, as the djinn went silent, before replying to the prince's answer.

 _And you are trusting that girl with all you've got? You don't even know who she is._

" I may have not known her for a long time, but all that I can see is that she is sincere in helping us. " Hakuyuu replied, a feeling of doubt clouded his mind. The djinn was right, he never knew Ran personally.

' Nonetheless, she's helped us when we first met, that's enough proof that she's not an enemy. ' He remained firm, unnerved by the voice's taunt.

 _And what if she's hiding things from you? The truth that you deserve to know._

" Everyone has secrets. I won't force her to tell me, unless she feels ready to do so, or she has enough trust in me. " The first imperial prince uttered, briefly closing his eyes and reopened them.

 _I see. Then she's in good hands. Alright then, six questions left. Are you still willing enough to proceed? Or will you cease to continue the trial, and remain forever here in this dungeon?_

" No. I wish to proceed. Please continue with the trial. " Hakuyuu remained firm, determined in finishing his trial.

 _Wise choice._ The voice chuckled, as the background morphs once again, changing the scene into a different one.

* * *

Hakuren definitely knew he had no way of getting out of the cave without any lighting, and currently stuck onto the cavern wall like glue.

 _What should I do?_ His mind ran wild, wracking his brain for all sorts of methods to escape from the cave.

He knew he would never become a dungeon conquerer before his brother; he was less competent than Hakuyuu ever was. But he had gotten over that fact since long ago, ever since he learned about their positions and roles.

 _Nonetheless, I have to get out of here! But then again, we aren't going to be judged from our positions or statuses, so, does that mean I have a chance?_ A shimmer of light broke his train of thoughts, as the bird-like creature floated atop of his head.

More of them flocked towards Hakuren, and he took it as a sign to follow them.

 _Take it as a chance, or a risk._ He told himself, as he followed the birds, hoping to find the cavern's exit.

* * *

He did find it, only to be led into a room with four doors. The bird-like creatures had disappeared, and Hakuren was left all alone in the spacious room.

 _Ah, well. Might as well follow my instincts._ He shrugged, and ran towards the blue door, only to face another set of dungeon creatures, the door had locked itself behind him.

* * *

Hakuyuu retained a calm composure, answering all the djinn's question with an even voice. Never once did he falter or hesitate. In his heart, he only prayed for the trial to be over soon.

 _You have been faring well so far. And now, this is my last question, and then the deal shall be fulfilled._

Hakuyuu sucked in his breath, calming his nerves.

 _If the day would come to you and your brother to return to your kingdom, whose side will you choose? Will you stand beside your siblings and rule the country, or will you remain beside your current allies, renouncing your right to the throne?_

Hakuyuu's eyes dilated the moment he heard it. He had never expected the djinn to question him with such a difficult decision.

Family is family, and Hakuyuu could never cast them aside, no matter what happens, he would still stand beside them. But Sinbad too, the lad had helped him and his brother when they were in a tight spot. There was no way Hakuyuu could forget and pretend such a favor never happened at all. Doubt grew in his heart, as he bit his lip slightly, thinking hard for the best answer.

 _What's this? Are you unable to answer my question? The djinn sneered, mockery obvious in his tone._

" No. Just give me a little more time. I'm still thinking of my answer. " Hakuyuu half-pleaded, his brain spinning faster than ever.

* * *

Ran watched the prince struggle to find the right answer to Buer's question.

As naïve as she may be, Ran knew that Yuuichi belonged to the upper class of Kou's society. She's been observing his mannerisms, his gestures, and body language. It strongly indicated that he was at least a noble's son.

She had silently blocked her ears from hearing the trial, and merely watched. And right now, Ran couldn't hear a thing the man says except for Buer's voice.

 _It's unfair for me to learn about his background without his consent._ She decided, the moment she had been relocated into Buer's treasury.

Her eyes darted back to the screen, seeing that her candidate was about to answer Buer's last question.

Though, something snapped inside her.

 _They're here._

She abruptly stood up, and dashed towards the door to the treasury.

" Where do you suppose you are heading to, Ran? " Buer's voice rang in her ears. She gazed back upon the djinn's call of her name, red orbs reflecting anxiety and tension.

" It's **_them_**. They're here in this dungeon. I have to fend them off, or else they'll get to either Yuuichi-san or Rentei-san. " She adjusted her arrow holder, as her gaze dangerously narrowed.

" You know that they are dangerous, magi. It is not a wise decision to face them on your own. " Buer had a grim look plastered on his face, obviously disagreeing with her rash actions.

" And risk either of them falling to their hands? Not a chance. I'll protect them, as I have sworn before. Lead them here to this treasury and choose your king, Buer. Once you are done, send them through a portal to Balbadd, tell them that I'll be waiting for them there. " Finally, Ran rushed through the door, closing it with a loud bang. Now she had another matter to take care of.

* * *

Buer sighed, and swished his tail. He wanted nothing more than to get over the trial already.

" I... " As the prince gave his answer to Buer's final question, the djinn was only half-listening, approving of his answers and immediately flicked his finger, transporting the first prince into the treasury.

Now he only had to find the man's knucklehead of a brother.

* * *

 _san..._

Sinbad, who was currently working on his papers, lifted his head up as he felt someone calling out to him. And it sounded awfully similar to Ran.

It had been two months since Ran and the two Sei brothers set out, yet there was still no news of them.

 _Sin... san.._ The voice had called again, this time the said man had jolted up from his seat, trying to get a good grasp of whose voice was he hearing.

" Ran! " He replied, trying to get the girl to reply.

 _Hey. It's been... quite sometime. Sin-san, I don't have much time, so please listen to me carefully._ She pleaded, as he gulped, and urging her to continue.

" I'm listening. " He said, biting his lip to prevent himself from yelling. How the girl was able to penetrate his mind was a wonder, but he held his tongue, waiting for her to proceed.

 _In a few days' time, I'll arrive at Balbadd. Well, I don't expect you to come here and pick me up, but please find Yuuichi-san and Rentei-san there. If you couldn't find them, meet me at the Balbadd Palace afterwards. I'll be there waiting for you._

" But how am I- "

 _Follow your instincts, Sin-san. It'll lead you to them. I've got to go, see you in Balbadd._ And with that, Ran's voice was cut off from his mind. Sinbad was left there alone, Ran's words strongly rang in his mind. Then, as if snapping from his little world, he opened the door to his office, and yelled to alert his staff.

" I'm going to Balbadd for a while! Ja'far and Rurumu-san, I'll leave everything to you while I'm gone! " As he was about to activate Baal's djinn equip, Ja'far's wires wrapped around his body, as he was roughly pulled towards the furious young lad.

" Oh? And _where_ do _you_ think you are going, oh **_great_** president? Off to Balbadd to play around with women **_again_**? " The venom in the freckled lad's tone was _menacing_ , mockery clearly evident in his voice.

" No, it's- "

" No excuses! You'll have your paperwork done or else you _won't_ be getting dinner tonight! "

Poor Sinbad, oh well, that's what he gets from being the infamous "Lady Killer of the Seven Seas".

* * *

" Aniue! " Hakuren bursted through the door the moment he reaches the treasury, the small bird-like creatures that had been guiding him disappeared.

Hakuyuu had just discovered the metal vessel in which the djinn was residing, when his sibling entered the room.

" Ren! " Hakuyuu's face slightly relaxed the moment he saw his brother, but frowned upon Ran's absence. He had predicted that she must've arrived together with either him or his brother, or she had landed into a completely different place.

" Where's Ran? " Hakuren flinched slightly as his brother threw the question at him, and opened his mouth to speak, when the djinn had interfered.

" Rest assured. She was with me here in the treasury until she was aware of Al-Thamen's presence in this dungeon. " Hakuyuu was baffled, he did not expect that that wretched organization to follow them here. But what could he expect less from the grand puppeteer, none other than his own _mother_.

" How can we feel relieved when you just told us that the girl went and fought Al-Thamen by _herself_?! " Hakuren yelled, but Hakuyuu calmed him down with a pat on his shoulder.

" Easy, Ren. We are in the presence of a djinn. Such attitude is not worthy of display. " The first prince reminded, watching the djinn agree with him.

His brother could only bite his lip, and settle down.

" Before I proceed to selecting my king, the ma- "

 _" But are you going to reveal that you are a magi to the world? Will you choose your king? " Ran smiled, leaving Buer bewildered._

Buer recalled the conversation they had before she left.

 _" I might, or might not. If I happen to reveal my identity as a magi to the world, they'll try to make me their ally, or pull me into their nation forcefully, which means more meaningless bloodshed. I don't want that to happen. And to answer your second question, who knows? I might choose my king as I like, it depends on the person, actually. " Ran shrugged, a mischievous smirk plastered on her face._

Clearing his throat, Buer spoke once again, hiding Ran's identity per her request.

Hakuyuu raised a brow upon the djinn's behavior. The djinn was trying to conceal something from them, obviously.

" The young magician requested me to teleport the both of you to Balbadd, she said that she will we waiting for you there. " Buer retained his composure, before the hot-tempered prince replied.

" How can we trust your _words_? And where is she now?! " Hakuren growled, still not wanting to trust the djinn.

" She told me herself. Is that not enough proof? And to where is she now is none of your business. All that matters is that you will meet her again in Balbadd. Now, I shall be choosing my king. " The djinn's reply silenced the second prince, as Hakuyuu remained silent, awaiting for the kilin's choice.

Buer gazed at both of his challengers, glancing first at Hakuren, and then to Hakuyuu.

" You would have been my master if it weren't for your rash and reckless decision, which doesn't suit my personality. You were reckless in choosing the doors to my treasury, and spent less time thinking about your chances in getting here. Your thirst for power doesn't interest me either. You are more suited to that ** _annoying creature..._ ** " Buer mumbled to himself, an irritated look crossed his face.

" Don't worry. The feeling's **_mutual_** , actually. " Hakuren snorted, folding his arms on his chest.

" _Behave_ , Ren. " Hakuyuu sighed, patiently waiting for the djinn's decision.

" In other words, I am choosing you as my master. Do tell me your name, and I shall tell you mine. " Buer pointed at Hakuyuu, who complied to his request.

" Hakuyuu. My name is Ren Hakuyuu of the Kou Empire. " The djinn nod, before shining brightly.

" Very well. I accept you, Ren Hakuyuu, as my master. I am Buer, the Djinn of Wisdom and Logic. I will be looking forward to what king you will be. " Buer's figure disappeared, replaced by an eight-pointed star symbol glowing on Hakuyuu's sword.

" I'm glad that _fickle_ of a djinn didn't choose me as his master, I would've gone crazy from all his complaints! " Hakuren grumbled, before grabbing the treasures inside the dungeon. But somehow, he felt an inexplicable pang in his chest.

" And just what do you think are you doing? " Hakuyuu was prepared to leave, as the dungeon was starting to crumble.

" Taking the treasures, of course! It might be useful for us in Balbadd! " The man replied without looking back.

" Fine. But hurry, we'll have to leave once Buer activates the teleportation circle. " Hakuyuu sighed for the umpteenth time that day, glancing at his brother.

His mind pondered to Buer's words, before Ran flickered into his mind.

 _Be safe, Ran. We'll wait for you in Balbadd._

* * *

Ran kept running towards the source of the black rukh. She needed to ensure that Both Yuuichi and Rentei had fled the dungeon. She was here to buy them time.

" Well, well, _well_ , if it isn't our mystery girl, " A voice sneered, making Ran swerve on her heel.

She had never expected _him_ to be here.

The figure revealed himself to be a man, sporting a checkered mask on his face. His light blond hair was covered by a turban and a veil concealed the lower half of his face. The man held a staff in the shape of a larger mask, formed as so that it resembles a blunt scythe. His aura gave nothing but negative feelings, making the girl feel uncomfortable. But she could never those purple eyes and light blond hair, staring right back into her red ones. The black rukh was swarming around him, almost making Ran feel sick.

" And you are? " Ran feinted the curiosity in her tone, she had masked her anger with her facadé.

Ran herself was sporting a mask, covering her whole face, leaving only her eyes visible for the man to see.

" I am referred by people as the "Banker". A pleasure to meet you. " He bowed, placing his right hand over his chest.

" I don't return the favor. And if you are planning to ask me to join you in that _stupid_ organization of yours, I'm giving you a straight 'no'. " She bluntly said, not missing a beat.

" A cute threat from a little girl, but if you want to play it that way, then I have to take you with me by force. You see, our leader _wants_ you no matter what, and I shall see to it that you _will_ be brought to her. " The man swung his staff, releasing a blast it energy along with it.

Ran, anticipating the attack, did a somersault in the air, and she remained above, her feet not touching the ground under her.

" I won't yield to your motives. You guys bring nothing but calamity to the world! I've experienced it _once_ , I won't let you do as you please here! " She returned the favor by unleashing one of her own attacks, forming multiple wind blades to charge at the Al-Thamen magician.

" Shafarat al-barq al-rriah! " Combining the wind blades with lightning, she ordered the rukh to charge at the man, but only a few managed to scrape him at best.

" Nice try, but a _childish_ trick like that won't work on me! Join us, girl! To rid of all the pain in the world, and create it anew! " The man smirked under his veil. He summoned more black rukh and prepared to perform a spell.

" Ramz al-salos! " He chanted, lightning thundering into the room. The man pointed his staff at Ran, as the lightning quickly rushed to her. She had reacted late, causing her unable to avoid the lightning, and felll to the floor, screaming in agony as blood trickled down from the corner of her mouth.

" You're mine, girl. " He carried her limp body, only to find it disappear as hot water boiled on his skin. He screamed, both in pain and surprise. It was then that he realized he had been entrapped inside a water shell.

" Not quite. I see the more _mature_ between us falling for my 'childish' tricks. " Ran appeared behind a pillar, smirking in triumph, seeing that her plan had worked.

" But.. h-how?! " The man was flabbergasted, he had never thought a brat like her would be able to fool him with her act.

Coolly, she explained her method while carefully monitoring the shell.

" I knew you would've waited for me to come, so I when I exited the treasury, I carefully created a water clone that is facsimile to my rukh while I hid behind a pillar. No one, not even you would notice the difference. And after that, you know well what exactly happened. " She shrugged, but was suddenly on alert as the black rukh inside the shell had accumulated, breaking the barrier.

" I see. But that was naïve of you, willingly telling me all of your tactics. Now that the original you is right in front of me, it would be easier to take you down in one strike! " More and more of the black rukh gathered, surrounding the man as Ran braced herself for the worst outcome.

The man swung his staff, purple-black liquid oozing out of the staff and sprayed at her. Luckily, her borg activated on time, preventing the liquid from getting onto her skin.

All of a sudden, a set of rumbling occured, as the ceiling begins to crumble.

" I guess we just made it on time, " Ran smiled, taking an arrow out of the bag.

" You _insolent_ little being! I swear when I see you again I'll kill you! " He raged, summoning more black rukh.

" Just try me. I won't be an easy kill, you know. " Transferring some of her magoi into the arrow, Ran scoffed, her stance preparing to throw the arrow.

It made the man fume even more, commanding the rukh to swallow the girl whole. She barely moved, but threw the arrow with exact precision to his heart.

" I don't hope to see you soon, _Ithnan_. " She said, before his form changed into a doll, and she sucked in her breath.

She succeeded. Either of them has conquered the dungeon. Now, she needed to get out of here.

 _Next stop, the Kingdom of Balbadd._

* * *

Ithnan gasped at the girl's call of his name. He had no recollection of telling his name to the girl or whatsoever before. She also knew what magic he was incapable of using. How and where from did she know him?

To top it off, he was unable to kill the princes, or get to them either and at least send them falling into depravity. It made his blood boil. Aside from Sinbad, it was his first time getting beaten by an ordinary magician.

Just then, he remembered one small thing. Trivial it may be, but it was a very significant characteristic of the girl.

 _Red_.

The girl had _red_ hair. Her face was covered by a mask, but Ithnan could perceive _red_ eyes from the mask's eye holes.

Something about her gave off a familiar vibe, but Ithnan couldn't pinpoint what it was.

 _Nevermind then._ He shrugs and leaves his room to report his new discovery to Arba. The woman would most likely turn from calm to psycho in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Sinbad had finally gotten off Ja'far's nagging. He quickly finished his paperwork, leaving them for Rurumu to recheck. It surprised everyone, but he never told them the reason why he was in a hurry to Balbadd.

" You'd better tell me why you're sneaking out at dusk. " Ja'far leaned against his door, just as he was about to leave through his window.

" Oh, Ja'far. King Rashid told me to go there, I need to take care of- "

" Stop uttering nonsense, Sin. Both you and I know what you're saying isn't true. " The freckled boy cut his words, folding his wired arms on his chest.

Sinbad sighed. He knew he wasn't getting anywhere with his lie.

 _I can trust Ja'far_. He resolved, before opening his mouth to speak.

" Ran sent me a telepathic message. " Ja'far's eyes went wide, rivalling the size of saucers.

 _So she's not some kind of big talk after all._ He mulled, before replying to the older man's words.

" What did she say? " He was purely intrigued, he hadn't meant for his voice to sound so concerned.

" She told me to go to Balbadd, and meet the three of them there. From what I heard, she's facing some kind of danger when she contacted me. That was why I was hurrying with my paperwork, so that I can quickly help them. " Sinbad noticed the concern in Ja'far's tone, but he let it slide, having no time for light jokes.

They stayed in silence, before the young lad broke it and surprised the president with his words.

" Take me with you. " Sinbad merely blinked.

" Pardon? "

" Take me with you to Balbadd. "

" You're joking. "

" Do I look like joking, Sin? " Ja'far snorted, his face portraying nothing but seriousness.

" No, but- "

" I can guarantee that I'll be useful. Now hurry up before the sun rises. " The boy clung to Sinbad's back, whilst the man could only sigh. Obliging to his request, the dungeon capturer transformed into his djinn equip, and flew across the rosy dawn.

* * *

Hakuyuu and Hakuren landed on hard land, the bag full of treasures behind them. The landscape was completely different from Reim and Kou, and Balbadd had an extremely hot climate for those who weren't used to it.

" So this is Balbadd? It's ** _so_** hot.. " Hakuren complained, while Hakuyuu was busy observing the view below him.

They needed to find a place to rest, and one that is easy enough for Ran to find them in.


	13. Chapter 13: Memento

Chapter 29: Memento

* * *

Koumei sighed. It was yet another exhausting day of paperwork, war councils, and nagging from those old coots of the court. It was way different from how it was when his cousins, Hakuyuu and Hakuren were alive.

* * *

 _6 years ago..._

" Koumei! " Hakuren waved from a distance, earning the attention of the ten-year-old Koumei, who was feeding his pigeons in the palace garden.

" Your highness, good day. " Koumei merely nod his head, then returned to his previous activity, completely ignoring the said prince.

" Hey! Don't ignore me! Scoot over, I'd like to feed the pigeons too! " Hakuren frowned, pursing his lips as the red head obliged, still ignoring his cousin.

" You really like to ignore me, huh? " Hakuren sighed, throwing some bird food from the bag Koumei brought.

" It's because you're very noisy, Hakuren-dono. You'll scare the pigeons away. " Koumei deadpanned, finally facing his older cousin for the first time since the latter arrived.

" Don't you have work to do, Hakuren-dono? And yet you're here with me leisurely spending time feeding pigeons, isn't it boring? " Koumei lifted a brow, earning a broad grin from the blue-haired teen.

" It's fine to relax for once in a while! After all, all those nagging from the geezers only make me sick! I wonder how Yuu-nii managed to live with it for the past ten years of his life! " Hakuren placed both of his hands behind his head, trying to emphasize his words with his tone.

" I see. " The boy nod, throwing some more bird food for his pet pigeons.

" Oh, come on, Koumei! Can't you at least _pretend_ that you're happy with me being here? I mean, I rarely have time to see my cute little cousin now! " Hakuren hugged the smaller boy, suffocating him in the process.

" C-Can't b-br-breathe... " The boy's face instantly turned pale, due to the lack of oxygen in his body.

" Oh! Sorry. Which reminds me... here, I've got something for you. " He ruffled his breast pocket, to reveal a pair of matching bracelets, and a large earring, with the same motif. Koumei's eyes immediately darted towards the accessories, eyes sparkling in awe.

" Since you like things that are related to culture, I bought this for you. It's the _last_ one in the marketplace, I can assure you. It's what people call 'limited edition'! " Hakuren grinned from ear-to-ear, satisfied with the expression Koumei made.

Koumei, eager to try it on, quickly placed the bracelets onto his wrists, but found them too big.

" Oh, that. Don't worry, you'll grow into it! For now, just keep it, consider it as a gift or keepsake from me, whichever you'd like to consider it as. And as for the earring, you'll have to pierce either your left or your right ear. I wasn't able to find it's pair, since this was the last piece that the merchant had. " Hakuren explained, as Koumei tightly held onto the gifts, pressing it against his chest.

" Thank you so much, Ren-niisama. I really appreciate the gift. " Koumei beamed, smiling like every normal child his age would.

Hakuren, grinning in return, simply ruffled his hair, and stood up.

" Your welcome! Now then, I need to get to work! See you soon, Koumei! " The second prince waved him a goodbye, before dashing towards his chambers, preparing to dive into paperwork again.

Koumei barely had the time to register his cousin's goodbye, seeing the teen dash in high speed, skidding at one corner and almost knocked into a servant who was carrying plates towards the kitchen.

He must've been really busy.

* * *

The sleep-deprived prince stretched his arms, noticing the bracelets on his wrists. It reminded him of his deceased cousin, whose place he had now taken. His words were true, Koumei's hands grew to fit the bracelet, they were now slightly loose on his wrists. He also had his left ear pierced and started wearing the accessories since Hakuren gave it to him.

But to the status of the second prince of Kou, there comes bigger responsibilities. Previously, when he was just the second son of the emperor's brother, he had more freedom and time to lounge around, feeding his pigeons and reading books, dedicating time for himself. But now, he had to partake in meetings and war councils, and also monitor the political and economic situations of Kou. He found all of those duties troublesome, especially when it comes to... _bedding women._

As second prince, he was required to produce some heirs in case something were to happen to him, and his brothers couldn't escape this obligation either. Kouha would soon be doing it as well, once he comes of age.

His sleeping hours have dwindled drastically, earning him eyebags and greasier, unkempt hair. He never bothered regarding his appearance, Koumei always had a knack of keeping himself disheveled. He liked it that way.

 _Tired, lazy ass?_ Dantalion snickered from his fan.

" I'm feeling **_so_** energized that I could faint at any moment, " Koumei rolled his eyes, sarcastically replying back.

 _You should take a break sometime. That brother of yours is working you off like a slave. She huffed, sounding a bit hostile._ She wasn't happy that her king was overworking _again_.

" I beg to differ. My brother's been that way since I could remember. You should get used to it, Danta. " The man with acne scars took his brush, dipped it in ink, and started writing on one of the scrolls.

 _Whatever you say then._ Koumei could almost picture his djinn shrugging, before she went silent.

 _I wonder how Ren-niisama made it look so light. I should've asked him beforehand if I knew it were to turn out like this..._

* * *

" ...Kill you! I'll kill you all! Hahaha! " Kouha yelled, swinging his blade around, blood splattering all over the pillars.

In front of the eight-year-old boy were corpses of the servants who tried to annoy him, but they met their end. They should've known better than to piss the third prince of the Kou empire.

" Kouha! " A familiar voice called his name, accompanied by hurried footsteps.

The girl paid no mind to the puddle of blood nor the corpses on the floor, and instead headed straight towards her cousin, embracing him.

" Onee-san! " Kouha cheerfully replied, hugging the first imperial princess back.

" Kouha, what have I told you about killing people? It's not good, you know. " Hakuei scolded him, wiping the blood stains off his cheek.

" But, they annoyed me, onee-san! They deserved it, " Kouha argued, trying to justify himself.

" What you're doing now won't make Hakuyuu-niisama nor Hakuren-niisama happy, you do get that don't you? " Hakuei crouched down to the boy's eye level, trying to make him look at her straight in the eye.

The instant she mentioned their names, his face immediately turned into pure guilt.

" I-I... " He mumbled, trying to find the right words to say.

Instead, his gaze wandered about, and landed on the huge blade in his hand.

For other people, it was a wonder why the deceased first prince would gift a four-year-old a blade, but Hakuyuu and Hakuren gave it to him, and it had meant so much to Kouha, he didn't care about the occasional stares the maids or palace guards threw at him.

Screw their opinions, he always gave them the cold shoulder unless they annoyed him.

* * *

" Yuu-nii! " A four-year-old Kouha pranced on the first imperial prince of the Kou empire, who was currently practicing with his brother, Hakuren.

" Kouha, " The blue-haired teen replied, fondly smiling at the boy clinging onto his back.

" Hey there, buddy! What are you doing here? " Hakuren relaxed from his stance, ruffling the boy's pink hair.

" I want to train too! " He piped up, beaming at the two princes, which earned him a hearty laugh from the two.

" Aren't you a little too young for that, Kouha? You do realize that you are barely four years old. " Hakuyuu chuckled, setting the boy down on his feet.

" I don't care! I want to hurry up and train with Yuu-nii and Ren-nii so that I can help you fight battles! So I can protect myself if I were to be poisoned again. After all, I love seeing blood, you know! " The boy's statement made Hakuren cringe, and Hakuyuu sighed.

Cute as he was, this boy had a tendency to hurt people whenever they come near him or his mother. He _tried_ to slash Hakuren on their first meeting too. Hakuyuu referred that trait of Kouha's as 'eccentric'.

" Kouha, we fight to unify the country, not to simply take pleasure in seeing our enemies die by our blades. I understand that every person has a different point of view, but I do not see it as entertainment in any way, " Hakuyuu bent down, smiling wryly as he noticed the boy's confused expression, which he probably wouldn't comprehend until he was older, indicated by the broad smile on his face.

" But still! I want to train with you! Mei-nii's being so lazy and En-nii's in the library reading another one of those stupid scrolls! Please, please, pretty please? " The puppy eyes Kouha had simply made himself irresistable. Hakuren found himself immediately nodding, allowing the boy to train with him and his brother.

" Sure! Now, let's go pick a weapon, you can choose which one you'd like to use! " Hakuren lifted the pink-eyed boy up, and dashed towards the weaponry.

" Ren, wait! " The teen was already far ahead to hear his brother, to which the young adult could only sigh.

Kouha and his brother could be so similar at times.. minus the violent streak, of course.

* * *

Hakuei noticed the gaze Kouha held upon looking at the blade in his hand. She remembered Hakuyuu giving him that blade as a gift, but advised him not to use it until he was older.

Nyoi Rentou, he called it, Kouha had taken care of the sword ever since he owned it, carrying it everywhere he goes and proudly shows it off.

A longing look took over, as she smiled.

" Hakuyuu-niisama gave it to you, didn't he? I'm sure he wanted you to use that blade to defend Kou from its enemies, not to randomly slaughter people. " Kouha nod at her statement, hugging the blade close to his body.

 _" We'll be here by the time you can wield that sword on your own, Kouha. I'm anticipating the results you'd show me. "_ Hakuyuu's words repeated itself in his mind, a dull pain aching in his chest.

 _You lied, Yuu-nii. You're not here anymore.._

" Yeah. Ren-nii helped me train, too. But they were gone before I could show them the results of my training... " Kouha softly muttered, tears unsconsciously rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

" Ugh! This sword is too long! It's soooo heavy! " Kouha tried to lift up the long sword, but the handle itself had been too heavy for him to lift up by himself.

" That's not suited to your height, Kouha. You should find something shorter. " The three were rummaging through the castle's weaponry, some of the weapons scattered on the floor after Kouha didn't find it to his liking.

" Hey, what about this one? " Hakuren revealed a blade with a long handle, almost resembling a kitchen knife, but at least ten times bigger.

Kouha's eyes glimmered with excitement, eyes fixated on the weapon.

" Really, Ren? The blade's even twice taller than his height! " Hakuyuu complained, but the latter paid no mind to it, seeing that the boy has taken a liking to the sword.

" I'm sure Kouha won't mind, he'll just have to grow taller and stronger, won't you, Kouha? " The said boy nod, grinning from ear to ear.

" I promise I'll take care of it, so please, Yuu-nii! I'm very sure that I want this one! " Hakuyuu bit his lip, before allowing his brother to take the blade, as Kouha was still to small to handle it on his own.

" Now, we have to get out of here before that _geezer_ discovers... " Hakuren was about to sneak out of the room, before Ri Seiryuu opened the door to the weaponry, with his and Hakuyuu's father, Ren Hakutoku, the emperor of Kou, behind the man.

" Us. Run for it, **now**! " The said man fumed, profusely apologizing to the emperor before trying to catch either Hakuyuu, or Hakuren plus Kouha.

" Hakuren-ouji! What have I told you about loitering around? And this time inside the weaponry, no less? You will sit through my lecture for two hours! And don't think you can outrun me either, Hakuyuu-ouji! You _and_ your brother will have to sit through my lecture! " The general yelled, still trying to catch the imperial princes, while Hakutoku simply leaned against the door, bemused by the comical display in front of him. This little game of cat and mouse was entertaining him, watching his sons and nephew being chased one of their scariest tutors.

" If you can catch us! I won't listen to your repetitive nagging, _ **old** geezer_! And pops, if you have time to laugh, you'd better help us escape! " Kouha was laughing the whole time, enjoying a free ride on Hakuren's back while the latter was being chased by his tutor.

" Hakuren! That is no way to address our father! Mind your manners young man! " Hakuyuu struggled to escape from Ri Seiryuu's chase, the man was right behind his trail despite already being in his late forties.

" I don't mind, Hakuyuu. Though, I'll let the three of you slip away this time around. " Hakutoku chuckled, moving away from the door and tackled Ri Seiryuu down to the floor.

" Thank you, uncle! Bye bye! " Kouha's laughter never ceased to stop, he kept laughing even after they came out from the weaponry.

" Thanks, old man! I owe you one! Please don't tell mom about this, " Hakuren dashed forward, carrying the sword Kouha chose in one hand, and the boy in the other.

Hakuyuu merely bowed to his father, before trailing behind his brother to make sure he doesn't stir up any more trouble.

" Your majesty! The princes need to be reminded of their attitude! Especially Hakuren-ouji! He's becoming rambunctious these days, " The emperor had finally gotten off his general, simply shrugging and folded his arms to his chest.

" I say that they are faring well so far. Both Hakuyuu and Hakuren have learned of their positions and responsibilities, and as long as they've understood that, it suffices for me. I want them to have a happy life, memorable experiences to reminisce later on when they grow into adults; a loving family and a happy environment, something I never had during my childhood. Besides, having them to go to war is enough, they deserve to be freed from lectures sometimes, General Ri Seiryuu. " A solemn smile was plastered on the emperor's face, watching his children grow up in a loving family, and turn into responsible young adults. He had hoped that his younger children would also follow the examples of their older brothers.

* * *

" I miss them.. I miss Yuu-nii and Ren-nii... Why can't they be alive? Why did they have to die? Why? Why? " Kouha's cries ceased getting softer, growing louder instead.

Finally kneeling over, Hakuei embraced the boy, soothing him with her best ability.

" I miss them too, Kouha... I miss my brothers.. " She carressed his head, the same way Kouen had done to her a year ago. The first princess could feel the metal blade cold on her skin, but right now, she couldn't care less about it. Her dam of tears were threatening to break, too.

 _Why? Why did they have to die?_ The question lingers in her mind like it was yesterday. _Why did they have to leave us?_

" Ei-neesan... Uwahhh! " Kouha wailed louder, wetting her clothes with his tears. She could only hugged him tighter, letting him cry in her chest.

She had only known them for eleven years, why did they have to leave so soon? They were her beloved brothers, the _perfect_ princes, the perfect successors of their father, so why did the have to go?

Hakuei didn't realize she was crying, droplets already rolling down her cheeks before she noticed.

" It's alright, Kouha. I'm right here, you still have me, Kouen-dono, Koumei-dono, Hakuryuu, and your sisters... everything.. will be.. alright.. " She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence in one go.

" Everything... will be.. alright, Kouha.. I promise, "

 _Won't it?_

* * *

Kouen sat inside his room, finally gaining some privacy after a tiring day. After he was entitled as the first imperial prince of Kou, Kouen received more obligations, which required him to excel at both military and politics. When he was a boy, he admired his older cousin, Hakuyuu, who was excellent in all aspects of being a prince. He was the perfect candidate for the throne, yet here he was, stealing the title from the man. Kouen could guarantee that the two were alive, just far away from Rakushou, or even out of Kou territory.

Since he claimed the title of crown prince, he was pressurized most of the time, unable to escape the nobles' and officials' prying eyes. He was watched everywhere he went, every step he took, they never took their eyes off him. The only place he could feel safe was his chambers, his sanctuary, which once belonged to Hakuyuu.

 _You are being restless, my king. Are you feeling perplexed?_ Astaroth questioned, his metal vessel glowing dimly.

" No, Astaroth. I'm just... contemplating on something. " The eighteen-year-old replied, grabbing the sword, and traced the patterns on the hilt.

 _Is it your cousins, by chance?_ Agares chimed in, his shoulder plate thrumming lively on the nightstand.

" ... I won't deny that. " It was true. They flashed into his mind, him wondering about their whereabouts, their wellbeing, and when they will return.

Astaroth's metal vessel was a sword, which previously belonged to Hakuyuu. He had entrusted it to Kouen in the last military campaign they had went together in, along with Koumei and Hakuren. The redhead remembered the night he was summoned into Hakuyuu's chambers (which was his now), Hakuren present as well.

* * *

After returning from a military campaign, 1 and a half-year ago.

" Hakuyuu-dono, this humble servant reveres your presence. " Kouen clasped his hands together, kneeling on one knew in front of his cousin.

" At ease, Kouen. There is no one here except Hakuren and I, " As if on cue, the said prince appeared behind the screen doors, his robes slightly unruly.

" Oh, hi, Kouen. I was lying on his bed just now, it was so comfortable! " Hakuren waved at him, which the boy only returned with a bow.

 _Well, that explains his messy appearance._ Kouen inwardly remarked, noting his wild hair which was previously well-groomed.

Standing up from his kneeling position, Hakuyuu motioned him to come closer, doing the same thing to Hakuren.

" Listen, you two. The reason I called you tonight was to give you a warning. " Kouen was confused. _A warning? Has a rebel broke into the palace? Or a soldier gone mad? Or is it-_

" It's our mother, the empress. And the oracle. " Oh, he was wrong.

" Hakuren, you did notice something was off about mother, didn't you? Especially after she gave birth to Hakuryuu. " The second prince merely gave a curt nod, as Hakuyuu turned towards Kouen, a stern expression plastered on his face.

" Kouen, the palace environment isn't safe anymore. Peril is lurking at every inch of this palace nowadays, and the black king's pawns are scattered all over the place. They will bring harm to members of our family, and the ringleader is closer to us than you'd realize. " Hakuyuu was using codes to mask the importance of their conversation, which confused Kouen even more.

Who was this 'black king'? Is he or she so dangerous that they needed to use codes?

Hakuyuu took out a board game of go, and continued his rambling.

" The rookies have started moving, and soon, the bishops will come after. Our king has noticed their presence, and started to make a move against it. We, the knights, are extending the best of our abilities to check them in place. Though, if we let them run on the loose any further, they'll check us instead. " He placed a piece in front of the king.

" Do you understand, Kouen? Our mother is targetting the both of us and our father. She's willing to die as long as we're dead, and by now, Ren and I have encountered countless times she attempted to subtly kill us, but failed. And this time around, I'm uncertain if we can escape like the last time we did. " Hakuren nod, and stepped forward to speak.

" That's right. Aniue and I might not be able to watch all of you after this, 'cause our lives are _literally_ at stake. You get me? Good. " As Kouen nod he continued once again.

" Therefore, we have a request to make. Kouen, in our place, please protect Hakuei and Hakuryuu, and all of your siblings too. We might be cousins, but I've always considered you as my precious younger brother. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, or to the rest of them. Might as well say, if something were to happen, Hakuren be spared as well. " At that Hakuren nudged his brother on the shoulder.

" I'm giving this to you. I heard that your last sword broke, and I am certain that Astaroth needs to be transferred into another metal vessel, no? " Hakuyuu revealed his sword, its hilt gold with intricate carvings on it, a red ruby embedded in the center.

" But, Hakuyuu-dono, that is.. " _your favorite sword_. Kouen was trying to form words of rejection of the gift, yet he couldn't word it at all.

" This? I often use it in battle, but that doesn't mean this is my favorite, " Kouen swore he slipped on something before comically falling onto the floor.

" Aha! Don't tell me you assumed it was? You're hilarious, En! " Hakuren broke out into merry laughter, almost rolling in the floor along with Kouen.

" Stop that, Hakuren. And Kouen, I still can choose plenty of other swords, this one will be more useful if I give it to you. " Surrendering into the prince's will, the teen placed his hands on the sword, respectfully taking it from Hakuyuu's hands.

" From now on, that sword belongs to you. Carry on our will, Kouen, to erase war from this world, and to protect our family. " Hakuren had stopped laughing by now, a solemn expression on his face, mimicking his brother.

" Hakuyuu-dono, Hakuren-dono, I swear upon my loyalty to you, I will erase war from this world, and protect our family from any danger tht threatens them. " Kouen clasped his hands once again, swearing his oath.

" Very well. Thank you Kouen, you don't know how much it means to us. You are free to go now. " Hakuyuu nod, as Kouen bowed, preparing to leave the room.

" Hey, hey! Wait! This isn't over yet! " Suddenly, Kouen felt himself being dragged, and then pulled to Hakuren's side.

" ? " He stayed silent, wary of the second prince's antics.

" What are you implying to, Ren? " Hakuyuu shared the same wariness as Kouen, but merely raised his eyebrows.

" We have to have a sleepover! I mean, it's been a long time since we got to do one! When was it again, like, ten years ago? Ah, yeah. So my point is, we forget about everything tonight, and just have a sleepover, like we used to do when we were kids! " Both were pulled into Hakuyuu's bed, with Hakuren sleeping in the middle.

" Hakuren-dono, I'm not- "

" Psh, leave the lame excuses for later, Kouen! We're gonna have some boy talk! Say, do you have a _crush_? "

They spent the rest of the night talking, ranging personal experiences to Torran Language. They laughed and laughed, and only slept past midnight. It was he last time Kouen could experience a sleepover with his two cousins.

* * *

 _No, they're alive. They're not dead. They're somewhere out there._ He convinced himself, the scenery of the palace complex spread below his window.

He held Astaroth's sword close to his body, his most prized possession, remembering the oath he swore that day in front of Hakuyuu and Hakuren, lowering his gaze to the floor.

 _Until the both of you return, I will keep Kou safe in your steads, Hakuyuu-dono, Hakuren-dono. But please, come back soon.._

Kouen couldn't remember why his pillow was wet the next morning.

* * *

 **Quite a feelly chapter *cries***

 **Soooo, here's the new chapter! I decided to update it today, because today is a special occasion for me, and I really want to share the joy with you guys, the readers. Yes, quite an irony to the story, but today's my birthday! *throws confetti* And I've just got back from a trip in an island and a bad experience with lighting yesterday. Nonetheless, the snorkeling was pretty good, so I'm still happy :D**

 **Anyways, happy birthday to everyone who also have birthdays today! May you be blessed with health and luck (and also development in romantic relationships if you are in one), and have a nice day!**

 **XOXO,**

 **Setsuna**


	14. Chapter 14: In the King's Palace

Chapter 13: In the King's Palace

* * *

Ran managed to escape from the dungeon in the last minute, thanks to Buer's magic. The djinn had her teleported the same time as the two brothers, Yuuichi and Rentei. Though, she could guess that teleporting her took a longer time compared to the other two.

She was teleported to an island nearby Balbadd, the country itself reachable by air. Ran could arrive there in 15 minutes via flying.

" You couldn't have me teleported further, huh, Buer? " She sarcastically muttered, taking off the cloth around her head and spread it below her.

With her command, the makeshift carpet levitated in the air, and headed north towards Balbadd.

How long has it been since they entered the dungeon? Two weeks? Three months? She didn't know.

 _Might as well ask ojisan the date when I arrive later on._ She shrugged, and watched as a couple of dark rukh flew past her.

 _Black rukh?_

* * *

Kougyoku was in a major slump. Previously, losing Hakuyuu and Hakuren had depressed her, but she still had Judal and Hakuryuu around, lifting her mood up and made her move on.

" Judal's missing.. w-what if he never comes back? " Hakuryuu whimpered, tears collecting in the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall. The two young royalties were by the flowerbed, hiding in Kougyoku's secret hideout. An image of Hakuren flashed in her mind, triggering tears to form in the corner of her eyes.

" He will come back, Haku-chan. I-I don't want to lose anymore precious people in my life, " Kougyoku muttered, encircling her thin arms around the boy's small figure.

* * *

After her cousin's and uncle's funerals, Kougyoku decided to approach the young boy, despite him not knowing her. He was first uncertain, but gradually warmed up to her. Along with Judal, the three of them became close playmates.

As the older royalties have started performing their duties, Hakuryuu only had Kougyoku and Judal as his companions, other than his sister Hakuei. After he got scarred on his face, the servants and members of the palace shunned him, completely outcasting the small boy. At first, Hakuryuu had expected Kougyoku to have some motive behind befriending him, but after some time, her actions proved to him that she sincerely intended to be his friend, and at the same time, a big sister to him (not that she could compare to Hakuei).

The three often spent time together on daily basis, with Judal's constant teasing and Hakuryuu's wails (and occasionally Kougyoku's), every day was a bliss. Though, Kougyoku did notice something different after _the incident_ , like the number of servants with middle-eastern styled clothes roaming around the palace, it made Hakuryuu frown and sometimes fret. It made her feel uneasy too. One day, she had asked him the _big question_.

" Haku-chan, do you think someone is behind all of this? I mean, with the number of servants your-our-the empress brought into the palace, the eerie and thick atmosphere, and...the.. _. the fire_? " At that, Kougyoku noticed that Hakuryuu slightly flinched, a dark look flitting across his face.

Judal wasn't there with them at that time, he was away with Kouen and his soldiers to fetch Hakuei from Paimon's dungeon.

" I... " Hakuryuu hesitated, he knew what exactly happened, he even went all the way to _confront_ his mother to learn the truth and the empress' confession from her own mouth.

Kougyoku, seeing his hesitance, bit her lip and sighed. He wasn't ready to tell her yet. Or, it was because he still didn't _trust_ her.

" It's okay if you don't want to tell me now, I don't want to pressure you, Haku-chan. " _I can wait_.

" ...Thank you, Gyoku-aneue, " _I promise I'll tell you the truth someday._

When Judal came back, they acted as if the conversation between them had never happened, and continued to play with him as usual. Both she and Hakuryuu knew he was a part of that organization, but she couldn't forsake their friendship just because of the people around him. He and Hakuryuu were her second friends, she doesn't want to lose any more of them.

In due time, both Judal and Hakuryuu have won a place in Kougyoku's heart.

* * *

But now, Judal was _missing_ as well; it had been almost a month since he disappeared from Kou. None of the adults had bothered looking for the young oracle, dismissing it as a trivial matter. The ones concerned enough with Judal's wellbeing was her siblings, namingly Kouen and Koumei, plus Hakuei and Hakuryuu.

To her, the palace grounds felt cold without Hakuyuu and Hakuren's presence, and it grew colder when Judal went missing as well.

* * *

" ! " Judal instinctively raised his head, a familiar feeling of rukh made him jolt.

The man beside him, noticing his sudden change of behavior, asked the dark-haired boy.

" Is something the matter, Judal? "

The oracle, gaining his senses back, merely nod and replied to the man's question.

" Yeah. There's a change in the rukh. I can feel it. " Resuming to consume the peach in his hand, Judal frowned, thinking how on earth it was possible.

He _swore_ he could feel Hakuyuu and Hakuren's rukh. And another one with them.. a rukh he has never felt before.

* * *

" The bags are heavy! Shouldn't we wait for Ran to find us? " Hakuren complained, the large bag containing treasures behind him dragging on the ground, as he wiped some sweat off his forehead.

It's been two days since they arrived in Balbadd, and both brothers knew they weren't going to arrive at the city anytime soon. The bags were hindering them from moving faster, thus having them to set camp on one of the higher plains of Balbadd.

" This was ** _your_** idea in the first place, take responsibility of it, Ren Hakuren. " Hakuyuu made it seem like nothing, but the sweat glistening on his forehead rolled down his chin betrayed his calm demeanor.

Indeed, he was not used to this harsh climate either. In fact, he's never been to Balbadd, not even once.

" We're still far from the city, and the heat is _literally_ killing me! Cut me some slack, Yuu-nii! " Hakuren protested for the second time, fanning himself with his hand.

" We would have been able to travel _faster_ if it weren't for that humoungous bag of yours, " Hakuyuu retorted, finally snapping. He was already on the edge with the unusual harsh heat, Hakuren's whining only made it worse.

" But still- " Hakuren slipped from his footing, and fell of the high cliff.

" Hakuren! " Hakuyuu was only a millisecond late, he barely had his brother catch his hand.

And then, a flash of white sped forward, catching the falling prince on a white carpet.

* * *

Hakuren opened his eyes, a pair of red orbs peering into his face.

" Better be careful next time, Rentei-san. You were lucky I caught you, " Ran warned, as the man sat up, beaming at her presence.

" Ran! " She broadly grinned, placing her hands on her hips.

" Hi! Took me some time to find you guys, but it seems contacting ojisan wasn't necessary. " She commanded the carpet to float upwards, loading the treasures Hakuyuu and Hakuren packed onto the carpet, as well as fetching Hakuyuu onto the ride.

" Ojisan? You have an uncle here in Balbadd? " Hakuren inquired, lying down on the flying fabric.

" Well, biologically speaking, I don't have one, but technically, I consider him an uncle because he looks like one and has three children. " Ran shrugged, leaning forward to observe the scene in front of her.

" Since we're already here in Balbadd, might as well pay him a visit, Ran. It's bad manners not to let people, especially your elders know if you're visiting their place. " Hakuyuu was Ran in a manner that seemed like she was a little child doing something wrong.

" I know, sheesh, Yuuichi-san, don't make yourself sound older than you already do, you're still 22 you know. " Ran scoffed, creating some gestures with her hands.

Hakuyuu frowned. He didn't expect her to throw it back on his face.

" Do I sound that old? " Mirth gleamed in Ran's eyes, as Hakuren beat her to answering, loud as ever.

" Yeah! You sound even older than that _geezer_ who used to tutor us! Enjoy your youth, brother, it doesn't come _twice_ in a lifetime. " Ran cracked into laughter, followed by Hakuren.

Hakuyuu's brow twitched, his lips curling into a sour smile.

" Whatever. " He muttered, leaning against the bag filled with treasures.

 _So my king likes to make himself sound older, does he?_ Buer chuckled inside Hakuyuu's sword.

" Not you too Buer. Now I have three people calling me 'old' in my face, " He let a helpless sigh escape, sweat-dropping in the process.

" Buer? How come he gets to hear our conversation? " Hakuren curiously lifted Hakuyuu's sword, shaking it several times before swinging it around in random directions.

 _Magi, do tell this boy to stop swinging my vessel around. It's shaking everything inside my dwelling._ Buer requested, Ran imagining his slightly irritated face while glaring at the said man.

" Rentei-san, Buer is asking you to stop shaking the sword, it's messing everything in his dwelling. " At her remark, Hakuren's swinging ceased to stop, his smile growing wider instead, turning slightly devilish.

" It's the _perfect_ opportunity to get back on that **_annoying_** djinn. For all I know he was insulting me inside his dungeon anyway, " Hakuren darkly chuckled, a smug grin plastered on his face.

" Stop messing with my djinn, Ren. I don't want to deal with any more of this, " Hakuyuu snatched his sword back from his brother, sliding it into its sheath.

" Enough bickering, you two. We'd better get there soon, I don't want Sin-san to steal a march upon us. " Ran huffed, as Hakuren and Hakuyuu jerked back due to the speed Ran applied on the carpet.

" Sinbad's coming? " Hakuren asked, holding tightly onto the carpet.

" Yup! I contacted him during our time in the dungeon in case something were to happen to you guys and I can't find you. " The red-eyed girl grinned, flashing her pearl-white teeth.

' She can use long-range clairvoyance magic as well? Ran, you really never cease to amaze me.. ' Hakuyuu thought, gazing at the girl's back, her hair swaying furiously with the wind.

Then, the said girl turned around. " By the way, we're going to stay at an inn first... I don't think I could immediately go to ojisan's place in this condition.. " Ran lets a nervous laugh escape her throat, rubbing the back of her head.

" It's fine, we'll just do it by your pace. Relax! Yuu-nii and I are the ones being transported by you anyway, so it's only natural if we follow you as well, " Hakuren replied, sagging back against the huge treasure bag.

When the second prince caught his brother staring at Ran, his face grew into a smug grin. This was _definitely_ what he thinks it is. Or is it?

* * *

" Please excuse my sudden arrival master, but have you seen two blue-haired men? One of them looked around my age. " Sinbad finally arrived at Balbadd a few days after, and immediately headed towards the royal palace, he figured that directly asking the king would be the best solution.

" I'm afraid not, but I do recall seeing a girl with red hair, might she be an acquaintance of yours? " As if on cue, Ran appeared behind Rashid's throne, casually munching on an apple.

" Hey. You called? " Ran waved her hand in the air, as Sinbad and Ja'far had registered shocked expressions on their faces.

Ran on the other hand, cannot comprehend why they were so suprised regarding her presence.

" You... You're acquainted to the king of Balbadd?! " Sinbad was shell-shocked, he hadn't expected her to be acquainted to King Rashid, like himself.

" Oh, yes. I met Rashid-Ojisan on one of my journeys. He rescued me from the brink of death back then, and afterwards Ojisan and I kept in contact. I've dropped by Balbadd several times after that. " She shrugged, slightly moving to the right.

" And I guess he's done the same thing to this little guy, " A black-haired boy was clinging to Ran, warily observing the two figures in front of him, ruby orbs darting around. Instead of releasing his grip, he only clung tighter to the girl.

" I don't like them. They look stupid, especially that purple-haired weirdo-ow! " Judal pointed a finger at Sinbad, only to have his ear pulled by Ran.

" It's rude to point, Ju-kun. And Sin-san is a lot older than you are, so you should address him with respect. " Ran released her iron grip from the boy's ear, making him wince.

" Isn't that brat the oracle from Kou? What's _he_ doing here? " Ja'far hissed, recalling a particularly unpleasant memory of the boy.

" Right back at ya', freckles. I'm currently on a journey to find- "

" Judal! " A familiar voice made every single person in the room turn their head towards the door, two figures standing in front of the hall.

Judal, in disbelief, had to recover from his initial shock before jumping into Hakuren's arms.

" Ren! Yuu! " The boy gleefully proclaimed, after rubbing his eyes for several times.

" Judal, what are you doing here? I mean, _how_ did you arrive here? This place is far away from Kou! Don't you think that it's dangerous for a boy like you to travel on your own? " Hakuren scolded the boy, earning him a pout.

" I'm nine years old this year! I'm already a big boy! " Judal puffed his chest, trying to argue with the blue-haired prince.

" But still- "

" Well, he ain't wrong, you know. Besides, he needs to experience the world, I mean, I was merely five when I started exploring the world. " Ran cheekily smiled, mirth gleaming in her eyes.

" See, even that big sis over there supports me! Cut me some slack, Ha- " Just then, a gust of wind blew into the room, Judal's next words were audible for anyone to hear. And by the time the wind disappeared, so did Judal and the Ren brothers.

" They're gone. Oh well, putting that aside, it is a rare occasion that you would drop by Balbadd and visit me, Ran. Abhmad is throwing another fit, he wanted to see you too. " Ran shuddered at the thought. The last time she encountered Abhmad, he was trying to molest her, and received a kick on his nose due to his actions.

" Ahaha... I'd rather not meet Prince Abhmad, your highness. He's rather the _chauvinist_ ** _pig_ ,** must I say.. " Ran muttered darkly, not even afraid in the slightest that she could be beheaded for the offending statement she made.

 _Ah, right._ The moment King Rashid saw Ran's dark expression, it reminded him the last time his son saw the girl. He was trying to _molest_ her in front of his _own_ father.

" I apologize for my son's actions, but, would mind staying here for a couple of days? And Sinbad too. " The king diverted his gaze to Sinbad, who was completely silent the whole time.

" Ah, yes. I would be honored. " Sinbad bowed once again, Ja'far following his example.

" Then it is settled. Barkak, " The king called upon his general.

" Yes, my king. " The said man bowed, before listening to his king's request.

" Tell the servants to prepare a feast for tomorrow evening, we will hold a small party in celebration of Ran's visit. " King Rashid ordered, as the man obliged, retreating from the room to inform the servants.

" I'm honored, Ojisan. Thank you. " Ran clasped her hands in front of her body, a customary greeting from Kou.

" It's a pleasure, Ran. Now, the three of you can take your time to relax, I will order the servants to notify you when dinner is served. " And with that, they were dismissed and free to roam around the castle.

* * *

" Seriously, Ran! You had me worrying there, suddenly contacting me like that. " The girl winced, she knew her message was pretty vague, but time had her make it short.

" Yeah, brat. Sin's paperwork is _piling up_ again, you know. " Ja'far seethed, glaring daggers at Ran.

" Well, if the situation was never _grave_ , I wouldn't have bothered Sin-san in the first place! " Ran growled, practically sparking invisible lightning between her and Ja'far.

And they were at it, _again_.

" If only you had given us an advanced notice, we wouldn't be _hurrying_ our ass off to Balbadd! "

" How could I if the enemy hasn't shown himself? It's an _utter_ waste of time! If you were quick to move, you guys could have aided me in the dungeon! That masked man wasn't easy to deal with, you know! "

" Shut up, tomato head! When we get back you'll have to do _double_ of the work you have now! "

" You can't _order_ me around like that, freckles! I'm on a vacation, and it was under Sin-san's _direct_ orders! "

" Don't bring Sin into this! "

" Will you two _quit_ it? Everytime you see each other it's always like this, " Sinbad sighed, trying to separate the two, yet as usual, received a kick on his stomach and shin.

" Shut up! Don't stick your nose into _our_ damn **_business_**! " Both of them yelled, sending the man flying across the courtyard.

* * *

Hakuyuu, Hakuren and Judal had been panting after they had made their run from the audience hall, stopping after Hakuyuu was sure that they were out of range from prying ears.

" You shouldn't address us by our real names, Judal. " Hakuyuu started, already regaining his breath.

" That was a close call, you know. " Hakuren sighed, flopping onto the marble floor.

Judal frowned. " But what's wrong with me calling you by your names? It's not like you're hiding your real identity from them, are you? " At Hakuyuu's expression, the young boy confirmed it.

" You are?! " Judal yelled loudly, but was immediately silenced by Hakuren's large palm.

" Shhh! Not so loud! " The boy attempted to release the hand clamping his mouth, flinging his arms around.

" Well, for one thing, Judal. Did you forget that we were supposed to be _dead_ after that fire? Did you forget that the entire kingdom, including our own family assumes that we're gone, instead of seeking refuge here in Balbadd? Do you know that that _witch_ is actually still trying to pursue us and kill us for real? " That immediately stopped Judal's struggles, perfectly silencing the boy. _Right_. They were supposedly dead. Judal himself had been in denial when he briefly sensed their rukh a few days earlier.

" You get my brother's point? Good. " A nod came from the young oracle, as Hakuren released his hand from his mouth.

Judal opened his mouth to speak. " ...But shouldn't you tell them that you're still alive? It's not fair for them not to know that you're still alive and kicking! Do you know that everything's changed ever since you two were gone?! Kougyoku started secluding herself again, Hakuryuu has this cloak of gloom around him, occasionally glaring at Gyokuen and her hoard of priests, Hakuei sometimes cries at the garden when no one's looking, Kouha's gone crazy around the palace and trying to slaughter anyone he can get his hands on, Koumei's indulged himself in paperwork and getting more pimples on his face, and Kouen! He may not look like it, but he's grieving too! He feels guilty stealing your place as first prince! I can see it when I pass by him, his rukh always indicated so. And I... I-I... " Judal's breath hitched, trying to catch his breath after his long rant.

A somber look crept into Hakuyuu's face, as he walked towards Judal, and crouched in front of the boy.

" It's alright, Judal. You can stop talking now. " Hakuyuu embraced him, in attempt to calm the boy down.

" What do you mean I can _stop_ now?! I'm not done with- " _Oh_. His breath hitched. He could feel droplets falling down from his eyes, hot, fat tears dripping as snot came to follow.

" We know, Judal. It was... a _consequence_ we had to bear. As much as it pains us to leave, we had to flee to survive, otherwise we won't... be able to see our siblings, you, and everyone in Kou. I know that you're upset that the rest of the world doesn't know of our survival, but it's for the best. We can't afford having anyone spread anything about us now. Not when they're still hot on our trail. " Hakuren's brows furrowed, as he bit his lip in frustration. He _knew_ it was a consequence, leaving his and Yuu's siblings when they're still young. But if they had remained, neither of them would have been able to survive for this long. Remorse had filled his heart to brim, even more so after Judal brought the topic up.

" But, I'm glad you didn't give up on us, Judal. Thank you for trying to find us. " Hakuyuu's words made Judal cry louder.

" Wh-Whoa! Please calm down, Judal! " Hakuren stuttered, only to be silenced by Hakuyuu's glare.

 _Let him. He needs to let it out too._ Was what his glare said.

They stayed like that for an hour, only letting Judal's cries fill the air around them.

None of them realized the figure hiding behind the wall, tentatively listening to their conversation.

* * *

" Are you going to return to Kou after this? " Judal meekly asked from Hakuyuu's arms, his voice still strained from all the crying he did.

" Not for now. We still have to remain low and out of our mother's sight. I'm afraid that we won't be able to return to Kou anytime soon. " Hakuyuu shook his head, regret plastered in his face. _Not with that organization still tracking us down like rabbid wolves._

" Oh.. " was Judal's reply, he was obviously disappointed of the man's answer.

" What about you? Now that you've found us, I'm guessing you'd return to Kou soon, right? " Hakuren inquired, earning a shake of Judal's head.

" I don't want to. If I go back, they'll do _scary_ things to me. That old _hag_ would try to tamper with my memories and hit me if I don't answer her. Falan might be nice enough to defend me, but she wouldn't stand a chance against Gyokuen. " Judal shuddered, recalling of the horrible things they instilled into him when he was younger.

" Then, where will you go? Al-Thamen certainly won't let their magi go that easily... " Hakuyuu inquired, knowing that his mother, above all people, would be wrathful-no, _wrathful_ would be an understatement. She would literally _hunt_ Judal down, and won't stop until the boy returns to her side in Rakushou.

" I'll stay with you! Even though that stupid 'king' is kind of an idiot and freckles is really annoying, I like Ran-nee! She's kind and lets me cuddle with her when I want to, though she can be _really_ scary when she gets angry... " Judal muttered the last part, slightly pursing his lips.

Then he looked up. "And there's the both of you! I know you guys longer than the rest of them, and I feel comfortable around you! Plus, you guys are strong! I would've made you into my king candidates if only we're not in this kind of situation right now. So I won't go back and tell the others about you guys, I promise I'll keep quiet if you let me stay, " Judal partially begged, his lips quivering as he puts on his best puppy eyes.

Hakuyuu, knowing that it was best to let the oracle stay, nods his head. _It'll be dangerous for him to return by himself anyway._

Hakuren was another case. Though he was already agreeing, he was a softie and easily gets into things, like when Koumei told him that he was dying and had to return to his room to feed his pigeons while reading the book he had been reading, he completely bought it.

And this time, he was taken in by Judal's puppy eyes, immediately crushing the boy by giving him a bone-crushing hug.

" Of course you can stay! Yuu-nii and I will protect you, of course, and Ran... too. " Hakuren abruptly stopped in mid-sentence, realization struck him. He currently doesn't possess any sort of power except his physical prowess and skills. _Right. I'm still powerless right now..._

" I... I'm sorry! I just need some time alone to think! " The second prince comically ran away, manly tears trailing behind him.

Hakuyuu and Judal could only sweatdrop, before the latter breaking the silence between them.

" What was that? " Judal earned a shrug from Hakuyuu, who took his hand and stood up.

" Probably just another one of his running gags... But nevermind, let's head to the library, I heard that they also have a collection of Toran scrolls there. " Judal suddenly froze in his steps, shuddering in fear.

Studying had never been his forté.

Aside from Ithnan who obviously was his teacher (bless the poor man), Hakuyuu was the only other person who would willingly teach Judal how to read and write. But compared to Ithnan who would let him study in his own pace, Hakuyuu was a complete spartan, especially when it comes to his favorite subject: Torran culture and history. Judal had been whining and crying and begged the man to let him out of the library the last time Hakuyuu invited Judal to study with him, almost freezing the entire place after the magi lets his emotions get the best of him.

" Is there something wrong, Judal? " Hakuyuu was still oblivious to Judal's secret fear, seeing the boy plaster a sour smile on his face, and shook his head.

" N-Nothing. Let's go. " The red-eyed boy held the man's hand tighter, anticipating the worst scenario that would happen later.

He would be happy that he did though, later on.

* * *

Alibaba was wandering through the palace halls. It's only been a few months since the king proclaimed him as his son, and left the slums. He began to take up studies in etiquette, history, economics, trading, sword-fighting, and many more of the sort. It was _the least_ that was required of him, his mentors had told him, as he had more waiting for him for the years to come.

Casting his gaze on the floor, the blonde sighed. He wished he had apologized to Kassim beforehand, so that he would leave no doubts when he entered the palace.

From a distance, he heard stomping noises, which grew louder as he strutted forward. Yet, he paid no mind to it, and proceeded to walk.

Until, he bumped into something, or someone, to be exact.

" That jerk doesn't even have the right to protest! He's-Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you alright? " Alibaba finally lifted his gaze up, to meet a pair of worried red orbs. A hand was extended to him.

" Ah.. I-I'm alright. " _Apologize, you dolt!_

" A-Are you o-okay, miss? You had quite a fall there. It's my fault, " He spoke of the lines his teacher told him to memorize when he did wrong things, and the proper way to treat a lady.

" I'm fine! What is a handsome young man doing, moping around the palace? Did you eat something bad for breakfast? Or are you feeling tired? " The young woman questioned him, observing him from top to bottom.

Ran inspected the boy, from the tip of his hair to the bottom of his shoes.

 _Yellow hair... and that ahoge.. he has Rashid-ojisan's hair but it seems his mother's facial features is more prominent than his father's. I guess this was the boy that Ojisan had been telling me. His third son, the child conceived from a forbidden relationship._ She noted, recalling what the blonde king had said to her about two years ago.

" No, I- "

" Prince Alibaba, where are you? Your next class starts in five minutes! " A servant yelled, as Alibaba raised his head, only to lower it again.

" You don't want to have another class, do you? " For one moment, he seemed to have forgotten the girl standing in front of him.

The third prince looked around, then bit his lip, and hesitatingly gave a nod.

" Alright then. I'll take you away, let's go! " Before the servant could find the young prince, Ran had pulled his hand and ran towards the palace's garden.

* * *

" You look so _haggard_ , Ali-kun. Have you been staying up late these past few days? " Ran whipped her head towards the blonde boy, him fidgeting on the grassy ground.

" I.. I'm just not used to the environment here in the palace. " The boy admitted, biting his lower lip.

" Why so? You are a prince, aren't you? " Alibaba flinched, it seemed that she had hit a sensitive topic.

" I.. wasn't born in the palace, I was raised in the slums by my mother, Anise.. " Without her asking him to tell, Alibaba automatically told her about his life, his background, and where he originally came from. Ran patiently listened to his every word, only asking necessary questions at times.

* * *

Alibaba was born and raised in the slums, the lowest part of the community in Balbadd. His mother, Anise, originally worked in the palace, but quit when she found she was pregnant with him. She moved to the slums, where Alibaba was born.

He used to play with the children of the slums, and met a boy named Kassim in a game at the junkyard street. Kassim's father was abusive, so Anise decided to take Kassim and his sister Mariam under her care. His family grew from two to four people. They were happy, until Alibaba discovered Anise was dying. Kassim started to _steal_ , while Alibaba accepted jobs a boy his age could offer, such as tour-leading and shoe-shining. Mariam started sewing cloths and rags to sell to tourists in Balbadd.

Anise eventually died, but they had to move on. Kassim kept stealing, to the point Alibaba once asked him if he should help, to which the latter rejected.

* * *

" ... And one day, the king's carriage came to the slums, one of the guards were asking for me. When they brought me to fa- _his majesty_ , he told me that I was his son, and my mother used to work in the palace. They were secret lovers, and he said he wanted to take responsibility of what he has done, by taking me into the palace. Before I left, I... got into a fight with Kassim, and I never got the chance to apologize to him. It's only been five months since I was brought here, I'm still unused to the surroundings and how people _spend_ their money by draping themselves in expensive clothes and jewellery. It could have been used to feed many of the slum people. " Alibaba gritted his teeth, finishing his story. He couldn't get a grip on it, but the young woman seemed trustworthy enough for him to tell her about his background. She also listened to his rants, waiting for him to finish before replying.

Ran stayed silent, before opening her mouth to speak.

" I have to agree to you on that, I also despise seeing those _pigs_ flaunting their wealth while the citizens starve outside the palace walls. Though, you really need a break, Ali-kun. Stressing about these things won't help you lessen your burdens as prince. Believe me, I've been through it too. But for now, would you mind releasing them with a dance? " Ran stood up, leading Alibaba to the nearest gazebo to get some shelter from the sun's heat.

" A dance? How does that help with stress? Doesn't it make you feel even more stressed? I mean, the steps are complicated and- "

" No, I didn't mean to ask you to dance. Instead, I'll dance for you. I learned this dance from one of my journeys, it's a traditional dance from a tribe in the Northwest. " Ran settled the young prince on a seat, and then took some steps backwards.

" A dance is a culture, a tradition, passed from previous generations to the next, and carries one's legacy. But do you know that dances actually tells a tale behind it? " Ran slowly raises her right hand, raising it in the air.

" Tales of forbidden love, friendships, discoveries, adventures, betrayal, legends and sacred stories. Every dance has a meaning or story behind it. " Yellow bird-like creatures begin to surround her, enveloping her body as she twirled around. Alibaba, despite having difficulties in seeing the girl, kept his eyes open and shielded it from the light.

" And what I'm about to tell you, is a love story between a god and a girl from a noble family. " Raising both hands in the air, she slowly lowers them, and then moves to the left, outstretching them and pulling them back. Twirling again, she kneeled on one knee, doing several hand gestures before standing up once again.

* * *

She learned the dance when she was nine, meeting a tribe in the northwest. She stayed with them for a while, learning their language and culture. They welcomed her with open arms, and was more than willing to teach her their culture.

* * *

" Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl named Sari, she was a noble's daughter, who had a reputation of being a renowned beauty. " Flicking her right hand upwards, she stomped, and twirled. Doing the same thing with her left hand, she stomped, and twirled, and clapped her hand once.

" Many sought to be her husband, yet none of them could earn her favor. Until one day, her parents prayed to the gods, so that their daughter would soon find a husband. " Sliding to her right, she kneeled on the floor, her hands making more complicated gestures, and stood up, outstretching her hands to the right, and pulled them back close to her, her body moving along.

Alibaba sat there in awe. Never once in his life had he saw someone dancing as fluidly as the girl. Her movements were elegant, and flexible, as if she was a goddess sent from heaven.

" A god answered their prayer; he transformed into a human being and came to the noble's manor to propose to Sari. He was willing to propose to her as he had fallen for her at first sight. But she wasn't pleased, and required the god to attain five objects that were impossible to retrieve. " Using the tip of her feet, she jumped and twirled in mid-air, gracefully landing on one foot. Crossing her left leg with the other, she placed her hands on her hips and clasped the together. She moved in a criss-cross motion.

" One, the water from the heavenly Gangge river, " Ran made a scooping motion with her hands, and then raised it to her mouth. Then, she upturned them, and her hands shielded her eyes.

" Two, a necklace made of morning dew and crystal lotuses in the eternal waterfall, which allows the wearer ro see the truth in all lies. " Slowly moving forward, Ran stooped down, crossing her hands on her shoulders, and then released them when she stood up, slowly turning around in the process.

" Third, the cloak of invisibility, which allows the wearer to disappear even from a god's sight, " Walking in a half-circle, Ran bent backwards, slowly raising her left hand, followed by her right. Then, she placed them in front of her, and brought it down. She did the move several times.

" Fourth, the inpenetrable shield, belonging to the god of creation, " swaying her hips, Ran moved backwards, swinging her arms back as well, she crossed them in mid-air, and then twirled thrice.

" And last, a feather from the garuda bird, which was believed to offer the bearer protection from any harm. " flinging both her arms to the right and left respectively, her feet followed, jumping as she twirled to the other direction.

" The god in disguise agreed, and set out to accomplish the mission; to attain the magical items Sari requested... He traveled miles and miles by flying, seeking the items one by one. Even if he was a god, attaining the items weren't an easy task. Five months later, he returned with all of them, and presented them to Sari, " Ran knelt once again, raising her palms up and then stood up. Stomping and clapping as she moved forward, her hips followed the hand's movements.

" She was touched by his persistence, and the moment she said 'yes', he transformed back into a god. A grand wedding was held, and the entire city celebrated their union. The god and Sari had many offsprings, and lived happily for the rest of their lives. " She spun around Alibaba once, and then knelt onto the floor, ending the dance with her arms open wide as she bowed.

Alibaba was stunned. The older girl moved so gracefully he was enraptured and captivated, unable to say anything after she finished.

" Um, aren't you gonna say something? Not many people get to see me dance in private, you know, " The red-eyed girl snickered, standing up from her previously kneeling position.

" A-ah, thank you for the splendid performance, miss... "

" Ran. Call me Ran, Ali-kun. And your welcome, I've been quite stiff ever since I stopped practicing last year. So, thank you too for giving me an opportunity to practice. " She pat his head, as the boy finally snapped out of his trance.

" ...fore.. "

" Yes? "

" Could you teach me the dance you did before? " The determination in the boy's eyes made Ran giggle, and ruffled his hair.

" That dance is supposedly for girls, and it's quite complicated for a beginner like you. How about we try a dance that has easier steps? I'll be more than glad to teach you, " At the offer, Alibaba furiously nodded, and clasped his hands together.

" Yes, please! " Ran smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown.

 _" Ali-kun, watch out! "_

* * *

 **Oh my, who can it be? You'll know in the next chapter!**

 **Oh, and, just so you know (or if you already know), I based the dance Ran did on the Indian culture (with the gods such as Vishnu, Shiva, and Garuda), and the story behind the dance was loosely based on Sati (one of goddess Parvati's past reincarnation) and Shiva's story, though, there's a major twist there ;D**

 **Btw, ALIMOR IS NOW CANON! Oh my gosh, I feel so happy that Mor-chan and Alidork-kun is together now, but on one side, I feel the pain that Hakuryuu feels too, his love being unrequitted and all. After all, the person who understands the best is someone who has experienced it themselves.. not to mention my first love too.. so we're on the same boat, Haku-chan!**

 **Hakuryuu: Sh-Shut up, Setsuna-dono! J-Just let me sit in a corner for that... *bursts into tears* UWAHHHHHHHHHH STUPID, STUPID, I'M STUPID, YOU'RE STUPID, WE'RE ALL STUPID TOOO! UWAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

 **Setsuna: Here, a hanky. I-I feel you too, Haku-chan. I-It ain't easy for me to forget it either.. I mean, he played my feelings, you know? So that's why... I'M STUPID, HE'S STUPID AND EVERYONE WHO HAD SUPPORTED US IN BEING TOGETHER ARE STUPID TOO! *Bursts into tears* UWAHHHHHHHH! *Hugs Hakuryuu who hugs me back because he's too sad to protest***

 **And that's the end of our emo corner. *bows***

 **Wow. Before I realized, I feel that I've improved so far. Thanks so much for being willing enough to read my story till this far! Thanks for 8K views too! I hope what I wrote won't disappoint you in any way.. so, see you!**

 **Setsuna**


	15. Chapter 15: Assassination Attempt

Chapter 14: Assassination Attempt

* * *

" Ali-kun, watch out! " Ran cried, managing to shield him just in time before an arrow hit him.

It pierced through her right arm, and they fell onto the floor, rolling across the marble tiles.

She heard the shooter curse, before the footsteps grew softer, indicating that the culprit was escaping.

" Ran-neesan! Are you alright? " Alibaba panickingly inspected Ran, to find an arrow stuck on her right arm. They both sat up, as Ran nonchalantly looked at the arrow.

" I'm alright, Ali-kun. No need to fre-, " As she pulled the arrow out, Ran felt a numbing sensation course through her body. Her vision was darkening, and Alibaba's voice was growing fainter with every second passing.

 _Shoot! There's poison coated on the head!_ She gritted her teeth, casting the arrow aside.

" Ran! " Hakuren, who happened to pass by, witnessed Ran shielding the little blonde boy, and was struck by the arrow in his stead. She was staggering, and her face grew paler after she pulled the arrow out. Hakuren immediately sprinted to her side, just in time to cushion her fall.

" What happened here? " Alibaba, slightly frightened by the stranger's presence, spluttered when he tried to answer. So Ran answered in his stead.

" Th-There was an assassin targeting him. The arrow was poisoned, it'll be trouble... if any more people gets struck by it. So please, Rentei-san... find the culprit and defeat him. " Ran whispered, as her breathing evened out, and she fell unconscious.

" Ran! " Hakuren called her, but to no avail. The blonde boy beside him started crying, only to be comforted by the older male.

" Shh, don't cry. It's not your fault. Ran was only trying to protect you from the assassin. Now let's find her a room before we track that assassin down. " Wiping his snot with his sleeve, Alibaba complied, and let the stranger carry the girl to the nearest room.

* * *

Sinbad was walking by the corridor when Ja'far appeared above him.

" Sin. An assassin is here. I'll be right back. " Ja'far whispered into the purple-haired man's ear, before nodding, granting the teenager permission to follow the assassin.

" Be careful, Ja'far. " Sinbad warned, his face darkened.

" You too. See you later. " Ja'far dashed off, leaving Sinbad alone in the corridor.

Well, now it was up to him to inform the palace of the assassin's presence.

* * *

Judal was walking by the halls of the inner palace when he sensed a killing intent not far away from where he and Hakuyuu were, followed by a loud yell, which sounded exactly like Hakuren.

" Yuu, should we take a look? There are black rukh fluttering around, " In Hakuyuu's vision, Judal was pointing at thin air, nothing for him to be seen. But he knew that the boy was special. He was a magi and he could see those bird-like creatures that are called 'rukh' (which Judal told him).

" I think Ren could handle it well enough on his own. For now, I think it's best for us to-" Hakuyuu's instinct reacted. He unsheathed his sword from its scabbard, and used it to shield his back, parrying the attack of whoever was attacking him.

" Che! After I failed in killing that blonde brat, now I have to encounter a masked weirdo and a little kid! " The man clad in a servant's clothes cursed, deflecting a swing from Hakuyuu. The former crown prince's eye twitched in annoyance.

" _Masked weirdo_ , you say? I guess I have to make you pay for that. You may call me old, having no luck with women, or a late-bloomer, but no one addresses me as 'weirdo'. " Hakuyuu smirked. _This assassin wasn't a trained one._ It was reflected from his stance and gestures; the way he holds his sword and how sloppy his movements are. He had many openings on his body, it actually made it easy for Hakuyuu to kill him. Through years of assassination attempts on him, Hakuyuu had enough experience to differentiate a trained assassin from an amateur.

" Yuu, watch out! " As Hakuyuu was busy handling the assassin, another one ambushed him from behind, attempting to pin him down to the floor. But before the second assassin managed to do so, Judal had freezed him into a solid block of ice.

" Thanks Judal, you're pretty good at this, " Avoiding the blade just in the nick of time, the first prince disarmed the assassin, stripping him of his weapons and knocked him out. Judal then bound him with his ice, freezing the man's arms.

" Your welcome, I'm **_not_** the great oracle of Kou for nothing! " Judal proudly puffed his chest, slightly rubbing his nose.

" Now then, what should we do with them? " Hakuyuu threw a glance at the unconscious assassins, one inside a huge block of ice and the other had his hand bound by Judal's ice 'cuffs'.

* * *

 _I guess that's the last one._ Ja'far mentally noted as he silently took the last assassin out. So far, he had taken six assassins down on his own. They were just cons, those hired assassins were nowhere near his level. Heck, he didn't even need his household vessel to deal with them!

" Cheapskates, should've hired a more experienced one, " He grumbled, piling the bodies on top of another.

After all, Ja'far had lived as an assassin for a decade of his life until he met Sinbad. It only took him approximately five minutes to deal with the hired assassins.

As he was turning around, Ja'far pretended to slip on his foot, but in fact he was preparing to lunge at the assassin sneaking behind him.

" Ugh! " The man cried, as the freckled teen elbowed him in the stomach.

" Amateurs, " He snorted, throwing the man's body on top of the pile of knocked out men, and secured them with his own red wires.

Whilst tying the assassins tightly, Ja'far's mind was contemplating. The only reason why assassins were hired would be an assassination attempt.

 _Someone must be plotting to kill the king or his sons._

* * *

" Your majesty, assassins are roaming around the palace. " Barkak, who received the news from Sinbad, immediately informed Rashid, who was currently in his study.

" Send a couple of soldiers to my sons' chambers, and 20 percent of our soldiers to patrol the whole palace. This matter should be settled quietly without alerting our guests. " As Barkak was about to retreat from the king's study, a flash of blonde ran past him, and stopped in front of King Rashid's study table.

Small pants came from the boy, as he tried to even his breath out.

" Ah, Alibaba. What is it, my son? " The king peered at the boy from his desk, noticing the tears running down the boy's cheek.

" Y-Your ma-majesty, Ran-neesan is.. she... she's injured! " Alibaba bursted, alarming the king.

" Ran is injured? " The king sent Barkak a knowing look, the general immediately nod, knowing what he has to do.

* * *

" Look! She's awake! " Ran slowly opened her eyes, bleary from the sleep she had.

" Ran-nee! I'm so glad you're awake! You've been out for three hours! " Judal hugged her lying form, his short arms only managed to hug half of her body.

In her vision, Sinbad, Rentei, Ja'far, Judal, and Yuuichi were present. She did not see Alibaba anywhere in the room.

" How is her wound? " King Rashid stood up from his seat in the corner, walking towards the girl.

" It has gotten better, this humble servant managed to extract the poison from Lady Ran just in time. " The medic replied, excusing herself from the room.

" Ojisan... how is.. Prince Alibaba..? " Her words came out raspy, and slightly croaked.

" He's fine and unscathed. I apologize for having to put yourself in danger in my son's stead. You have my gratitude, Ran. " The bearded man tenderly smiled, his face genuine with gratitude.

" Glad you're awake Ran. You gave me and the blonde kid a scare there. He was the one who guided me to this room, by the way. " Hakuren shrugged, relieved and glad at the same time that Ran is recovering.

" How are you feeling, Ran? " Hakuyuu asked her, worry plastered itself on his face. He stood three feet away from the bed, still pertaining some decency instead of being close to Ran, which is a taboo in Kou tradition.

" I'm feeling fine. My right arm's stinging a bit, but other than that I feel fine. " She replied, flashing the man a weak grin.

" That was an assassination attempt. " Sinbad was leaning against the wall, a grim look on his face.

" The person who hired them was an idiot, though. Amateurs like that won't be able to kill even a bird. " Ja'far huffed, closing his eyes and plopped himself on a chair.

" One of them was targeting Ali-I mean, Prince Alibaba just now. I guess whoever hired those assassins were planning to kill only him, and no one else. And speaking of which, where did you find the rest of the group? Were they near the king's study or the princes' chambers? " All of them shook their heads.

" We found em' by the library. Yuu was insisting that we go to the library when they attacked us. " Judal shook his head, an innocent look in his eyes.

" Those lunatics were just waiting for me to sabotage them by the hall. Stupid amateurs just didn't receive good training, " Ja'far sighed, raising his arms to put some emphasize on his words.

" I knocked them out by the palace garden, and then brought them to King Rashid. " Sinbad shrugged.

" I was with you and that blonde kid. I only saw the one who shot you. Other than that, I haven't seen any. " Hakuren confessed, sitting on a stool by Ran's bed.

" The soldiers are currently patrolling the palace grounds in case more of those assassins would show. It's a shame, but I have to announce that tommorow's feast must be cancelled. " Rashid sighed, standing up from his seat.

" What? No! Don't cancel it, ojisan! " Ran pleaded, Ran tried to stand up, but placed her whole weight on the wrong hand, and ended up falling back onto the bed.

" Careful, Ran. " Hakuren carefully placed right in a comfortable position, to which she gave a small nod of gratitude.

" There are assassins running about in the palace, Ran. I suppose it is best to stay alert at all times. " Hakuren reasoned, earning a cheeky grin from the girl.

" Exactly. It's one way to lure the assassins to us when they think that we're letting our guard down. And if we must, we'll clear the area from assassins. " Sinbad chimed in, he exactly knew how Ran was thinking.

" I see. Then if that is the way we'll play the game, I say that I'm in. Everyone who agrees with this say 'aye'. " Hakuren raised his right hand, getting the point.

" Aye. " Ran raised her hand.

" Aye. " followed by Hakuyuu.

" Aye! I'll be more than excited to freeze those idiots with my magic! " Judal maniacally grinned, a dark, malevolent expression plastered on his face.

" Um, your personality is turning twisted, Judal. " Hakuren sweat-dropped, wryly grinning.

" Aye, " Sinbad raised his hand.

" ...Aye. " Ja'far hesitated for a moment, before raising his hand to the air.

" Aye. Then the feast shall be held as planned. Dinner will be served in two hours, so you still have plenty of time to stroll around. Forgive me for the inconvenience that you, my guests have to be involved in. " Rashid then exited the room, followed by Sinbad and Ja'far.

" Get some rest, Ran. Ja'far and I will be patrolling the grounds. Please notify us if something happens. " Sinbad informed her. Ja'far simply glared at her with less hostility, but still the same scowl plastered on his face.

She returned his glare with the same intensity.

" Ah, I'm gonna take Judal for a walk, so I'll leave my brother to you, Ran. See you at dinner! " Ran watched as a struggling Judal tried to escape the man's grip on him, only to yell when the door was about to be closed.

" No! I wanna be with Ran-nee! Let me go, Ren! Let me go, let me go, let me go! " Judal struggled against the young adult's grip, only to be shushed by the latter.

" I'll see you guys later. " Hakuren nervously laughed, and closed the door after him.

And once again, the two were left in the same room together.

* * *

As Rashid exited the room, he immediately motioned Barkak to come closer towards him.

" Barkak, I want you to investigate this matter down to the smallest detail. Find the culprit and detain him, until I give out further instructions. And do not alert any of the palace staff other than our soldiers. This matter is highly confidential. " The King of Balbadd whispered in a low tone, as his most trusted soldier nods, replying in a louder volume.

" Understood, my king. But for the moment I will have to excuse myself, the celebratory feast is still in need of preparation. " Barkak bowed, and Rashid dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

 _I should go check on Abhmad and Sabhmad._ The man decided, heading towards his sons' quarters.

* * *

" Mercy! Have mercy on me! " The assassin begged in front of Kouha, already having his left arm cut by the young prince.

" Sor~ry. No can do! You tried to kill me, didn't you? Don't think that you can escape alive after this! " A scream rang across the intricately decorated palace halls, blood-curling enough for others to cringe when they heard.

 _Another assassin must've attempted to kill Prince Kouha._

* * *

On the same day Ran got shot by an arrow in Balbadd, the Kou Imperial Palace also had assassins target one the members of the Ren family in attempt to assassinate them. But unfortunately, the man had placed his target on the exact person no one would ever want to mess with.

* * *

" Kouha. " Kouen showed up after the blatant display of violence Kouha performed, he brought a couple of servants with him to clean the mess up.

" En-nii! " Kouha grinned, placing the blunt side of the blade on his shoulder, blood still dripping from its tip. Some of the man's blood was splattered on the pillars of the wing, requiring the servants extra effort to rid of the stain.

" Another one sent by those corrupt mice? " Koumei appeared behind his brother, looking as sloppy as usual.

" Dunno. And don't care. I had fun slaughtering him anyway. " Kouha laughed, as his servants Jinjin, Junjun, and Reirei gathered around him, taking his blade away to be cleaned and polished, after frantically fussing over their young master and bowing to his elder brothers, scurrying away in a heartbeat.

This often happened. With that many people in the court, there was no way of proving who actually sent assassins to murder the imperial family. Kouen and Koumei who had gone through the same situation all the time, could deal with them easily, especially after Koumei captured Dantalion. Kouha, on the other hand, had a weird fetish for seeing blood, and was more than happy to take those fools down on his own. Kougyoku had a mild violent streak at times, and Hakuei could protect Hakuryuu well enough with Paimon and her loyal companion Seisyun. The only ones who were left unprotected were their female siblings, who only knows how to gossip and cover themselves in make-up. Excluding Kougyoku, she was far too young for that.

" I know you love seeing blood, but be careful next time. Your arm got scratched. " Kouen remarked, showing the boy the result of his carelessness.

" I'm sorry, En-nii, I'll be more careful next time. And by the way, what are we having for dinner? " Kouha didn't bother changing his clothes, everyone in the palace had branded him as an oddball out of the princes. He couldn't care less either way.

" You'll have to see it for yourself, Kouha. And don't those clothes reek? I know you don't like wearing dirty clothes. " Koumei wryly smiled, though used to his younger brother's habits.

" Nah, don't feel like it. Let's hurry up and eat, I'm starving! " The boy hurriedly pulled both his brothers, and headed towards the dining hall.

 _So neither of them noticed._ Kouen inwardly thought, keeping his gaze forward.

Behind them, was the body of another dead assassin, caught by Kouen's eagle vision. He had gotten rid of the man before he becomes troublesome enough to handle.

* * *

" So, what are we supposed to be talking about again? " Ran asked Yuuichi, who had been silent since Rentei and the others left them. It had been quite unceremoniously too, she had to admit, it was as if they were trying to imply on something which she couldn't grasp.

" I feel as if they did this on purpose. " Hakuyuu sighed, and pulled a chair next to Ran's bed. She agreed to his suggestion.

" How are you feeling, Ran? Does the wound still hurt? " Ran briefly glanced at her bandaged arm, before shrugging.

" Nah, I don't feel anything at all. I guess sleep pretty much did the magic.. though I'm upset that my favorite shirt now has a torn sleeve. " She pouted, earning a chuckle from the man.

" I see. I'm glad you were alright, you scared us back then, especially the blonde boy. " Hakuyuu uttered, feeling that he was leading this conversation astray.

" Ali-kun? Well, he hadn't need to worry, I mean, I've faced countless life-threatening situations and I survived, a poisoned arrow is just a tiny speck compared to my experiences, " Ran smiled, and directed her gaze towards Yuuichi's sword.

" By the way, how are you getting along with Buer? He's not giving you any trouble, is he? " A wry smile broke into Ran's face, as the man held the sword up, inspecting it and traced the sheath with his fingers.

 _That is a rude way to describe how I am behaving, youngster. I know what I am doing, and I'm getting along with my new master just as well._ Buer interrupted from Hakuyuu's sword.

" My bad, " Ran giggled quietly.

" Buer is correct. In fact, we are getting along pretty well. " The sword glowed in agreement, making the girl grin.

" Which reminds me, Ran. I haven't had the chance to thank you, so I'll take this opportunity to do so. For risking your life for my brother and I, sheltering us from Al-Thamen, and even leading us to Buer's dungeon, you are an amazing person, Ran. You have my gratitude, and I hope I can repay you someday, " The prince bowed in front of Ran, flustering the girl.

" A-Ah, Yuuichi-san, there is no need to bow to me, I just did what I think was necessary. Just become a good king for me, okay? " She didn't realize that she had struck a nerve in him.

" Pardon? A good king? " Hakuyuu reverted to his previous position, a genuine look of surprise plastered on his face.

 _Could she mean-_

" Ah, sorry. I was being pretty vague, wasn't I? By 'king', I meant a good 'king vessel'. We've talked about that several times before, haven't we? I hope that you can be one of those potential king vessels who can change the world for the better with your newly attained power. " Ran thoroughly explained, unconsciously lifting her arms up.

 _Ah. So that was what she meant._ Hakuyuu's shoulders subtly sagged, but that didn't go unnoticed by Ran's sharp eyes.

But she wasn't the only observant person in the room. As she did the gesture, her sleeves slid up, revealing her bandaged forearms. It triggered Hakuyuu's suspicion.

" Ran, were your forearms injured as well? " The man pointed out, as Ran casually touched her right forearm, an inexplicable emotion fleeting in her eyes.

" You mean these? Oh, don't mind them, it's just an old injury I acquired during my traveling years. It's one of the reasons I had an ample supply of bandages at my house. "

 _A white lie_. But she couldn't afford to tell him the truth either. It would rouse suspicion from the people around her, making herself an easy target for Al-Thamen to pursue. The fragments Fanalis fangs were embedded on her forearms, plus her clan's mark which is also engraved on her right wrist, thus having her to conceal it as well.

She drowned in her own thoughts until she felt a pair of hands on her forearm, gently carressing it.

She blushed at the sudden contact.

" Yu-Yuuichi-san! This is inappropriate! " She yelped, blushing even more as his face came closer into her sight.

" This is? Face it, Ran. We've broken a lot of Kou traditions ever since we met. And this is simply a trivial matter compared to all the other times we've had physical contact. Does this still hurt? " The man didn't even glance at her, inspecting her bandaged forearms.

She was baffled by his reply, but nonetheless quietly uttered her answer.

" No. I told you, it's... been a long time ago since I received these injuries.. so they don't hurt anymore. " A hesitant look took over her face as she bit her lip. He released his grasp on her arm.

" Then why are you still bandaging them? " Ran's red orbs met Hakuyuu's blue ones, curiousity and concern reflected in them.

" It's not out of shame. In fact, I would be more than proud to show them off. It's just.. I don't feel comfortable if my scars would get a lot of attention. Especially in Kou, where people are so judgemental when it comes to women. Such a **_sexist_** country, " She huffed, making Hakuyuu wince. And he was that certain **_sexist_** country's _first prince_.

" And most people would say, 'No man would take a scarred woman for a wife'. But for that part, I'm not really concerned. I believe that somewhere out there is a man who would accept me for who I am, the scars on my arms and personality, not just my ability and wits. " Hakuyuu smiled at her remark, shaking his head. _She is still a child after all._

" Can I take a look? " Ran suddenly felt her heart drop down to her stomach, dread seeping into her veins.

" It's too... hideous. I bet you'll probably dislike me once you see them. " She nervously rubbed her forearms, trying to think of a counterattack in case the man would insist on seeing her 'injuries'.

Hakuyuu saw Ran grew nervous when he asked her for permission to see her wounds. He decided not to push the matter further. But he had a feeling that either it was true, or the girl was hiding something from him.

" I won't dislike you for the scars you bear. It's a proof that you've seen and experienced the world beforehand. The proof of being a survivor, you should feel proud. But seeing as you feel uncomfortable about this matter, i won't pry into it any longer. And I too, will accept my future wife as she is, and I won't judge her by her physical appearances, as my feelings toward her is what matters the most. I'm glad we have the same mindset." Ran grinned, and rubbed the back of her forehead.

" Ahaha, thanks a lot for hearing me out, Yuuichi-san. But I believe that we're straying out of the main topic. You see, I have a plan for tomorrow's feast, and I was wondering if you can do me a favor by cooperating with me. " Ran cleared her throat, seriousness reflected in her eyes.

" I'm more than willing to help. Does this have something to do with the assassins lurking in the palace? " Hakuyuu asked, as excitement gleamed in the girl's eyes.

" Correct! Sharp as ever, Yuuichi-san. It's a plan to lure them out, and since Sin-san's Baal and Valefor are too flashy, you are the only one I can count on. " Pointing at his blade, the first prince had a questioning look on her face.

" Buer? But it's only been a few days since I've conquered his dungeon, it'll be an impossible feat to achieve djinn equip, if that's what you're implying to. " At that, Ran grinned.

"You're not wrong, but not exactly correct either. All I need you to do is master your djinn, and summon the element that it possesses. Alright, how about you give it a try, Yuuichi-san? "

* * *

Hakuren was passing by the halls after dinner, finally done with settling his country's magi into his bed. He was now striding across the halls, a tray filled with food in his hand.

 _Both Yuu-nii and Ran skipped dinner. I wonder if they are up to something?_ His pace quickened, as he hummed himself a tune, a song from his childhood.

" I never expected you to actually be an important figure, Rentei-san. I was almost convinced that you were just a normal commoner, if it weren't for that conversation earlier this morning. " A voice made him swerve on his heel. He stopped as his eyes landed upon a familiar face.

" Greetings, Prince Ren Hakuren. Second imperial prince of the Kou Empire. " He wisely chose to stay silent, eyes squinting to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

" So you eavesdropped on our conversation, didn't you, Ja'far. " It sounded more like a statement than a question.

" So I did. " Ja'far's eyes hardened as he met the prince's blue orbs, staring back at his grey ones.

" What will you do about it? " Hakuren carefully asked, wary of the younger teen.

 _Will you tell Sinbad and the rest about my identity? Yuu-nii's identity?_

" Sin will not know about this. I swear it on my life. " _Unless you will betray him in one way or another._ The glint in Ja'far's eyes conveyed the message clearly, it made Hakuren smile wryly.

" I see. Thank you. " _I would never betray Sinbad. Not now, not ever._ Hakuren knew that Ja'far caught his double meaning. His stone grey eyes reverted back to its original black color was a way to prove that. After all, it is said that eyes are the windows to one's soul.

" Alrighty! Now that we've settled this matter, I have to go to Ran and Yuu-nii, I bet they're most likely starving by now. " Patting Ja'far on his shoulder, the boy smiled in return, as if the exchange between them hadn't happened at all. The smile returned to his lips.

" Yes. I also need to make sure that Sin doesn't get too drunk and starts to molest ladies around the palace, King Rashid might not allow us to set foot in this palace ever again if that would happen. Good night, Rentei-san. " Ja'far bowed, and went towards the opposite direction Hakuren was heading too.

" Yeah. Good night, Ja'far. " The man murmured, the sound of his steps slowly fading into the dark of the night.

 _I hope you can keep your words, Ja'far_.

* * *

" How does this look like, Ran? " The water droplets started forming around them, growing bigger and more visible as every second passed.

" Still smaller from what I imagined, but good enough for now. You did it, Yuuichi-san! " Ran raised her right hand in the air, expecting him to give her a high-five.

" Um, what does that mean? " Hakuyuu's confusion immediately killed the mood.

" No, nevermind. We still have to practice on the dance steps for now. " Ran quickly pulled her hand back, embarrassment dusting her cheeks.

" Hey! What's up lovebirds? " Hakuren flung the door open with his left hand, the tray consisting of food balanced on his right hand. As he did, though, Hakuyuu lost his concentration, and the water droplets fell onto the floor simultaneously, creating a medium-sized puddle between him and the girl.

" Love... " Ran blinked in confusion.

" birds? " And Hakuyuu finished it for her.

" Yeah, you guys just love to keep yourselves busy with each other's company, don't you? But being the good person I am, I brought your share of meal for the night! Bet you two must've been hungry, right? " At the sight of food, Ran's eyes glimmered, her stomach growling loudly.

" Ah.. oops? I guess we got carried away earlier. Ahaha, " She rubbed the back of her head. Hakuren immediately shot his brother a meaningful look, followed by a cheeky grin.

" No, it's **_not_** what you think it is, Ren. Now please pass me my share. " Hakuyuu set his sword aside, settling the metal vessel on the table.

Ran flopped onto the floor, grabbing the bowl of soup and muttering her thanks before savoring the liquid, enjoying it to the last drop.

" It's really good! I guess the chef still has his touch, huh, " Ran eagerly took a bite on the bread, dipping it into the complimentary sauce, squealing in delight.

" I know! I even went for seconds, it was very delicious, " Hakuren replied, patting his bloating stomach.

" Careful, Ren. You're the type that easily gains weight, " Hakuyuu warned, elegantly sipping on his broth.

" And you're still as _graceful_ as ever, " Hakuren rolled his eyes, snorting with a sarcastic tone.

" Indeed I am. Unlike a certain _someone_ , " Hakuyuu retorted back, placing the bowl back to its tray.

" Hey, who are you refering to, mister? Are you saying that _I_ have bad table manners? " Ran shot up, puffing her cheeks in annoyance.

" Pftt. She thought you were talking about _her_. " Hakuren quietly snickered, his body shaking uncontrollably.

" No, I- "

" Say what you want, I'm not gonna listen to you, " Ran pouted, as Hakuren burst into loud laughter.

They spent the night away chatting with each other, exchanging tales and experiences that occured in their lives.

* * *

The next day passed quickly enough for those who were anticipating the feast. Evening finally came, and it was finally time for the double execution of the plans.

" Where's Ran-nee and Yuu? " Judal had his eyes roaming around the long table, yet found neither of them in sight.

" I don't know. Ran said both her and Yuu-nii will be late, though I don't know what for. " Hakuren shrugged as he plopped into his seat.

 _Probably finishing what they were doing last night._ Hakuren inwardly snickered, countless scenarios began to unravel in his mind.

" Hurry up and bring the food in! I'm starving! " On the other hand, the obese and short first prince of Balbadd, Abhmad Saluja ordered. He was childishly banging his cutlery on the table, behaving even worse than Judal was.

" Please be patient, brother. The food will come out soon, " Sabhmad Saluja, the second prince of Balbadd assured his brother, only to ignite the teen's anger even more.

" Shut up! You don't know how hungry I was, having to study all day before tonight! " At once, the younger boy shut his mouth, cowering in fear.

" Be quiet, both of you. Even our young guest has better manners than the both of you combined. " Abhmad sent a glare at Judal, only to receive a sneer from the latter.

" Ah, if you don't mind me asking, King Rashid, why isn't your youngest son participating in tonight's feast? " Sinbad inquired, glancing at the empty seat beside him.

" Because that _brat_ doesn't deserve to be here! He's- " Abmad abruptly stopped in mid-sentence the moment Ja'far shot him a glare, with heavy killing intent that almost prevented the obese prince from breathing. Ja'far's glare obviously told him to 'shut up'.

Rashid gave his firstborn a chiding look, before replying to his disciple's question.

" Alibaba, that boy has been quite lonesome since I brought him into the palace. He refuses to participate in these kind of festivities, despite the fact he is welcome to join at any time. After all, he is also one of my sons. " The king caressed his beard, waiting for his remaining two guests to arrive.

" Music please! " A voice suddenly requested, as the musicians began to play a tune, as if knowing that this would happen beforehand.

" Ladies and gentlemen! We would like to thank you for waiting! Now, let us present to you a performance. Please, give us a round of applause! " Ran's voice reverbrated in the air, yet the said girl was nowhere to be seen. She was adressing everyone in the room, including the servants and guards.

Judal was the first one to clap, followed by the rest of the audience. Wolf whistles and cheers errupted from the room, as all of a sudden small flames lit themselves around the room, surprising some of the servants. And then, the flames were extinguished with water, creating a smoke effect, as two silhouettes appeared from the center of the room.

* * *

The smoke dissipated, revealing Hakuyuu and Ran, standing side-by-side dressed in traditional Balbadd costumes.

Ran donned on a red long-sleeved top that stops right below her chest, the sleeves puffed up and transparent up to her wrists. It was a v-neck shaped top. A bejeweled headdress was placed on her forehead, securing her hair which was tied into a high ponytail and a transparent red veil reached the back part of her thighs. The top also had gold decorations covering her front, going down to her stomach. Ran wore baggy red pants, the same color as her top, and a pair of pointed shoes. She had her turban, which had been a gift from a dear friend, secured on her waist. Gold bangles decorated her wrists, but her forearms remained bandaged, concealing the fragment of Fanalis fangs embedded on it. On her neck was a necklace made of gold, shaped into a cresent moon with a ruby in a teardrop shape.

Hakuyuu himself was clad in a dark blue long-sleeved top, with an intricate motif sewn onto the left part of his chest. The cuff of his sleeves also had the same motif imprinted on them. Two layers of sashes slung across his left shoulder, purple and white respectively. Another white sash was secured on his waist, serving as a decoration. On his head sat a white turban, and a purple ribbon with a criss-cross pattern was tied on the said cloth. On the opposite side of the ribbon was a golden chain with a large ruby dangling on the edge, reaching Hakuyuu's shoulder. He wore slightly baggy blue pants, and a pair black boots with a pointed edge. His hair was let down, but mostly covered by the turban he donned.

" Ready, Yuuichi-san? " Ran whispered in his ear, as the latter extended his hand to her.

" Yes. Let us make this event a success. " Taking his hand, Ran closed her eyes, and started feeling the beat of the music. Both of them bowed together, then the girl released her hand from his.

Counting to three, Ran clapped her hands, as Hakuyuu unsheathed his sword, the symbol of the eight-pointed star glew brightly and water appeared from the blade.

" Yuuichi-san has mastered the djinn weapon equip already? " Sinbad's eyes widened in disbelief. It even took him several months before being able to achieve Baal's djinn weapon equip.

 _No, that's not the point. He's attained a djinn during his vacation. And not only that, he's now capable of manipulating its element.._ Sinbad noted, after seeing the said man control the water from his blade.

Ran then drew her own short blade, which Barkak had kindly lent her beforehand. Placing an arm behind her back, she prepared her stance, and motioned Hakuyuu to attack her.

 _So that was why she was asking me to lend her a blade._ Barkak blinked, slightly amused and folded his arms.

" I-Is that... the Balbadd royal swordplay?! How did that brat manage to learn our family's fencing style?! " Abhmad complained from his seat, standing up from his chair.

" B-Brother... please be seated.. y-you're disturbing the show.. " Sabhmad politely inquired, but was completely miffed and shrunk deeper into his seat as Abhmad glared at him.

Rashid on the other hand, said nothing. He already knew about Ran learning the Saluja Family's royal swordplay ages ago. He even stumbled across her practicing with Barkak once. But he voiced none of that, preferring to keep silent and enjoy the show.

Lunging forward, Hakuyuu clashed blades with Ran, as the water surrounded them. She combined the water with her light magic, serving as miniature lights, providing clearer vision for the spectators.

" You guys are amazing! Ran-nee! Yuu! " Judal cheered, as Hakuren whistled, along with the palace staffs.

Ran smiled at him, before continuing to dance as she and Hakuyuu's blades met once again.

" Yuuichi-san, aim to my left. One of them is lurking there. I'll encase the assassin with a barrier. " Ran uttered in a hushed tone, Hakuyuu obliging as he spun her around, and aimed towards the left side of her head.

While being spun, Ran muttered a spell, which immediately encased the assasin in an invisible sphere, and aimed for the one perched on the ceiling. Some of the assassins noticed on of their comrades missing, and tried to attack Ran, but Hakuyuu pointed his sword upwards, and prevented the assassin from making any kind of noise by encasing them inside a water shell, while others tried to flee. Unfortunately for them, Ran acted quickly, and simultaneously captured them.

She distanced herself from Hakuyuu, and ran towards him in full speed. He extended his hand, and she used it as a lift, as she floated in mid-air along with the water Buer's metal vessel produced. Whilst she floated, Ran caught the assassins dwelling at the ceiling, and encased them in the same invisible spheres as the others.

Doing a backflip in the air, Ran landed on Hakuyuu's shoulder, and produced some flames from the short blade. Doing another somersault, she landed on the ground, tapping her left foot against the floor. Smirking, Ran suddenly lunged towards Hakuyuu, as he parried her attack with his sword.

" All of them are captured. Now let's see how far have you mastered Buer, Yuuichi-san. "

Though, what she didn't foresee was the assassin who hid behind a curtain, waiting for the right time to strike.

* * *

Alibaba was finally done with his lessons when he passed by the dining hall.

 _What a tiring day. He thought to himself._ After Ran was shot by a poisonous arrow, Alibaba never had the chance to visit her, let alone go around the palace. He was confined to his studies, his tutors not letting him go before he finishes the topic of the day.

He was passing by the hallways when he heard music coming from the dining hall, and quietly peeked behind the door.

What he saw was indeed a picturesque sight. He once again saw Ran dancing gracefully with a man he didn't recognize, dressed in his country's traditional garments. Her movements were so elegant it looked like she hadn't been injured the previous day.

" I-Isn't that... the Balbadd Royal Swordplay?! " He quietly muttered, suprise evident in his voice. He hadn't expected the girl to know of his family's hereditary fencing style.

 _Should I go in?_ He pondered, as the dance seemed so beautiful, it tempted him to barge right in and take a seat in one of those high chairs, which he supposedly should be doing.

But Ahbmad's words had a larger impact on Alibaba's young mind compared to his own will and rights.

 _" You're just a son born from a lowly prostitute! You should be grateful that father even took you in, you filthy bastard child! "_

He flinched, and tightly gripped onto the door.

 _Perhaps I shouldn't.. it'll only bring shame to father and my brothers..._ Biting his lip, the blonde third prince pushed himself off the door, and proceeded to walk to his own room.

* * *

Ran and Hakuyuu's little performance went along smoothly, or at least it did, until one of the remaining assassins decided to attack Judal when he thought the boy wasn't looking. But before the man managed to assault the boy, the little magi's borg activated to protect himself.

" Judal! "

" Master! "

" Your majesties! "

" Sin! "

" Ja'far! "

" Ren! "

Hakuren was quick enough to evade the assassin's randomly chosen attack towards him, and flung the blade off the man's hand with a kick. Judal remained inside his borg, keeping him safe from any kind of attack.

King Rashid and his sons were immediately surrounded by guards, protecting them with their spears.

Ran and Hakuyuu ceased their dancing, and eyed the assassin sharply.

Ran was about to blast off another attack towards the assassin, before Ja'far beat her to the punch. The freckled ex-assassin instantly secured the assassin with his ropes, and activated his household vessel.

" Household vessel: Bararaq Sei! " The assassin was knocked out in a second, and screams from the servants could be heard when Ran revealed the assassins she held captive.

" Well, this seems like another whole set of fiasco, " Hakuren sweatdropped, instinctively grabbing hold of his spear.

" I assume there are more of them roaming around the area. " Ja'far replied, his eyes glinting dangerously.

" Then, we'll just have to go all-out then, " Sinbad licked his dry lips, and equipped Valefor.

" Just try not to make too much of a mess, Sinbad. It'll take time to rebuild the palace. " Rashid reminded him, which Ran beat the man to it.

" Don't worry, Ojisan! We'll reduce casualties to a minimum, I promise! " The red head replied, the sword still in her hand.

" Them what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started! " Judal cheered, raising his wand in the air.

* * *

" Is that all of them? " Barkak tied the assassin Hakuyuu had caught, who had the daylight knocked out of him.

" I think so. That's the twentieth assassin, I assume. " Hakuyuu nods, but Ran counters his statement.

" No. This guy's not the last one. Ju-kun, can you feel it? " Judal nods, and pointed towards the assasin who was escaping the dining hall. Apparently, it had been the one Ja'far had tied up earlier with his ropes.

" That one's makin' a run. Somebody get'em before he goes bumpin' into another person! " Hakuren knew (or at least guessed) who Judal was talking about.

 _He's gonna try and kill the blonde kid he failed to kill yesterday!_

He immediately ran towards the door. " I'm gonna go- "

" Hop on! " Ran immediately pulled Hakuren and his brother on her turban, and zoomed forward.

"Whoaaaaaa! " And with that, they immediately went to Alibaba's quarters, hoping that the boy would be safe.

* * *

 _I wonder if the banquet has ended.. I'm starving..._ Alibaba looked up from his study table, and looked up to the sky, studded with tiny lights from the stars. The only thing that kept him him company was the lone oil lamp beside him, flickering every so often.

 _Maybe I should grab something from the kitchen to fill me up for tonight._ As he stood up from his chair, Alibaba opened the door to his room, only to see a soldier, with a knife in hand.

" Ah, are you looking for me? " He never noticed the dark glint in the soldier's eyes.

Ran and co. finally reached Alibaba's quarters the moment she saw the assassin raising his blade at the boy.

" Ali-kun! " At her cry, Hakuren jumped forward, and pinned the assassin to the floor.

She immediately got off her turban, with Hakuyuu following behind her.

" Are you alright? Did he hurt you anywhere? " Ran fussed over him, reminding the boy of his own mother.

" N-No, I'm alright. I-I thought he was here for some reason. Are you alright, Ran-neesan? Shouldn't you be in bed? You're injured, aren't you? " He meekly ended his question.

" Oh, that? I told you it's fine, Ali-kun. It wasn't your fault, I was the one who jumped in, so no, don't even try to blame yourself. " Ran nagged, kneeling down to his eye level.

" Hey! Stop struggling, will ya'? I'm having a hard time tying you up here! Oi! Yuu-nii, please help me restrain this guy, he's being so restless! " Hakuren was sitting on top of the man, trying to tie him up.

" You should've asked me earlier anyway. " Hakuyuu shrugged, but the assassin managed to topple Hakuren over, accidentally knocking into Hakuyuu, who tripped from the impact. Ran tried steadying him, but failed and tripped on her turban instead. Hakuren continued to wrestle with the assassin, until he managed to knock him out. Alibaba merely watched, and let out a gasp as he watched a scene unravels in front of him.

" Phew, finally. Are you alright, Ran, Yuu...nii? " Just as Hakuren finished his statement, the rest of the crew came, just in time to witness what had happened. All eyes landed on the pair who fell to the ground, as loud gasps and shock filled the halls, especially for the pair.

 _I..._

 _She..._

" Oh. My. _Solomon_. " Hakuren managed to word out, as Alibaba scrambled away, locking the door to his room.

Ran had fell onto Yuuichi, her left leg placed in-between his, arms encasing both sides of his face. Her long tresses splayed across the floor, her headdress had long since discarded as it hindered her movements. Several strands of red covered her face, blocking her from getting a clear vision of what had happened. But she did feel her lips against something warm, something like... _warm skin._

Then, her eyes trailed up to Yuuichi's face, before realizing that she had her lips planted on his left cheek. Hakuyuu's eyes grew wide the moment he felt something soft landing on his cheek.

 _Kissed him..._

 _Kissed me..._

" I-I.. " Quickly pulling away, Ran's face immediately grew red, as red as a roasted crab, her eyes turning into swirls.

" Making a move already, Ran? How _bold_. " Sinbad snickered, as Hakuren hurried to Ran's side, steadying her already stumbling figure. She seemed like she could faint at any moment.

" I-I just.. k-k-ki- " Steam blew out from her ears, as Ran's face grew redder with every second passing.

" Enough with this. I'll make it _clear_ for you. You kissed him, Ran. _You_ kissed **him**. On his cheek. " Ja'far spitefully remarked in a loud and clear voice, tying up the assassin who was sneaking up to Ran.

" Way to go and tell her, Ja'far! Look at her, she's going wacko just because she kissed my brother! " Hakuren frowned, trying to bring the girl back from her own world.

" And Ran, snap out of it! " The second prince shook the girl's body, but no avail. The girl was too embarrassed for her own good. Her face was as red as her hair at the moment.

Judal, on the other hand, wasted no time going to Hakuyuu's side and attempted to do the same thing.

" Hey! Nobody can steal Ran-nee's lips except me! I will be her first kiss you hear me?! " Judal pounded on Hakuyuu's chest, who was now sitting up, staring at the ceiling in a dazed manner.

 _Those soft, pink lips on my cheek.. Ran had.._ He paid no mind to Judal's yelling, and unconsciously touched his cheek instead.

 _My, my. Have you not experience this before, my king? Is it your first time getting kissed by a woman?_ Buer thrummed beside him, snapping Hakuyuu out of his thoughts.

 _No. But it feels somewhat different._ He recalled getting showered with affection as a young child, by his parents, his uncle and aunt, and even his younger siblings occasionally. Hakuei and Hakuryuu had kissed him on both of his cheeks on his 22nd birthday. Hakuren tried to do it as well, but he rejected it.

 _" We're already grown men, Hakuren. I suppose it is unwise to perform such an embarrassing act in public, even if we are siblings. A hug would suffice. "_ was what he had said.

But somehow, it felt **_different_** when Ran kissed him on his cheek.

 _Are you implying that you are inexperienced with these matters?_ Buer chuckled, as Hakuyuu mentally glares at the djinn.

 _Indeed I am. I haven't even touched a woman yet. Happy?_ He decided to be honest with his djinn, and quickly rushed to Ran's side. Hakuyuu checked her temperature, and felt the girl burning up.

" She's burning up, we need to take her to her room. " Hakuren placed a hand on the girl's forehead.

" I-I k-k-ki-ki-kiss-kissed Y-Y-Yu-Yuuichi-san o-o-on h-his c-c-ch-cheek.. I.. " Another hand replaced Hakuren's hand on her head, immediately calming her down.

" Shhh. It's alright, Ran. You didn't do anything to upset me. Now sleep, you're having a fever. " Hakuyuu's words effectively calmed the girl down, as she fell into a deep slumber in Hakuren's arms.

Judal eyed Hakuyuu sharply. " You are **_so_** going to pay for this, Yuu. Acquaintance or not, Ran-nee is still mine! " Judal possessively clung onto Ran's hand.

" You're claiming her _yours_? It's not like you're her brother or anything! " Hakuren protested, huffing slightly.

" I don't care! Sibling or not, Ran-nee is mine, and none of you may touch her! " Judal aggressively growled, pointing at Hakuyuu and Hakuren.

" But I'm carrying her right now, " Hakuren jeered, running away from the young magi.

" Ren, stop right right there! Or else I'll freeze your butt when I get to you! " Judal flew up, chasing Hakuren across the halls, waving his wand as he threw a tantrum.

" Say, Yuuichi-san, how do you- " Sinbad slung his arm onto Hakuyuu's shoulder, only to see the man with a completely red face, its shade almost in par with Ran's hair.

" Oh no. Don't tell me, " Ja'far sighed, anticipating another scene, but nothing happened.

The man just stood there, frozen on the spot after Ran, Hakuren and Judal left. It suddenly clicked in Sinbad's mind. The man was _inexperienced_. If that wasn't the case, he wouldn't have acted like a lovestruck guy.

" Yuuichi-san, are you perhaps, inexperienced with these kind of matters? " Hakuyuu remained silent, eyes dazed and face red.

" He's too dazed to answer, Sin. Let's take him back to his room. " Ja'far sighed, taking the first prince of Kou by his arm.

" I think we will retire for the night, King Rashid. And I guess that you've caught the culprit. This concludes the case for the day. " Sinbad faced the blonde monarch, who stroked his beard in reply.

" Yes. Thank you for your cooperation, Sinbad. You have my gratitude for this case. I hope you will drop by to Balbadd once in a while. " His master's statement left him in shock. How did the man know that he was planning on leaving the day after tomorrow?

 _Nevermind. Rest comes first._ He shook his thoughts away.

" Yes, I will. Good night, your highness. " He left with Ja'far, while supporting Hakuyuu, apparently still shell-shocked by the incident.

* * *

 **How's it going, peeps? I'm sorry for not frequently updating, school had gotten the best of me right now, and it's difficult to find time in between after-school hours and in the evening.**

 **And by the way, how do you like this chapter? I know that it's quite rushed, but my imagination has gotten quite rusty after not updating this story for about almost a month, tops. And this time, the romantic subplot definitely came out of somewhere. It didn't just appear like 'poof'! It's magic! No. -_-"**

 **Regarding some clarifications:**

 **Hakuyuu's mask:** Yes. He and Hakuren both wears masks outside of Sindria Trading Company, lest their identities gets discovered if they walk around without something to hide their faces with. Both of them rarely have their masks on unless they are on trips and trade negotiation affairs. Rashid and Drakon might have a clue to who the two Ren brothers really are, but otherwise they're keeping their mouths shut. 

**Ja'far's reaction to Ran kissing Hakuyuu:** He sounds like he's jealous, yeah? Well, he and Ran still has a mutual hate-hate relationship, every so often trying to subtly insult each other. But the truth is, he just doesn't want to admit that he had never actually taught Ran about his so-called "assassination techniques", his pride will suffer a blow to it. He had to leave immediately after he woke up back then. But after having her work in Sinbad's trading company, Ja'far started to have mixed feelings for Ran. He still doesn't know whether he simply admires her or seriously likes her. Poor Jaffy. 

**Ja'far: Say any more than that and I'll have the pleasure to strangle you and feed you to the snakes in Artemyra's ravine. *smiles devilishly***

 **Setsuna: Eek! No! You can't do anything to me! Alright then, I have a few more words to say! Actually, Ja'far is-mmppphhh!**

 **Ran: Unhand Setsuna-san you idiot! If you kill her now the story won't go on! And I'd rather die than being paired up with you! *snatches Setsuna back from Ja'far***

 **Judal: That's right! Oi, old hag! Make me grow into an adult instantly so I can marry Ran-nee!**

 **Ran: Ju-kun, that is unreasonable. And I already love you like a younger brother, so there's no need for you to marry me *hugs Judal***

 **Judal: I love you too, Ran-nee!**

 **Setsuna: O-Old hag?! Listen here, kid, I'm only like, 6 years older than you! You'd better call me 'nee-chan' nicely or else I'll send you back to Kou this instant!**

 **Judal: What?! No! I wanna stay with Ran-nee!**

 **Hakuren: And that's all for today folks! We'll see you in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**

 **High school is completely different from my time in Junior High. My batch has like, 3 classes and each class consists of 28 students. We're not even divided into social and science stream yet. All of my friends from junior high and primary weren't in the same class as I was, so basically, I was completely alone. And the worst of it? A friend I knew (we met through a summer camp when we were grade 8), was ignoring me on the first day of school. And he's like, the only person I knew out of the whole class. He got dengue though, and didn't come to school for a week. And after he came back, he kept ignoring me until he helped me in Geography class. That kinda helped, but not much. We still rarely talked to each other. And afterwards, we did talk, but it came in the form of debate, just because of a stupid problem (more like misinterpretation) in math. Sounds dumb, doesn't it?**

 **By the way, I'll be editing some of the earlier chapters after this, since most people say that they were cutty. But I won't be deleting this story, so sit back, relax, and enjoy! And thank you for the 11.76k views!** **I'll be giving a short intermezzo before I end the chapter. It's called "How the setting of A Different Future would be in the modern era"! Enjoy!**

* * *

Omake 31.1

How the setting of ADF would be in the modern era

" Hey, Ran! Have you heard of the latest news of the Ren company? It's the gossip of the week! " The middle schooler turned around, as her friend shoved a newspaper on her face.

" Nope. What's with them? " Ran coolly replied, shoving her books into her school bag in preparation for her next period.

" Girl, you're living in Kou and you don't know anything about them? They're like, one of the most famous companies in the world! " Another one of her classmates chided, but she simply shrugged.

" I know about them generally, but I'm not really following the news. Care to tell me what happened? " She headed towards the chemistry classroom, while her friend explained the contents of the magazine she was holding.

" ... and they said that one of the eldest sons of Ren Hakutoku will inherit the company! But after the incident that almost burned their whole mansion, the two older brothers were declared dead, and Ren Koutoku will be in charge of the company instead! " The girl was only half-listening to her friend's explanation, analyzing the situation herself.

 _Could it be a coup?_

* * *

She couldn't focus throughout the whole lesson, which lasts until dismissal time. It felt somewhat familiar, and her head was throbbing in pain when she arrived in front of her apartment.

" What's wrong with me? " She muttered, reaching towards the pocket of her skirt for the key to her abode, only to find it unlocked.

 _What the-_

Cautiously, she entered her apartment, a hard-covered book in hand, lest the intruder be a pedophile or a pervert.

But what she found were two grown men, sitting on her couch like it was their own home. Both of them had dark blue hair and identical faces, and both turned their heads to her direction the moment she entered the living room.

Her first reaction, of course, was to scream.

* * *

Ren Hakuyuu and Ren Hakuren knew they had been targeted all along, by none other than their own mother, Ren Gyokuen. She had been plotting to kill them after their father died in her hands, in order for her to succeed the company. Both Hakuei and Hakuryuu were too young to fill that position, given that the girl was still in her fifth grade and the youngest hasn't gone to school yet.

They fled, through the help of their cousin Kouen who provided corpses as their substitute. The teen was smart enough to direct them to a place that was located far away from the city.

After they arrived in the designated location, Hakuyuu and Hakuren had to find a place to stay, and cheap enough at that.

After hours of searching, the two brothers finally found an apartment with a reasonable price. But they had to share the apartment with a middle-school girl, as the landlord mentioned that she was the only one who had more than one room in her apartment. They agreed, having no place to stay, and so, the landlord gave them a key to the apartment.

And that was when chaos started.


	16. Chapter 16: A Distant Memory of The Past

Chapter 16: A Distant Memory of the Past

* * *

She remembered, being born in a small village in the east of Kou, to a loving and gentle mother and a wise father. She had a grandmother in addition, and was showered with love and affection throughout her childhood. The villagers loved her like their own, and she had many friends to play with, often climbing trees in the forest or playing hide and seek in the paddy fields. To simply put it, she led a happy life during the first five years of her life. She was allowed to do anything as long as it was right, but she only had one restriction, to never take off the gems embedded on her wrists.

The joy only added more with the news of a new younger sibling.

 _" Ran, sweetie, soon you'll be a big sister. " Her mother had told her one day._

 _" Really, mom? I'm going to be a big sister? Finally! I've been waiting for this! " Ecstatic as she can be, the five-year-old her pranced around the room, leaping in joy before returning to sit on her mother's lap._

 _" Will it be a girl or a boy? " She eagerly asked, earning a chuckled from the mother._

 _" We don't know yet, little lady. But whatever gender your sibling might be, you'll still love him or her, no? " Her father came up on them, ruffling the girl's head and affectionately giving her mother a kiss._

 _" Gross! Mom, Dad! Do that in a place where I can't see you! " She shielded her eyes, groaning in disgust._

 _" Oh, you'll do it too once you're a grown-up, dearest. You may think of it as gross now, but I can bet that you'll do it too once you have a boyfriend- " Her grandmother came up, wiggling her eyebrows._

 _" Mother! Ran is too young to be told of things like this, " Her father interjected, not wanting his daughter to know too much of the subject before she reaches of age._

 _" Ooh, shut it, sonny. She needs to understand that what you were doing is an act of affection, " Her grandmother argued, tapping a finger onto her son's chest._

 _" But still- " This kind of argument often happened, her father and grandmother bickering over the most trivial things. Yet, they weren't serious, it mostly was a playful argument._

 _She smiled, softly carressing her mother's flat stomach._

Can't wait to see you, little one! _She inwardly giggled, feeling all giddy and excited to be a sister._

 _A tiny yellow bird flitted across her sight, making her grin from ear to ear._

* * *

 _But her joy was all for naught, as her mother entered her third month of pregnancy, she had been called by her grandmother, and was told of a request._

 _" Ran, listen to me. You are a special child, and serves as an important role in this world. I... It... It's hard for me to ask you of this... but.. " Her grandmother trailed off, leaving her hanging._

 _" But what, grandmother? Is it something you can't say? " She could sense the hesitance and fear in her grandmother's voice._

 _" Somewhere out there is an organization called 'Al-Thamen', and they seek for people just like you. You are gifted with an ability that they are after. And it seems they have been able to sense your presence lately. What I'm saying is.. " She sucked in her breath, anticipating her grandmother's next words._

 _" I need you to leave the village, Ran. " The words rained down on her like a ton of bricks._

 _" Leave... the village? " Her breath hitched, and hung her head low. Dread immediately pooled in her stomach._

 _She didn't expect any of this when her grandmother called her. She had thought that she was going to be reprimanded for something bad she did-no, that would be better, she'd rather get punished than having to leave the village._

 _" I am not saying that you cannot return, dearest. There are certain things that your parents and I cannot teach you here in this village. You often told me that you can see bird-like creatures, no? " At that, her gaze lifted up, meeting her grandmother's eyes._

 _" Yes.. " She gave a curt nod, biting her lips to keep herself composed. At that time, she couldn't describe the rukh properly, so she just went with "bird-like creatures"._

 _" That is an ability that only you and a few others possess, Ran. You need to control that ability, and hide it from the eyes of others. Once they discover you have that gift, they will take advantage of you. In the outside world, there will be people who could help you to control that ability, you can make more friends, allies, and even find your fated soulmate. I know you are a fighter, Ran, and I am certain that you will be able to survive in the world outside this village. " She never knew that her ability could bring danger to the people around her, to her beloved family and village._

 _" If I leave, I can learn more about my power and control it? " She tried distracting herself, her gaze darting about._ Anywhere other than grandmother's eyes, _she inwardly chanted._

 _" Yes. " Her grandmother nodded. She never understood why her grandmother had told her to leave the village that day. It would to to her much, much later that the elderly woman did it for her safety, now that she knew how dangerous Al-Thamen was._

 _" When should I leave, grandmother? " She felt bile rising up to her throat, a bitter feeling pounding in her chest._

 _" If possible... You should leave by tomorrow. Your father will accompany you to the harbour, and then you can catch a ship to wherever you'd like to travel. " Her face immediately fell. She had not expected to leave by tomorrow._

 _She had a million of questions to ask. Why did she had to leave just because an organization was after her? Why couldn't they hide her somewhere in the house? They wouldn't find her there, would they? Is it because she was "different" from the other kids? Where would she go after she leaves the village? How could she maintain contact with her family? She didn't know how to write yet._

I won't be able to meet my sibling. _Tears formed in the corner of her red orbs._

 _But instead of asking those questions to her grandmother, she merely replied with a 'yes'._

 _" I know it is hard for you, but you'll have to endure it; you have to get stronger in order to protect your younger sibling who will be born in less than a year from now.. Can you do that for me, Ran? " Small wet pelts hit her head, she looked up to see her grandmother, tears rolling down her wrinkled cheeks. Despite that, she was still trying to smile, encouraging the young girl to do the same._

 _A small nod came from the red-haired girl, her own tears finally falling freely from her eyes._

* * *

 _The night before she departed, her parents had carved their clan's symbol, hoping that she would always remember her origins. She would find out later that the mark had a meaning hidden behind it._

 _" Ran, honey, explore the world, make new friends, and discover new things. You may be far apart from us, but what my father and I will give you will serve as a remembrance of our family, " Her mother's warm, gentle touch made the dried tears return to her eyes, the girl knew she'd miss her mother._

 _" Come here, big girl. Let us perform this ceremony that has been done throughout the generations. " Her father patted on a stool in front of him, beside the man was a box filled several small knives and carving tools._

A ceremony? _She thought, obediently following her mother's instructions._

 _" As we do not know how long will you be gone, we will hasten the ceremony, which is supposedly done at the time of your coming-of-age. " Her grandmother said, picking up the knife from the box. She handed it to her father, who bore a solemn expression mirroring that of her grandmother's._

 _" It will hurt, Ran, but can you bear with it? " Her mother gazed at her with a worried expression, but she shook her head, her determination not faltering even in the slightest bit._

 _" I'll be fine, Mom. It'll serve as a reminder to where I belong, in this village. " The five-year-old's face broke into a childish grin, assuring her mother that she'll be fine._

* * *

 _" There.. and we're done. " Her father wiped the blade he used to carve their clan's mark on his daughter's skin, and set the tool away._

 _She glanced on her right wrist. The mark of her clan was now engraved there, as she admired her father's work._

An intricately carved orchid with a ruby in the center of the flower, along with the symbol of an eight-pointed star, encircling the orchid.

 _" You didn't even cry.. you're a brave girl, Ran. " Her mother praised her and hugged her loosely, due to the growing bump on her mid-section._

I'll miss you.. all of you.. _She nods, as she forcefully pushed a sob to the back of her throat._

 _" And now, we will replace the gems you have on your forearms with these, " Her grandmother revealed a small chest, inside the chest sat two small fragments of white stones, glimmering under the luminous moon._

 _" What is this, Dad? " She curiously asked, slightly releasing her mother's embrace._

 _" These, my dear, are fragments of Fanalis' fangs, the Fanalis are- "_

 _" An extinct race that belongs to the old world, previously known as the "red lions" of Alma Torran, " What she spouted brought shock to her guardians' faces. She never knew why._

 _But instead of bringing up the question, her grandmother cleared her throat. " Shall we begin, then? Reika, hold Ran's arms properly. Teihou, when I say take the gems off, take them off immediately. I will replace them with these Fanalis fragments the moment you take them off. If we don't finsih this quickly, **they'll** find us. " Sharing a look of anxiety and sadness, both of her parents nod, carefully listening to her grandmother's instructions._

 _" Ready? Now! " It felt different. The moment her father took the gems off her forearms, an overwhelming sensation overtook her senses. She momentarily forgot about her grief. The bird-like creatures were chirping very loudly, swarming around her and forming a large wall to the point it was almost visible to the naked eye._

 _Faster... larger... **stronger**! she was brimming with power she has never felt before._

 _But all of that died down when her grandmother replaced the gaps in her forearms with the pair of Fanalis fangs._

 _She lets out a loud gasp, before collapsing backwards, her father supporting her figure as she took deep breaths._

 _What... was that?_

 _" The ritual is complete, Ran. You should be safe now. " Her grandmother wiped some sweat off her face, smiling wryly at her._

 _She knew she was going to miss her father's bickers with her grandmother. She knew she was going to miss her mother's coddling and reprimands, the small trips with she had with her father, the tales of her grandmother's youth, she was going to miss **everything**. The chance to see her sibling, to play with them and becoming a big sister. It all seemed like a fleeting dream to her now._

 _But she pushed those thoughts far away from her mind, absentmindedly gazing at the new fragments embedded on her forearms._

 _" I'll be going by tomorrow, then.. " Ran muttered, throwing her glance to the side._

 _" Yes. I'll see you off tomorrow before you depart, Ran. Have a good rest tonight. " As her grandmother retired to her room, she found her small figure being swept up by her father._

 _" Let's tuck you into bed, shall we? " Her father gave her a motivating smile, a smile that people often said mirrors hers._

 _" okay. " was her only reply._

* * *

 _Tucking the girl into her bed, her father kissed her forehead, and ruffled her hair gently._

 _" I hope you can stay safe out there, Ran. Your mother and I won't always be with you, so you have to remember these things- "_

 _" I know, Dad. Try not to burden the people around you, always be happy to lend a helping hand even to strangers, and protect those whom you cherish with all your might. I know. " A grin made itself to her facial features._

 _" Now that's my big girl. Now go to sleep, you have a big day ahead of you. " Ruffling her hair, her father made his way out of her room, as she muttered a "goodnight" before the door was closed, and faked her sleep._

 _She waited for her father to close the door until a sob escapes her throat._

 _She wasn't ready for this yet, everything had felt so wrong back then._

 _But suddenly, she remembered her promise with that boy, and immediately jumped out of bed, rushing towards their 'secret hideout'._

* * *

 _She slipped out of the house quietly, with the help of her small friends, the rukh._

 _Just as she passed under the closed window, she could hear the quiet sobs coming from her mother, and her father's voice trying to comfort her mother._

 _" We have to let her go. It's for the best. For the sake of her future. You know what will happen if she stays in this village. " Her father sounded so_ broken _, it was the first time she's heard him like that. Was her existence so dangerous that both her parents also wanted her out of the village? A bitter feeling filled her chest._

 _" But.. But what if she never comes back? Teihou, I can never let her go just like how we let go of **him.** I can't. I just can't bear to lose... " She had been running by then, tears trailing down her cheeks. But she knew that 'he' would be worried if he saw her crying, so she tried to muffle her sobs, off into the forest to find him._

* * *

 _She saw him waiting for her there, lying down on his back as he gazed on the stars. She placed herself right next to him, and started to babble about random things._

 _It had almost been half-an-hour until she got to her main point, the reason for her to be there._

 _" Say, big brother, when will you be leaving? " Her gaze did not meet his, as she was trying to evade his gaze at all costs._

 _He, on the other hand, was staring at the night sky, seeming to admire the stars._

 _He told her that he rarely went to rural areas, for he came from Rakushou, the capital of the Kou Empire._

 _She first met him when she was playing with the rukh in the forest, when he saw her. He was a very outgoing and friendly person, and very easy to talk to. Maybe it was because they weren't far apart in age._

 _" Well, if preparations are going smoothly, we should be setting out by tomorrow. Why?" He casually replied, and sighed._

 _" No, it's... " She bit her lip, tears threatening to spill._

 _" Do you hate me that much that you'll feel happy if I leave tomorrow? " He dramatically gasped, and for a brief moment, she had forgotten about what she would have to do tomorrow._

 _" No! Of course not, I like you very much, big brother! There's no way that I'd hate you, " She playfully hit his arm, puffing her cheeks in annoyance._

 _" Then, what is it? You can tell me about anything, Ran. I promise I'll keep it to myself. " He was concerned of her sudden change of demeanor, she had never been this shaken before him._

 _" I.. I'm going to leave the village tomorrow. Even if you came back, I won't be able to meet you again, big brother. " She grabbed fistfuls of her clothes, eyeing the boy with glassy eyes._

 _"? " It was obvious that he was shocked, his face had gave it away._

 _" I know. I'm sorry it was so sudden, but I can't tell you why. All I can say is that I'll be leaving by tomorrow too. Though, it's best if you don't remember me at all, so, goodbye, big brother, " As she uttered those words, she ordered the rukh to put the boy to sleep, and left him nearby the temporary tents made by the soldiers. She could still remember the way his eyes widened before she put him into a temporary slumber._

 _The moment the soldiers found him, they immediately brought him inside a tent, as she monitored them while hiding behind a tree bark._

 _It was nice knowing you, big brother._

* * *

Ran woke up with tears trailing down her cheeks.

 _Of all the memories I can dream of... I can't even remember their faces anymore._ She hurriedly wiped them away, and slowly sat up from her bed.

Well, _tried_ to.

Something on her midsection was preventing her from sitting up, and when she lifted her head up to see what it was, it turned out to be Judal, sleeping soundly on top of her, arms and legs sprawled across the bed.

A smile flitted across her lips, as she removed his head from her stomach, placing him in a more comfortable sleeping position.

Draping the blanket over his figure, she ruffled his hair, softly humming to herself.

 _If only you knew the truth..._ Ran somberly stared at Judal's sleeping form, her hand still not leaving the young magi's hair.

She knew that Judal was her younger brother the moment she saw him. She couldn't have been mistaken. He was the renowned oracle of the Kou empire, and his age was exactly the same as her lost sibling, Aki. And the boy was definitely affiliated to Al-Thamen, having been kidnapped ever since infancy, there was no way he wasn't a pawn of that organization. But she couldn't tell him about that, at least, _not yet_.

" 'Judal', huh? You look so much like dad... " She muttered, observing the boy with a softened gaze, his facial features and raven hair. Her father had the same dark hair as Judal does, and that striking resemblance almost made her cry when she first saw him.

 _I'm sorry I couldn't have found you sooner. Even though you've been so, so close to me this whole time._

She's been searching for a whole year since she returned to Kou, yet she was unable to dig out any information regarding her younger brother. She could've just infiltrated the palace and stow him away, but it wasn't a wise choice.

Ran's hand stopped moving the moment she sensed the boy slightly stirring.

" Hmrm... Ran-nee? You're awake already? " Judal rubbed his eyes, slowly sitting up and lets out a yawn.

" Just a little while before you did. You were sleeping on top of me, " She chuckled, lightly pinching the boy's cheeks. The young oracle whined, but frowns when he caught a glimpse of the older girl's face.

" What's wrong, Ju-kun? " Small, chubby hands reached for Ran's face, wiping some tears off her facial features.

If he hadn't done that, she wouldn't have noticed that she had started to cry once again.

" You're cryin', Ran-nee. I don't like to see ya' sad, it's gonna make me feel sad too. " Judal wiggled into her arms, hugging her firmly.

" Ah, I... I'm sorry Ju-kun. I'm sorry you had to see me cry. I was just feeling... a l-little bit down, " _angry with myself because I couldn't meet you sooner._ Instead of calming down, more tears collected in the corner of her eyes, freely flowing down her cheeks.

 _I missed you so much._

* * *

He was dreaming. He knew. It felt like he was conscious, yet he couldn't do anything. He could only watch as the scene in front of him unraveled.

It was the scenery of Kou's countryside, bursting with vibrant green and majestic mountains. The place was in a higher altitude, as he recalled, and even the normal weather there felt chilly.

 _It was his first expedition._

 _As expected from the son of an emperor, it was his obligation to serve in the military as soon as he mastered the art of swordsmanship. He knew that, and although mentally unprepared, he had to brace himself for the worst. It was a few weeks after his coming-of-age ceremony in the palace, which had been lavishly celebrated, as he was deemed mature enough to step into the front lines to defend his country._

 _His father brought him to his first battlefield, where the Kou army was subduing a rebellion in the eastern part of its territory. By then, it hadn't been united under a single banner. Kou, Gai, and Gou were still separate countries, and conflict happens every so often, lasting up till years._

 _He was still in his early teens then, but he knew it was his obligation as a prince. So he willingly accepted the duty._

* * *

 _His first battle came out victorious. Shouts of victory could be heard from the Kou army, whilst the rebels could only shout in agony, falling to ground like moths as soon as Kou's military attacked them._

 _They were no match for the empire's military prowess._

 _But in return, he received a blow on his back, leaving a scar on his previously clean back. It had been the very first of the scars that he would gain over the years of his experience in the battlefield. He had been careless on the battlefield, allowing himself to get distracted. He would've been dead had a nearby soldier not called his attention._

 _" Your highness! " But it was all too late._

 _He remembered the pain of having slashed across his back, the color of red staining his robes. He felt excruciating pain, warm blood spurting blood onto his robes, staining them with a deep red. He immediately fell to the ground, as the soldier slashed the man who attacked him earlier with a swing of his blade._

 _" What were you thinking?! You could have died back then! " The soldier turned out to be Ri Seiryuu, one of his father's most trusted retainers._

 _" I... Forgive me. I had been distracted. Everything's just... too overwhelming. But don't worry. I assure you that I can still fight. " He admitted, using his sword to support his body._

 _And he did just that._

* * *

 _" Are you alright, son? Seiryuu told me you had been spacing out back there." His father had asked him after the bloody battle ended._

 _He didn't say 'yes', but neither did he answered 'no'. Instead, he only uttered a single word._

 _" ...why? "_

 _His father, seeing that his son was completely devastated, gave him a pat on on his shoulder, and gave him a reply._

 _" Look at the battlefield. What do you see? "_

 _He complied, and absentmindedly gazed upon the scene in front of him._

 _" Dead bodies of soldiers, cries and yells of anguish, everyone is injured, not only our men, but the rebels as well. " As he answered, his father nods, a solemn look plastered on his face._

 _" Exactly. It's just as you said, men fall, some injured and some gone forever. But this is necessary, in order to unite all of the countries in this world under one single banner; under the name of Kou. I am striving to aim for peace. And for that purpose, certain sacrifices have to be done to fulfill a bigger goal. The time will come when you'll understand what I am saying, my son, and as a prince, it is your duty to aid me in achieving that peace for the sake of the world, so that there will be no more unnecessary bloodshed and war. " He saw the determination in his father's eyes, like a blazing fire, passionately burning with will powe_ r.

 _He could still remember those words, his father's voice, as clear as day._

* * *

 _The army has settled their last preparations before returning back to Kou, and finally left their temporary post._

 _The journey took an awfully long time. It was hard and arduous, and they had to restock their provisions mid-way. The army stopped by a small village in the east, as per the emperor's, his father's orders._

 _The villagers were surprised of the sudden appearance of the infantry, but nonetheless still provided them with provisions and rations despite having limited stocks to fulfill their own daily necessities._

 _" Your highness, may I ask of where you are headed to? " A soldier asked him as he descended from his horse._

 _" I'm just going to check the area out. Tell my father that I'll be back by sunset. " He replied, and handed the soldier his horse._

 _" As you wish. " The man nods, obeying the orders of his prince._

 _Watching as the man lead his horse away, he turned around, and sighed to himself._

Finally. Some time for myself _. A brief image of the man he killed flashed through his mind, and a shiver went down his spine._

No. I should think of something else. Happier thoughts, yes, happier thoughts. _Steeling his nerves, he ventured into the forest, away from the villagers' settlement, to recollect his thoughts._

* * *

 _Though, he had_ **NOT** _expected this at all._

 _At first, he assumed that the sound of rustling behind the bushes was produced by a wild boar, or perhaps a bear. He had unsheathed his sword just in case. But nooo, of all the things he could find, what was a little girl doing inside the forest, and not to mention, on her own?!_

 _And she didn't even seem worried in the least. In fact, she was happily giggling and chatting with thin air. His eyes couldn't detect the presence of any living being in solid form. He was starting to think that the girl was having serious **mental** problems._

 _But as he was about to return to the army's camp, he accidentally stepped on a branch, breaking it in the process. It immediately alarmed the girl._

 _" Who's there? " She turned around, as he mentally groaned._

 _ **Great**. Good job me, now she's going to ask who you are. He cursed to himself._

 _He turned around, and finally took a good look at her. The girl seemed no older than five, her innocent eyes blinking with curiosity. She was clad in the common folk's garments, which indicated that she might belong to the village near the forest_.

 _" Um, excuse me, big brother, but who are you? I haven't seen you around these areas. " He was startled, he never knew that a child could have such observant eyes. Or maybe it was because she's never seen the Kou army._

 _" Ah.. I'm just a part of the army passing by, we're here to restock our provisions. And what are you doing here in these parts of the woods? Isn't it dangerous? " The girl lifted an eyebrow, and casually brushed it off._

 _" Nah, I'm familiar with these areas, and if anything would happen, my friends are here to protect me! " She pointed at thin air._

Ah, a child's imaginative mind. _He thought, and voiced it out loud. " Are they your imaginary friends? " At that, she shook her head._

 _" No! They're real! They're not those kind of imaginary friends that exists out of nowhere. Well, that's what my friends have, but in my case, these are my friends! " She raised her arms in the air, as a surge of power rushed past them; he could feel it._

What... is this... _He mentally thought, as a blinding light accumulated, surrounding the girl. He fell backwards, overwhelmed by the sudden surge of power. The chirping of birds suddenly could be heard, as their forms materialized, floating in mid-air, as white birds came into his view._

 _He's read about them in one of the books in the imperial archive. He knew about these things. It seemed all too familiar to him._

 _" Ta-da! These guys are my friends! They can talk to me, though everyone can't see nor hear them except me. " Some of them floated around him, zestfully chirping._

It can't be... Are these bird-like creatures... rukh? _As he was about to touch the winged creatures, they disappeared in an instant, and the girl fell to the ground, sweating and panting excessively._

 _" Are you alright? " Although albeit startled, he brushed his own questions aside, rushing to the girl's side._

 _" I'm sorry, big brother, this always happens whenever I try to call them so that people could see them, it's as if they are mad at me or something for suddenly making them appear in front of everyone... maybe they're embarrassed? " He laughed at her innocence._

 _" Maybe. But say, how did you end up here? A kid like you shouldn't be roaming around in the forest, you might get kidnapped and sold to a slave market. " At the word "kid", she puffed her cheeks._

 _" I'm not a kid! I'm five years old! " She pouted, folding her arms on her chest._

Have I unintentionally offended her? _He lifted an eyebrow, and flopped down to the ground, heaving a sigh._

 _" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound that way, but I'm simply curious. I came here to clear my head, what about you? " At that, the girl ceased pouting, and joined him on the hardened soil._

 _" Well, like I said before, I was playing with my friends, those birds. My grandma told me to do it somewhere nobody can't see me, because she said that bad people will take advantage of my abilities if they see me talking with them. " She replied, grabbing a nearby stick and started to doodle on the ground._

 _" Oh, but aren't those things harmless? Why would they want you? " He's read all about the rukh in the imperial archives back in Rakushou, but he had forgotten about something. Something important in connection to the rukh. Something about the three... the three.. what was it again?_

 _" My mom and dad says I'm 'special'. I have an ability that kids my age don't possess. Like this, for example, " Plants sprouted from the tip of the makeshift wand, knocking realization into his head._

 _" Are you.. a magician? " He asked, but received a shake of the girl's head. Not quite right, he assumed._

 _" I don't know. They just told me that I'm 'special', but nothing more. All I know is that I can see those birds and talk to them. What about you, big brother? I haven't introduced myself, ne? I'm called Ran, nice to meet you! " He couldn't clearly depict her face, yet he could still recall her distinct physical features. She had red hair and eyes, or was it pink? Her hair was tied into two small pigtails at the front, and a low ponytail secured the remaining hair on the back part of her head._

* * *

 _She was an active little girl, he recalled, having him dragged around the village and sneaking out at several nights to view the stars from a higher plain. She was young, but the glint in her eyes somehow made her seem more mature, like an adult stuck in a child's body._

 _They started spending time together, when he wasn't assigned to patrol the areas surrounding the village or when she wasn't busy helping her family with household chores. She once asked for his name, but he never gave away his identity. So she just stuck to calling him "big brother"._

 _He had a brighter personality when he was younger. He may be a prince and a brother, but he still retained his childish side and showed it to people who are close to him. That gradually changed as he grew up; he learned that even the closest people by his side could betray him. Thus he allowed himself to show that particular side only in front of his siblings._

 _" So, what happened to the prince and princess? Did the witch kill them? " and he'd often tell her stories, tales from foreign countries, which she has never heard of before._

 _" The prince defeated the witch, he married the princess, and they lived happily ever after, " She seemed to be in deep thought._

 _" But life doesn't seem as easy as that, does it? I mean, they should have had more problems, right? It's not that easy to just rescue the princess without any preparations. That's stupid. " He was impressed by her critical thinking, but then again, after spending time with the young lass, he found out that she wasn't all that childish. She had.. a side that showed maturity, which was unusual for her age._

 _" I know, right? But that was a story supposedly for children, and at your age, children tend to be very imaginative and active. " He flicked her forehead, whilst she groaned in exasperation._

 _" Well, excuse me for being unimaginative. Wait, what's unimaginative? " He smiled at her remark._

 _" How do I put it... well, it's when you rarely dream or think about something that is impossible, or simply put, you're being too realistic. " As his gaze met hers, he immediately averted his eyes to the ground, and heaved a sigh._

 _The girl just sat there, quietly observing his antics, and spoke up after a while has passed._

 _" ...You don't have a lot of friends, do you, big brother? " He shook his head._

 _" How did you know? Is it that obvious? " He snorted, momentarily closing his eyes and reopening them._

 _" No. But... the birds told me that you're feeling sad, and I can see it in your eyes too. " She pointed out, a frown forming on her features._

 _" ...I won't deny it, though. From where I come from, it's hard to make friends, especially when everyone has a motive when they befriend me, just because I have a different status... " He accidentally slipped, instantly realizing it and covered his mouth._

 _" Status? What's that? Why does it prevent you from having real friends? Don't you naturally make friends? From what I know, friends are there to help each other, just like how me and my friends do in the village! Especially when our moms are in their 'foul' moods. " The girl whispered in a low tone, warily looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation._

 _" Your friends and mine are different... My so-called "friends" were never sincere to begin with, Ran... I'm tired of having to pretend being friendly in front of them when they're just faking their friendliness. " He sighed, folding his legs towards his chest, arms encircling around his knees. The conversation reminded him of how his social status differed from the girl, he was a prince, and she was a commoner. People often licked up to his heels to win his favor, but he never paid any attention to them._

 _The girl fell silent for a while, placing a finger to her chin, seemingly contemplating on something._

How cute. Reminds me of Hakuei back home. _He unknowingly smiled to himself, his control over his emotions betrayed him._

 _" Then, why don't we become friends? " She suggested, grinning from ear-to-ear._

 _He was stupefied, but found himself asking the following question, " I don't mind, but me becoming friends with you will cause danger to you, Ran. If someone knows you're acquainted to me, they'll go after you. " She frowned, but it was swiftly replaced by a smile. A genuine smile, not something that was made up. He had actually forgotten how to smile sincerely like she did._

 _" I don't mind! That's what friends are for, right? If you're in danger, I promise I'll protect you! I'm sure my friends would be willing to protect you, too! " Her face was a blur in his mind, but the grin she had was forever etched into his mind. He was touched by her statement._

 _" Yeah, I feel the same. Let's be friends then, young lass, " He offered her his hand, and she readily accepted it._

 _" The best of friends! " She added, giggling with glee. But then, she noticed the sun setting in the horizon, and abruptly stood up._

 _" Um, I gotta go, big brother, or else my mom's gonna get mad at me, " She brushed the dirt off her clothes, and helped him stood up._

 _" I've gotta go too. I'll see you tomorrow, Ran. " He towered over her in terms of height, reminding him of their age difference._

 _" Same spot as always? " She waited for him to nod, and ran off to the direction of the village._

 _" See you tomorrow, big brother! And please remember that you'll always have me as your friend! " Was the last of her that he saw that day._

* * *

 _One night, she called him to their secret hideout. She wasn't her energetic and cheerful self, instead, her eyes were puffy and the sadness in those red orbs were apparent. He noticed that both of her forearms were bandaged, but preferred to keep silent. She started off with a "have you eaten?", and the conversation started rolling, but he felt that she was hiding something from him._

 _And while gazing up at the stars, she suddenly asked him, " When will you be leaving, big brother? " Her voice was quiet and slightly croaked, eyes glued to the ground._

 _It seemed strange to him that the girl was upset, she had almost never shown him this side of her, it only happened once when her mother caught her skipping the chores she was supposed to do._

 _He on the the other hand, was gazing upon the stars, arms supporting his body weight as he watched the night sky and its celestial bodies, admiring them with awe._

 _" Who knows? If preparations are going smoothly, I should be leaving by tomorrow. Why? " The sorrow on her face was apparent, despite her childish attempt of trying to hide her pain._

 _" No, it's... " She bit her lip, her voice slightly quivering._

 _" Do you hate me that much that you'll feel happy if I leave tomorrow? " He dramatically gasped, and for a brief moment, she had finally looked at him since she asked him to come to their 'secret hideout'._

 _" No! Of course not, I like you very much, big brother! There's no way that I'd hate you, " She playfully hit his arm, puffing her cheeks in annoyance. Her strength had no impact on him at all._

 _" Then, what is it? You can tell me about anything, Ran. I promise I won't tell a single soul about this, " He faced her, trying to lift her expression up._

 _" I.. I'm going to leave the village tomorrow. Even if you came back, I won't be able to meet you again, big brother. " She grabbed fistfuls of her clothes, eyeing him with glassy eyes._

 _" ? " He was shocked, a ton of questions ran through his mind, but he suppressed the urge to ask any more from what he was supposed to._

 _" Yeah. I'm sorry, big brother. I'm sorry it was so sudden, but I can't tell you why. All I can say is that I'll be leaving by tomorrow too. Though, it's best if you don't remember me at all, so, goodbye, big brother, " That was the last time he saw her as the world suddenly goes black._

* * *

 _The moment he regained consciousness, soldiers were surrounding him, as a medic examined his condition._

 _" Your highness, are you alright? "_

 _" Prince, how are you feeling? "_

 _" Are you hurt anywhere? "_

 _Among the worried faces of the soldiers stood his father, bending down to his height with a worried expression on his face._

 _" Where were you, son? The soldiers found you lying on the ground unconscious nearby our post. You were missing from your post when a messenger tried to find you. " He tried wracking his brain for answers, but everything had came in a blur._

 _" Forgive me, Father. I am unable to remember anything. Maybe I passed out due to fatigue. " He felt frustrated. How could he not remember anything and pass out?_

 _But then again, he couldn't even recall a single thing. What did he do during the previous month after arriving in that village? his head had throbbed in pain when he tried to think._

 _" I see. Get some more rest then. We'll be heading off first thing in the morning tomorrow, so don't be late. " Nodding as he clasped his hands on his chest, he saw his father leave the room, followed by the soldiers, giving him some privacy._

Why can't I remember? _Groaning in frustration, he pulled the covers over his head, and fell into a deep slumber._

* * *

His eyes snapped open immediately. Swiftly sitting up, he wiped the sweat off his forehead, missing the one rolling down his chin.

 _What... was that..._ He tried evening down his breath, by taking deep and long breaths. It worked, slowly but surely.

Who was the girl with red, or pink, hair? Why can't he remember _her name_? What connection does she have to him to the point she was in her dreams?

* * *

Judal remembered hearing the soft yet sweet voice of a woman singing a lullaby to him, rocking him back and forth. He couldn't recognize who it was, but he assumed that the woman had been his mother, if he ever had one, that is.

 _" Sleep, my sweet child, let this song lull you to sleep, "_

 _" Guiding you to a never-ending dream land, where the vast world lies in your grasp. "_

 _" Don't let the nightmares haunt you, never fear, the guardian bird will protect you. "_

 _" Sleep, my dear child, and let your fears melt away, as dawn is replaced by dusk, "_

 _" and the sun hides in the west horizon, the moon replacing its place in the sky. "_

 _" Mother is here Aki, you have nothing to fear, " 'Aki", was that his name? He only recalled the priests calling him 'Judal', but the way that woman called him, it made him yearn for her gentle voice._

 _And then, he heard a creaking sound from the door, followed by a soft 'click'. Footsteps approached towards him and the woman, as the scraping of a chair against the floor could be heard._

 _" I finally get to meet you, Aki. I'm your father, and I'm so happy that you were born into this world. Thank you, thank you so much for bring born into our family. " He felt his forehead getting kissed, and he sniffled, quietly whining._

 _Is this how having parents feels like? He questions himself, although he secretly felt glad._

 _" And you too, Reika, thank you for working so hard to bring this boy into the world. I love you, " He was enveloped in warmth once again, as his father hugged both him and his mother, with his small body in between._

 _" Your welcome, and I love you too. But, it's been half a year since Ran left, and there were no news of her. I'm starting to feel worried, Teihou. What if she never comes back, like how Jin did? " The sorrow in her voice made him cringe. Judal didn't want to see his mother sad, so he reached for her face, patting it softly._

 _" This one's quite the sympathetic boy, huh, Reika? He knows that you were feeling worried about Ran. And please, I've told you over and over again, it was not your fault that we lost Jin. We were both were to blame, but if only I had been more watchful, we.. " A low growl of frustration escaped his father's lips, and feeling the uncomfortable atmosphere building up, Judal started crying, trying to distract his parents with his sudden outburst._

 _" Oh my, there, there, Aki. Don't cry, don't cry. Mother and Father are here with you, hush, dear child, now, that's a good boy. " His cries immediately subsided, turning into quiet sniffles, as drowsiness took over him, and a yawn escaped his throat._

* * *

He'd only met his parents for a short time, when an attack rained down on his village and annihilated everything in it.

 _" Run! Hide where they can't find you! " An old woman warned, as panic filled the village and turned it into a chaotic situation._

 _He was crying, as loud as his lungs allowed him whilst his mother attempted to shush him. He didn't know what was happening. What were those people doing? Why did his parents look so desperate and fearful? Why were they attacking the village?_

 _" Please, Aki, be quiet for just a minute. Please be quiet, good child, or they would find us, " But he made no attempts to quiet down, and true to his father's words, those men came into their house, breaking the door down with ease._

 _" Hand the child over or your lives will be forfeited. " The man clad in middle-eastern clothing stretched his hand out, demanding for Judal to be handed over._

 _He felt his mother tighten his arms around him, while his father had them both shielded from those vicious men._

 _" Over my dead body. " His father proclaimed, not moving even a single inch._

 _The man scoffed, and raised his staff._

 _" So be it. "_

 _And as that happened, his parents' bodies fell to the floor, stacked on top of one another, and remained unmoving, blood oozing down to the floor and stained the carpet. The crib containing him also fell along with his mother, while the man approached him, lifting his small body from the bundle of blankets._

 _" We've finally found you, our magi. "_

* * *

He woke up to see Ran staring down at him, her hand petting his head softly.

" Hmrm... Ran-nee? You're awake already? " He drowsily rubbed his eyes, voice still groggy from waking up.

" Just a little while before you did. You were sleeping on top of me, " She chuckled, lightly pinching his cheeks. The young oracle whined, but frowns when he had a clear view of the older girl's face.

" What's wrong, Ju-kun? " His hand reached for her face, slowly wiping the tears falling from her eyes. It seems that she didn't even notice that she had been crying. The rukh around her were emitting sad vibes, turning from white to pale blue.

" You're cryin', Ran-nee. I don't like to see ya' sad, it's gonna make me feel sad too. " He wiggled into her arms, feeling the familiarity of her rukh. Why was her rukh similar to.. who was it again? He couldn't pinpoint it, but he's felt her rukh somewhere before.

" Ah, I... I'm sorry Ju-kun. I'm sorry you had to see me cry. I was just feeling... a l-little bit down, " He knew she was lying. But Judal didn't say anything, opting to keep quiet. But he kept pondering on his mind; possibility of Ran being his blood-related older sister.

* * *

Sinbad was strolling down the busy streets of Balbadd when he spotted a little boy with his parents; the three of them happily walking together.

He couldn't help but reminisce about his childhood days, when his parents were still alive.

 _" Sinbad, you're a going to be a great man someday! "_

Memories rushed into his head, flowing endlessly like a never-drying river.

 _" I love you very much, Sinbad. Both your father and I. "_

 _" I'll leave your mother in your care, Sin. "_

He stopped at that.

 _I shouldn't let my emotions overcome me that easily._ He shook his head, ruffling his long, purple mane.

Suddenly, he felt someone blowing into his ear. " Long time no see, Sinbad~ "

 _This voice sounds exactly like..._ Realization immediately hit him.

A shudder went down his spine, and he reflexively jerked away.

" What the- Yunan?! What was that for?! " His right hand brushed against his ear, trying to rid of the uncomfortable feeling he felt due to Yunan's prank.

" Maa~ Don't be so harsh on me, Sinbad. I just came here to tell you something. " The man in green waved his fishing rod, and chuckled.

" Are you sure? Cause' the last time I saw you was after I conquered Baal. " Laughing at Sinbad's cluelessness, Yunan fixed his pointy head, covering his eyes.

" That's right. It's been a long time since then, no? And I've come to tell you that another dungeon has appeared near Qishan, why don't you try and go conquer this dungeon? "

* * *

" I said I wanted that one! Geez, Morgiana, how can you be so _stupid_? Oh right, as punishment, I'll have you whipped to my heart's desire! And you'd better not run. or else I can do even meaner things to you. " Her face was red from the slaps her master gave her, her body writhing in pain from the rough treatment he gave her. The sound of chains clinking reminded her that she was just a 'slave', her master can do anything to her, and she can't say 'no' to that.

All she could reply was, " I-I'm sorry m-m-master.. Please don't w-whip me.. I p-promise to be a go-good girl and obey you.. so please d-don't whip me.. " She was crying, desperately pleading for mercy.

But her master wasn't that easy to please. He enjoyed watching others _suffer_ , and torturing her became a daily routine for him.

" You're _my slave_ , Morgiana. You're a bad girl, talking back to me like that. I'll teach you how to control that mouth of yours when you talk! " _Whip!_ The pain spread across her skin like wildfire.

 _Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip!_ Her master kept hitting her until he felt satisfied, and finally took hold of her short, red hair.

" Next time, if you bring me another wrong item, I'll have you _starve_ for two days. Understand? " Jamil harshly released his grip on Morgiana's hair.

" Y-Yes, m-master.. " She meekly replied, her forehead touching against the floor.

It was always like this. Every single day of her life was filled with beatings, insults, and whipping from her master. But she knew she couldn't refuse nor talk back, for she was a slave. Her feet were shackled by chains, indicating what caste of the society she belonged to.

Mustering all the strength she had, Morgiana furiously wiped the tears escaping from her eyes, and used her hands to support her body. She slowly stood up, as she pulled on the hem of the rags she called clothing.

 _Mom.. Dad... I'm scared.. Someone.. anyone.. Please help me.._ She silently pleaded, droplets of tears endlessly falling from her eyes, as she yearned for someone to rescue her from this dreadful nightmare.

She was merely five, innocent and gullible. Her five-year-old self was still incapable of thinking why she was captured, sold, and tortured. Morgiana had lost all hope when she was forcefully taken from her parents and saw them killed right in front of her eyes. And after being bought by Jamil, her motivation to live decreased all the more.

Little did she know that her wish would be fulfilled soon enough.

* * *

 **Yo minna! How's it going? I'm sorry that I'm updating in a snail-like pace, I've been working on several artworks recently, and it was really time consuming.**

 **It took me a whole month to complete this while I was trying to equally divide my leisure time between my hobbies, passion (writing) and obligations (which refers to school and courses). A** **nd as of now, I'm officially in the science major! The three month torture is over *cries tears of joy* and no more accounting for me! *throws confetti* But that means I'm going to have slower updates, cos many people told me that the science major in my school gives homework to the students everyday. No offense to readers who might be teachers, but it's as if my teachers ain't satisfied unless we students would carry homeworks with us home. :v**

 **Though fear not, I still have a whole week to update, for I'm having... *drum roll please* Midterm break and a bonus of three days of leadership training exclusively for the student council! Yep! I did it again. After becoming a retarded student council president in my last year of Junior High, I still haven't learned my "lesson", and enrolled myself into my new school's student council despite being an outsider. I might have a small role in the sc for now, but I'll my best to make myself worthy, just like how I'm trying to make this story worth reading :3**

 **Anyways, putting those problems of mine aside, what do you guys think will happen to Ran and Hakuyuu after this? Will the incident in the last chapter change their attitude towards each other? And how will the people around them react to their interaction? Witness the development of romance between the characters of ADF in the next chapter! See you soon! :3**


	17. Chapter 17: Revolving gears

Chapter 16: Revolving Gears

* * *

Another _hectic day as usual..._ Mystras inwardly sighed as he lifted some boxes containing the jewelleries imported from Sasan.

Rurumu was in charge after Sinbad suddenly left with Ja'far. The purple head didn't tell anyone the reason he left, just disappeared out of the blue and left a note behind, saying:

 _" Ja'far and I are off to Balbadd to settle some matters regarding trade with the said country. Hopefully we'll be back in a few days. Until then, Rurumu and Vittel will be in charge of the company._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sinbad "_

Although complaints came from the people inside the company, everything just went as it was and everyday the company was lively, thriving with business transactions, the busy workers tending to their respective duties.

It wasn't until evening that the company had finally closed for the day that a stranger dropped by.

" I'm begging you! Please let me see the head of this company! This is an urgent matter that I need to personally ask him! "

" Sorry sir, but the company's closed for the day, you have to come back tomorrow for business transactions! "

" But- "

One of the workers were having a debate with the cloaked stranger, but the man was persistent, he didn't want to leave until he meets Sinbad himself.

" Hey, hey, what's going on? Let me handle this, you should go to rest now. " Mystras pats the man on his back, as the said person obliged, retiring for the night.

" Sir, we're already closed for the day, perhaps you can come back tomorrow- "

" No. Do forgive me for being frank, but I must meet the head of this company myself. " He flatly rejected Mystras' offer, but the red head remained patient.

" Sinbad-san is currently away from the company, and the substitute heads have retired for the night. I'll relay whatever message you want to deliver to him once he comes back. " For the second time, the man shakes his offer down.

 _What the hell's wrong with this guy? I'm trying my best to be hospitable to him and he's trying my patience._ Mystras inwardly fumed, the man was starting to tick him off.

" I'll just cut to the chase. Is there a girl called 'Ran' working here? "

 _Wow. So much for trying to be polite to him._

 _Wait a minute. Ran?_ His mind processed, dropping the unpleasant feeling he felt earlier.

He paused for a moment before opening his mouth. " ...First of all, sir, I don't know anything about you. And second, why are you asking about one of our workers here? "

He was starting to get suspicious of the cloaked man.

" Well, I... "

* * *

" I'll see you when I can, Ojisan. Please take care of your health. " Ran clasped her hands together, bowing to the king of Balbadd.

" And you as well, Ran. Balbadd will always welcome you with open arms. You can come and visit whenever you wish to. " Rashid nods, and turns to Sinbad.

" Sinbad, it seems like your company is going to hold a 'celebration' sometime soon. " Hakuren's ears perked up at that and left him snickering.

" I think I know what he is implying to. " The second runaway prince whispered, which lead caused Sinbad to mimic his actions-silently snickering under his breath.

Retaining his manners, Sinbad cleared his throat and nods in reply.

" Yes. I'll be sure to extend the invitations to you once we have the date set for the 'celebration', your majesty. " With an amused smile, the king sent the company away, using Ran's turban as their means of transportation.

After they left, Barkak approached the king, and whispered in the man's ear.

" Very well. See to it that he is brought to the court today. I shall be the one to decide his penalty. " Rashid rubs his beard, before walking towards the carriage that brought him to the harbour, Barkak tailing right behind the king's carriage, riding on a stallion.

* * *

" Ran, turn the carpet around. " Sinbad requested, his tone made the request sound almost like an order.

They were already half-way back to Reim when Sinbad decided to speak of his request.

" What do you mean, turn around? Are you forgetting that you're the head of your own company, Sin-sama? " The tone Ja'far used was sickeningly _sweet_ , it made even Hakuyuu cringe.

" Yeah! Freckles is right. You're just wasting your time with going back to Balbadd. " Judal chimed in, shrugging in response.

" Who says we're gonna to go back to Balbadd? " the purple haired man cheekily grinned, earning an exasperated expression from Hakuren.

" Don't tell me... you're having a secret rendezvous with a woman, aren't you?! " Hakuren accused him, pointing his index finger towards the man.

Hakuyuu lets out a long sigh. " I should've known better. Ran, just keep going, we're not going to gain anything if delay ourselves from getting back to Sindria Trading Company. " Instead of her usual cheerful reply, Ran simply nods and turned round, her back now facing Hakuyuu.

" No, wait! It's really important! I met Yunan this morning, just right before we left Balbadd. Besides, if I were to have a rendezvous with a beautiful young lady, I wouldn't have asked for us to return so early and make her feel lonely. " At the mention of the wandering magi, Sinbad gained both Ran and Judal's attention.

" Yunan-san? What's he doing in Balbadd? " Came Ran's remark.

" That turtle-man? I've only met him once, and that guy's really lame, especially with those clothes of his. " Judal snorted, airily waving his wand around.

" I have to agree with you on that. He's one of the tackiest people I've ever met. " Ran nods her head, leaving two confused blue heads in the background.

" Who's this 'Yunan' person they are talking about? It's confusing me. " The spiky-haired man ruffled his already unkempt hair, leaving it messier than it already was.

" I'd like to know as well, if you don't mind. " Hakuyuu politely inquired, leaning back against the bag of provisions, courtesy of King Rashid.

" Ah, sorry. I just recalled that you guys don't know Yunan-san, do you? Yunan-san wears green all the time, like 24/7! Somewhat a strange fellow who comes and goes as he pleases, and you can find him in the most unexpected places, such as inside a barrel. " Ran briefly described, while Sinbad nods in agreement, continuing in his own style.

" He was the one who had summoned the first dungeon, hence he is a magi. And as Ran said, that man wears green all the time and looked like he only had one set of clothes to wear. " Sinbad noticed that he was starting to stray off the topic, and cleared his throat.

" Anyways, I encountered him when I was walking downtown, and he told me that another dungeon appeared near the oasis city, Qishan. " The gleam in the young adult's eye earned a wary look from Ja'far.

 _So that's where it appeared._ Ran nods to herself, directing her gaze towards the vast sky, a mixture of orange, blue and yellow clouds streatching as far as the eye could see.

The dungeon she summoned appeared further than she had calculated. But then again, she could never predict where the dungeons would exactly appear.

" Are you suggesting that we go dungeon diving again, Sin? You already have four djinns with you! Are they not enough? " Ran's eyes widened, her jaw almost dropping onto her carpet.

" Four? I thought you only had three, Sin-san! " At that, Judal threw himself onto Ran, and pointed an accusing finger towards Sinbad.

" He conquered one of the dungeons supposedly for my king vessels back in Kou. Hmph! " The raven-haired boy puffed his cheeks, making Sinbad sigh.

" You're still sour over that incident, Judal? I thought we've called it a truce. " The said man raised both hands up as he shrugged.

" In your dreams you _old_ fart! " Judal stuck his tongue out, but got head-chopped by Ran.

" Old?! " Sinbad immediately deflated, turning into some sort of leaf-shaped lump.

" So which is it? Are we returning home or going dungeon diving? " Hakuren asked, although his expression betrayed him.

It was obvious that he wanted to go, it was written all over his face!

" Says the one who looks like he could dive head-first into the dungeon. " Hakuyuu muttered under his breath, earning a jab on his side from his brother.

" I say we're going. " Sinbad grinned, siding with the former second prince of Kou.

" I'll go wherever Ran-nee goes. " Judal childishly remarked, still clinging onto Ran like a Koala.

" I say we go home. " Ja'far was obviously displeased with his master's suggestion, an intimidating aura surrounding him as he glared at the purple-haired man.

" Sorry to kill your excitement, but I'm siding with Ja'far this time. " Hakuyuu sighed, folding his arms on his chest.

It's undeniable that he wanted to go, but responsibilities awaits them back in Sindria Trading Company.

" All that's left is you, Ran. What's your decision? " Sinbad asked the girl, his eyes subtly glinting.

 _'Please say that you'll go!_ ' Is what his eyes were screaming.

On the other hand, Ja'far's glare was telling her _'Say you'll go and I'll increase your workload by threefolds_ '.

While Yuuichi had a defeated look plastered on his face. It seemed like he really wanted to go, but was chained down to his responsibilities.

 _Psh. What a mother hen. Besides, what harm could be done by going dungeon diving? I'm just doing this for the sake of my king candidates._ Ran inwardly snorted, and turned to Hakuren and Sinbad, a broad smile plastered on her face.

" Dungeon diving sounds fun! Where did you say it was again? " Her reply errupted cheers of triumph from Hakuren and Sinbad.

" Oh, from what I've heard it's near the Oasis City, Qishan. Though Yunan said something about the dungeon being located a little bit more to the northeast... It's still near Qishan though. " Sinbad muttered under his breath. "

Ja'far's face lost all the color in it, trembling as he mustered all of the little ounce of patience he had left.

Judal, on the contrary, looked pretty excited as the boy grinned from ear-to-ear.

" Though I often raise dungeons for my king vessels, this is gonna be the first I'm entering one! I'm glad Ran-nee chose to go dungeon-diving, I can imagine that freckles would be barking orders at you if you chose to go back! "

" Shut up ya lot! And you, bratty kid, ya' better shut yer trap unless ya' want me ta' skin ya' alive! " The said person snapped, letting his temper get the best of him.

" Before this carpet becomes another bloody battlefield, we should really get going. " Hakuyuu plainly remarked, and stared at Ran.

" What? " She asked, but it came out with a sharp edge to it. Her eyebrows were twitching as she struggled to maintain her facadé.

" Nothing. Let's just go already. " It wasn't like him to speak in that manner. She noticed that as his eyes widened for a split second, before returning to its normal size. His tone was a bit more childish than usual.

" Alright. " She huffed, slowly increasing the carpet's speed, as they headed towards the northeast.

 _Well, at least I won't get stuck with Yuuichi-san while we're inside the dungeon_. Was what she hoped, biting her lip to distract herself.

* * *

Sadly, fate always meddles into her life, with or without her consent.

The moment she was transported inside the dungeon, all her luck had dispersed into thin air. Ran dived in head-first into a lagoon, drenching her wet from head to toe.

She emerged from the surface, spitting water from her mouth.

" Tough luck, Ran. After being sucked in by the dungeon you get thrown head-first into the water, yay. " She sarcastically grumbled, her legs and arms moving in a relaxed rhythm as she made her way towards the edge of the lagoon.

Her soaked clothes made it hard for her move, and they felt heavy against her skin.

Though, not long after she started moving towards dry land, another loud splash occurred, alarming the girl.

 _Please let it be anyone but Yuuichi-san! Anyone but him!_ Her eyes were glued on the figure who slowly stood up, revealing midnight blue hair and a mole on his chin. She had hoped that it was Rentei, not his older brother.

Her legs instinctively moved faster, as she finally stepped on dry land.

" Ran, is that you? " Her hopes were crushed at his voice, she was reduced into a blushing mess.

" N-No! I mean yes! It's me, Ran. " She stuttered, her hands instinctively went to her face to cover her expression.

The man had said nothing, but simply approached her, his sword dimly glowing.

" I guess you're trying to make sure that I'm the real one, yes? " Her serious mode took over, fingertips lightly scraping against the hilt of Yuuichi's sword and Buer followed suit, bowing down as he appeared before the red-haired magi and his master.

" It's been quite some time, young mage, my king vessel. " Ran chuckled, folding her arms on her chest.

" Cut it out, Buer. It's only been but a few days since we have last seen each other. " The djinn shrugged, and turned towards his master.

" My lord, I can assure you that she is the real mage, the real 'Ran'. I assume that your doubts are cleared now? " A nod came from the former crown prince, as Ran dispelled Buer and returned him to his dwelling.

" So, are you convinced now? " She smirked, earning a resigned expression from the man.

" Right, I'm sorry for doubting you. " He placed a hand on top of her head. Her cheeks reddened for a moment, before returning to her previous complexion.

Neither of them noticed that they weren't alone. From the shadows, a small figure gritted his teeth before lunging towards the pair in high speed.

" Hey! Hands off Ran-nee! " Just then, a flash of black ran past Hakuyuu, separating the both of them.

It turned out to be Judal, baring his teeth towards the former first prince, standing in-between him and Ran.

" Ju-kun! How did you end up here? " The man saw relief washing over the teen girl's eyes, and noticed that she visibly grew less tense.

" Maybe the djinn _sent_ me here to protect you, Ran-nee. And you're soaking wet. " Judal's eyes were glinting with some sort of glare, particularly directed at a certain dark-haired prince.

" From what? I'm fine on my own! " Clueless as she was, she was sure that something was wrong to cause her brother to get so worked up.

" Oh, and, let magic do its work. Harhar. " She held onto one of her arrows, which had been previously scattered in the water, and allowed herself to be dried by the spell she cast.

" Nevermind that. Forget I said anything, but, I've been watching you guys for a while now. Ran-nee, how can you summon Buer like that? I thought that ability was reserved only for people like me, something only a magi can do. " That triggered Hakuyuu's suspicion.

It's true, like Judal stated, that Ran have done feats that were simply impossible for a mere magician. But then again, she was still a mysterious girl. She never gave off anything about her family background, all he knew was that she was his people, a citizen of Kou.

" Correct me if I'm wrong, but, Ran, is it possible that you're a magi? " at that, she drew a deep breath, and opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

" Oomph! " Sinbad landed face-first onto the dungeon floor, whilst Ja'far had put his rope darts to use, preventing himself from ending up with the same fate as his king vessel.

" Seriously, Sin. You had all of your metals vessels on you. The least you could do was use them to protect yourself. "

The head of Sindria Trading Company rose to his feet with a groan, followed by his signature hearty laughter.

" Sorry, Ja'far. I was just caught off-guard after all. I wonder how the others are doing, though. " Observing his surroundings, Sinbad stretched his arms, before patting the former assassin on his back.

" Probably. We're paired up here, and it's likely that the _brat_ , the _brattier_ **_brat_** and and Yuuichi-san are together, so it leaves... Rentei-san on his own. " A worried look flashed past the freckled teen's eyes, eyes widening in realizing.

" Now, now. Have some faith in that guy, would you? It's not like he'll get "wasted" easily in a situation like this. Besides, how bad could it get for him? " Sinbad gestured with his fingers, and shrugged.

" But I still worry, Sin. He isn't the best navigator in Sindria Trading Company, you know. "

* * *

Somewhere inside the dungeon...

Hakuren regained his consciousness to meet the familiar scenery of his childhood home, the imperial palace of Kou.

" What...? I thought I entered a dungeon, not getting transported back home. " _This must be an illusion._ He convinced himself, as his hand hovered to a nearby pillar.

The smooth surface of the cool marble collided with the prince's palm, which appalled him.

 _It's real.. then, was I really teleported back to the palace?!_ Panic flooded the prince, as he attempted to find some proof of still being inside the dungeon.

Unfortunately, his rash actions led him falling into a pond, before a light, baritone voice reverberated in the air.

 _" Greetings, my challengers. "_

* * *

Kou Imperial Palace, Rakushou.

A servant clad in middle-eastern clothing approached the empress, who had been standing beside the second emperor, Ren Koutoku, and whispered in her ear.

The empress' neutral face immediately morphed into a smile that was cringeworthy to whoever had seen it, before she covered the bottom half of her face with the sleeve of her robes, and approached the emperor in a seductive manner.

" Your majesty, this humble servant of yours must excuse herself, for she has several errands to attend. " Her hands roamed all over the emperor's chest, before the gave his consent with a rumble of laughter.

" You may go. But do visit me more often, my bed feels cold without you gracing its presence. " The emperor smirked, lust and greed reflected in his vile eyes.

" If you wish so. Now, I must excuse myself. " She gave him one last bow before exiting the room, the servant trailing behind her.

* * *

" Your highness. Should we send our men to fetch the magi back? " A snort came from the woman.

" No need. Just send Falan and Ithnan there. Dealing with a couple of children who wishes to defy Our Father's wish is simply child's play for them. No need to concern yourself over this matter. " The servant nods in hesitation, but then proceeds to speak the following words.

" But the princes and _that_ _girl_ are currently accompanying the young oracle, your majesty. In addition, that infamous first class singularity is with them. " It made the empress stop dead on her tracks, and turned around.

Without any warning, the servant was stabbed on his back, head, and chest. He reverted back to his doll form, for the woman to crush.

" Did I not say that Falan and Ithnan would suffice in dealing with them? You stubborn fool. " Fragments of the doll fell onto the floor as Ren Gyokuen cleaned her hands with the grace of a cat.

" Banker. " She uttered, as the said person immediately appeared by her side.

" Yes, my lady. " He placed a hand on his chest, deeply bowing in respect.

" Send Falan and Ithnan to the dungeon that recently appeared in the Tenzan Plains. And send a few back-ups, just in case they would fail to succeed. " As she walked on, the grin on her face broadened, to the point it was horrifying and uttterly inappropriate.

" As you wish, my lady. " The moment the Banker disappeared, she heard the pitter patter of several footsteps, hurrying away from the location.

The mother of four-now two children scoffed, covering her hideous smile with the sleeves of her robes.

" My, my, looks like there were naughty eavesdroppers roaming around. " She didn't have to look to know who it was.

* * *

" You're what?! How? Why? When? HOW?! " Mystras literally flipped the moment the stranger told him of his connections to the girl.

" I am, since birth, because fate made it that way, about a month ago, and you've repeated the 'how' twice. You alright there? You look like a storm's just blown past you. " The stranger sweat-dropped, handing the hyperventilating Mystras a glass of water.

Beside him, Rurumu assessed the situation calmly.

At some point in the heat of their argument, Rurumu was scouring the company after putting her twin daughters and her son to sleep, she found Mystras who seemed to be arguing with the man.

She decided to invite him in and made the red-haired teen explain what business did the man have with their company.

" Even if it's true that you are connected to her by blood, what proof would you have to validate your statement? We cannot simply trust you by only listening to your story, we need solid proof. " She inquired, earning a chuckle from the man.

" If proof's what you want, then is this symbol enough to, as you say, 'validate' my connection to her? "

On the man's right hand was a carving of an orchid, with a ruby in its center, along with the insignia of the eight-pointed star. The symbol of Solomon himself.

Though, their faces did not show any recognition towards the symbol. Instead, Mystras simply tilted his head and said,

" I've never seen that symbol anywhere before, "

It sent the stranger comically falling onto the floor.

* * *

" Haa.. Haa... Haa... " Small pants came from the young boy's lips, his step-sister's hand in his, as they ran across the broad corridors of the palace.

" Where should we go to, Haku-chan? T-There's nowhere f-for us to hide here! " Kougyoku stammered, tears flooding her carmine orbs.

" Don't give up, Gyoku-aneue! There must be some place we could hide in inside this huge palace! Trust me! " In his mind, the first person who appeared was Kouen.

The two of them had been playing tag when Hakuryuu accidentally heard his mother's conversation with one of her cult members.

He motioned his step-sister to come closer, while they eavesdropped at the conversation.

 _" ...but the princes and that girl are currently accompanying the young oracle oracle, your majesty. In addition, that infamous first class singularity is with them. "_ The scarred boy didn't recognize who the 'girl' and the 'first class singularity' had referred to, but his ears perked up the moment he heard his supposedly dead brothers were together with Judal.

 _How could it be? Yuu-oniisama and Ren-niisama are alive?_ His mind couldn't process the fact that his brothers were still alive after the fire had occurred. He saw them buried in front of his own two eyes!

Kougyoku's expression mirrored his, that of shock and disbelief. She eas probably thinking the same thing as he was.

They remained hidden behind the walls of the palace, continuing to eavesdrop in the conversation, until the empress ordered her minion to send their cult members to a dungeon located in the Tenzan Plains.

That was when Hakuryuu pulled Kougyoku to her feet, and dashed across the halls.

" Your brother might be able to protect us from that witch. " The eighth princess tilted her head, before realizing who the boy meant.

" Kouen-oniisama? " Reluctantly, Hakuryuu nods, his fists clenching and unclenching.

" I hate to admit it, but he's probably the strongest person in this country. He would be able to protect us, " He could see hope flooding back into her eyes.

" I know some shortcuts to get to oniisama's chambers. This way, Haku-chan! " He _hated_ seeing that perpetrator, but rather than being around his mother, he'd rather seek refuge in Kouen.

* * *

" So that's it? " Hakuren wondered aloud, still in the middle of drying his soggy attire and damp hair.

Falling into a pond first thing after arriving at the dungeon had been a reckless choice.

 _" Yes. I shall be waiting at the treasury for my king vessel. May luck be by your side._ "

After the voice was gone, he flopped onto the grassy ground, fingers combing through midnight blue tresses. After years of not having it cut, his hair had grew long enough to reach his past his shoulders.

 _This time, I'll definitely return with a djinn._ His fists clenched as the familiar faces of his family appeared in his mind. His deceased father, his siblings and cousins.

Hakuei.

Hakuryuu.

Kouen.

Koumei.

Kouha.

Kougyoku.

And the woman who led Al-Thamen, the perpetrator. His mother.

Ren Gyokuen.

Hakuren knew that wouldn't be able to return to Kou as of now, he doesn't possess the power to defeat the _witch_. But if, if the djinn chose him to be its king vessel, then the sooner he can come back home.

Exhaling loudly, the former second prince stood up, fixing his robes and hair. Afterwards, he headed north, with a renewed hope burning inside him.

* * *

She was contemplating. Would she tell them the truth, or would she have to lie once again?

Two pairs of expectant eyes were staring at her, anticipating her reply. Taking a deep breath, she answered Yuuichi's question with a smile.

" Whether I'm a magi or not, it's up to you to decide. Ju-kun, you can see the rukh around me, can't you? " The boy nods his head.

" Yup. They're flying around you. " The boy pointed out, tilting his head.

" But I can't receive magoi from them. I can see rukh like a magi can, and summon djinns from their dwelling, but I can't receive magoi from my surroundings. I guess that's partly because... " She trailed off, allowing tension to build up in the air.

" Because? " Judal repeated, eager to know what the red head would utter next.

Yuuichi remained silent, but Ran knew that he also wanted to know what she was going to say next.

" Nahh! Not telling! Haha! " She burst out laughing, holding her stomach.

She ended up hiding the truth.

" You should've seen your faces! Your expressions were priceless! Hahaha! "

" Hey! No fair, Ran-nee! I thought you were really going to tell us! " Judal pouted, throwing a tantrum in the air.

" Sorry, sorry. But I don't think this is the right place to talk about these kind of things, don't you? " She chuckled, countering Judal's small fists with her palm.

 _No, not yet. I can't tell you yet, Aki. But soon, I promise you, I'll tell you the truth._ Ran inwardly swore, looking at her younger brother.

All of a sudden, Hakuyuu could sense an ominous presence looming over them, and instinctively turned around for his gaze to meet nothing but a misty turquoise lagoon.

" What's wrong, Yuuichi-san? " Ran's tone was laced with worry, but judging from her expression, she already knew something was off.

 _Was it just my imagination?_ He nods despite doubting himself, but Judal's statement confirmed his uneasiness.

" I know you can sense it too, Ran-nee. We've got company. "

* * *

" Well, well, well. Fancy meeting you here, first class singularity, Sinbad. And your companion, I assume? " Sinbad clicked his tongue. Of all the directions he could pick, he just had to choose left instead of right.

Behind him, he could sense Ja'far emanating a deadly aura.

" I told you to go right! Now we have to face these two! " Not only was the female sorceress with green eyes there, but accompanied by a masked man holding a scythe. The last time he saw the woman was when he conquered Valefor, and he knew how dangerous she was. In addition to that, she brought her companion along, which made it worse.

 _Do be careful, my king. These two are especially strong compared to the rest of those dolls._ Baal warned him from his dwelling.

 _Don't worry. I'll make sure that my body stays in tact when we get out of here. Who knows, you might have a new roommate, Baal._ Sinbad replied to Baal's telepathy, facing the two veiled magicians in front of him.

And he smirked. He has no intentions of dying in this place, not now, not when he hasn't accomplished his goal.

" Say, Ja'far. You swore to follow me wherever I go, right? " The young adult asked, unsheathing his sword from its scabbard. Baal's vessel glew brightly, activating Ja'far's household vessel.

" You don't even have to ask. I'll be the one to kill you with my two hands once I get bored with you. " Satisfied with the lad's answer, he equipped Baal, bright, blue scales covering every inch of his skin, save for his chest and face.

" Ithnan, we're wasting time. Let's hurry and get over with this. " The woman spoke, as lightning sparks appeared from the man's scythe.

" Alright. Let's see whose lightning is stronger. Yours or mine? " At that, lightning sparks collided against each other, creating a large crater in the middle of the room.

Recovering from the blow, Sinbad evaded an attack from the veiled woman, as she sent countless dolls to attack him. Ja'far, on the other hand, stuck himself to the ceiling, trying to find the masked man's blind spot.

The said man on the other hand, lunged towards the purple head whilst lightning accumulated on the tip of his scythe.

Sinbad countered the attack with his own lightning, clashing blades with the masked man.

 _Come on, Ja'far. Find his blind spot. You're an assassin, this should be easy for you._ The freckled boy encouraged himself, and kept his eyes trained on the man's figure, carefully observing him.

" You'll die if you keep watching the banker, young one. " Thanks to his extremely quick reflexes, Ja'far managed to evade the woman's attack just in the nick of time. Another second late and it's going to cost his head.

" You people keep popping up in dungeons. Just what the _hell_ do you want?! " Ja'far yelled, activating his household vessel.

" Our motive? We just simply wish to _revive_ our Father, and bring him into this world. " The woman's eyes dangerously narrowed, but then widened as if she's realized something.

" I'm no mood to play around with you, little brat. I'm going to aim for someone more precious... perhaps, a man named _Ren Hakuren_? " With a bloodcurdling giggle, the woman disappeared fron Ja'far's sight, before he finally realized what she meant.

The woman is aiming for Rentei's head.

" Sin! That woman is going to kill Rentei-san! " Lunging at the masked man with his twin dart blades, lightning materializing on the tip.

" Tch, looks like I'll have to deal with these two imbeciles for a while. " The man grumbled, caught by Sinbad's ear.

" Say what?! If we're going to point out who's the imbecile here, it's gotta be _you_! Because I'm Sinbad, the handsome and famed dungeon conqueror! " At that, both Ja'far and the masked man sweat dropped, before resuming the fight.

" ... so much for his self-proclaimed "charismatic" persona, " Ja'far muttered, before proceeding to attack the man.

" Your arrogance is getting the best of you, Sinbad. Let's see if you can get out of this dungeon in one piece. " The masked man's eyebrows twitched, as he tightened his grip on his scythe.

* * *

" For crying out loud, could someone just tell me where I am? " Hakuren yelled loudly, his voice reverbrating in the air. But no reply was heard. He was all alone in a chamber with nothing but fireballs as a source of lighting, red walls and pillars surrounding him.

" It seems you are lost, young man. Or should I say, Hakuren- _ouji_? " The man abruptly turned around upon the mention of his real identity.

" It's _you_... " He growled in a low tone, his grip tight on his Guan Dao.

" I assume you recognize who I am, Second-no, **_former_** second prince? " The woman chuckled, her eyes crinkling with amusement.

" You're one of my mother's-that witch's croonies, aren't you? I know that much. " He retorted, leveling his gaze with hers. Just looking at the woman made his blood boil with fury.

" Close enough, but not quite accurate. " A second later, he realized that the woman was no longer above him, but appeared right in front of him, blasting him to the walls with a spell from her staff.

" Ugh! " He grunted as his back collided with the hard surface, coughing out blood from his mouth. He lost his grip on his Guand Dao, the weapon clattering loudly as it hit the floor two feet away from him.

The woman didn't spare Hakuren enough time to get up on his feet, as she blasted another spell on his way.

Luckily, he managed to evade it, by rolling to his right and snatched his Guan Dao, channeling his magoi into the weapon.

" Magoi Manipulation. So those _barbarians_ did quite a good job in training you, didn't they. " The veiled woman stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

" If there is anyone who should be refered as barbarians, it should be the members your wretched organization! Those Yambala gladiators deserve to be addressed better than you guys, who do all the _dirty_ work for that witch. " Hakuren spat, wiping off the blood trail from the corner of his mouth with the back of his palm.

" Hmph. It looks like you have your fair share of Solomon' arrogance in you, boy. No matter, I'll finish you off this instant so that I won't have to see even an _ounce_ of that haughtiness, and perhaps your brother's head would be a lovely souvenir for our leader. " He was blinded by rage the moment she mentioned his brother.

He would be happy to die right here and now, but he would never let his _brother_ die together with him. Hakuyuu was the crown prince, supposedly emperor now if that incident had never happened in the first place, and he would be his brother's advisor.

 _If Yuu could survive.. I'd gladly die in his place!_ Hakuren swung magoi-coated Guan Dao towards the woman, the tip aiming for her head.

The green-eyed woman simply ordered the rukh to direct Hakuren's attack to another direction, while taking the opportunity to aim for his unguarded back.

Though, his trained battle instincts saved him, as he parried the blow with his glaive right in the nick of time, still coated with magoi.

" Stubbornness indeed runs in your blood. " The woman muttered, pressing her staff against his sword, it got heavier with every passing minute.

" That's quite a good trait, no? It means that I won't die so easily in your hands. " The young adult smirked, before he did a backflip and slammed the woman down to the floor by her head.

He sat on top of her, the tip of his blade pointing at her neck.

" You-! How was it possible?! I had you pinned there with strength magic! There was no way you could- " She was silenced by the blade tracing around her neck.

" I don't just rely on tactics, I rely on my experience in the battlefield and my abilities. And mind you, old hag, was the first time I successfully did a backflip while slamming someone's head on the floor! Koumei owes me now! Thanks a bunch! " He grinned, angering the woman all the more.

" You impudent brat! I'll make sure you won't get out of here alive! " Bits of her face cracked as she shrieked, her body rumbling as it burst into an explosion.

" Whoa! " Hakuren yelped, jumping off right before the woman's body exploded.

The smoke created thick cloud of fog, blocking Hakuren's line of sight. He swung his hands in front of his body in attempt to clear the fog and navigate his way through the thick, airy substance.

" It looks like it's time for me to end this little game of ours, Hakuren-ouji. " As the fog dissipated, Hakuren held his breath upon the sight unfolding in front of him.

Hundreds of Al-Thamen soldiers floated in the air, clad in uniformed middle-eastern clothing. Staffs placed right in front of their bodies as they chanted spells in unison.

" Your abilities won't be able to stop us, your magoi manipulation is just a little spark compared to what we magicians can do. "

 _Is this the end?_ Hakuren mulled, his grip never once loosening on the pole of his Guan Dao.

He never expected this kind of ending. He thought he'd at least be able to see his brother crowned emperor, become his advisor and marry a kind woman; she doesn't have to be a noble, as he never cared for those kind of things. He'd have several kids as he carried out his duties as the emperor's advisor. Then he'd retire to the summer palace in Gai, spending the rest of his days there.

 _What do I expect? Life is always full of surprises, after all._ He scoffed, and lifted his index finger.

" Hit me with your best shot. " His lips curved into a smirk, as he gestured them to come at him.

" Quite the submissive person. Very well, I shall carry out your last will. " And with that, something white blinded him. He heard another explosion happening.

Seconds passed, but he felt nothing has changed or affected his body.

" It won't be his last if he keeps living. " The light subsided, with Ran standing in front of him, half of her face covered by her mask with her borg activated.

" It was quite an unfair match, don't you think? He's an ordinary human and you guys are magicians. Your skills are not on par with his. " The girl smirked, reaching for an arrow from her quiver, her bow in hand.

" And what do you think you're doing, little girl? Do you have a death wish? I will spare you if you get out of my sight now. " The woman threatened, but the girl simply relaxed her shoulders, before resuming her stance.

" Sorry to burst your bubble, but I have an obligation to protect this man, and I won't back down until either of us dies, along with those dolls of yours, _Falan_. "

The arrow glew brightly, as a single word flew out of her mouth, conjuring a spell.

" Sharar! "

* * *

 **Hi ho! Finally managed to finish this chapter! \\(○)/**

 **Thank you so much for supporting this story, it's finally reached 8k views! *yay* (After I deleted and combined some of the chapters, the views had been cut down from 11k to 4k or something)**

 **Sorry that it's short, I was having a slight writers' block when I wrote this. And sad to say, I have upcoming tests and remedials to face (the science stream is so hard #sighs), so... I'll do my best to update quicker, since the holiday season is just around the corner #haha**

 **Anyways, the cloaked stranger's identity is still a mystery. DM me your answers! I'll reveal his identity in the next chapter. And, who do you think will be chosen by the djinn? Will it be Sinbad, Hakuyuu, or Hakuren? What will the djinn look like?**

 **Everything will be revealed in the next chapter of "A Different Future", so stay tuned!**

 **Keep the reviews coming! XD**

 **P.S.: Tell me who do you think would suit** **Ran best (just a request tho) ;D**


	18. Chapter 18: The Inevitable part 1

Chapter 18: The Inevitable pt.1

* * *

 **Here is the long-awaited chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Sharar! " The spell Ran uttered summoned water, forming large, formidable waves, towering over the Al-Thamen soldiers.

" Rentei-san, try to stay behind me at all times. " Ran whispers quietly, before proceeding to combine her water spell with lightning.

" Ramz al salos! " bolts of electricity appeared, followed by the thundering noises they made.

The gigantic waves swallowed half of the magicians that the woman summoned, the remaining sorcerers had managed to evade the attack.

" Tsk. That ain't strong enough, huh. " The girl clicked her tongue, preparing to fire one of her arrows.

Behind her, Hakuren stood up, clutching his Guan Dao in one hand.

" Ran, let me fight too. "

She gave him a disaproving look from the corner of her eye.

" This isn't your battle to fight, Rentei-san. You can't outmatch them with your current strength. " She knew that her blatantly honest statement might offend him, but it was the truth.

Next, she used the 5th type of magic, wind magic, to conjure sharp wind blades that could mince through objects at the slightest touch.

" Al rraqs shafarat al rriah! " The summoned wind furiously stormed past the Al Thamen soldiers, wiping no more than half of the bunch. It almost seemed like the wind was dancing, yet immediately destroyed the magicians the moment the wind touches their skin.

 _And they're already multiplying in number again.._ She clicked her tongue, twirling her wand as she licked her chapped lips.

Hakuren gritted his teeth seeing that she could handle the battle well without him meddling into it, but nonetheless stood back-to-back with the girl. " Then at least let me watch your back. My brother and I dragged you into this, so- "

" Don't worry, it was bound to happen anyway, _in one way or another_. " the last part came in a soft mutter.

" Anyways, I'm trusting you to guard my back, Rentei-san. " A grin broke across her face, pressing her back against his.

" You definitely won't be disappointed. I wasn't called the " White tiger of the East " for nothing. " Hakuren twirls the Guan Dao on his hand, readily catching it as he corrected his stance.

" What a pathetic excuse of a magician you are, girl. You bring shame to us magicians. You could just conjure your borg up to protect yourself, why have that good-for-nothing prince protect you? " The woman scoffs, pointing at the blue-haired man.

" 'Prince'? " Ran's eyes widened in disbelief, as she turned towards Rentei, who seemed to be baffled.

" No, Ran this is not what it looks like-I think she mispronounced something, like you know- "

" What's there to be hidden, Hakuren- ** _ouji_**? Girl, standing before you is the second prince of Kou, Ren Hakuren-dono. Or should I say, _former_ second prince. " The crestfallen look on the girl's face proved to Hakuren that she had not expected this at all.

* * *

 _Former... Second prince?_ Her brain simply couldn't process the information.

She recalled the conversation she had with Yuuichi the night he woke up after she brought him and his brother back home.

 _" The two of you were gravely injured when I saw you, I assume you were pursued by someone? "_

 _" We were. And we'd have to be on the move soon. I'd like to thank you, miss. May I know your name? "_

 _He never told me who they were in the first place._ Realization struck her, and right at that moment, she truly wished she could freely yell at Rentei, if not for the Al-Thamen magicians hovering over them.

A darkened look crossed her face. " You owe me an explanation, Rentei-san... But that comes later, right now we have to deal with them, " Her voice quivered, but her gaze was fixated on the woman levitating in the air three feet away.

 _Falan..._ She pitied the woman, having lost both her husband and son sent her spiralling down towards the road of depravity.

She was a jovial young woman back in Alma Torran, when they were still a part of the resistance, she was like an elder sister to _her_ , always giving _her_ love advices and prompting _her_ to win the heart of _her_ crush with a more aggressive approach.

But now, she was nothing more than a living doll.

The said woman grinded her teeth behind her veil, gripping tightly on her staff. " Are you saying that you, a mere magician could defeat us, followers of Our Father? " She bellowed, looking down on the girl. The magicians closed in on them from all directions, giving them no room no escape.

She stood back-to-back against Rentei, as he fended the magicians away from them, with the help of magoi manipulation.

" I'm gonna wipe your _asses_ off for what you've said earlier. " The man growled, slashing the Al Thamen soldiers mercilessly.

Ran on the other hand, readily relied to the carrot haired woman. " I can, although not solely by my own effort. Because I have allies to support me. " She countered, unravelling the small vial of liquid from her sash. Dipping the tip of the arrow she held in her hand, she asked Rentei to hold the rest of vial, and drew her bow, stretching it all the way to her ear.

" You will see that that confidence of yours will lead you to your downfall, girl. " At that, Ran released her hold of the arrow, as it flew straight towards the woman and her goons, creating a large explosion.

" Did it work? " She could hear Rentei ask, as she used a wind-based spell to clear the smoke surrounding them.

And how shocked she became after the smoke had dispersed.

It didn't even scratch the green-eyed woman.

" Is that all you've got? That cheap trick won't fool me twice. " Falan utterred in a condescending tone, her borg firm as it radiated brightly.

 _If that won't work, I'll have to rely on my magoi and physical abilities now._ Ran honestly thought that her attack would've annihilated all of them, just like how she did with Ithnan during their previous encounter in Buer's dungeon.

" But now that it flunked, We'll just have to come up with plan b! " Without warning, the magi lifted the blue head, carrying him as she flew to evade the raining attacks from the puppets.

" Whoaaaa! RAN! PUT ME DOWN! " Rentei yelled, his face flushing bright crimson at the position he was being carried. The girl was carrying him in a bridal style.

The girl on the other hand didn't seem to mind, and brushed his excalamation aside. " Quit moving around, Rentei-san! You're blocking my sight! " She retorted, flying to a higher elevation while Rentei clung to her like there was no tomorrow.

" Fly all you want, but you can't avoid our attacks forever! " A combination of lightning and water spell was sent their way, as Ran maneuvered, the attack sent the wall next to them crumbling down, and a large crater emerged on the floor.

 _She's right. I'm bound to run out of magoi sometime soon. Unless..._ She glanced on her bandaged forearms, feeling the urge to unbind them and take the fanalis fangs out of her forearms.

 _No. It's too risky. But at this rate, I won't be able to activate my borg without having Rentei-san flung across the air._ She sweatdropped at the idea her mind suggested, and lets out a snort.

" Ran! Behind you! " The warning came late, as the girl's borg automatically activated, shielding her from the attack. But as a result, Rentei was sent flying in the air before starting to fall downwards.

" Rentei-san! " Ran flew to him as quick as she could, while simultaneously firing water cannons towards Falan. She managed to catch him just in time, but one the attacks from a magician grazed her cheek, and cut a portion of her tied hair.

" Tch! " She cursed, hissing in pain.

She then turned towards the man, whose face turned slightly pale. " Are you alright, Rentei-san? "

Instead of receiving a reply, she got, " Get away from me, now! " he whispered in her ear, and let himself fall to the ground from Ran's arms.

Ran followed suit, her gut feeling told her that something was not right.

" What do you mean, Ren- " The magi paused in mid sentence the moment she felt the cold tip of Rentei's blade pressed against her neck.

Rentei had a firm grip on her arm, disabling her from moving or running away. " I'm sorry, I can't control my body right now! " Something clicked inside her.

 _This must be..!_ Her gaze flickered towards Falan, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

" That's right. It's my forté, life magic. You appear to know me, lass, assuming by how you knew my name, you should have _at least_ expected that. " The woman was taunting her, mockery evident in her tone.

Ran gritted her teeth, gripping the arrow in her hand tightly. She had no options left.

" Fine. Just don't regret it later if you go home running with your tails between your legs, " With that said, magoi coated Ran's arrow, allowing her to fling Rentei's sword away from her neck.

She kicked him away, as the soles of his boots skidded against the marble floor, preventing Rentei from completely falling. To add more impact, she chanted another spell.

" Aishtaealat fih alnniran mujat alharara! " Blazing heat waves appeared, sending the blue-haired man tumbling backwards.

 _Not enough. I need to cast more spells!_ She inwardly thought, as she countered the strength magic spell directed towards her.

" Dho- "

She suddenly felt exhaustion overwhelming her, dragging her to the ground on one knee.

" Your spells are finally taking a toll on you, huh. Quite a feat for a magician. " She couldn't move, her body felt so heavy, so stiff. She couldn't even move an inch.

A foreboding sensation dreaded her as she tried to activate her borg, but failed subsequently. It had only managed to envelop her for a moment, continuously flickering before dispersing into thin air.

 _Right. I forgot that I had limited magoi supply in this state..._ She was at her limit. The corners of her vision was starting to blur with every second passing. She was out of breath too. From the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of something blue dashing towards her, and the chirping of birds.

Then, she felt pain on her left shoulder.

 _The rukh.. what are they doing here? What are you trying to tell me? Should I.. remove... the Fanalis fangs?_ She let out a cough, as the last bits of her consciousness left her, pure black swallowing her completely.

* * *

 _Thump_

Ja'far felt a tug in his heart the moment the wire of his left dart blade snapped.

An image of Ran's face fleeted across his mind.

" Got you! " The masked man's face was suddenly right in front of him, startling him out of his trance.

" Bararaq Inqerad Saiqa! " Thankfully, Sinbad managed to strike the man just in the nick of time.

The man with the turban returned to his doll form, which fell down to the floor with a clatter.

Releasing his equipped form, Sinbad sighed as he stretched his arms.

" What's wrong, Ja'far? It's so unlike you to get distracted in-oh, your rope dart snapped. " His eyes went to the rope dart Ja'far was holding, its crimson wire snapped into two.

" Hell no it didn't, captain **_obvious_**. " Ja'far rolled his eyes, sarcasm lacing his tone. His trained eyes were on his rope dart, specifically on the snapped part of the wire.

 _Thump_

" Ja'far? You alright? " Sinbad was truly worried this time. It wasn't like the former assassin to get dazed in the middle of a battle. And now he's doing it again.

 _Ran._

" Hello! Ja'far?! " The boy finally snapped out of his thoughts.

" That veiled man.. is gone, right? " The look on the freckled teen's face darkened, grey eyes locked with Sinbad's golden orbs.

" Ah, yeah.. Why? " Sinbad anticipated Ja'far's next words, a bad feeling clouding his mind.

" I have a feeling... that the brat's involved herself into some kind of nasty trouble. "

Both of them shared a knowing look.

" We have to find them quickly. "

* * *

" Ran-nee! " A distant voice called towards her.

 _Who..?_

 _Who is it...?_

The first thing that came to her line of sight was black. Black hair and ringed red orbs came to her blurry vision.

She found herself lying on top of a mattress made from ice, supporting her exhausted body.

A small hand took hold of her larger, calloused hand.

" I'm right here, Ran-nee. Just stay awake! We'll get you out soon! " His voice sounded desperate, she could sense the grip on her hand growing tighter.

" Ju... kun... " She murmured, feeling the warmth radiating from the boy's small palm. But it wasn't simply his palm, he was actually transferring some of his magoi to her.

Her gaze then traveled towards the figure standing ten feet away from where they were, a sword in his hand. She had to squint in order to get a better picture of the said person.

Ran could spot a Hagoromo made of water around the man's body.

" Y.. Yuu..ichi..san? " She weakly croaked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Her king candidate turned around in response to her call.

" You could've waited for me and Judal to arrive and assist you. " A deep frown creased his smooth features, staring face to face with none other than his own brother.

" A minute later and your brother would've been dead. " She weakly retorted, using her elbows to lift herself up.

" Ran-nee, you're injured! You shouldn't get up! " True to the young magi's warning, she felt pain shot up to her left shoulder, causing her to fall back onto the mattress.

" W-Where's... Rentei...san? " She asked, a strangled noise of pain came out from the back of her throat.

" Right over there. Yuu's a bit busy dealing with him right now. " Judal pointed towards the two men engaged in a heated battle, Yuuichi in his full djinn equip,while Rentei had nothing but his Guan Dao.

" So this is where you have been all along, young Magi. " Falan suddenly appeared behind Judal, whose borg had activated to protect him.

Ran's borg automatically activated as well, wary of the fallen magician's motives.

Instead of directly assaulting her, the woman kneeled before the young boy.

" What do you mean by that, Falan? " Ran inquired, eyeing the carrot-haired magician suspiciously. But the woman simply ignored her and continued speaking to her younger brother.

" We must return, the empress is quite upset by your sudden depart, which you have given on short notice. And you know better than anyone that the empress has limited patience, lord oracle. " For a split second, Ran noticed that Judal's eyes glinted with fear, but then his expression gave away nothing. The boy shook his head, and scooted closer towards Ran.

" No! I won't go back! Let her get angry then, I don't care what that old hag would say or do, I- " Judal paused mid-sentence, an image of Kougyoku flashing across his mind.

 _Old hag.. Kougyoku_.

" Or you'll what, oracle? You do know that you won't be able to defeat all of us with your current strength, especially with that weak physique of yours. " An invisible arrow shot Judal on his head, hurting his pride.

" T-That doesn't matter! Anyways, if I say I won't go back, then I won't- " A hand interrupted his proclamation, as the boy looked up. Ran stood in front of him, shielding him from Falan.

Somehow, her presence felt... _different_.

" Save your breath, Ju-kun. Making her listen would be a futile attempt. We'll have to defeat her if we want to get to the treasury. " The girl uttered, her voice loud and clear. She stood there as if she hadn't sustained an injury in the first place.

 _Plus, the rukh around Ran-nee are jumpy_ , Judal noted, red ringed eyes observing the rukh's behavior around the girl.

" Let's settle this once and for all, Falan. " Her expression showed no room for jokes, she was dead serious.

White birds continued to gather around her, surrounding her like a pillar, as Judal's eyes widen in disbelief.

 _No way... It can't be! Ran-nee's..._

* * *

 _Hakuyuu and Judal arrived at the said location overwhelmed with shock. Fine pillars had been damaged with spells, large black craters dented the smooth marble floor, and an Al-Thamen member present in the room did nothing to improve the situation._

* * *

But in the center of the room stood the most horrifying scene of them all.

* * *

Red stained the floor beneath where the pair stood. Blood dripped from the tip of the Guan Dao, digging an inch deep into the girl's flesh. Hakuren himself appeared shocked by his own actions, every inch of his body trembling in horror and guilt. Ran was stabbed on her left shoulder, with Hakuren's right hand circling around Ran's waist, preventing her from falling but at the same time deepening the wound, as the blade slowly sinked deeper.

Hakuyuu could sense strong vibes of rage emanating from the young boy beside him, every fibre of his being shaking with pure fury.

Hakuyuu himself could only stare, feeling his lips frozen, unmoving as he tried to form words. He felt a pang on his chest the moment he laid his eyes on the girl, bloody and unconscious.

His younger brother whirled his head, guilt and horror apparent in his face.

 _He has always been easy to read._

" I-I.. S-She... A-Aniue.. " Was all he managed to stammer, before the sound of fingers snapping echoed loudly in the room.

" Well, well, well, if it isn't our beloved oracle and the supposedly dead first prince. And yes, I had been the one to order Hakuren-ouji to finish the girl. " Hakuyuu could literally hear the smirk in her tone.

Hakuren's eyes glazed over, as he roughly pulled his Guan Dao out of Ran's shoulder. And just like a rag doll Ran's body was tossed aside, but was luckily caught by Judal.

" Don't believe her! Ran-nee is still alive, her rukh hasn't returned to the Great Flow or whatever it's called! " Judal exclaimed, and somehow, it brought relief to him. The boy, who had somehow gotten to Ran, formed an ice bed and moved her injured body onto the cold surface in attempt to stop her bleeding.

With a flick of her wrist, Hakuren immediately lunged towards him, aiming for his neck. Luckily his battle instincts took over, as he readily parried against the attack, blades clashing against one another.

" Snap out of it, Ren! Are you really that weak as to be controlled by that woman?! " Hakuyuu challenged, trying to snap his brother out of the spell.

" I can't! If I had been able to, I.. I wouldn't have to injure Ran like that! " Regret filled his tone, his body acting against his own will. Hakuyuu jumped back, where Judal and Ran had been.

" My specialty is life magic. Controlling lowlifes like you is just child's play. " She snorted, pointing her staff at Hakuyuu.

" Judal, I'll leave Ran in your hands. I need to deal with this for a while. " He yelled, running towards Hakuren.

" Hmph. You don't have to remind me, Yuu. It's without say that I'll protect Ran-nee! " Judal retorted, standing right beside the ice bed holding Ran's hand.

 _Buer, I'll need your strength this time. The strength to protect the ones I love_. He telepathically said, running towards the female magician.

 _Understood, my king. Just chant the words, and I will lend you my strength_. The Kilin replied, the symbol of the eight pointed star glowing brightly.

 _What am I supposed to say?_ Hakuyuu asked, as Hakuren stood in front of him. The former stuck a leg out to trip the running Hakuren, and headed towards the magician.

 _Listen to your heart, and the words will follow._

As he got closer to the sorceress, he uttered the words out loud.

" Djinn of Wisdom and Dwell in my body, Buer! "

Bright light enveloped him.

Hakuyuu's clothes disappeared, replaced by regal robes of white, sashes of gold and red slung across his left shoulder. Several thick, red ropes settled on his hips, securing the robes from falling off. A pendant with the shape of a wheel situated on his chest, supported by another thick, red rope. His hair grew longer, reaching the bottom of his calves, almost reaching his heels. His usual dark leather boots feet were gone, as stiff, horse hooves were present in their place.

Bull fur covered his chest up to his upper arms, leaving Hakuyuu's abdomen exposed. Golden armlets encircled his arms just below the fur-covered area, emphasizing on his muscles, and are connected to the thin, gold bangles on Hakuyuu's wrists by a single chain made of miniscule beads. Small, dark blue scales formed under his eyes, and a pair of dragon horns appeared on his head. A golden ring encircled his head, with tassels made from horse hair hanging from a golden ornament with a ruby framing his face. And last but not least, Hakuyuu gained a staff to complete his transformation. It was two inches taller than him, made from pure gold and complemented with intricate carvings, a round sphere with a pointed tip as the top of the staff. It hit him with a familiar sense of nostalgia, but he couldn't figure out what it is.

" Y-You! " The veiled woman loudly gasped, appearing slightly appalled by his transformation, but nonetheless proceeded to charge at him.

 _Lend me your strength, Buer!_ Hakuyuu mentally ordered, feeling a surge of power accumulating on the tip of his staff.

He could hear Buer chuckle in response.

 _As you wish, my king._

" raqsat alttanin almiah! " The water formed itself into a humongous dragon, as it swallowed the sorceress, trapping her inside a water prison. The dragon flew around the room, forming strong currents inside its body to destroy the borg the woman had put up. The former first prince took the oportunity as to steal a glance at the unconscious girl. She was lying on top of a clump of ice, her complexion paler than he had last seen her. Blood was staining the ice where her shoulder had been injured.

But a sudden ambush from Hakuren forced him to tear his gaze off the girl, and focus on his younger brother, who was still under the control of the magician.

" Ren, I- "

" Before you start lecturing me, Yuu, listen to what I've got to say first! " Hakuren gritted his teeth, trying to resist the spell the magician's cast on his body. He seemed to regain his consciousness for a moment, before his eyes went blank once again.

Parrying the younger man's sword, Hakuyuu urged him to continue speaking. " Tell me. "His expression was calm, completely placid, yet it was just a facadé he put up. A skill he's been polishing over the years he's lived in the palace.

It took Hakuren a few minutes to regain control of himself.

" I lost my way while I was heading towards the treasury. Then I bumped into this woman from Al-Thamen. I was fending for myself until Ran came, but then that witch just had to spill the beans and tell her that I'm 'Ren Hakuren'! And even though the situation improved slightly afterwards, everything went downhill when Ran was forced to activate her borg. That witch managed to cast a spell on me and that's how it led me to... injuring Ran. I'm sorry! It was never my intention to do so, but- "

" That's enough, Ren. " Hakuyuu moved back, placing his staff beside him.

" Since when have you turned into such a softie? I thought you were stronger than this. " He scoffed, earning a flinch from his brother.

 _Oh. It looks like the effect of the spell is fading._ Hakuyuu noted, eyes trained on Hakuren. But nonetheless the younger man's body almost robotically moved, lunging towards him.

" We are men of the Ren Family, Ren Hakuren. We were born in periods of war and subjugation, and we're the eldest of father's-no, Ren Hakutoku's sons. If you'd fall for such a simple spell like this, then what would happen when you are faced with Ren Gyokuen? " Hakuren finally lifted his head, eyes blazing with determination and fury.

" I definitely won't rest until we return to Rakushou, not until we remove Gyokuen and relieve our country of Al-Thamen, and until you sit on that throne, brother, I definitely won't die, I'll definitely become your advisor! " Hakuren proclaimed, earning a smirk from Hakuyuu.

" Now that's more like it. "

 _His mind isn't controlled by the magician. I assume he's also doing his best to resist the effects._

 _The spell is almost broken, my king. Just a bit more and your brother will be free._

 _Looks like it won't be an easy task after all._ The first prince telepathically replied, preparing his staff to launch another attack, before a very faint, yet dry voice called his fake name. A voice very familiar to his ears.

" Y.. Yuu..ichi..san? " She weakly croaked, her voice barely above a whisper.

 _Ran_.

Relief flooded his veins, which he found himself suprised at. " You could've waited for me and Judal to arrive and assist you. " A deep frown creased his smooth features, staring face to face with none other than his own brother.

" A minute later and your brother would've been dead. " She weakly retorted, from the corner of his eye he could see that the girl was trying to lift herself up, but subsequently failed.

" Ran-nee, you're injured! You shouldn't get up! " The raven haired boy warned, as his ears caught a thump somewhere behind him. But he never tore his gaze away.

Instead he focused himself on removing the spell from Hakuren, he trusts that Judal would be able to protect Ran well enough on his own.

" Ren. Snap out of it. " He sent a water tiger at Hakuren, which the latter easily sliced through with the help of his magoi manipulation.

Hakuren's blank gaze flickered for a split second, replacing them with his life-filled blue orbs.

Just as he was about to recoil from Hakuren's attack, the atmosphere surrounding them suddenly felt different, it momentarily caught him off guard.

" Save your breath, Ju-kun. Making her listen would be a futile attempt. We'll have to defeat her if we want to get to the treasury. " White bird-like creatures flew past him, rekindling a memory buried deep inside his mind.

 _" I think I like you better now. "_

 _" No! Please stay with me! You don't have to become god! "_

 _" Your highness! Are you alright?! "_

 _" Big brother! "_

 _" These? These are my friends! Don't be rude! "_

 _What.. was that?_

" Ugh! " His younger brother managed to scratch his arm.

Hakuyuu stole a glance at Ran, whose aura had somewhat changed. She exuded a majestic aura, like a being who was out of this world.

 _Ran.. Just what are you planning?_

* * *

She had the Fanalis fangs on her forearms removed. Gone from her forearms. The bandages that were wrapped around them were on the floor, torn to shorter lengths.

She found herself questioning whether it was the right thing to do.

 _This was supposedly my last resort.. but at this rate, I highly doubt we'll manage to get out of here alive._

" This boy is staying with me, Falan. You will not lay a finger in him. " She activated her borg, feeling the swell of power raging inside her body. Despite that, her vision was still in a blur.

The magician appeared overwhelmed by the sudden increase of tension in the room, as she took a step backwards.

" Heh... And what is he to you? He has a role to fulfill as the oracle of the Kou Empire! " She retorted, giving herself a boost with the tip of her staff.

" My relation to him is none of your business. Well, since you didn't want to settle it in a civilized manner, I guess I'll have to take you down the hard way. " With that, Ran immediately shot up, enclosing Falan in mere seconds.

" Harhar! " With the ability to absorb magoi from her surroundings, the strength of her magic had amplified by threefolds.

The blazing fire immediately penetrated through Falan's borg, crushing it to pieces. It hit her physical body, which resulted to the woman reverting to her doll form. Ran made sure to destroy the doll as well, before her body staggered, and started falling towards the ground, pulled down by the force of gravity.

She could've just ordered the rukh around her to cushion her fall, but she was too exhausted, her eyelids begging to be shut.

" Ran-nee! "

" Ran! "

She could hear her brother and Yuuichi shouting her name.

Sorry... guys.. that you have to see... this pathetic side of me.. She closed her eyes, preparing for a hard fall, but was caught by something, or someone.

It felt warm, causing her to snuggle closer toward it, and soon fell asleep.

 _Sleep, honorable magi. Your strength would be needed for later._

Were the words she heard before she totally blacked out.

* * *

Judal totally panicked when he spotted Ran rapidly falling down after defeating Falan. Sure, the woman had gave him quite a scare but the fear couldn't be compared to what he was currently witnessing.

" Ran-nee! " He quickly flew towards the falling girl, but Hakuyuu had beaten him to it.

" Ran! " He caught her swiftly in his arms, making sure that she was unharmed.

A thud echoed loudly against the now heavily damaged pillars of the tall room, as Judal turned around to find Hakuren slumping down to the ground, who had finally released his guan dao.

He scampered towards the blue head, examining his condition. Bruised and battered, but alive. His red eyes glowed, trying to detect the presence of magoi inside the man's body.

 _He's alive. But his magoi is running out._ Judal whipped his head around, startled having Hakuyuu stand behind him, still in his equipped form.

He let out a whistle. " Not bad for Buer's djinn equip. " But then, the young boy's eyes landed on Ran, who seemed to have made herself comfortable in the man's arms.

It annoyed Judal so freaking much, but he doesn't know why. He's being protective of Ran as of late.

" Enjoying Ran-nee sleeping in your arms, eh? " He sneered, taunting Hakuyuu with an irritated expression plastered on his face.

" What? I'm simply carrying her while healing her injury, Judal. I won't take advantage of an unconscious woman, you know. And besides, she- "

" Yeah, yeah, got it. Just don't try anything funny with Ran-nee while I'm watching. The next thing you know you'll have your head rolling on the floor. " Judal placed his finger on the side of his neck, and moved it horizontally in slicing motion.

Silenced occured between them for minutes, until Judal broke it by sighing, fishing his staff out from his breast pocket. Then, using gravitational magic he lifted Hakuren's unconscious form, eyebrows arching quizzically.

" What do we do now? We have two people knocked out. Our fighting prowess is at least decreased by half. " As Hakuyuu was still healing Ran's shoulder, he simply contemplated in his mind.

Countless ideas were running inside his head, considering the possibilities that his options would make if he were to choose it.

But his train of thoughts were broken by the sound approaching footsteps, revealing Ja'far and Sinbad, who was currently in his djinn equip.

" Brat! " Ja'far exclaimed, immediately rushing to the girl's side the moment he spotted her unconscious in Hakuyuu's arms.

While Ja'far had himself preoccupied by Ran, Sinbad had chosen to take a look at Rentei, who was in the same condition as the injured girl.

" Looks like someone's having a beauty sleep, " Sinbad whistled, referring to the spiky haired man.

" He's injured and I'm tryin' to heal em', stupid king. So shut your yap or I'mma pull your tongue out. " Judal threatened.

" Even though my healing magic ain't that top-notch, " he whispered on the side, the volume only audible to his own ears.

" Hm? What was that? " Sinbad drawled, only to have himself side-kicked by the child.

" Get lost! You're distracting me! " But Judal's kick had no impact on him, it had only felt like a pat instead of a kick.

" It hurts-not! You wound me, Judal, " Only to have the boy roll his eyes.

" Yuuichi-san, we've annihilated the enemy on our side. And it seems that you've done it too here. " Sinbad informed Hakuyuu, who had yet to release his equip. Both of his hands were carrying an unconscious Ran, while having his staff strapped on the back of his waist. Water came out from the tip and was covering Ran's left shoulder, healing the wound.

" Thought so. Now all that's left is to find those crystals and head to the treasury. " The former first prince replied, his leadership instincts kicking in.

" Sure. Should we split up again? " Judal asked, finally done tending to Hakuren's injuries.

Hakuyuu shook his head. " No. These two are still unconscious, and it'll be more effective if we team up instead of going on separate ways supposing that Al-Thamen might send some backup to this dungeon. "

" That's a sound idea, Yuuichi-san. Though I suggest we'd best be on our way, we don't know how much time has passed outside these walls. " Ja'far offered them a small smile, his polite tone in use.

It seemed like he was hiding something.

 _That could come later._ Hakuyuu told himself.

" Alright then, let's go! " Sinbad exclaimed, pointing to his left.

At least everything's fine now, or maybe... not.

* * *

Hakuryuu and Kougyoku ran past Kouha, who mistook them for playing tag without him, and decided to tag along with his [siblings].

" Hey! Are you two playing tag without me? How unfair! I wanna play too! " Kouha pouted, but had his mouth ajar when he saw tears streaming down Kougyoku's eyes.

" Sis.. why are you crying? Did Judal come back and pranked you again? Or did he call you fat? Or- "

" We need to go to Kouen-niisama's quarters, now! She'll catch us- "

" That witch finally revealed some useful information, step brother. " Hakuyuu quietly remarked, eyes downcast.

" Really? So why are you guys running away? " They were still running across the halls, avoiding servants here and there. A while ago, the three of them almost bumped into a new maid who was carrying a set of porcelain tea cups, startling the poor servant.

" Because it's about- "

" Ah. So here you are. " Koumei appeared behind the three children, scratching the back of his head.

" Koumei nii-sama! "

" Mei-nii! "

Hakuryuu watched the interaction between the three half-siblings, Koumei's cluelessness to the reason behind Kougyoku's wails, and Kouha telling him about what Hakuryuu was about to tell him earlier.

" Ah. Hakuryuu. " Koumei regarded his younger step-brother, who seemed to be gloomier than usual.

" Step brother Koumei. " Hakuryuu replied with a curt tone, and then grabbed hold of his hand.

It genuinely surprised Koumei, since Hakuryuu had always kept his interactions with him and his siblings to a bare minimum, except for Kougyoku and sometimes, Kouha.

" Good timing. Please show us the way to Kouen-I mean, step brother Kouen's quarters. Apparently none of us knows the exact location of his quarters except you. " The boy finally lifted his head up. His eyes reflected disbelief, shock, yet, it had hope in it.

But that didn't let Koumei put his guard down.

Suspicion got the best of him. " I'll be happy to show you the way, but you'll have to tell me the reason why you want to go there. "

Koumei obviously knew that it wasn't everyday that Hakuryuu would approach him like this, let alone ask him for help. Despite being family, he knows that Hakuryuu secretly harbours hate towards him and Kouen, and maybe even Kouha.

They stared at each other for a while, before Hakuryuu tore his gaze off.

" ...Fine. Just please don't get shocked. " The boy gestured the teen to move closer, while Kouha whined, wanting to be told as well.

It was when Hakuryuu whisphered the information that Koumei's eyes widened by at least an inch. His gaze became more awake for the first time in a decade.

" Is... Is it true? " He realized that his jaw dropped, his brain trying to process the words he just heard.

 _Impossible..._

" It's true. I overheard them myself. " The scarred boy nods, strengthening his statement.

Their remains were burnt after the funeral..

" Ask Gyoku-aneue if you don't believe me. "

 _They were dead... killed by that fire a year ago. Unless..._

Koumei swallowed thickly before nodding.

" Let us hurry. My brother and king needs to know about this. "

* * *

" I am Stolas, djinn of Hidden Wisdom and Loyalty. " The humongous three-legged raven announced, introducing himself to the group.

" I have seen how all of you fared inside my dungeon, and I have come to the decision of who among you will be my king. " Every single one of them swallowed hard, anticipating the djinn's next words.

" Make it quick, stupid crow! We ain't got a lot of time here! " Judal rudely yelled, earning a snort from the djinn.

" Impatience, what a bad quality for someone who is supposedly a magi. And you're but a mere child- " The moment Stolas noticed the black rukh fluttering around the boy, he immediately clamped his mouth shut.

" Brattier brat! Stop being such a rude ass to the djinn! " Ja'far snapped, pointedly glaring at the raven head.

" Can it, freckles! We need to get outta here before one of those _idiots_ catch up to us! "

" Now, now, Ja'far, Judal. Why can't you just get along- " Sinbad found himself jabbed on the side.

" Shut up, Sin! You're no help either! "

" All of you, stop this at once! " At Hakuyuu's command, the trio's childish bickering ceased, impressing Stolas.

" Do forgive them for the unnecessary actions they did. But as Judal said, the situation requires us to move quickly. "

" I am well aware of that. Now, allow me to choose my king. " The raven replied, cutting Hakuyuu's plea short.

He first a look at Ran, who was now soundly resting in Hakuyuu's arms. Her wounds had been healed by the latter, which drained his stamina and magoi.

 _His djinn equip immediately dissolved after healing Ran._

" Hm? This girl.. is she a- "

 _No. Don't say it, Stolas._

A voice echoed in the back of his mind.

It sounded _familiar_ to him.

... _My lady?_

 _Yes. It is I, Stolas. Despite retaining a different physique, I'm still the 'me' from back then._ The voice mused, as his eyes were glued to the sleeping girl.

 _I see. And you're pretending to play dead, my lady?_ Voice laced with amusement, Stolas replied telepathically.

 _It feels comfy. Plus, I deserve some break before things start to get even more complicated, don't I? And just refer to me as "Ran"._ _It's my name as of current_. The djinn swore he could see the corner of the girl's lips tugging upwards.

 _I see. Very well then, 'Ran'. I could see that you don't want your identity as a magi to be exposed, so I'll play along and shut my mouth. I do hope it's going to be interesting, and is the man carrying you is Buer's king?_

 _Thanks Stolas, but I think it's time for you to speak up, no? We can continue this later. And did you say the person carrying me is Buer's king?!_

" A magician.. It seems that our magic is not compatible, so the girl is out of the question. That white haired kid is already a household member, and that red-eyed brat is a magi. Which leaves the three of you suitable to be my king candidate. " Sinbad audibly gulped, re-adjusting his grip on Rentei, who was on his back.

Stolas first turned to Hakuyuu.

" You're Buer's chosen king, aren't you? That means I have zero intention of making you my king. " The said man quirked his eyebrow in confusion.

" Don't get me wrong. I personally have nothing against you, it's the djinn you have.. I just can _never_ get along with him. " Stolas added, appearing quite irked.

The corner of Hakuyuu's lips tugged upward, catching Stolas' attention.

" What's so funny, human? " He asked, genuinely curious.

" No. It's just amusing, that djinns could have similar traits to us human beings-it's intriguing. Ah, don't mind me, I just love studying about djinns and the Torrans. " As the blue head grinned, the djinn caught a glimpse -which he wasn't sure whether he truly saw it- small fragments of the king who once ruled Alma Torran. It disappeared in a flash.

Stolas cleared his throat, using his left wing to brush his beak.

" Moving on, I feel an ambitious aura radiating from you, lad. " Stolas pointed at Sinbad.

" Well, I am ambitious, because I will be- "

The Yatagarasu cut his words short. " Yes, yes, that's enough. I don't like people who are too ambitious. In addition, you already have four djinns with you, am I wrong? "

" But still- " Sinbad tried to reason, but abruptly stopped the moment Stolas pointed at his back.

" I'm settling with that man. He might be power-hungry but is loyal to his friends and family. He's quite comical too, a good match for someone like me. " At that, Hakuren's metal glaive shone, the symbol of the eight-pointed star appearing on the blade as the light subsided.

" Oh, and, you people better head to the magic portal, this dungeon's bound to destroy itself soon. " Several magic portals appeared, as the djinn vanished, transferring itself from a mirror into its new dwelling, Hakuren's guan dao.

* * *

" Sin, Ja'far. Take these with you. " Hakuyuu patted the bags, filled with an abundant of gold and riches up to the brim.

" Why? " Ja'far quizzically asked, dragging the bags with him towards the portal.

" I have a feeling that you two might get transported somewhere near Reim. And besides, I have my brother and Ran to watch, don't worry, Judal will be with me. " The former first prince uttered, gesturing his head towards Judal and the unconscious duo, with a small bag of gold and jewellery beside the boy.

" Alright then. We'll see you soon, then. Sindria's getting busy without you three, " Ja'far politely remarked, bowed and accompanied Sinbad, who was lousily dragging a bag of treasures with his djinn equip.

Hakuyuu nods in return, and hopped into the portal where Judal and the others were waiting.

In a moderate pace, they were lifted up, before the eight-pointed star underneath them lit up, engulfing them in a blinding, white light.

* * *

" Ah, we're here. " Kouen announced, carrying Hakuryuu and Kouha in each arm. They were floating high above the ground, with Kouen in Astaroth's djinn equip.

Koumei, who was responsible for the teleportation circles, arrived albeit later, with Kougyoku tightly clutching the front part of his djinn equip. He looked slightly fatigued, his complexion paled even more than usual.

" It seems so, my brother and king. " Koumei replied, eyeing the dungeon in front of them.

Hakuryuu, Kouha, and Kougyoku marveled at the sight of the majestic building in front of them. The two red heads voices out their admiration, while the scarred boy kept silent, keenly observing the tower.

 _Aniue... are you truly alive? Were Gyokuen's words true? Or is it just another lie?_ Hakuryuu bit his lip, eyes glued to the tower.

 _But.. Kouen wouldn't have went this far if it wasn't true. He must've known something about them._ His gaze briefly fleeted towards the man who was now crown prince, the man who was now in _his_ elder brother's position.

" Hey... I see something flying! " Says Kouha, pointing at the now crumbling dungeon.

It slowly disappeared, leaving a floating carpet in sight, with seemingly travelers on it.

From the distance they were at, a glimpse of black hair long braid could be seen.

" I-It's.. Judal-chan! " Kougyoku exclaimed, tears springing into her eyes.

A glimpse of blue hair was next, a figure Kouen and Koumei had known over the years.

It was the same shade as Hakuryuu's hair, it was no doubt that the man was the "deceased" first prince.

" A-Aniue.. " Tears suddenly flooded Hakuryuu's vision.

 _They died in the fire!_ His darker side exclaimed.

 _But they survived! They're right in front of our eyes!_ The childish side of his mind argued.

The said person seemed to notice their presence, and turned around.

A mask-covered face, holding an unconscious person in his arms, as the carpet flew further and further away from them.

" W-Wait! Please don't go! " Kougyoku begged, her left hand stretching outwards.

As if her voice was heard, the oracle of Kou turned around, his blood red eyes meeting her own pink orbs.

His face twisted from shock to remorse, waving her a goodbye before the carpet disappeared in a flash.

" They're alive.. " Kouha muttered under his breath, while both Hakuryuu and Kougyoku were bawling their eyes out. Koumei was silent, rendered into shock with what he had just witnessed, while Kouen silently nods, seeming to grasp the situation.

" Let's go back. " He said, his voice slightly cracking in the end.

Hakuryuu eyed him with suspicion, his mismatched orbs demanding Kouen to tell him the truth.

He will. But now's not the right time.

 _Not here. Not now._

At his command, Koumei formed a magic transfer circle, which instantly teleported them back to Rakushou.

It was a memory that none of them would forget for the rest of their lives.

* * *

" Ugh! " Sinbad landed on his butt onto the hard ground, his bag of treasures right behind him.

" Ouch.. That was quite a fall... my butt hurts.. " Sinbad groaned, trying to get up but failed.

People started gathering around him, whispering quite noisily.

 _" Hey, isn't that Sindria's young head? What's he doing down here at the port? "_

 _" Beats me. Probably he's waiting for a supply of items? "_

 _" But what's with those bags of treasures behind him? Did he conquer another dungeon? "_

 _" Who knows? He is a famed dungeon conqueror after all, "_

 _" But he suddenly appeared out of nowhere! Isn't that weird? "_

 _" That's how dungeons work, idiot! They transport people to randomly picked places! "_

" Ara, Ara, who do we have here? It's Sinbad-dono. " His ears perked up at the familiar voice.

" Ah, Parsine! Fancy seeing you here! How's the company going? " Sinbad flashed her his signature smile.

He swore he saw the corner of her lips twitching, but wisely opted to keep silent.

" Trading negotiations are running well as usual, but it seems that Vittel is getting overwhelmed by the pressure of being a substitute head alongside Rurumu-san. It's high time you and Ja'far-san return from your little trip. " She retained her smile, but her words had struck several invisible arrows into the purple- head.

" Mystras-san. " The said man appeared behind a carriage, not faraway from where they were.

" Roger that, Parsine-san! " The lad picked up the bags dragging behind Sinbad, and lifted (dragged) them into the carriage.

" Let's go. "

Sinbad could only heave a long sigh.

* * *

Ja'far instantly woke the moment he felt the presence of another being in the room.

" Ah, chief-I mean, Ja'far! You're finally back! " Vittel cried, hugging the freckled teen.

" E-Eh? Vittel? That means... " The boy scanned the room, which was none other than his room in Sindria Trading Company.

" Yes, Ja'far! You're finally back! It's been kinda hard here after you and Sinbad left, there were tons of paperwork to do! " At the word 'paperwork', Ja'far froze.

 _Crap. I completely forgot about it._

He then turned to Vittel with a deathly glare. " Give me all the reports for the past month's transactions, I want it on my table A.S.A.P.! This is no time to be slacking off! " It was frightening enough to send Vittel running out of the door.

Ja'far sighed, and got off his bed.

" Sinbad you idiot! "

* * *

 **Hey guys! How's it going? It's a bit late to wish you guys a "happy new year", but I'll still say it anyway! ^_^ Happy new year peeps, may this year be filled with, luck, health, happiness, and for those who are still single, to be in a relationship soon! (Including myself haha XD)**

 **Speaking of which, I am fully aware that I had been missing for a whole month. Like zip, nada. The reason behind this is... my father passed away last December. Coincidentally, it was also the last day of my finals. I had to skip school for the whole week to tend to the funerary rites and stuff. It was saddening, really, the last time I saw him was the morning he drove me to school. After that, he went out for a meeting and never came back. For real.**

 **After the funeral business was done, I found myself stuck in a situation where I couldn't write and draw as I normally could, even until now. I guess people would refer to that as 'slump' mode? I don't know, writing this chapter was challenging enough for me. I feel so relieved that I was able to finish this. I've been longing to create a Disney x ADF crossover but that would probably come later. Right now, I have to gain some sense back in me so I can write in a quicker pace.**

 **BUT. That doesn't mean I'm going to give up on this fanfic. OH HELL NO. I've always wanted to create and write my own plot regarding Hakuyuu and Hakuren, and to stop now would mean that I'm abandoning that dream. So don't you worry readers, I'm even planning to make a sequel for this story once I finish it. *Oops*** **Ooohh, me and my big mouth! X/**

 **Alright, guess I've clarified things enough, so I'll be closing the chap! T** **hank you to new followers, hope you're enjoying the story!**

 **P.S.: I based Stolas' appearance from Yatagarasu, a three-legged crow from the Japanese mythology, which symbolizes wisdom**

 **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! XD**


	19. Chapter 19: The Inevitable part 2

Chapter 19: The Inevitable part 2

* * *

Meanwhile, with Hakuyuu, Judal, and the unconscious duo, like Sinbad and Ja'far; things weren't faring quite well on their part either.

" We don't mean any harm, I swear! We just happened to travel nearby and these two need a place to rest in. " Judal reasoned, standing beside Hakuyuu.

The former first prince nods in agreement. " The boy's right. We need a place to stay for the night. We'll leave right away tomorrow morning. "

They were surrounded by a group of men, who seemed to be part of the Kouga Clan, one of the famed nomadic tribes in Kou.

But at the moment, they were in the middle of an unfavorable situation. It wasn't everyday that you would see a grown man traveling with a young boy, along with two unconscious people. Who on earth wouldn't be suspicious of them?

" Quit your whining and get lost! You are probably some slave trader trying to capture more of our tribe! We won't let you enter our territory! " An aggressive man growled, showing his apparent disdain towards them.

" I told you that we ain't slave traders! Do you see anything on us that is related to a slave trader? " Judal retorted, lips pursing tightly against each other.

" Those two unconscious people, you knocked them out, didn't you? " The man pointed at Ran and Hakuren, who were still in a deep state of slumber.

" They're not knocked down by us! They- "

" Judal, that's enough. " Hakuyuu finally intervened, stopping the boy from blurting out anything unnecessary.

" What is all this ruckus about? " Coincidentally, a short, elderly woman with a staff emerged from the crowd, trailing behind her was a girl, looking about six to seven years of age.

" Don't you know this is already night time? You people should be considerate of the sleeping children and women! " The woman gave chiding looks to the men, who seemed to be subdued by her.

" But, Baba-sama, there are outsiders! They're not supposed to be here! " The aggressive man tried to reason, but his explanation fell on deaf ears. Instead, the old woman called "Baba-sama" approached Hakuyuu, seemingly interested in him.

" What are you gonna do- " Judal was cut short by the woman touching Ran's face, stroking her wrinkly hand against the girl's skin.

" This face... where have I seen it before? " She muttered, voice cracking in the end. Hakuyuu saw a hint of sadness and nostalgia in the woman's eyes, before the little girl behind the elderly woman tugged her sleeve.

" Obaa-san, are you okay? " The young girl asked, worry and curiosity coloring her tone.

" I'm fine, Touya. Men, let them stay here. I am giving them permission as the head of the tribe. And you people are dismissed. Yomu, lead them to the empty _ger_ next to mine. " Some complaints came from the disgruntled men, but nonetheless one of them begrudgingly led Hakuyuu to an empty _ger_. They couldn't disobey their tribe head's orders, after all.

" I'm indebted to you, Baba-sama. Thank you. " Hakuyuu quietly uttered, thanking the woman as he bowed slightly, and then followed the Kouga man to the designated _ger_.

* * *

Ran woke up in the middle of the night, finally regaining her consciousness.

 _How long was I out?_ She questioned herself, getting up from the bed. She took a glance of her surroundings; tapestries of men riding horses, funny-looking tents, and grasslands. In fact, she was inside of that funny-looking tent at the moment.

Pots, a kettle, quilts and fur were scattered about, messily stacked on several low shelves on the corners of the room. Her eyes caught the figure of a sleeping Yuuichi on the corner of the tent, sitting upright on a chair. Rentei was lying on another bed, with Judal sprawled beside him, the boy's arm on top of Rentei's stomach.

 _I'd better get some fresh air, this is unnerving._ She flexed her arms, and slowly got off the bed, sneaking quietly out of the _ger_.

The first sight that greets her is the bejeweled sky, studded with stars of various sizes. The wide meadows followed suit, grasslands stretching as far as the eye can see. She was soaking in the view when she felt the presence of someone behind her.

She instantly turned around, to find an elderly woman, holding a wooden staff with the shape of the rukh carved on the top.

" Why so agitated, my child? " She asked, her voice gentle yet firm.

" Ah.. I'm sorry, ma'am. I thought you were a bandit or something. " Ran awkwardly rubbed the back of her head, a smile gracing her features.

" A bandit? We of the Kouga Clan are no bandits. We are nomads, descendants of the great king of Kouga. Have a seat, sweetheart. " The woman slowly sat on the ground, with Ran helping her into a comfortable position.

" _The_ Kouga Clan? You mean, as in, _that_ famed Kouga Clan? " Ran dubiously asked, her eyebrows raising up in surprise.

" Yes. That is us. The clan that had once been known as the 'Great Kouga Empire', reduced to the ground and only left with a tribe. My name is Chagan Shaman, the granddaughter of the 155th King of Kouga, but people would usually refer to me as 'Baba'. What is your name, child? " The woman's eyes twinkled, the friendly and somewhat motherly tone comforted Ran.

" My name is.. Ran. I work as a physician in the outskirts of Kou, but currently I'm accompanying some people on a journey. " She introduced herself, looking at Baba straight in the eye.

The corner of the woman's lips upturned, as she let out a chuckle and touched the girl's head.

" You're not being completely honest, are you? " It shocked the girl, as she flinched, shock registering onto her face before lowering her head.

" How... did you know? " The magi quietly mumbled, feeling ashamed of getting caught in her own lie.

" The rukh don't lie. They're telling me who you are, Ran. " She caught a glimpse of the rukh surrounding Baba. They were floating around her gently, as if protecting the old woman.

She didn't reply, instead she lifted her head, trying to register what the woman had just said. " You seem to be bad at lying, just like my daughter, " The woman's tone had a slight edge to it, but the girl opted to keep her mouth shut, and followed the flow of the conversation.

" Your daughter? " Her question came with curiosity trailing after.

" Yes, my daughter, Reika. Very blunt and and talkative, but she was such a dear. She was kind to those she cherishes, and very mature for her age, " Baba chuckled, gazing up to the sky.

 _'Reika'? She has the same name as my mother did.._

" Was? I'm sorry to pry, but... did something happen to her? " Ran inquired, trying to soften the words. She wasn't an insensitive person to recognize the pain in the old woman's eyes.

" As much I hate to accept it, yes. She was kidnapped 30 years ago. She was 4 years old back then, when the slave traders suddenly raided our territory, and drove us out of our previous settlement. I can still remember her calling out to me, before she was taken away. " The woman faced her, a dry chuckle escaping her chapped lips.

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. " Ran glumly replied, fiddling with the sleeves of her robe.

" Don't be. What has happened, happened. It was the past, no need to feel guilty about it. " Baba chuckled, briefly closing her eyes before reopening them.

" But strangely, Ran dear, I happen to see her every time I look at you. Might you be Reika's daughter? " Ran was baffled. She wasn't expecting to unravel another missing piece of information regarding her lineage, that part of her was of the Kouga Tribe.

 _Wait. I shouldn't assume things too quickly. This 'Reika' might be another person, not my mother. I'd better play safe_.

" I... I'm not sure. My mother died 9 years ago, she was killed by Al-Thamen when they attacked my village. But if she were to live, she would be 34 years old this year, the same age as your daughter. I can't say for sure that I'm your granddaughter, obaa-san, but if you'd really like to confirm it, I can. " Ran firmly gazed at Baba, a determined look flashing in her eyes.

 _And I'd like to confirm it with my own two eyes, too._ She inwardly thought, never tearing her eyes off the old lady.

" The rukh are telling me that you are indeed a special being, my child. No matter who you are, you are still Baba's child. Everyone here is also my child. " Nodding, Baba gave the girl her permit, as Ran smiled back in return.

" Thank you, obaa-san. Now, I need you to relax, because this will put a bit of strain on your body. " Ran lied Baba on the grass, as she activated the ability she received two years ago.

 _The wisdom of the great king._

" Solomon's wisdom. " A blinding light enveloped the two, forming a pillar that shoots up towards the sky.

* * *

" What is the meaning of this, Kouen? Explain to me! " Hakuryuu banged his fists onto Kouen's study table.

The first and crown prince of Kou did not bat an eye on the boy's demand, eyes still glued to the Torran scroll he had in his hand. " It's just as I said. Your brothers are alive. " He blankly answered.

It made his younger step-brother fume even more.

" I know that! I saw them right in front of my eyes! I demand you explain what truly happened on that day... the day Gyokuen set the palace on fire! " Kouen subtly flinched, but went unnoticed by Hakuryuu. The latter was too busy ranting to pay attention to his surroundings.

The red-haired teen heaved a sigh, placing the scroll he had onto the table with a loud bang. It gave him the effect he wanted to see, as now Hakuryuu was cowering, his face showing fear.

 _It seems that it took him a lot of effort to muster up that amount of courage._ Kouen mused to himself, folding his arms and laid back against his chair.

" That was what had truly happened. Your brothers survived the fire, they managed to escape the palace before it killed them. " He flatly uttered, holding no emotion whatsoever in his tone.

" But.. But their bodies.. "

" I ordered my retainers to get replacements for their corpses. " Kouen cut the boy short, staring directly into his blue irises.

" Then just what are you planning to do? They're alive, and here you are, sitting in my brother's position as if _nothing_ had happened. " Hakuryuu bitterly spat, causing Kouen to lift his eyebrows.

 _It's not as if I wanted to be in this position either._ Kouen inwardly remarked, making sure that none of those words accidentally escapes his lips.

" Nothing. If they're alive, it's best to keep it to ourselves. Making it known would spell trouble for them, especially if Gyokuen learns about it. If you want your brothers to be safe, it's best for you to keep your mouth shut, Hakuryuu. " At that, the boy's face contorted into confusion, or was it realization? Kouen couldn't care less about either of that.

" Including us, who else knows about this? " The heterochomatic-eyed prince lowered his head, his gaze now set on the ground.

" Koumei, Kouha, and Kougyoku, and my four retainers. No one else in this palace is aware of the truth, not even the emperor himself. As for Gyokuen, I am uncertain. " The flame emperor curtly replied, returning back to his scroll.

" So I can't tell my sister about this? " At the mention of Hakuei, Kouen seem to be contemplating.

 _Doesn't she deserve to know about the truth?_

" No. "

Heavy silence filled the air between them, before Kouen broke it with his reply.

" I'll tell her myself. "

Hakuryuu immediately lifted his head, staring in a dumbfounded manner as if Kouen had just grown another head.

After another pause, the scarred boy managed to find his voice and replied to the red-haired teen. " ...Alright then. "

 _Fine. I'll listen to you this time. But don't expect me to fully trust you. I still won't consider you as my brother._ Was what Hakuryuu's eyes seem to convey.

" I assume that you have learned all the things you wanted to know. Seishuu, " Kouen called for his retainer, Ri Seishuu.

" Yes, your highness. " The said person slid the door to Kouen's study open, bowing low to his master.

" Escort Hakuryuu to his chambers. It's late, he needs to get some rest. " Resuming his reading on the Torran scroll on his table, Hakuryuu was escorted by the man, who ushered the young prince towards the door.

Seishuu bowed before exiting the room, and slid the doors shut.

With the two gone from his study, he placed the tome back to his table, and leaned back on his chair. Placing a hand over his eyes, a heavy sigh escapes his lips.

 _I swore I saw a girl beside Judal.. Was she the same girl I met two years ago in that abandoned village? That red hair seems to resemble that of the mysterious girl's._ Kouen then immediately jolted up.

 _I met her in the most eastern part of the country, but now she's with the two princes. She couldn't be-_ A memory of the girl digging up graves for her fellow villagers flashes across his mind, of the hollow expression she had when she was scraping the ground with a shovel.

" Whoever she is, I hope she will aid those two. " Entei muttered, raising his right arm in the air, as if trying to see something through the gaps between his fingers.

The cicadas in the garden beside his room chirped loudly, serenading the night as they delivered a song in a their own frequency.

* * *

" Baa-san.. you're... I.. M-My mother... s-she.. " Ran stuttered, finding her own voice caught in her throat. The symbol of the great king receded, leaving Ran's forehead bare, her fringes covering her eyes.

" Shhhh.. " The elderly woman silenced her as she stroked the the girl's head, pulling her closer.

" Hush, child. It's alright, Baba doesn't blame you for not being there when it happened. You were probably still young at that time, and I know that your parents, especially your mother, would want you to have a long life filled with happiness. After all, you are precious to them and to the world. " Her maternal grandmother smiled, patting her head.

* * *

 _Solomon's wisdom allows the bearer to see the memories and knowledge of the person under the influence of it. But, the person affected by the spell are unable to see the memories of the bearer, as it is a one-way spell._

* * *

 _But how did she know?_

" Yeah. Thank you, baa-san. " _Don't cry. You mustn't cry in front of other people. Instead, smile_. A flutter of rukh caught her attention, a rukh that felt familiar, similar to that of her mother's. Her heart clenched, feeling bile rising up to her throat.

" Welcome to the Kouga Clan, Ran. From now on, you are one of Baba's child. "

 _Mom, Dad, I hope you're happy there in the Great Flow._ The girl silently nodded, closing her eyes as her hands wrapped around Baba.

Under the starry skies of the Kouga Clan's territory, the lone girl found another member of her family.

* * *

" So you're saying that this man is related to Ran? And he's been asking for her for how many months now? " Sinbad lifted his eyebrows, genuine confusion portrayed on his face.

Beside him, Ja'far twitched.

 _Who the hell is this guy? And why is he so actively looking for the brat?_

His calm facade betrayed nothing, but yet, the freckled teen felt slight suspicion towards the hooded figure in front of them.

" Yes, he comes here everyday just to ask whether Ran has returned from her vacation or not. " Mystras explained, sitting next to the stranger.

" My apologies for not introducing myself sooner, Lord Sinbad. " The stranger greeted Sinbad in a formal way, his tone polite. From the way he brings himself, the man has to be at least of noble status.

" Ah, that's alright. Please, just 'Sinbad' is fine, " Sinbad humorlessly laughed, scratching the back of his head.

" Alright then. Sinbad it is. " The man replied as he leaned forward.

" And I believe that Mystras-san here has clarified what I'm looking for in this company. The girl you recruited several months ago, I need to see her. " He straightforwardly uttered, hiding no other intention behind those words.

Ja'far could see the outline of the mask the man was wearing, those red ringed eyes seemed awfully _familiar_ to him.

" Why are you so fixated on meeting her? Just what is her relation to you? " For a split second, Ja'far noticed that the man was hesitating. But then his lips quirked up, a cheshire grin replacing that shred of hesitance. And it strongly _resembles_ someone to the point it annoys him. Who was it again?

" My relation to her... is confidential. Until I see her myself, I won't be telling you who is she to me or vice versa. I have something to confirm about her. " With that, Ja'far snapped.

He lunged at the man with his twin dart ropes, ignoring the fact that Mystras was sitting right next the cloaked man. He could've hurt the red head if it weren't for the man's quick reflex, his hand had managed to stop Ja'far's just a few centimeters away from his face.

" You'd better not be rash, lad. You aren't the only one here who knows about assassination techniques. " The masked man whispered the last part in Ja'far's ear, before releasing his grip on the teen's hand.

" Well then, it seems that Ran isn't here. I'll be dropping by again tomorrow, then. Have a good day. " Standing up from his seat, the man headed towards the door, leaving a baffled Sinbad, a pale Mystras, and a shocked Ja'far.

"W-Wait! " Sinbad, who quickly snapped out of his daze, called the stranger's attention.

" At least give me your name. It might help her recognize you, " _If she knows who you are, that is._ The purple head mentally added.

" My name? Why, you never asked. It's Hoshiki. " That said, the man exited the room, leaving the three males behind, drowned in their own thoughts.

* * *

As the door slammed shut, Sinbad stormed over towards Ja'far, a worried look plastered on his face.

" Ja'far! You're being reckless again! It was a good thing he stopped you, or else Mystras might've got injured by now. " Sinbad reprimanded his subordinate, with Mystras finally recovering out of his initial shock.

" My apologies. But Sin, don't you think that guy's suspicious, asking for the brat _right out of the blue?_ I mean, his intentions are not even clear! " He protested, plopping down onto one of the chairs in the room.

" Ah... Actually.. he's not all that suspicious. He's been very helpful, while you both were gone. " Mystras spoke up after a while, trying to recall some things regarding the man.

" Like what? " Ja'far challenged, making the red head flinch.

" W-Well, he helps us fend off Al Thamen.. They seem to recognize him and won't attack us as long as he's here. But every other day, they'd still try to attack us. And, when he came here for the first time, he showed us a symbol on his right wrist. " Mystras squinted his eyes, trying hard to remember pieces of information regarding the man. The fact that he was here almost everyday perturbs nearly everyone in Sindria Trading Company, save for a few level-headed people.

" A symbol? Enlighten me on that. " Sinbad inquired, now leaning forward in interest.

" If I'm not mistaken, it has an orchid in the center, and an eight-pointed star encircling the flower. I also caught a glimpse of his hair color, but.. was it black? I wasn't able to see it clearly, though I'm pretty sure that he's some kind of rich noble from Kou, judging from his name. " Sinbad nodded, scrawling on the descriptions the Sasan diplomat gave him.

" ...I've never heard or seen a symbol like that... Is it a clan mark? " Ja'far asked, finally cooling down.

" Most likely, yes. But why is he so insistent on meeting Ran? Is she a close colleague? A family member? A friend? No, don't tell me... " Sinbad's eyebrows wiggled, as red bloomed across Mystras' face.

" A lover? " Ja'far felt his stomach churning.

 _The brat has a lover?_

" Or are they one-night-stand partners? " At that, Mystras choked, his nose beginning to bleed.

" That's highly impossible! The brat's not that kind of girl! She's too young to even do it! " Ja'far countered, earning himself a cheeky look from Sinbad.

He shot the purple head a dirty look. " What 'cha lookin' at, you big idiot? " Ja'far growled, a murderous aura leaking from him.

" Nope, nothing at all. " Great. Now his master has ideas about him having feelings for her. _As if_ , Ja'far quietly snorted, eyes trailing down his hands; stopping at the part where the wire snapped during their conquest.

" Wa-Wait a second! I think this has got something to do with that symbol. " Mystras waved his hands, getting a hold of himself as he tried to stop the bleeding in his nose.

" In what way? I don't see it having any connection to each other. " Ja'far scrunched his eyebrows, a look of confusion flitted across his face.

" Hold up, Ja'far-san. Our first statement will give you some hints, " Mystras chuckled, suddenly donning a coat and hat that resembles that of Sh*rlock Holmes'.

And then, Mystras-now Holmes, turned towards Sinbad, with eyes reflecting excitement.

" Well then, Watson, what hypothesis do you have in mind? " Sinbad, who had his head lowered, raised it abruptly as he slung his arm across Mystras' shoulder.

" Sinbad and Mystras up to another one of their shenanigans, Ja'far? " A new voice rang beside him. Ja'far stared out the window, to find a giant Imuchakk grinning back at him.

" Yeah... They're really tiring me out these days, " The freckled teen sighed, feeling a hand placing itself on his head.

" Just bear with it, sonny. After all, you're the only one who can handle those two immature people, " Chuckling to himself, Hinahoho released his hand from the boy's head and resumed his task.

With Hinahoho's departure, Ja'far's attention was back to the conversation Sinbad and Mystras were having.

" I do have one proposition, Holmes, and this has been lingering on my mind for quite a while. " Sinbad suddenly acquired a smoking pipe out of nowhere, inhaling the imaginary tobacco.

" Watson? Holmes? What the hell are you two idiots talking about?! " Ja'far yelled, rubbing his left temple in frustration. His temper sure does flare up quickly. But he can't help it, Sinbad and Mystras easily gets on his nerves sometimes.

" Quiet down, Ja'far. We are in the middle of solving a mystery! " Sinbad shushed the lad, angering the teen even more.

" And what is that proposition, Watson? " Mystras continued, ignoring Ja'far as his eyes remain stuck to Sinbad's form, who was sitting across him.

" Ran has never taken off her bandages. Not even once. Even if she has, then at least one of us in this company would know what's hidden underneath them. " Exhaling loudly, Sinbad leaned back against the hard backboard, his left hand resting against the long chair's arm.

" So now we have gained our first hypothesis; Ran is definitely hiding something under those bandages she wears! " Mystras proclaimed, writing his so-called 'hypothesis' in capital letters with a feather pen.

" And what are we supposed to be talking again? Let me remind you that we're trying to find out how Ran is related to that creep, " The ex-assassin had enough of their tomfoolery, tick marks forming on his head.

" Exactly. Have you ever seen what's under those bandages? " Sinbad challenged, pointing to his right forearm.

" No, but- "

" I've seen it before. " A quiet voice chimed in, as the trio turned around to find Masrur, his posture stiff.

" Really? What did you- "

" Masruuuuuur! Where are you? You promised me to have a bout with me today, didn't you? Come out this instant! " The voice of the Heliohaptan prince could be heard looking for the boy.

" I'll tell you if you keep Sharrkan... senpai away from me. He's been a bother as of late. " A shred of annoyance could be detected in the young Fanalis' face, despite the nonchalant expression he's wearing.

Before anyone in the room could react, the door had been locked with a soft click. " Deal. " Mystras grinned, the keys jingling around his fingers.

" Have a seat, Masrur, " Ja'far led the boy towards the long chair Sinbad was sitting on, having the boy plop down beside his leader. He knew this discussion was going to be prolonged.

" Ran-nee once opened the bandages when she thought no one was around. I was there, though. " The boy deadpanned, sniffing slightly.

After a pause, Masrur continued. " I saw a symbol; it was a circle with a flower in the middle, and there's this small white thing sticking on her skin. " At that, Mystras darkly chuckled, before it transitioned into maniacal laughing.

" I knew it! The first statement was true! " He cackled, but then recalled an important detail and turned his head towards Masrur.

" Was the flower an orchid? And was the circle an eight-pointed star? " Masrur shook his head.

" I don't know what flower it was. " The boy shrugged, eyes showing boredom and slight suspicion. _What are you guys gonna do with it anyway?_ Was what his eyes seemed to ask.

" No matter, we can assume that the flower's an orchid too, so now we have another clue! " Sinbad's eyes gleamed, patting Masrur's shoulder.

" Alright, we have another clue! So Watson, are you thinking what I'm thinking? " Mystras gave a jolly grin, which Sinbad responded to with a nod of his head.

" Your brilliant hypothesis has been proven, Holmes! You are truly a genius! " Behind them, Masrur had his eyebrows scrunched up, looking utterly confused at the two young adults.

" I know what you're thinking, Masrur. Those two idiots are trying to prove that stranger's relation to Ran. " Ja'far explained, reading the boy like a book.

" Hoshiki-san is not a bad guy. " Masrur muttered, looking straight into the ex-assassin's eyes.

" He reminds me of Ran-nee. They have the same smell of orchids on them. " Ja'far was baffled. Masrur was always a boy with few words. That's the most he's ever heard him talk. Then, an idea rose to his head.

" Are you sure that he didn't hypnotize you? " At that, Masrur gave the teen a blank look.

" Magic doesn't work me. " Ja'far comically fell onto the floor.

" So, who do you think this Hoshiki guy is to Ran? We've already crossed out the possibilities of the guy being her colleague, fiancee or close friend, since they clearly have some resemblance to each other. " Sinbad remarked, rubbing his chin in a contemplative manner.

" Then her father? " Mystras grimaced, giving Sinbad an arched eyebrow.

" He looked around our age, there's no way that he could be her father! " The red head countered, as Ja'far spoke up.

" Her uncle, then? "

" Maybe, " Sinbad turned towards Masrur.

" Do you have any idea who Hoshiki is, Masrur? " The boy shook his head.

" But Ran-nee looked sad when I asked where her homeland was. " The three exchanged looks with each other.

" It can't be... Is she a lone survivor of an annihilated village? " Sinbad's expression turned glum.

 _He's probably reminded of his own situation._ Ja'far inwardly thought, casting his gaze to the side.

" What's with the long faces? We haven't solved the case, you know! " Mystras tried to lighten up the atmosphere, pointing out the matter.

" Ah, yeah. You're right, Watson. " Sinbad forced a smile on his face, which seemed so unnatural and fake.

" Alright, suppose her parents are.. _gone_ , we can assume that Hoshiki is either Ran's uncle, nephew, or cousin, " The head of Sindria listed, as Mystras cut him short.

" In short, he's still a family member, and he's got to be at least a close family member to share the same traits as her. "

" You forgot to mention 'brother' in your list. " Ja'far deadpanned, as the door suddenly slammed open, revealing a furious Imuchakk woman with a smile on her face.

" Lord Sinbad... " She drawled, cradling her newborn son in her arms.

Mystras and Sinbad hugged each other in fear, paling at the sight of Rurumu.

" You do realize that you've just came back from fetching Ran, and there are piles of paperwork to do, don't you? " Sinbad sweated profusely, trying to spot Masrur and Ja'far from the corner of his eye.

Much to his dismay, he found neither of the two in the room. They were already gone.

 _Damn Masrur and Ja'far and their heightened senses!_ Sinbad cursed mentally, preparing to receive divine punishment from the blue-haired woman.

" M-M-M-Meeting a-a-adjourned, Ho-Holmes? " Mystras managed to whisper, catching Sinbad's attention.

" Meeting adjourned. " The purple head gulped, cringing in fear.

" GYAAAAAAAAAAAA! "

That day, two screams were heard from the Sindria Trading Company, with two people knocked down to the floor by Rurumu's signature move.

* * *

" Everyone! I have gathered you here to introduce a new member of our big family. " Baba announced, as Ran slightly fidgeted by the old woman's side.

" Step forward, Ran. " She did so, and lifted her head up.

Gasps could be heard, shocked expressions and whispers followed suit.

" Some of you might recognize her through her facial features. Yes, she's the daughter of my lost first child, Reika. And yesterday, they stumbled upon us by fate, along with those young men over there, " For a brief moment, all eyes laid upon Hakuyuu, Hakuren and Judal who stood by the side, simply observing the gathering.

" On behalf of the Kouga clan, I thank you for saving her. Ran is indeed my granddaughter, a member of our great nation, our great family, the Kouga Clan. Let us welcome Ran as one of us! " The moment Baba finished her speech, loud cheers and whistles erupted, with Ran growing a darker shade of red.

She isn't used to this kind of huge attention.

" T-Thanks, everyone! Please take care of me! " She politely bowed as her hands were clasped in the traditional Kou manner, her face hidden behind her hands.

" Relax, Ran! You're one of us, there's no need for such formalities! " A teenage girl came up to her, patting her on the back.

" A-Ah, right! Haha, " She nervously laughed, but relaxed her previously tense posture.

The atmosphere feels exactly the way it was back in her own village.

From afar, Judal gazed upon the scene with envious eyes.

" Is this how having a family feels like? " He muttered under his breath, which Hakuren's ears caught.

The man crouched down to the boy's eye level.

" You still have us, Judal. No matter what, both Yuu and I have considered you as a brother to us, blood related or not. " Hakuren ruffled Judal's head, messing with his hair.

" I know, but I don't want Ran-nee to leave me, " The young oracle pouted, eyeing at the said girl.

" Everything depends on her choice, Judal. We have can't to force her to come with us. " Hakuyuu had his eyes glued to the girl, trying to recall something about her.

" In two days, we will have a feast in celebration of Ran coming home! " A man announced, as Hakuren's ears perked up.

" Did someone say a feast? " Judal's eyes sparkled, glimmering with excitement.

" They did! Wanna go help? " At that, Judal was already being pulled away by Hakuren, who mouthed a few words at Hakuyuu.

 _Go talk to Ran._

Hakuyuu was left alone, standing there like an idiot. After a while, he snapped out of his trance, and began searching for Ran.

 _Perhaps I should. There are things I have to clarify for myself._

* * *

" Hey there, beautiful. " Ran cooed as she caressed the stallion's forehead, the animal returning her gesture by rubbing its muzzle against her.

The horse let out a happy neigh. " You're a good boy, mind if I ride you for a bit? " As if understanding her words, the horse presented its back to her, eyes never leaving hers.

" You'll let me? Thank you! " She immediately patted the horse's body, and then attempted to mount the horse. Key word: _attempted_.

She failed.

Even after several times trying to mount herself onto the stallion's back, she kept falling down, finally realizing that the creature was simply too tall for her to reach without the aid of necessary tools.

 _Stupid, you've never rode a horse before! And here you are trying to saddle yourself on a stallion without any equipment, and a wild one at that?!_ She furiously blushed, the color red blossoming on her face.

The horse snorted in turn, giving her a jeering look. _You want to take me for a ride but you can't even get yourself on my back?_

Unbeknownst to her, two figures were silently watching her every move, before the taller of the two yelled at her.

" Nee-chan, you seriously suck! " At that, Ran promptly turned around, to find a boy and a girl, clad in the Kouga Clan's traditional garments.

" W-What?! " Ran exclaimed, realizing that she was actually being watched the whole time. Embarrassment soon kicked in, but she hid it with her tone, trying to sound offended at the boy's remark.

" Baba-sama did say you are part of our tribe, but how come you can't ride horses? Not to mention that you can't even saddle yourself up this horse after ten tries or so. I lost count of it, " He ended it with a smug look.

 _The nerve of that brat! I've never even rode a horse, of course I'd fail without proper guidance!_ Ran inwardly fumed, trying to defend her dignity.

" Dorji! You shouldn't say such things! I don't think she has ever ridden a horse before, " An invisible arrow shot through Ran, making her fall comically to the ground.

" But Touya, everyone in the Kouga Clan knows how to ride horses! Even babies can do that! " Another invisible arrow stabbed the poor red head.

 _So he's saying that babies are even better than me at riding horses?_ By now, comical tears were running down her cheek. It was a hard blow to her pride as an _adult_.

 _Fine then, I'll have to resort to magic at this rate!_ Whistling to the horse, Ran utilized her sound magic to adjust her voice's frequency to the horse's. Then, she asked the creature to bend down and let her climb onto its back.

" I don't suck as much now, do I? " A sense of triumph seeped into her as the kid gawked at the horse's obedience, despite being a wild animal.

" Well then, I'll catch you two at the celebration in two days. See ya, Dorji-kun, Touya-chan! " With that, she ordered the horse to start trotting, moving away from the two children.

" Huh? She knows our names? " Dorji lifted his eyebrow, watching as the red head dashed further away with the horse.

" We did mention our names earlier, you dolt, " Touya chuckled, as Dorji laughed at his own idiocy, red creeping to his cheeks.

Just then, another horse galloped past them, a man with midnight blue hair on top of a mare. As he passed by them, he flashed the two children a smile, and then urged the horse to speed up by gently kicking its stomach.

" That brother.. he's handsome.. " Touya fawned over Hakuyuu's dazzling smile, blushing slightly. It annoyed Dorji, who apparently had a crush on the girl.

" Hey! You don't even know who he is! Don't you think I'm better? " He huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

" Of course that big brother is more handsome! He looks kind and regal, not like you! " Touya accusingly pointed a finger towards the boy.

Dorji flinched. " Geh! What do you know about men anyway? You're just a kid! " he yelled.

Touya retorted with a 'hmph'. " So are you! what do you know about women? " She stuck her tongue out.

" I'm _older_ than you! That makes a difference! And I know that they get angry easily like you do! " The boy childishly stamped his foot against the ground, puffing his cheeks up.

That earned him a head-chop from Touya.

* * *

" Hey, hey, hey! Stop right now horsie! Stop! " Ran's hands tightly clung against the horse, her legs wrapped around the base of its neck.

Instead of obeying the girl's words, the horse galloped faster, neighing in fear.

A while ago, the stallion had spotted a snake near its body and raised up its front legs, causing the magi to lose her balance. As she had previously clung to its neck, it resulted to her change in position on top of the horse.

Ran's sound magic ceased working, it was dispelled the moment she started hanging off the horse's neck. The moment her concentration broke.

 _Focus, Ran! You need to make it stop before you end up in some bottomless pit like you did in Artemyra!_ She bit her lip, recalling the length of her journey when she accidentally fell into the Valley of the Dead in Artemyra. Her experience with snakes wasn't one she would deem as _pleasant_.

She tried commanding the rukh around her to calm the horse down, but to no avail.

 _Then I'll just have to order the horse to stop now!_ The rukh around the girl started chirping louder, surrounding the stallion as per Ran's command.

They began soothing the horse, and slowly, its gallop became a slow trot, and ended with a stop. Sighing in relief, the magi patted the horse's mane, trying to reassure the horse.

" Shhh, boy. You're safe, there are no snakes around here. " She tuned her voice to match the horse's frequency with magic as it whinnied, relaxing into her touch.

" Trust me, I had encounters with snakes too, and I couldn't say that they are the best creatures in the world, " Ran rolled her eyes, followed by a snort from the stallion, seemingly agreeing with her.

Just then, an arm encircled her waist, and ripped her away from the black stallion.

She looked up to see who her savior was.

" Yuuichi-san. " Her eyes met the man's dark blue orbs, as he pulled his horse's reins, ordering it to stop.

" What were you doing, hanging off a horse's neck like that? " His eyes glinted with mirth, his tone filled with amusement as a ghost of a smile flitted across his lips.

" Y-You saw? " Her face immediately turned beet red as her hands went up to her face, attempting to cover her blush.

" What if I did? " His words did nothing but increase the intensity of redness on her face.

" I.. I've never learned how to ride a horse before. That was my first time. " Ran meekly admitted, hands still plastered to her face.

" Well, this is unexpected. " The reply spiked the girl's curiosity.

She removed her hands to look directly at the man. " What do you mean, Yuuichi-san? "

Yuuichi smiled in return, and saddled her in front of him. " I never thought you couldn't to ride a horse. All this time I was under the impression that you were adept in everything related to survival skills, including this. " That left her speechless.

Did he really think that highly of her to the point he assumed she could do anything?

" But even you have things you couldn't do, no one is perfect after all, " He chuckled, and guided her hands onto the reins.

" So now, I'm going to teach you how to ride a horse. A word of warning though, I'm a strict teacher. " Yuuichi playfully warned the girl, to which she replied with a chuckle.

" Don't worry, I'm a quick learner. I'll be sure to leave you speechless by the time I master horseback riding, " Ran grinned, trying not to mind Yuuichi's calloused hands on top of hers.

" We'd better get started then. And Ran, I'd like to have a word with you once we're done. " Instinctively, she knew what he was implying to, but cast the feeling aside. She was going to learn something new. _That could come later._ She inwardly thought.

" Alright then, let's get started. " She replied, her facade in tact.

She knew it was bound to happen anyway, so why was she feeling anxious?

* * *

" Hurry up, Morgiana! You're slowing us down! " Jamil yelled ahead of her, comfortably settled on top of his horse.

She on the other hand, was walking barefooted on the ground, the metal chain connected to the shackles on her feet clinking with every step she took. She was exhausted after a few hours of walking, as her master wanted to see the Kouga Tribe's settlement on their way to Kou for no apparent reason.

" Yes, master. " She quietly replied, fearing that her master might whip her again due to her sluggishness. Running as fast as her feet can go, she quickly caught up with her master, who was fixing his gaze on the children of the tribe.

" I wonder if they would be worth of a high price in the slave market, " Jamil snickered, rubbing his chin.

Then, he turned towards the slavers he brought with him. " What do you guys think? " In response, the men chuckled, and rubbed their hands together.

" They would at least cost a 100 gold coins each, young lord. " Morgiana finally understood what her master was going to do.

 _They're going to be slaves? Like me?_ She contemplated, imagining them dressed in rags and having their feet in chains.

 _No! They mustn't. I have to save them somehow, even if... master would whip me again and let me starve for a few days._ The young Fanalis girl unconsciously tightened her fists, trying to keep her emotions in check. She wouldn't want her master to get suspicious of her at the moment.

" Alright then. Just keep watching them for a few days. And when you find the chance to capture them, hurry and do so. I need to be in Kou by next week. Father will be worried if I'm not there. " Afterwards, Jamil turned towards the man with a veiled face, and ordered something in a quiet yet haughty tone.

" Tell father that I went sight-seeing before arriving in Kou, and I'll be arriving slightly later than scheduled. " Every word was caught by Morgiana's ear. She wasn't a Fanalis for nothing, after all.

" As you wish, young lord. " That said, the man disappeared into thin air.

" Goltas, Morgiana. " She snapped out of her trance and immediately answered her master in Goltas' stead.

" Yes, master. " Her master then ordered them to set up camp on the high plain they were currently on, and ordered the girl to look for some milk. She obeyed his orders, and soon went off in search for what her master requested.

* * *

After hours of searching for milk in the vast grassland, she came across two people, a man and a young woman, along with two horses grazing nearby them. They looked like they just had an argument, judging by the tension in the air.

She silently slipped between the two, and made herself known by asking for milk.

" Excuse me, do you know where I can get milk around here? " The man seemed slightly surprised, while the woman-no, girl looked as if she had known Morgiana was there in the first place. She simply blinked. Then, she crouched down to Morgiana's eye level.

" You're a Fanalis, aren't you? Are you Masrur's sister, by chance? Or are you an only child? " Morgiana was confused. She knew that she is a Fanalis, but who was this 'Masrur' person she was talking about? And she had a sibling?

" Well.. I.. " She didn't know how to reply, but the man came to her rescue. She stopped the red-haired girl from staring at her without blinking, and answered her first question.

" You are asking where you can find milk, didn't you? " At that, Morgiana nodded.

" The mare over there has milk. We would be glad to share some with you. Do you have a container for it? " The girl asked, but Morgiana shook her head. She hadn't brought anything with her when she was ordered to fetch some milk for Jamil.

" Do you have anything metal? I can transform it into a- " _clink_. Morgiana unconsciously moved her right leg, resulting to the chains on her feet to clash against one another, and drawing the attention of the two strangers to her feet.

" A-Ah.. I-I.. " She trembled, recognizing a change in the pair's expressions. _Will they hurt me too? Because I'm a slave?_ She shut her eyes tightly, preparing to feel the throbbing sensation on her body.

" Perfect. " _Clink. Clink._ Morgiana's ears caught the sound of the shackles on her feet, but then couldn't feel them wrapped around her legs anymore.

" They did this? Even to children? " There was disbelief and anger in the man's voice.

" This is the harsh reality, Yuu-Hakuyuu-san. In Kou, slavery only lasts for 5 years, and it's still what you can call, _humane_. In other countries, it lasts a lifetime, and they can only be freed when they have enough money to free themselves or die due to starvation or harsh treatment from their owners. Truth to be told, I was almost enslaved at one point, it was thanks to a member of the Yambala Tribe that I managed to evade the world of slavery. " Using magic, Ran broke the shackles on the little girl's feet, and altered them into a metal bowl, as she began milking the horse.

Afterwards, she handed the bowl to Hakuyuu, while wiping her hands on her pants.

" I know, Ran. I've seen the cruelties of life too, " _I've been to the battlefield more times than I could count._ He mentally added, smiling somberly as he handed the bowl of milk to the Fanalis girl.

" Here. Your master probably asked you to do this, no? Just say that some passerby gave you the milk. " Bowing in gratitude, the girl accepted the bowl, but remained where she stood.

" Thank you, stranger-san number one and stranger-san number two. But what about my chains? " She looked at her feet, the part which was paler compared to the rest of her body, yet marred with angry red marks from the shackles around her ankles.

" Simple. Just wait and see, " Ran chanted a light spell, coupled by sound magic and life magic, as the rukh weaved itself into forming the shackles Morgiana once wore.

It shocked the girl, naturally, as she had never seen magic before.

" I can see the chains, but I can't feel them.. " She muttered, staring in disbelief.

" It's called 'magic'. The chains can fool people into thinking that you're still wearing them, but in reality, it's just an illusion. No one can see through it unless they are magicians, and are super strong at that. I hope you can really free yourself one day, um... what's your name? " Ran's question made the situation turn completely awkward.

" Mor.. Morgiana. " The little girl replied, brushing her legs together to hear the clinking noise her chains would usually produce.

" Alright, Morgiana. I hope we can see each other again someday, " As the teen stood up, she felt a small tug on her sleeve, and turned around.

" Yes? " She tilted her head in curiosity, waiting for Morgiana to speak.

" My master.. " She swallowed thickly, knowing she will definitely get punished for this.

" plans to kidnap the Kouga Clan's children. " It caught Hakuyuu's attention.

" Kidnapping? Is he a slave trader? What is his name? " Hakuyuu suddenly bombarded the girl with questions, to which the girl readily responded.

" Yes, he's planning to sell them to the slave market, but he's not a slave trader. Master is the son of Qishan's chief, his name is... Jamil, if I'm not mistaken, " Morgiana squinted her eyes, trying to recall what her master's name was.

" I see. We should get going then, this is an urgent matter. Thank you for telling us, Morgiana. " The girl blushed slightly, nodding her head.

" Then, I'll excuse myself. Master might... " She paused, trying to find the right word to say.

" be worried if I was gone for to long. Goodbye. " In a flash, she was gone from Ran and Hakuyuu's sight.

Then, Ran glanced at the man, a serious expression plastered on her face.

" We have to go back and warn the others. "

* * *

Two days later, Judal had long given up trying to ignore the children of the tribe asking him to play with them, but ended up getting disappointed by them.

" Bored much, Judal? " Hakuren lets out a hearty laugh as Judal was sulking, folding his arms over his chest.

" What do you think, Ren?! All those snot-nosed brats know _nothing_ about magic! They're so boring that all they know is run around and play! You'd better have a reason to drag me away from Ran-nee! " The oracle accusingly glared at Hakuren, who lifted his arms up.

" I do, slow down. A part of that reason is because Ran knows that I am Ren Hakuren. " At that, Judal's body stiffened.

As if reading Judal's mind, Hakuren continued.

" And yes, it happened during the encounter we had with Falan in the dungeon. " At that, Judal sighed.

" Those _dogs_ really can't keep their mouths shut, huh. All they do is yap out everyone's secrets. I won't be surprised if they'd tell me one day that I have a sibling or two. " Judal huffed, shrugging as he held his wand on his right hand.

" You might, Ju-kun. " Ran abruptly replied, startling both Hakuren and Judal.

" Yuu-nii! Ran! " Hakuren approached them with a broad grin, giving Hakuyuu a pat on his back and Ran an awkward laugh.

Brushing Hakuren's slightly different attitude towards her, Ran opened her arms, inviting Judal into her embrace.

Judal pounced at Ran, the girl landing onto the ground with an 'oomph', caressing the boy's head.

" Where were you, Ran-nee? Did those villagers make you do something you don't like? I can freeze them using my ice magic! " The boy grabbed fistfuls of her clothes, pouting in an incredibly adorable way.

" I was with the women earlier, I helped them sew up the costumes. As for the last two days, let's say that I've been up to something myself. " Ran nervously laughed, gesturing at Hakuyuu to remain silent about their activities for the past two days.

" Other than the horse-riding, I haven't seen you either for the past two days, Ran. Where were you? " Hakuyuu lifted his eyebrows, appearing slightly curious.

" I've been busy. That's all. " At Ran's curt reply, Judal and Hakuren exchanged glances.

 _Did something happen between the two of them?_ Hakuren blinked in a confused manner, to which Ran replied with a shrug.

" I simply did what I deem necessary for the villagers' safety. We didn't have a quarrel. Relax, would you? " Ran chuckled at Hakuren and Judal's tense figures.

" Anyways, how are the preparations going, Yuuichi-san? " Releasing her hold on Judal, Ran stood up and walked towards the man, tilting her head to the side.

The said man felt uncomfortable with the way she was referring him, but kept it to himself. " Ah, Kima-san is looking for you. She was asking for your measurements for your costume. " He replied with a steady tone.

" You're going to dance, Ran-nee? " Judal asked, eyes widening with curiosity.

" Yeah, one of the dancers is down with a fever, so I had to replace her. And really? I'll be heading off to meet her then. " Ran nods, heading off to the _ger_ about ten feet away from them.

" I'll see you later, Ju-kun, Rentei-san, " And with that, they were off, discussing matters unknown to Hakuren and Judal.

" Judal... " Hakuren gave him a look, staring right into the boy's ringed eyes.

" Ran-nee seems to fit in very well here. Does this mean that she'll stay here? " Judal's tone lowered, almost whispering in desperation.

 _I don't want her to leave me._ Was what his eyes shouted.

" I can't promise you that she'll stay with us, but I can be sure of one thing. She _adores_ you, Judal. Like how an elder sibling treats their younger siblings, she dotes on you. I've noticed that. It's just like how I treat Hakuei and Hakuryuu. And speaking about them, I wonder how they're doing right now... " Hakuren heaved a sigh.

" Wow. I never thought I'd get to see you so down in the dumps. You're usually so bright and positive, especially when you're trying to bring Koumei out of his cramped room. " Judal snickered, while Hakuren huffed.

" That kid's too pale! He needs some persuasion to get out instead of staying cooped up inside his room all day, " At that, Judal raised his eyebrow.

" You dote over him way too much. "

" Can't help it. He's my favorite cousin, after all. "

* * *

Stars twinkled like tiny studded diamonds in the night sky, as laughter and merry-making filled the atmosphere within the Kouga tribe. The children were running around playing tag while the adults were finalizing preparations for the welcoming feast. The former first prince of Kou sat on a log not far away from the soon-to-be-lit bonfire, recalling the conversation he had with Baba two days ago after he and Ran had encountered Morgiana at the meadows.

 _" Slave traders? " Baba opened both her eyes, her pupils widening in worry._

 _" Yes, we heard about it from a girl who was with them. " Hakuyuu nodded, trying to support Ran's statement._

 _" I was with her when we met the girl. I was trying to teach Ran horseback riding. " At that, Baba rubbed her chin, seeming to be in deep thought._

 _" Indeed, this is a serious matter. I've also heard about them lurking near our territory lately. Kuji, " The man behind Baba stepped forward, leaning down to enable Baba to whisper in his ear._

 _" Yes, Baba. I understand. " Excusing himself, the man left the_ ger _, leaving Baba, Ran and Hakuyuu inside the tent._

 _" Word will be spread around the village to guard the children. It's such a shame, but preparations for the welcoming feast will have to be postponed to the fortnight. " Baba sighed, apologetically glancing at Ran._

 _" No, please let the preparations continue. The villagers seem to be looking forward to the feast, and I think that they'll be as disappointed as I am to know that it has to be postponed to another day, let alone a fortnight. " Ran smiled, triggering Hakuyuu's suspicion._

She must be planning to do something that will put some strain on her body. _Under normal circumstances, Hakuyuu would've stayed out of it, and let the girl decide on her own. But given that she had just recovered, it was best not to overexert herself. After all, she was his precious comrade._

 _Wait. Precious? Since when did he think of her as precious? Hakuyuu found himself thinking, befuddled at his own choice of words to describe the girl._

Never mind, I should stop her before she proposes some crazy idea to Baba-sama. _He shook his head, returning back to reality._

 _" ... and I'm planning to set a barrier around the Kouga Tribe territory. " Too late._

 _Even Baba seemed worried, doubt lingering on her face._

 _" Ran, dear. I know you are trying to protect us, but please, don't force yourself too much. You may be special, but overuse of magoi might take a toll on your body. At one point, it will do nothing but kill you. " A grim look crossed the old woman's face, making her seem older than she already was._

 _Ran remained silent, heaving a sigh as she lifted up her head, a somber smile lifted the corner of her lips yet her eyes remained solemn for a split second. Her expression immediately reverted back to her usual grin._

 _" I know. I promise I won't collapse again. We'll still hold the feast, right? I'm planning to contribute something for the feast as well. Well then, I'd better get going, I'll see you later, baa-san. " Bowing politely, Hakuyuu trailed behind the girl, only to be stopped by Baba._

 _" Stay here, young man. I would like to ask you a few questions. " Obliging, he took a seat in front of Baba._

 _" What would you like to ask? " Hakuyuu politely inquired, patiently waiting for Baba to throw him a question as the woman eyed him from head to toe._

 _" That face... seems to be familiar... where oh where have I seen it before? " Baba muttered to herself, seeming to be in deep thought._

 _" I beg your pardon? " The former crown prince's eyebrows furrowed, pretending to be confused._

 _" Ah, no. Putting that aside, I haven't learnt of your name, young man. You wouldn't want me calling you 'young man' the whole time without learning your name, would you? " The motherly air Baba omitted reminded him of his 'mother', who was long gone._

 _" I go by the name Sei Yuuichi, Baba-sama. And I wouldn't mind being called 'young man'. "_ I'm still 23 anyway _. He added in the back of his mind._

 _" I see... " She trailed off, closing both eyes for a brief moment, and reopened one of them._

 _" The rukh is telling me that you have been through a lot of things, young man, and there's more to come in your future. " At the word 'rukh', it invoked a strange sensation in Hakuyuu's chest. It was as if something was triggered in the back of his mind._

 _" The rukh? You can see them? " Curiosity got the best of him._

 _" Oho, I can hear them, but they are not visible to my eyes. Only those chosen and loved by the rukh can see them. "_ Ah, she was referring to the three magis. _At that, Hakuyuu nods his head. But then, a question crossed his mind._

 _" I see. Speaking of which, Baba-sama, I have one question to ask. " The former first prince had been considering this ever since they arrived in the Kouga Tribe's territory, and finally had the chance to ask._

 _" And that is? " Baba nods, indicating she was listening._

 _" Will Ran be staying here with you? " The words left a weird taste in his mouth, his voice edged with a hint of desperation._

 _For a moment, Baba stared at him like he was crazy, but then brushed it off with boisterous laughter._

 _" You're asking me whether she would remain here in the tribe? It all depends on her choice, if that's what you're implying to. Boy, you almost made it sound like you wanted to ask her hand in marriage, " At that, Hakuyuu shook his head (after looking completely dumbstruck, of course)._

 _" I see her no more than a comrade, and at the moment, she is almost like a younger sibling to me. " Sighing, Hakuyuu tried to clear the misunderstanding. 'I have no romantic feelings towards her whatsoever' was clearly implied._

 _" So it's like that, huh? Well, that view of yours might change one day, should you start falling for her. But anyways, my granddaughter is free to travel anywhere she would like to go, as long as she would drop by and visit Baba sometimes. She's a free spirit, just like her late mother, " A forlorn look flashed across the old woman's face, her eyes filled with grief._

 _Baba then glanced at Hakuyuu, as a knowing look was plastered on the man's face._

 _" Forgive me. Having her dragged into matters my brother and I are involved in was never the right choice. She could've led a normal life without danger constantly lurking around her. " Hakuyuu apologized, regret seeping into his tone._

 _" Don't apologize, Sei-dono. Ran is, after all, my granddaughter. Like her mother, she knows what she is involving herself into, and is old enough to make her own decisions. She would've left on her own if she deemed you unworthy of her aid, and assist you in acquiring a djinn. " Using the tip of her staff to point at Hakuyuu's sword, the 23-year-old gaped, astonished by Baba's observant eyes._

 _" How did you-? "_

 _" I told you, it's the rukh. They never lie. And with you, I believe that Ran is in safe hands. If she were to choose to continue her journey with you and your group, do take care of her, young man. " That said, Baba stood up from her stool and walked towards the tent's flap._

 _" Which reminds me, your face resembles that of late emperor when he was younger. The son of that Emperor Hakutoku, aren't you? And the eldest at that. He was a good leader, such a shame he passed away so soon. " As soon as Baba disappeared behind the tent's flap, Hakuyuu clenched his fists tightly, knuckles growing white in remembrance of his late father. He wasn't able to save him during the fire that occurred in the palace one-and-a-half year ago._

 _He gritted his teeth in frustration._

 _I'm the one who should've died instead._

" Yuu-nii! How do I look?" Hakuren surprised his brother by placing both hands on the man's shoulder, automatically snapping him out of his trance. Though, Hakuyuu wouldn't give his brother the pleasure of knowing that he had managed to do so.

Hakuyuu, in turn, quirked his lips up in amusement as his younger brother walked around, showing off the traditional Kouga Tribe garments he was donning (courtesy of the villagers, of course).

" You look fine, Ren. " At his response, the younger blue head pouted.

" Oh, _come on_! Can't you find another word to describe people? That's like, the most common word you would use when people ask you how they look, " Throwing his arms in fake exasperation, the former second prince plopped down beside his brother, his eyes glued to the people surrounding the bonfire.

" You know that I suck at giving compliments, Ren. What more could you ask? " Hakuyuu simply shrugged, following Hakuren's line of sight to see a crowd gathering near the bonfire.

" Looks like the dance's starting. " Judal comments, letting out a whistle.

" Judal? Where did you come from? On second thought, what's with the over-sized clothes? You look ridiculous! " Hakuren howled with laughter, aggravating the said boy even more.

" S-Shut up! They said I was growing, and this was the only size they had at the moment! It's not my fault that I have a delicate and slender figure! " _Delicate_? _Slender_? Hakuyuu never knew that Judal had some narcissistic traits in him. Sure, the boy is awfully prideful and underestimates others, but praising himself as slender and delicate? It appears that he's got several loose screws on his head.

" Slender? Are you not mistaking yourself as losing weight, Judal? Because you were less chubby compared to the last time I saw you in Kou. " Hakuren teased the magi for the second time, while Judal looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel on his forehead, grinding his teeth in anger.

" What the hell, Ren! You look stupid in those clothes as well! Isn't that what you call the kettle calling the pot black?! " Judal growled, about to pounce on the dungeon conqueror, who simply responded with merry laughter.

" Enough, you two. Let's see what the villagers are up to. " Holding the both of them by the scruff of their necks, Hakuyuu dragged the two males towards the spot where the villagers were gathering, chattering in excitement as if they were anticipating something.

Hakuyuu himself had been clad in the Kouga Tribe's traditional clothing; a _deel_ , as how the other tribe members were. It was plain white, a long-sleeved tunic with matching pants, and a dark blue sash on his waist. Polished black boots covered his feet, replacing his usual pair. He initially had refused, insisting on wearing his own pair of boots, but the villagers didn't want to hear any of it. They shoved the boots at him, telling him to switch into a more decent pair for the feast.

 _" Wear them. You are one of the guests of honor tonight. At least wear something that is appropriate for a celebration. The Kouga Tribe aren't tight-fisted, you know. Besides, we rarely get visitors around, especially the return of one of our own. " The man threw some clothes at Hakuyuu, along with a pair of boots, which Hakuyuu readily caught._

 _" I see. Thank you for lending these to me. " The short conversation he had with one of the villagers replayed itself in his head._

 _Who would've thought that they would be hospitable to outsiders as well?_ Hakuyuu mused, folding his arms over his chest.

Not far away from where he was standing, Hakuyuu saw his brother approach a villager, who seemed to be in her late teens.

" Hey, why is everyone gathering around the bonfire? " Hakuren asked the girl.

The said girl blushed, batting her eyelashes in exaggeration before replying. " There will be a special dance performed by one of our most skilled dancers in the village, accompanied by our traditional folk songs and ethnic music. Care to join me here? " Her blush had vanished, replaced by a seductive look in her eyes.

 _This one's an aggressive chick. Typical women. Too bad, but you're not my type._ The former second prince's eyelids twitched slightly, as a practiced smile found its way to Hakuren's lips.

" It's sad to say, but I'm occupied for the night. I have someone waiting for me. " And with that, Hakuren excused himself, briskly walking away from the girl lest she's going to continue persuading him to be with her.

" She was trying to flirt with you. " Hakuyuu uttered, his tone made it seem more like a statement than a question.

" That girl? Nah. It'll take more than just simply flirting to sway me. " He shrugged, and continued his rambling.

" Besides, we've had enough of those overly friendly greetings and similar gestures at the court, haven't we? And we'd still have to be grateful that those old coots had taught their daughters to never have direct contact with us, or else... " Hakuren shuddered, imagining the worst-case scenarios if such a law wasn't implemented in their country's code of etiquette.

Hakuyuu slightly cringed, the idea of women throwing themselves over him and clinging like there's tomorrow wasn't good at all. Not even in the slightest.

" Yuu! Ren! Is that Ran-nee I see? " Judal pointed his finger towards their left, to find her dressed in a different _deel_ , differing from all the other girls in the tribe.

She donned on a _deel_ with a pale shade of blue, fading to violet. It complimented her hair color perfectly. On her waist was a dark blue sash, striped with white and dark purple, replacing her usual white sash. A floral pattern was printed on the cuffs and collar of her dress. She was wearing a pair of black shoes made of fabric, wrists decorated with the Kouga Clan's ethnic bracelets, and a decorative sword on her right hand. The silver earrings she wore dangled loosely off her ear, the ends of the intricately designed jewelry reaching her shoulder blades. And to add it up, on top of her head sat a cylindrical-shaped hat made of beads, bound together by string and attached to a piece of cloth. An array of colorful beads in various shapes and sizes were present on the headdress, drawing the attention of the onlookers.

The crowd "oohed" and "aahed" as Ran appeared in their traditional garbs, marveling at her beauty. But what caught Hakuyuu's attention had been nothing but her hair.

Her hair was in braids, her twintails undone and plaited neatly, as the remaining amount of hair on her back was left unbound, reaching the back of her thighs. Several strings of beads framed the sides of her face, swaying elegantly with every step she took. She threw a smile at the crowd, which riled them up even more.

 _Just a slight change in her hairstyle could affect her appearance, huh._ Hakuyuu inwardly thought, noticing the vibes coming off the girl screaming nothing but perfection and beauty.

He had little time to admire her new appearance, though, as a sudden surge of memories filled his head, blocking all of his senses from functioning. It felt like as if he was floating in a void space.

 _The woman had been fiddling with her hair, preparing herself to dance in one of the feasts held in their main headquarters. Humming to herself, she brushed her hair, separating them into two pigtails. She was deeply immersed in tying her hair until the door creaks open._

 _" Tying your hair up, -bzzzt-? I rarely see that happening. Are you trying to look more like an adult today? " The man chuckled, earning himself a punch on the arm, courtesy of the fuming woman._

 _" Sh-Shut up, -bzzzt-! Today is a special occasion! I was just trying to go with a different look. Besides, I might get a boy who is interested in me, unlike a certain someone. " She puffed her cheeks, folding her arms over her chest._

 _Chuckling in amusement, the man simply ruffled her head, messing her previously neat fringes, followed by a disgruntled noise coming from the woman._

 _" -bzzzt-! You messed my hair up! Now I have to redo it again! " Slamming the door shut in his face, the woman resumes her previous activity; getting ready for the feast._

 _The man, in the other hand, sighed as he turned around, scratching the back of his head._

 _" Did I tease her too much? " He muttered to himself._

" i... nii... Yuu... nii... " A voice called him from afar, seeming to call him.

" Oi! Yuu-nii! " The moment he returned back to reality, his cheek collided with Hakuren's fist, causing him to stumble several steps backward.

" You okay there, Yuu? You seem to be zoning out a lot these days. " Judal skeptically asked, arching his eyebrow.

Rubbing his cheek, Hakuyuu nods, looking slightly apologetic. " My bad, there seems to be a lot of things going in my mind right now, " He smoothly lied, yet it wasn't truly the case. He had simply lost all of his senses after a memory he wasn't familiar with surfaced within his mind.

* * *

The musicians began playing, the _Tsuur_ had been the opening instrument, joined by the _Choor_ , _Topshur_ , and _Ever Buree_. The _Khuucir_ and _Morin khuur_ followed soon after the first stanza, together with the _Yatga_ and _Sihu_.

And the moment the music begins to play, Ran lifts her head off the ground, with both arms stretched out, forming gestures with her fingers. Her sword was tucked on her waist, secured by the sash wrapped around it. The girl was on the ground with a knee supporting her weight, her other leg was positioned far to the right as she lifted it up, and quickly retracted the limb as fast as she raised it. As the music reached its second stanza, Ran stood up and reached for her sword. With a spin, the magi raised the blade up in the air, eyes glancing up towards the sky as if she was chanting a prayer.

She thrusts the sword in her hand forward while retaining her elegance, occasionally earning wolf whistles from the young men of the tribe. The way she was conveying her emotions through the dance captivated everyone in the vicinity, some were utterly impressed by her ability to dance.

" Is that the newcomer? " A woman whispered.

" Yeah, never thought she could dance. " Another one replied.

" She's amazing! To portray all the characteristics of the dance so perfectly... she has the talent, what was her name again? "

" Ran. It's Ran. "

" I heard she was only taught of that dance today, and isn't that our clan's famed sword dance? " A man chimed in, pointing at the girl.

" Indeed it is. I heard the women had asked for her help, as one of the dancers suddenly felt ill. "

" That dancer is one of tribe's best! She's been trained to dance since she was three! And for the girl to master it in merely a few hours... "

" She has an extraordinary talent within her. "

Judal beamed with pride as he listened (eavesdropped) intently to the conversation the villagers were having. He was muttering to himself with a feral smirk, and occasionally sticking out his tongue towards the villagers.

Hakuren, on the other hand, was gawking at Ran, mumbling "I never thought we had any diverse cultures left" and somewhere along those lines.

As for Hakuyuu, he was intently gazing at Ran's face, searching for any sign of fatigue on her complexion.

To the normal eye, it would seem to it as if Ran was dancing with vigor, but his eyes weren't foolproof. He could see her getting a little tired, sweat visible on her forehead.

 _Will she last until the end?_ Was what ran in Hakuyuu's mind.

* * *

Luckily, the dance had lasted no longer than five minutes; as Ran took a bow, the crowd once again burst into cheers, whistles and claps directed at the girl. Standing up, she disappeared into a nearby _ger_ , and emerged a while later, dressed in a normal white deel, while her braids remained in tact on her head. She herself had been feeling quite worn-out after setting up the barrier the previous day. And it's not like she caught Hakuyuu staring at her, heck, he was literally _gluing_ his eyes on her during the performance! He must've seen the signs of her fatigue on her face.

She approached the spot where the trio were standing, in the middle of witnessing another traditional dance performed by the young men of the tribe, before they were pulled in to join as well. Judal wasn't spared from the dance either. Ran chuckled at the sight. It very well reminded her of back then, the peaceful times and occasional feasts _she_ and _her_ comrades had, long, long ago.

 _If only_ that _had never happened... where would I be now?_ A bitter smile found its way to the magi's lips. Why was she being so negative at such a happy occasion? They were welcoming her to the Kouga Clan!

 _Smile, Ran. It's no good to have people worry over you_. Lightly hitting her cheeks, Ran drew a deep breath, and exhaled. No sooner than she released a sigh, the girl found herself face-to-face with Hakuren, who seemed to appear out of nowhere all of a sudden.

The man immediately grinned, his aura radiating cheerfulness. " You look pretty good with make-up on. It seems like a second skin on you. " He commented, patting her head.

" I'll take that as a compliment, thank you very much. Weren't you dancing a while earlier? " Grinning back, Ran removes Hakuren's hand from her head. If he hadn't pointed it out, she wouldn't even notice that she was still wearing make-up.

They exchanged some more words, as the former second prince's expression slowly morphed into that of remorse. He looked straight into her red orbs, his face somber.

" Look, Ran, I apologize if you feel like- "

" It's alright, Rentei-san. I haven't been completely honest with you guys too. I understand that you and your brother have secrets you can't entrust to me, and I only found out about it due to an accident, " Ran coughed into her fist, inadvertently averting her eyes to the side.

" I too, have secrets that I can't tell. Well, not now, but perhaps someday. Not when the world is still filled with those Al-Thamen members snooping around. It's too risky. " Forlorn was visible in her eyes, along with weary and pain reflected in them. It made her seem older than she appeared, despite only being fifteen years of age.

For a moment, she appeared far more experienced than he was, the burden she was carrying chained themselves around her ankles and wrists. She seemed like a different person.

And _he'_ s the older one out of the both of them. The irony.

" And truth to be told, I'm at fault for putting you guys in danger. People would kill to be with you guys and provide you and Yuuichi-san with the best treatment, " She paused, glancing at Judal and Hakuyuu who still dancing, and continued.

" but well, sorry not sorry, here I am, not even hesitating to insult you openly. I might as well get capital punishment for treating you like this is the imperial court ever finds out, " She joked, a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

" Nah, don't even think about it! If anything, you'd be honored as a savior when aniue reclaims his throne. You saved our butts multiple times from Al-Thamen's clutches, and I'm truly grateful for that. " Setting his gaze on the stars, he resumed his talk.

" Besides, Judal changed after meeting you, you know? He hasn't hurt any innocent being since meeting you. His potty mouth is still as foul as always, but, he limits it to just that. In the past, he has this insatiable blood-lust, and often destroys villages without a second thought via Al-Thamen's orders. " The girl seemed to be surprised at the things Judal has done, it was clearly written on her expression. After a while, her expression returned to neutral.

" I.. I see. It's Al-Thamen after all. What do I expect? " Ran unconsciously rubbed her right wrist, where her family's symbol lied engraved on her skin, biting her lip.

Hakuren internally panicked, waving his arms in front of his face. " A-Anyways, are you planning on staying here? Since the tribe chief is your grandma, right? " He was never one who could say things at the right right place and at the right time.

To his relief, though, Ran simply blinked.

" No. Although now that I've found another member of my family, I won't be staying here. It'll simply bring danger to them if I stay in the Kouga Tribe for a prolonged time. Besides, I have to be by my king candidates' side so that they won't get stolen by other ma- " Ran's voice was drowned by a cry.

The both of them turned around to find a distressed woman, reduced to tears as she fell down to the ground on her knees.

" How could he be missing?! He was just here a while ago! I can't believe it! " Several villagers consoled the woman, trying to calm her down.

" Did the barrier weaken to the point it was penetrable? No, anyone in the Kouga Tribe can enter and exit freely from the barrier, so it must be... " Ran muttered under her breath, inaudible to Hakuren's ears.

" Did you say something, Ran? " The dungeon conqueror asked, lifting his eyebrow.

Ran sighed. " It seems like the children got themselves caught into some kind of trouble. Let us make haste, Rentei-san. Even though I've told them not to go out on their own, " She darkly grumbled at the end, bunching up the hem of her dress as she lifted it up.

" Wait a second. Isn't flying there faster than running? " The girl's eyebrows twitched, as if Hakuren was asking the most obvious question in the world.

" We're inside an isolation barrier. Magicians, dungeon conquerors, and even magis are disabled from using magic inside the barrier. I'll explain more about it to you later. Now let's get going. " Before she managed to take a step further, Hakuren whistled, causing a pair of horses to trot towards them, neighing gleely.

" My brother did teach you how to ride a horse, right? " With ease, Hakuren settled himself on top of the horse.

Ran had a little bit of difficulty, but quickly got atop of her horse. " He did, and he's a great teacher. " Holding onto the reins, Ran gently kicked the horse's stomach, instructing it to start trotting.

" Well, let's put those skills you've learned to a test, shall we? I'm a decent rider myself. " And with that, Hakuren did the same thing, urging his horse to follow the girl.

* * *

" Lemme go! I said lemme go you big baddie! " Dorji struggled against his captor's hold on him, attempting to throw punches at the buff slave trader but his fists were only met with thin air.

" No can do, boy. We were tasked to do this. You should stay obedient and quiet, just like the rest of your friends. That way, you won't give us any trouble. " The man's gaze flitted towards the young children of the Kouga Clan, who were crying and trembling in fear.

Dorji was shoved inside a cage, where his playmates had been as well, rattling the bars of the metal cage. Yet the rest of them kept on sobbing, snot and tears running everywhere. It irritated the young boy, as he stood up and yelled, " We are the children of the Kouga Clan! We aren't weak, we shouldn't cry in a situation like this! " That had only increased the wails of his friends.

" Stupid Dorji! It was your idea in the first place that we played hide-and-seek! And now we're stuck here, and they're going to sell us! " One of the children, Chaya, retorted.

" What?! Well don't blame me, you guys were the ones who said 'yes' when I suggested that, so all of us here are at fault! " The boy yelled, clenching his fists as he calms himself down from his sudden outburst of anger toward his friends.

Slumping down against the bars of the cage, Dorji folded his legs to his chest, pouting slightly.

" Look, I'm sorry if I got mad at you guys just now, but listen, someone will definitely rescue us. I'm sure of it. And even if no one comes, I'll find a way out. We'll definitely come out as free people! " His friends stares at him in amazement, while Dorji grinned, he managed to lift his friends' spirits up.

" Yeah! Someone will come! "

" There's no way our tribe would give up without a search! "

" And we're the best riders in the village! Well, for our age, that is. "

Morgiana watched the interaction between the Kouga Clan's children from afar, envious of their optimism.

 _How can they be so sure that someone will rescue them? If I were them, I'd..._ She paused in the middle of her thought, feeling a pang in her chest. I _hope stranger-san number one and number two will come and get these kids.. and I'll help them escape, while master's not looking._ The young Fanalis mulled over the fact she could be punished for her actions, but strengthened her resolve. She won't die easily over some whipping that her master will give. Would she?

" Ano.. slaver-san. I need you to switch with me. Master says that I'm guarding the cage for tonight. " The buff man looked left and right to find the voice, but to no avail.

" Down here. " The scrawny girl flinched subtly when the man's gaze rested on her, it took all of her courage to prevent herself from shivering visibly.

The said slaver eyed her with a scrutinizing gaze, and broke into laughter. " You, girly? And what? An army of elephants? " The mans laughter came in snorts, sounding almost like a pig.

" I don't have any elephants with me, but... I'm a Fanalis. " With that, Morgiana swung her leg towards the man's face, knocking him out cold.

The children of the Kouga Clan stared at her in awe, while Morgiana, on the other hand, puffed her cheeks up in satisfaction.

" Wo- " As a little boy was about to praise her, she ran towards the cage, skidding in front of the metal bars as her hand covered the boy's mouth.

" Please be quiet, or else Master might hear you. " Seeing the boy nod in silence, the Fanalis released her hand from the boy's mouth.

As her hands fiddled with the lock securing the cage, a boy with auburn hair inched closer towards her, his face popped up between the metal bars.

" Why are you helping us? Aren't you one of them? " Inwardly, she blanched in disgust. They were never her friends, just being around her makes her skin crawl. Her eyebrows furrowed at the thought.

" Ano.. I hate to be lumped in the same pile as them. I'm a slave, as you can see, " As she showed her 'chained' feet forward, the 'shackles' clinking noisily. _Stranger-san number one's 'magic' is really cool._ The girl smiled slightly as she managed to gauge some reaction from the captive children.

Some of them pitied her, while the others had opted to stay as far away from her as possible. The auburn-haired boy spoke up again.

" Ah.. I see. Then, would you like to come with us to the tribe? Once we get rescued, that is. I'm sure that our friends will like you, " He was offering her a chance to redeem her freedom.

" I... " Morgiana's mind flew back to when she was two, the memory of her being auctioned at a slave market. She never wanted to feel the same desperation and helplessness she felt that day, the shame and pain she experienced day after day under people's scrutinizing eyes.

 _But... even if I run away now, they'll catch me again, won't they? It's futile._ Feeling her eyes being pricked with tears, she was about to open her mouth, but the neigh of a horse stopped her from doing so.

The clip-clops coming from horse hooves grew louder in Morgiana's ear, as she managed to spot two people riding on two horses, galloping towards her master's camp.

" I've come to get you, Mor-chan, " The woman on the horse mouthed, whom Morgiana recognized as stranger-san number one. She could spot her from almost two miles away, thanks to her heightened senses as a Fanalis.

She and the other rider, a man, Morgiana assumed, hurried to their spot. While the man had managed to stop his horse completely, the red head was sent flying off her horse. Luckily though, a somewhat yellow orb had surrounded her, preventing the young woman from cracking her skull.

The Fanalis girl finally managed to break the lock placed on the cage, and approached the young woman, her yellow orb still in tact.

" Stranger-san number one, are you alright? " She timidly asked, as the said person turned around, rubbing her head.

" Yeah, no worries. This yellow ball here protects me from any serious injuries. But putting that aside, we gotta get moving. " She uttered, her expression turning serious at once.

" Lame nee-chan! You came to save us, didn't ya?! " The loud, auburn-haired boy grinned, whilst Morgiana winced in contrast. She knew that loud yell was going to attract the other slavers' attention.

" After calling me a sucker now you call me lame? Honestly, kids these days have poor manner conduct, " The red-haired woman shook he head, shoulders sagging visibly.

" What is going on here?! Faris, are you slacking off again? " A grumbling man scratched his head, only to witness the cage free of children. They are outside, in fact, along with a man and a woman and the slave girl the filthy rich brat had.

" Wha-You released those brats from their cells, didn't ya?! You insolent woman! " The muscled man lifted his sword and aimed at the magi, only to be repelled by her borg.

" And you are no better than scum. Hitting a lady? Don't you know that it's an unfitting act for a man to do, mister? " Ran smirked, slowly walking towards the man.

The man took a step backward, again, and again, until he fell onto the the grassy grounds on his butt.

" Rentei-san! Use Stolas to cover the children's eyes, " Ran ordered, about to deliver a punch to the man's face.

" Eh? Stolas? What's that? Some kind of food? " The said male cocked his head to the side, brows scrunching up in confusion.

Ran exhaled, before a deadpanned expression formed on her face. His question really killed the mood. It was supposed to be awesome and all, with her landing the finishing blow on the villain. Kids like those kinds of stuff, don't they?

" Your djinn. You got a djinn after our last dungeon-diving. " Hakuren gave Ran a skeptical look, while the slaver took the opportunity of sneaking away, eyes landing on Dorji who was nearby.

Without a minute to waste, Dorji was pulled by the man and had a knife placed on his neck.

" Nobody moves, or this boy dies! " Several gasps came from the Kouga Clan's children, but Hakuren, Ran and Morgiana remained as cool as cucumbers.

The man gave a feral smirk, feeling full of himself that he managed to instill fear in them. Or so he thought.

" Whaaaat? That's it? Even I could be ten times scarier than you, " Ran drawled, slowly drawing closer towards the slaver.

" You won't be so cocky once I- " The man froze on the spot when he heard the sound of a clap ringing in the air. Every inch of his body seemed to be hammered to the ground, fear flooding his senses. The boy in his hold soon made his escape, running back to the group of children.

" You'll what? Throw me around like a rag doll? You can't even move from that spot, can you? " The moment he met the girl's gaze, he was utterly terrified, yet his body was completely paralyzed, unable to move freely. Her red eyes turned into a lighter shade of red, omitting blood-lust which amplifies the deadly aura surrounding her.

" See? It's futile trying to escape. I was planning on performing a stunt here, but since there are children around... Well, I guess I'll just have to knock you up with something else. " One step, two steps, three steps. The girl walked slowly, approaching him with a calm smile, and his gaze was set on nothing but her.

The man couldn't do anything about it, and sweated profusely when she finally stood in front of him.

" Sweet dreams, pal. And forget everything that has happened today, okay? " With a punch, he saw nothing but black, having the daylight knocked out of him.

* * *

Hakuren saw the way the slaver had looked-completely petrified. He wasn't able to move even as Ran inched closer towards him, and punched him hard enough to knock him out.

 _Amazing. She's not even fazed by his size.. And what was that technique earlier? It seemed like she had froze him with just a glance. And did Ran just say that I have a djinn? How? And why?_ Hakuren pondered, eyeing the girl as she tended to the children.

 _Surprised much? I did choose you back then, Ren Hakuren. Do not doubt the girl's words._ The Guan Dao strapped to his back thrummed, as a familiar voice rang in his head.

 _Wait a second.. aren't you that djinn from the dungeon?!_ The former second prince dramatically gasped, grabbing his Guan Dao and stared at it in a dumbfounded manner.

The djinn sighed. _Really? Do I have to explain everything that happened?_ Stolas groaned in exasperation.

 _Well, it would help me a lot. But well, I'll just ask Ran instead. Since you sound kinda grumpy._ Hakuren shrugged, approaching the girl with red hair.

 _You are quite galling yourself._ The djinn snorted, yet he still talked despite his initial annoyance towards Hakuren. That matter aside, _I am Stolas, djinn of Hidden Wisdom and Loyalty. The reason why I chose you as my king is mainly because out of all those challengers, you're the only one who I deem suitable in being my king vessel. The others are.. never mind, and another reason why I chose you is your potential. You possess wisdom and loyalty, although you tend to mask it with your goofiness and fake idiocy._ Hakuren pictured the djinn shrugging, as the man himself turned glum. The djinn had easily saw through his facade. Just like that.

 _You saw through that too, huh. I thought the only ones who could were my brother and Koumei. So much for those years of practice in the court. Let's save the "get-to-know-each-other" part for later, though I hope I'll be a king vessel worthy of your power. Catch ya later, Stol!_ The mental conversation ended, as Ran finally found a way to mount all of the children onto the two horses.

Ignoring Stolas' complaints regarding the nickname Hakuren gave him, the former second prince voiced out his suggestion to the girl.

" You know, you could just easily use magic to transport them back. " At the idea, Ran visibly brightened, but her expression turned deadpan a millisecond later.

" The Kouga Clan territory is surrounded by my isolation barrier, I can't transport them directly into the village. The nearest I could get is the outskirts of the village. But, it's worth the try. So, Rentei-san, please stand near the children. " The man obliged, telling the children to gather around him.

Grabbing a whip from one of the unconscious men, Ran uttered a teleportation spell, which immediately had the Kouga Clan children and Hakuren to the outskirts of the village.

Only Morgiana and Ran were left at the camp site.

" Morgiana, would you like to come with me? I can't stand the idea of you being tortured by that evil master of yours, whoever he is, " Ran had her eyes glued to the girl, wanting to convince the young Fanalis girl to go with her. She definitely noticed all of the blisters and bruises littering the young girl's skin. It wasn't something she often saw during her days as a physician. But it was a very common sight in Reim.

" But.. wouldn't master find out if I'm gone? He might look for me and capture me again, " Morgiana stared uneasily at the feet, the angry red marks from her broken shackles still visible.

" Morgiana, look at me in the eye. " Ran crouched down to the girl's eye level, holding her arms.

" Listen, if you stay here, you will never regain your freedom, and your situation might not improve at all. Your master will continue treating you like this. I'm offering you the choice to run away and be free, but the decision is yours. My sound-proof barrier won't last much longer, so you have to be quick. Your master might see this soon, and I have to go. " Morgiana could see that the older girl was serious. Her eyes showed no room for jests.

" I... " She trailed off, unsure of what to say.

" I just.. don't want to burden you, stranger-san number one. I'm probably going to be dead weight if I go with you. Besides, slavers will be after me because... I'm a Fanalis. " Morgiana's lips trembled, tears threatening to spill from her tear ducts. She's had enough of the harsh treatment, but won't other people go after her because of her heritage?

Ran on the other hand, smiled softly. " You're no burden, sweetie. I've been through a lot more than just mere slavers, so I can handle them just fine. You being a Fanalis doesn't change the rights you have. You deserve to live happily, not in shackles and dressed in rags. Well, simply put, I want you to be happy. I'm currently taking care of people even more dangerous than yourself, " At that, Morgiana flinched.

" Don't worry, they're nice people, you've met one of them two days ago. " Ran pointed out, finally looking at her straight in the eye.

" Is it stranger-san number two? " Ran nods.

" Yes. See? He's harmless. I'm sure that Sin-san wouldn't mind another head to shelter in Sindria. And Masrur would be delighted to see you. You see, he believes that there is no other Fanalis left in this world, except for him. " The young red head didn't recognize who this 'Sin-san' was, but she heard the word 'Masrur' and 'Fanalis'.

" He's a Fanalis too? " Morgiana's side ponytail perked up in interest.

" Yep! He is, " As the girl continued to talk, the yellowish hue surrounding the place started to flicker, drawing Morgiana's attention.

 _Should I go?_ Her heart insisted on saying yes, accompanied by the swelling excitement at the idea of freedom.

" So, what's your choice, Mor-chan? " The red haired maiden seemed to notice as well, asking Morgiana for one last time.

" ...Stranger-san number one, I'll go with you. " With that, Ran beamed in joy.

" Alright then, let's get going! " As the girl grabbed hold of Morgiana's hand, the illusion of her chains disappeared, and bright light enveloped her vision.

* * *

The moment she reopened her eyes, what lies in ahead of her was a village filled with warmth and laughter. A strange feeling of longing overwhelmed her senses.

By her side, Ran observed the girl with a small smile.

" Welcome home, Morgiana. "

* * *

 **Hey peeps! Long time no see! I'm really sorry I haven't updated for a long, loooong time, this was scheduled to be published during my midterm break last month, but it seems that my procrastinating self had other plans #haha #sweatdrops #getsslapped**

 **I'd like to give several clarifications for the terms I used above. And can you guys guess which culture I used this time? Probably you've figured it out, huh. Yeah, it's the Mongolian culture! *throws sprinkles***

 **I think that the Kouga Clan is very much based on the Mongolians, judging by their tribe's settlement and civilization, along with their use of horses in daily life. Their clothes even resemble the traditional garments of the Mongols (Please excuse any misuse of Mongolians and Mongols, I'm kinda confused as to when to use "Mongols" and "Mongolians" *cries*)**

 **Now, onto the explanations!**

* * *

 ** _Ger_ : Gers, or yurts, refers to the tents used by the Kouga Clan. It's portable as they (the Kouga Clan) are known to be nomads, and each family has their own ger. Once a couple gets married, they are gifted with a tent of their own.**

 ** _Deel:_ It's the Kouga Clan's traditional clothing. As described earlier in the chapter, the deel (or Kaftan) is a long, loose gown cut in one piece with the sleeves; has a high collar and widely overlaps at the front. It's girdled with a sash. The deels always close on the wearer's right and traditionally have five fastenings. In this story, the whole tribe wears plain white deels, and they wear matching white pants underneath them. The men's garments would be more baggy, in order to utilize the use of their pockets to store things.**

 ** _Ran's outfit_ : I think you guys might have a clue, it's based on Yona's outfit from Akatsuki no Yona! You know that time when she was dancing with a sword, thinking that a fan no longer suits her. I was like "oh my gerd poor yona her first love was completely a mess! " Eh. Wait. Why am I talking about that? XD Anyways, I based Ran's costume from Yona as they both had red hair, and it just clicked into my mind that it'll suit Ran as well. There's no other reason, I swear.**

 ** _Ran's headdress_ : It's called Lian Chui. The headdress is made of twigs which are wrapped using several pieces of cloth, and then beads are sewn onto the cloth to form a pattern on it, along with it's "drooping" style as the string of beads dangle from the headdress to the wearer's mid-torso (although it depends on the style and type of headdress)**

 ** _Tsuur_ : It's another name for Choor, but this instrument only has 3 holes. The blowing technique utilizes the teeth, tongue, and lips.**

 ** _Choor_ : It's a type of end-blown flute with 3-5 holes. It has varying lengths and made from wood or reed.**

 ** _Topshur_ : This instrument is a two-stringed lute played by the Westerm Mongolian people, and is often played to accompany storytellers, dancing or singing.**

 ** _Ever Buree_ : Ever Buree is part of the clarinet family, and similar to a clarinet in terms of range and tone. It uses a red and its conical (cone-shaped) body is made from horn or wood. **

**_Khuucir_ : This one is similar to the Morin Khuur, but the difference is that It has four silk strings, and usually the base is covered in snake skin and a cup-like resonator made of bamboo, wood, or copper. Nomads in the past would refer it as snake skin violin or horse tail violin. Almost identical to erhu, but they're not entirely the same.**

 ** _Morin Khuur_ : The Morin Khuur is also known as the horse-head fiddle. It's Mongolia's national musical instrument. I'd imagine it looking like an erhu, but its base is wider and has a carving of a horse on the scroll of a violin.**

 ** _Yatga_ : This one is identical to the Chinese Guzheng. Seriously. After seeing images of this, I was almost convinced that this is a Guzheng. But nooo, it's a Mongolian traditional plucked zither, it has several versions; such as the twenty-one stringed verson and the thirteen stringed version.**

 ** _Sihu_ : This is basically a Chinese bowed string instrument with only four strings. It's part of the Chinese bowed string instrument family.**

* * *

 **Morgiana finally gets to debut in " A Different Future! Sorry if she seems kinda OOC, but I picture her to be more expressive and decisive compared to her original self in her childhood. And she's going to meet Sinbad and co. after this! I feel so excited that Mor-chan is going to meet Masrur earlier than the original timeline XD What will be Masrur's reaction?**

 **By the way, I didn't include Ran and Hakuyuu's conversation in this chapter. Why? It's because it ain't gonna be fun if you include all the juicy details in one chapter. Besides, you'll see more of Hoshiki and what relation he has to Ran. It'll be something worth for you to look forward to! I can guarantee that :D And lastly, before I go into some emo rant, someone finally got what I was trying to hint all along in this story! Clue: It has something to do with Ran. Cookies to the person who got it right *doesn't reveal their name but gives cookies anyway***

 **But anyways, that's all for now, and see you on the next update!**

 **Setsuna out!**


	20. First Anniversary!

**HI HI HI PEEPS! I'm sorry I can only include this segment of the story, but I finally managed to upload it on accordingly for "A Different Future"'s first anniversary! *throws confetti* Okay, probably a day late since it's now May 27th at my place, but the anniversary was May 26th, so i'm not all that late xD**

 **Hakuyuu: It's been a year since then, huh. Congratulations on surviving throughout the previous year.**

 **Setsuna: Thanks, I feel that I've accomplished something large (although it's only been a year since then) and therefore I feel very happy!**

 **Ran: Congratulations on the first anniversary of ADF, Setsuna-chan! Please take care of us for the following anniversaries to come!**

 **Setsuna: Awwww! You're so sweet, girl! Give this author a hug, will you? *hugs Ran***

 **Hakuren: Wow, can't believe it's been a year already! Hang in there, Setsuna! I know you can do it!**

 **Judal: Hey, old hag! Don't die on us yet! You still haven't written about me conquering the whole world!**

 **Setsuna: I never planned on writing about you accomplishing such a ridiculous feat, Judal-kun.**

 **Yuzuru: Maa, maa, a child can have his fantasies, right? Speaking of which, Judal's right, you should write more about me, author-san. *flashes a charming smile***

 **Judal: Who said anything about you?! I'm telling the author to write more about me and my awesome adventures!**

 **Setsuna: Sorry dude, we'll see about that later. And no, that smile ain't gonna get you anywhere, lover boy.**

 **Sinbad: This occasion calls for a partayyyy! Who's with me? *raises hands***

 **Ja'far: Oh no you don't! You still have a mountain of paperwork to deal with! *ties Sinbad up and drags him away***

 **Sinbad: NOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Sharrkan: Why is Masrur getting more spotlight than me, his senpai? I demand fairness, author-san!**

 **Masrur: That's because you're just a side character, senpai. *whispers* I'm more important than you.**

 **Sharrkan: What was that?**

 **Morgiana: Onii-chan says that he has more fans compared to you, Sharrkan-oniichan.**

 **Sharrkan: NOOOOO! Even though I'm older and more handsome than you are... *dramatically falls to the ground and cries***

 **Setsuna: Alright, that's enough folks. In short, the crew of "A Different Future" and I would like to thank you readers for the support you guys have given for the past year! Every comment, vote, addition and favorite to your reading/library/author list makes my day! I hope you readers will continue to read this fanfic until the end!**

 **Everyone: Thank you for reading and supporting "A Different Future"! Please take care of us for the coming years!**

 **Setsuna: And to close this segment, I have prepared a special omake in order to celebrate this fanfic's first anniversary! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Omake A.1

The little Merma(n)id parody

Once upon a time, there lived a handsome merman in the bottom of the sea named Ren Hakuyuu. He had seven younger siblings, and was the heir to the throne of the Kou Empire. He was wise and a good leader to his people, many supported him and urged him to claim the throne from his mother, now that he is twenty two.

His father, Ren Hakutoku, the previous emperor and ruler of their empire, had died when he was sixteen, killed by humans during one of the kingdom's yearly outings to the surface of the sea. Ever since then, his mother had taken up to herself to rule the empire, but strange things had been occurring during the current empress', Ren Gyokuen's reign.

Sharks were the natural enemy of merpeople, yet when Hakuyuu's mother claimed the throne, she had them tamed and posed as her bodyguards whenever she goes. It was odd, and naturally, people started talking. When it reached Hakuyuu's ears, he consulted his mother about the sharks, yet she remained stubborn and insisted on keeping them; with the reason of 'Increasing the palace's security is important! No one knows when those orcas will attack the palace again'. He remained silent, only nodding at her berating that he's assuming the sharks were evil creatures.

" Hey, ani-ue. " The second oldest prince of the Kou empire approached him one day, a worried look plastered on his face.

" What is it, Hakuren? " It was strange to see his younger brother getting so overworked, as a bad feeling pooled within his stomach.

" Have you seen Hakuryuu? He's been missing the whole day, " That sent Hakuyuu into panic mode.

Hakuryuu, the youngest of eight siblings, was only six years old, and despite his shy personality loved exploring unknown places. This has caused a series of panic attacks for the royal family, only to find the boy somewhere within the palace, lost and in the middle of bawling his eyes out.

" Have you looked throughout the whole palace? He might be somewhere in there, " Despite his composed tone, Hakuyuu was swishing his tail with all his might, swimming in high speed in attempt to find his younger brother.

" No. Not even a trace. The servants have searched through every room, Kouha and Kougyoku tried the gardens, Hakuei looked for him in his room, Kouen gathered the guards to conduct a search party for him, and Koumei is in the middle of scanning the library to see whether he's hiding there or not. I myself have been looking for him in the coral reefs, but he wasn't there either. " Hakuren explained, easily matching his brother's pace.

" Have you told Mother about this? " At his question, Hakuren remained silent for a moment, before coming up with a reply.

" Not yet, but she must've picked up something from the hullabaloo going on. " Hakuyuu nods, lips set into a tight line.

" Tell Kouen to keep the search party going. I'll be paying Sinbad a visit to see if he knows where Hakuryuu is. If I don't return by sunset, tell mother about this and ask her to look for us. " And with that, the two princes split ways with each a purpose in mind.

* * *

" Your younger brother? Well, I couldn't say I have, but, I think I saw a merboy swimming towards that direction earlier this morning. " Sinbad the seagull squawked, pointing his wing to the east.

" That WAS Prince Hakuryuu you idiot seagull! That signature blue tail only belongs to the Ren family! " Ja'far, the grumpy crab, pinched Sinbad's wing, making the poor bird caw in pain.

" Hey! I'm not a sea creature like you! All I saw was his head! How could I see his tail when the sea is also blue? "

" You little- "

" I think that's good enough for me to find him. Thanks, Sinbad, " The eldest merprince interjected their soon-to-be full-blown squabble, and dived back into the ocean.

His mind was oriented only on one thing now: finding Hakuryuu. And he won't rest until he's managed to find that little brother of his.

* * *

Hakuyuu swam miles and miles away from his empire, leading him to unfamiliar waters. He didn't know how far he was from home, as the sun has finally set, and still no trace of Hakuryuu. His tail was aching, begging him to rest even for a short moment, but he refused to do so in favor of his younger brother's safety. Who would've known what the humans would do to the merboy if they found him?

Solomon _forbid_ that anything bad would happen to him. The crown prince inwardly prayed, staying vigilant of his surroundings in case he was ambushed and at the same time keeping an eye open for his missing brother.

After a few more hours of swimming, the stars had finally shown themselves, illuminating the dark sky with their tiny specks of light. As fireworks suddenly shot up to the sky, Hakuyuu spotted his brother nearby a human ship, admiring (or more like gawking at) a red-haired girl who appeared to be around his age.

" Hakuryuu! " He exclaimed, reaching for the boy. Said boy turned to face him, a mixture of relieve and joy plastered on his face.

" Ani-ue! " But as soon as his hands met Hakuyuu's, a gust of wind blew against their faces, followed by a strong wave, crashing against the ship. The early stages of hurricane presented itself.

 _Great. The moment I found him, another thing happens._ Hakuyuu clicked his tongue, swimming towards his brother who had been sent flying away due to the impact.

* * *

After another set of waves, the ship was suddenly set on fire, and the passengers were fleeing on a rubber boat, the red haired girl got her dress stuck to one of the hook on the ship's mast. A young lady, who others deemed fearless, jumped back to the fire-lit ship to save the girl.

" Hang on, Morgiana! I'll get you out of here! " The young woman tried her best to release the dress from the hook as quickly as she could, and grabbed a piece of wooden plank to keep the girl afloat. The rubber boats have been too far out of their reach.

As soon as the girl was far enough from the boat, the young woman was preparing to jump herself, but the mast creaked, and its broken half struck down at her, finally destroying the ship.

" RANN! " Yelled a young man from one of the lifeboats, in a desperate attempt to make sure his sister was still alive. Yet, he heard no reply.

Under the surface of the sea, the ship's debris are slowly sinking to the sandy bottom of the ocean, as Hakuyuu watched them with a nonchalant expression. Hakuryuu was tucked in his arms, unconscious after the chain of events that occurred a while ago.

 _Humans.. they'll never come to realize that sailing in stormy conditions leads to their own demise. How pitiful._ As he was about to head back, he saw a figure slowly going down.

 _A human?_ He came closer towards the person, observing her closely.

Pale skin, long red hair, and two legs. Hakuyuu grabbed hold of her hand to feel her pulse, to find that she was still alive.

 _Weak, but still alive._ He then fell into a dilemma, torn apart between wanting to go home and saving the human. Deep within his heart, he held no particular grudge against the humans, as he knew they weren't the true culprits behind his father's death.

 _And this one looks like she's still pretty young. Such a waste to be dying at a tender age._ Making up his mind, the crown prince lifted the girl onto his back, and kept his head up on the surface, allowing the girl to fill her lungs with oxygen. He tucked Hakuryuu under his arm, while using his other arm to support the girl's weight. He promised himself that he will bring her to the nearest human civilization and leave her there, not wanting to have any further contact with the humans.

* * *

Around dawn, Ren Hakuyuu finally spotted a beach. His arms were aching from supporting the two beings he had with him, and his tail was worn out from swimming the entire night. Luckily, Ja'far and Sinbad somehow managed to find him a while after the hurricane passed and helped him support the girl's head, slightly decreasing his burden. Suddenly gaining an adrenaline rush, his strength increased by three folds, as his tail found its power to swim faster towards the beach.

Resting Hakuryuu's body against a particularly high crag, the merprince of Kou had to drag the human to the beach; his tail only enabled him to drag the girl about three inches from the shore line.

 _Now, how to wake her up without alerting the others..._ He thought, and all of a sudden, an idea rose to the back of his mind.

" What'cha gonna do now, princey? " Sinbad teasingly cawed, urging the merman to do something about the girl.

He took a deep breath, and started singing.

 _" What would I give to live where you are? "_

 _" What would I pay to stay here beside you? "_

 _" What would I do to see you smiling at me? "_

 _" Where would we walk, where would we run "_

 _" If we could stay all day in the sun? "_

 _" Just you and me "_

 _" And I could be "_

 _" Part of your world "_

The human woman, who had been unconscious during the whole trip, finally started choking up the water that filled her lungs, and opened her eyes. Thankfully for Hakuyuu, she only saw the upper half of his body (or particularly his face), which conceals his identity as a merman. Taking advantage of the momentum, he quickly slipped back into the water, hiding behind a medium-sized crag.

Not long after, two black-haired people and a red-haired girl (with more legs coming) ran towards the young woman, the older one lifting her body up and supported it with his own weight, while the younger boy expressed his worry towards the red head.

The crimson haired little girl, on the other hand, stared long and hard at the supposedly empty beach before trailing loosely behind the three.

After they were gone, Hakuyuu was going to fetch his younger brother, only to find him perched on top of the crag he was settled on earlier, and continued his brother's singing with his high-pitched, child-like voice.

 _" I don't know when, "_

 _" I don't know how, "_

 _" But I know something's starting right now "_

 _" Watch and you'll see "_

 _" Someday I'll be "_

 _" Part of your... world_ " The waves crashed onto the crag, giving Hakuryuu some dramatic background effect.

Sinbad, Ja'far, and Hakuyuu stared at the little merboy with blank faces, watching as the boy had his eyes trained on the red-haired little girl, his pale skin slightly flushed.

" Man~ Looks like someone's going to have a human as a sister-in-law, " Sinbad squawked, wiggling his eyebrows.

" Don't even start talking about it, " Hakuyuu sighed, his head now pulsing in exhaustion.

" What Sin said might be true, Hakuyuu-dono. I just hope you're ready to be dragged into your brother's next shenanigans, " Ja'far inwardly pitied the prince, having his royal duties and partly responsible for his country's government is taxing enough for his mind, and now, his younger brother seems like he's going to be dragging the older one into some abnormal puppy love.

* * *

" Hello? Are you awake? " Red filled his vision. Strange. Why is he seeing red when the walls of his room were made of grey stones? And why was it hot? Isn't he supposed to be underwater?

 _Where am I?_ Hakuyuu's vision finally cleared, to see a red crab right in front of his face. It had been none other than Ja'far.

" Hakuyuu-dono! You have to cover yourself up! " The crab busied himself up in finding some kind of fabric he can don to cover... whatever is supposed to be covered.

" Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. " Sinbad flapped his wings on the prince's face to wake the man up.

" How do you feel, your highness? " Mystras, his trusty friend who was a flounder fish, sometimes kind of stupid and a blabbermouth but other times too smart for his own good, inquired.

' I feel exhausted. ' The crown merprince opened his mouth, yet no sound was produced from his vocal chords.

 _I can't answer you, my voice is gone._ He pointed to his neck, and afterwards his hands formed an 'X' to indicate he couldn't speak.

Ja'far, who came back with something that resembled a ship's sail, gave the fabric for Hakuyuu to wear.

" Why oh why did the little prince have to make such a deal with that sea mage Ithnan?! Not only that he went missing for days, now we're dragged in this too! " Ja'far wailed, banging his head onto a nearby rock.

Patting the crab's shell, Hakuyuu tried to explain that it was his fault for letting Hakuryuu slip under his gaze, to which the crab understood.

 _I'm sorry, I only had my eyes off him for a moment, and he disappeared so quickly. So now I'm here to bring him back, and fulfill the contract I made with Ithnan._ Drawing on the sand certainly helped, as the three fully understood the prince's intentions.

" But, do you know how to walk? I don't think you've had those legs before, so.. " Before Mystras finished his sentence, Hakuryuu was already testing his new feet, using a crag as his support.

The merman had slight difficulty at the beginning, wobbling as he took his first steps like a newborn calf.

" As expected from Prince Hakuyuu, you're a natural! " Hakuyuu wryly smiled, as he stared at his body which had been covered in a poor attempt of what looked like clothing.

 _I never had to wear clothes before, so I guess this really is a fresh start._ He gestured, before merry laughter could be heard, getting closer and closer towards the location where the first prince had been washed-up.

" Hide, you two! " Ja'far threw himself and the flounder into the water, while Sinbad perched himself on top of the crag the merprince was holding onto for support.

" Ran-neechan! Over here! " Morgiana cheeered as she tried to avoid the older girl's arms, but bumped into something instead, causing the man to lose his balance and fell to the sand.

" I'm sorry, big brother! " The girl apologized and continued running.

Strangely, he understood her words. Had Ithnan gave him the power to understand their words too? Or was it because the merpeople and the humans share a common tongue without knowing?

Then, he came across the young woman he saved two months ago, panting and huffing in front of him with her knees bent.

" I'm sorry for her actions earlier! She's quite energetic and has tremendous strength for a child, I hope she didn't injure you from the collision earlier. " Stretching her arm out, Ran was expecting the man to accept it (which he did after almost a minute of staring at her outstretched hand).

As he stood up, he clearly towered over her with his height and body posture, almost intimidating even.

 _It's alright. I'm looking for my brother, have you seen him?_ Hakuyuu's mouth moved, but it seemed that he had forgotten so soon that Ithnan had taken away his voice.

The girl stared at him with confusion, as he realized that she did not understand what he said. Then realization struck her.

" You can't speak? " He shook his head, and then crouched down to the sand to scribble some words.

It read: _I can't. I was shipwrecked during last week's storm, and I lost my voice during that incident. And fron what I can see, I'm far away from home._

Ran stared back at him with pity, observing his form. He had nothing to cover himself up save for the sail, and his skin seemed paler than a person's normal complexion.

" Would you like me to help you? I know plenty of people around the world that could help you find your way back. " the crimson-eyed girl offered, which was met with a nod.

" Well then, off we go, oomph! " Using her own body to support the man's weight, Ran lifted him up, and guided him towards the castle. She whistled for Morgiana, as the girl had good hearing, she immediately found the girl back by her side, throwing questions about the blue-haired man.

Hakuyuu then realized that he had forgotten to mention one thing to her. That he needed to find his brother too.

Sinbad cawed him a "good luck", while the two sea creatures waved him a "be well". The three of them have a lot of reporting to do.

* * *

Hakuren was waiting at the rock where Sinbad usually settles, decorated in a pirate theme.

The seagull was fond of collecting a variety of human objects, and once showed Hakuren a 'dinglehopper' (which in reality was a fork), used by human women to comb their hair and a 'snarfblatt' (a smoking pipe), which can produce musical notes from the pipe.

 _He's surely taking a long time,_ Hakuren sighed as he swam on his back, lifting his tail up to the surface of the sea. It glimmered brightly, his dark blue scales reflected the sun's light, as his fin which had been lighter in color; whisked along as he willed it to do so.

After a while, his eyes caught the silhouette of a flying bird from afar. As the creature came closer, Hakuren could easily identify the seagull as Sinbad, who seemed to be in a hurried state.

Having a hard landing on his nest, Sinbad panted, wheezing hard. Ja'far and Mystras looked no better. Both were weary and tired, as the crab took his spot on the edge of the rock, and laid upside down.

" Prince Hakuyuu has successfully approached the humans, but still no sign of Prince Hakuryuu. " Mystras reported, looking flatter than usual.

" What? Still no sign of him? That little _troublemaker_.. once I get my hands on him I swear I'm gonna ground him for a year! " Hakuren frustratingly ruffled his hair, grumbling to himself.

" Speaking of which, Hakuren-dono. What will you do now? The empress is bound to find out that her sons are interacting with the humans. Isn't she going to get.. _furious_? " The second prince shuddered at the thought, not wanting to experience his mother's leash of fury. Even the idea of it was scary enough for his own good.

" That's exactly why I'm out here. She kicked the seven of us out of the palace and told us not to come back until any one of us found Hakuryuu. And that was the reason ani-ue was so adamant in meeting Ithnan; he knew where Hakuryuu had gone to. " The three nodded at his explanation, digesting it in their own thoughts.

" So, any plans on getting the human girl to like ani-ue? " The merman inquired, cutting to the chase.

" Leave it to me! The master in the arts of love! " At that, Sinbad earned himself a jab on the side, courtesy of Ja'far.

" The _only_ thing you can do is spoil the moment when the atmosphere is perfect. " The crab chided, shaking his head.

" Well, how about a romantic boat ride in a lagoon? That will totally set up the moment! " Mystras chimed in, raising his fin in the air.

" Good idea, Mystras. But Ithnan's eels are really cunning; that Markkio and Falan. You guys should be careful during that boat ride-I'll make sure that they won't be able to find your location. " The man uttered without drawing a breath.

Then, he gasped for air, and continued. " I'll go and visit Yamu-chan to see if she knows how to undo the contract. Meet me here by sunset tomorrow. " That said, the spiky-haired merman dived into the sea, leaving the trio behind.

" That leaves more work for us... " Ja'far wailed, wanting to kill himself already.

* * *

" This is our best guest room, I hope it is to your liking. " As the doors in front of him creaked, the scene that greets him was absolutely stunning.

The vast room contained a humongous bed, a intricately decorated wooden wardrobe, and windows that were built as tall as the ceiling. What intrigued him the most was the view the room gave him. If had directly faced the sea, allowing the merprince to gaze at it whenever he wanted.

Turning towards the young woman, he scribbled a set of words on the paper she gave him, which she replied to with a smile.

" You're welcome! I know your stay was unexpected, but I can guarantee you that it's no trouble for me and my retainers, so don't worry. " Spinning around, she took a seat on the soft mattress, patting it gently.

" Speaking of which, you did say you were looking for someone, right? Who is it? "

 _So she remembered._ He said to himself, surprised that she could still recall anything that he wrote after the whole fiasco that occured earlier during dinner.

Imagine his shock the moment Hakuyuu saw Ja'far being served on his plate! And the fact that the crab was still alive was a miracle, as the head chef, Serendine, was chasing the crustacea like there's no tomorrow.

 _Ah, yes. My little brother. He looks just like me but has a scar on the left side of his face, and heterochromatic blue eyes. Have you seen him around here?_ The man scribbled down quickly, getting used to the feeling of the feather quill on his hand.

" Hm... midnight blue hair... a scar on his left face, and heterochromatic blue eyes? Ah, you must be talking about Ryuu-kun, right? He's your brother? " Surpise was evident on her face, as he gave Ran a small nod.

The woman he rescued turned out to be a princess of this castle, in addition to being a mage of the country. Looks like a good deed will definitely be repaid by another good deed. But the problem on his hands now was, how to make her fall for him in three days?

 _Yes. Yes I am._ He replied, wanting to meet his brother already.

" It's good news then! But it's getting late, perhaps you should get some rest. " She closed the curtains, and ushered him to the bed. The man had been standing at the door throughout the talk.

" But hey, you know what? I feel like I've seen you somewhere... when was it again? Ah, two months ago when I got shipwrecked on the shore. Are you sure we've never met before? " At her question, Hakuyuu was confused as to what he had to say. If he said yes, it would definitely be easier for him to approach her, but might risk himself in getting discovered. But if he said no... it would be much more difficult to win her over.

 _Well, we've actually met, but you probably won't remember me._ The first prince wrote down, flipping the paper towards the princess, allowing her to read his words.

" Where? Because I can only faintly recall. " Not wanting to pursue the conversation further, he simply wrote: _you'll know. And have a good rest._

With that, his first day on land ended in a quite chaotic manner.

* * *

The feeling of finally finding his brother was a complete relief. Hakuyuu found him sitting on the dining table the next day, beside the red-haired girl called Morgiana. Nothing had changed about the boy, save for the scar now marring the left side of his face due to the contract he made with Ithnan, but personality-wise, the man could see that the six-year-old was completely smitten with the red head next to him.

When he saw his older brother, Hakuryuu immediately glomped the first prince, apologizing for disappearing from their home for so long.

Hakuyuu merely gave the boy a pat on his head, and faced the onslaught questions thrown at how the boy addresses his older brother.

" 'Ani-ue'? You guys belong to a family of nobles? " The princess' loyal right hand man, Yuzuru, inquired.

" No! Ani-ue and I are princes of mmphhh- " A hand was clasped over the boy's mouth to prevent further leakage of their lineage.

" Princes? " Judal, Yuzuru's younger brother, cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.

 _As Hakuryuu have said, we're princes from a distant country. It's a far distance from here. And as you were saying, if you would be so willing to show us your country's daily life, it would be a great honor for us._ The first merprince messily scribbled, still clamping one hand over the boy's mouth lest he will blurt unnecessary information about their kind.

" Ah, right. Yuzu-san, please tell the servants to prepare a carriage, I'll be the one to show them around today. Ju-kun, Mor-chan, let's go. " The two children obliged, as the five of them were about to leave the human servant alone in the dining room.

" Hey! What about me? " The man complained, pouting slightly.

" You, my friend, will have to _stop_ procrastinating and start doing your paperwork! Those documents aren't going to sign themselves, you know! I've done mine, for you information, so I deserve a break today. " With that, the door was slammed shut.

 _Such a feisty personality._ Hakuyuu noted, hoping that he will never be the subject of her anger.

" Ani-ue! We're going to explore the city! Isn"t that cool?! " The look on his brother's face reflected excitement, and the man couldn't help but smile.

 _Yes, yes it is, Hakuryuu._ The merman gestured, following the three humans towards the invention they call a 'carriage'.

* * *

" So, any progress? " Hakuren asked, deciding to meet Ja'far early in the morning.

" None so far, there hadn't been any development between the two. " The crab reported, Mystras and Sinbad beside him.

" What are they going to do today? " This time, Mystras was the one who replied to merman's question.

" They're going to explore the city, and in the afternoon the princess and Hakuyuu-dono are going for a boat ride on the lagoon. " That said, a cheeky smile immediately flitted across the lotus prince's face.

" Just perfect! Gather all the fishies, Mystras, we have a date to organize! " The second merprince exclaimed, looking somewhat excited.

" Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Ren? " Sinbad lifted his wing to cover his mischievous smile.

" Yep! We're going to help them discover what true love means! " Raising his fist, the seagull bumped his wing on the prince's knuckles, both grinning like idiots.

In the end, Ja'far knew their plan was going to fail. And he's the one who's got to deal with it. _So might as well take it into my hands, then._ He inwardly hummed.

* * *

The heart of the capital city Shinju was remarkably lively. Its livelihood rivals that of his own kingdom, except the people of this country was walking on two legs instead of swimming with a pair of fins and a tail.

Vendors selling goods on both sides of the street, musicians gathering around to play a song as the citizens were happily dancing at the city plaza to the music's beat. Hakuryuu marveled at his surroundings, scurrying off from time to time to buy delicacies that he found eye-catching.

Ran had been the one to drive the carriage, but she's doing a poor job on it as the carriage had almost gone into the canal once, and two other times she was about to run it against her own citizen. Hakuyuu decided to take over, and despite the initial stumbles, overall he was doing it better than she was.

The five had fun until the afternoon, where the three children felt exhausted and Judal demanded for a nap, thus their return to the castle.

And now, it's just him and Ran, settled on a small rowboat as she had insisted on taking him to a favorite spot of hers; namingly a lagoon.

" So, how was today? " She awkwardly began the conversation, staring directly into his eyes.

He couldn't write, as his hands were both occupied by the oars, so he simply replied with a nod.

" Good? I hope you enjoyed the sight-seeing today. " she fidgheted on her seat. " It was quite fun, to be honest, being able to mingle and talk with the people of your country. " At her remark, the merprince gave another nod.

I have to agree with that. He spoke in the back of his mind, relishing in the comfortable silence.

Ja'far, who had been nearby, decided to execute the plan, seeing that neither of the two were attempting to make the first move.

" Percussion, " The ducks began hitting the turtles' shells.

" Strings, " The crickets began chirping to their assigned tune.

" Winds, " The reeds growing on the lagoon matched the wind's rhythm, creating a soft tune.

" Words, " Ja'far perched on top of a reed, near Ran's ear.

 _" There you see him, "_ Hakuyuu rolled his eyes as if saying: _really, Ja'far?_

 _" Sitting there across the way "_

 _" He don't got a lot to say "_

 _" But there's something about him "_

 _" And you don't know why, "_

 _" But you're dying to try "_

 _" You wanna kiss boy "_ As soon as the princess whipped her head to the left, Jafar was quick to jump away.

" Did you hear something? " She asked, as he simply shrugged, not wanting to foil the crab's plan. It was after all, for his own sake as well. Ja'far simply helped him quicken the process.

 _" Yes, you want him "_ The ducks joined Ja'far in singing.

 _" Look at him, you know you do "_ Ran observed the man sitting in front of her, the way his eyes glinted in the moonlight was truly beautiful. It enhances his mysteriousbcharms even more.

 _" It's possible he wants you too "_

 _" There's one way to ask him "_ As he caught her staring at him, the man threw her a small smile, minimizing their distance.

 _" It don't take a word, not a single word "_ They were so close, yet the maiden didn't have the courage to kiss him and jerked away, as he silently continued to row the boat.

 _" Go on and kiss the boy, "_

Ja'far plunged his head into the water, telling the fish to sing along with him.

 _" Sha la la la la la, "_

 _" My oh my "_

 _" Looks like the girl's too shy "_

 _" Ain't gonna kiss the boy "_ Ran pouted slightly, placing his chin on her palm as she knew she had somehow ruined the mood.

 _" Sha la la la la la "_

 _" Ain't that sad "_

 _" It's such a shame, too bad "_

 _" You're gonna miss the boy "_ As Hakuyuu was rowing, Ran finally found a way to start the conversation, and immediately acted.

" You know, I feel kinda bad not knowing your name. Hmm, let me guess it for you. " She placed her thumb over her chin, and started spewing out names.

" Shoma? " He shook his head.

" No? How about.. Naruto? " He visibly grimaced.

" Kentarou? " He shook his head again.

On the edge of the boat, Ja'far loudly whispered: " Hakuyuu, his name is Hakuyuu, " and disappeared into the water.

" Hakuyuu? Hakuyuu-san? " At that, he nods, as she eagerly took hold of his hand.

" That sounds very strong. Alright then, Hakuyuu-san it is. " He let his hand clasp over hers as they headed towards the inner part of the lagoon.

 _" Now's your moment "_

 _" Floating in a blue lagoon "_

 _" Girl, you better do it soon "_

 _" No time will be better "_

 _" He don't say a word "_

 _" And he won't say a word "_

 _" Until you kiss that boy, "_ Underneath their boat, a flurry of colorful fish was swimming in a circle, as instructed by Ja'far.

 _" Sha la la la la la "_

 _" Don't be scared "_

 _" You got the mood prepared "_

 _" Go on and kiss the boy "_ Fireflies surrounded their boat, providing some lighting under the secluded area of the lagoon.

A mile away from their location, Ren Hakuren whistled, noticing the romantic atmosphere set by Ja'far. " Looks like Ja'far outdid himself this time, it's amazing! " He was shushed by the water mage beside him, telling the prince to lower down his voice.

" Your highness, we've got company. I'd appreciate it if you can quiet down a bit. " The blunt mermaid uttered, half of her face hidden beneath the surface of the lagoon.

" Ah, right. My bad. Falan and Markkio are here, aren't they? Let's hunt ourselves some eels, shall we? "

 _" Sha la la la la la, "_ Meanwhile, the show continues inside the curtain of willow trees, with all of the performers urging the two passengers in the boat to kiss already.

 _" Don't stop now "_

 _" Don't try to hide it "_

 _" How you wanna kiss the boy "_

 _" Oh oh , "_ The fish within the Pelicans' mouth jumped out to sing with the other animals.

 _" Sha la la la la la, "_

 _" Float along, "_

 _" And listen to the song "_ Here, Sinbad decided to join the chorus but ended having his beak shut by the flamingos due to his shrill and awful voice.

 _" The song say kiss the boy "_

 _" Oh oh, "_

 _" Sha la la la la la, "_

 _" Music play "_

 _" Do what the music say "_

 _" You gotta kiss the boy "_ Their faces was just centimetres away, as both of them leaned closer to each other, the mood was utterly perfect. The creatures were also making kissing noises, encouraging them even more.

Their lips were about to touch when Hakuyuu distinctly heard what had been like his brother's voice, yelling: " Shoot! I missed! " before the boat was suddenly upturned, and the mood was completely ruined.

So much for Ja'far's well-executed plan.

* * *

Inside his dimly-lit cave, Ithnan gleefully cackled to himself. From his magical orb, he could see that his pets had managed to interrupt the prince's kiss with the girl.

" Good work, Falan, Markkio, you managed to foil their kiss! " The two eels beamed at the praise of their owner.

But as if realization struck Ithnan, he began going around the room, his tentacles scavanging for the necessary ingredients his spell needed. " But it was a close call. What if he kisses her _tomorrow_? No, no no! They shall not! This is time for Ithnan to interfere! I will use any means to completely gain control of the empire and support Empress Gyokuen! Muahahahahahahaha! " As he threw in the ingredients one by one, Ithnan muttered some words after plunging the last material he needed into his cauldron to complete the spell.

Slowly, his form changed into that of a human male's, and the golden shell necklace still clung to his neck; which had contained Ren Hakuyuu's voice.

The sea sorcerer was never going to fulfill his promise to the merman, he had intended on getting rid of him to ensure his queen's reign will last for a long time. And with that intention, he will seduce the human princess and marry her, so that Ren Hakuyuu will be doomed to being his slave for eternity!

* * *

Despite the unexpected outcome earlier, a smile was present on Ran's face, brightening her expression even more. She didn't mind having to return back to the palace soaked to the bone. She was happy, saying that " I haven't swam for a long time now. That felt good. " instead of getting angry and berating him for not rowing the boat well.

And for some unknown reason, Hakuyuu's heart skipped a beat upon seeing the upturn of the girl's lips.

" It's getting late, don't you think? " Hakuyuu nods, accompanying the girl as they walked down the beach.

" Say, what would you do if your servant and best friend keeps pestering you to get married quickly for the sake of your country? Will you do it? " She suddenly asked, surprising him.

 _Well.. If it was for the sake of the country, I'd do it for my people's happiness._ He signed, and looks like she understood him.

" The people's happiness, huh. But they told me they wanted me to be happy too. And if it was for the sake of my country, Yuzuru would tell me to marry someone I don't even know, let alone love. " Her shoulders visibly sagged, as the crimson-eyed girl lifted the hem of her skirt, using her feet to kick the sand.

 _Then marry someone you love._ The merman held a deadpan expression on his face, as if stating the most obvious thing in the world.

" I can't! I mean, not now! I'm not pining for anyone at the moment, and I still want to learn more of the world rather than being tied down to my duties as a princess. Yet that busybody aide of mine keeps telling me to marry quickly so that people won't deem me as a late-bloomer. Pshh, as if I care, " She snorted, applying a particularly strong force on her kick.

 _You shouldn't hear too much of what others say, princess. It's the man whom you will spend the rest of your life with, you need consider him carefully. Rather than rushing into marriage, it's better to know someone to a certain level and then get married. Love is an essential key in building a warm family._ He signed, but he didn't know why he's saying that. Hakuyuu himself has zero experience with women, so far as only having his mother, sisters and female servants as the bunch of females he had interacted with. He has no particular interest in gaining a spouse; he feels that it's too early for him to be bound into familial responsibilities.

" I guess so... " She drew a heavy sigh, gazing at the full moon. " I wish I had a male sibling. That way, this kingdom won't be neglected once I have to move away due to marital conditions. " Smiling wryly, she faced Hakuyuu, who was several steps behind her.

 _It's a shame, but it's inevitable. Unless your husband would be willing to move in with you to this country._ A jolt of pain struck Hakuyuu's chest when he inagined Ran getting married.

Yesterday, he felt nothing about the girl. Yet today, it pains him to even think that she will be marrying another man. A _human_. Not _him_.

" If only, huh. But nonetheless, I haven't thanked you for the boat ride today. It was pretty fun, despite having to go back with wet clothes and shoes. It truly made my day, Hakuyuu-san. " She approached him, and sooner than he can blink, the shorter girl pressed a kiss to right cheek, and drew back quickly, her face albeit flushed.

" C-C-Consider that as a token of appreciation for today, Hakuyuu-san. And you should rest now, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. " With that said, the girl dashed further away from him, as he himself was stunned for a moment, before making his way back to the palace in a dazed manner.

As soon as the dark-haired man was out of sight, Ran immediately crouched down to the ground, both hands pressed to her cheeks. She found herslf reduced to a blushing mess. " Oh my _Solomon_ , did I just seriously do that? You only known him for a day, girl! Get a grip! " Trying to calm herself down, she fished her bamboo flute out of her pocket, and played the tune she strongly recalled in the back of her mind; the song her savior had sang when she regained her consciousness.

After she finally calmed down, the princess was about to return to the palace, until she faintly heard her savior's voice. She paused in her steps.

Slowly, the voice got stronger, and then, everything was pitch black.

* * *

The next day, the kingdom was in an uproar. Their princess has finally decided to settle down! It called for a celebration.

Ja'far was ecstatic, he thought that the merprince was the red haired maiden's intended. Urging the merman to rise from his bed, Hakuyuu immediately walked down the halls, his feet taking him to the girl's room.

As he was about to reach for the door, he heard Yuzuru talking to the crimson-eyed girl, congratulating her on her marriage.

" My princess, congratulations on your marriage. I can see that you are going to lead a happy life with him. " The man smiles, as the girl replied with a cheery tone.

" Thank you! I hope you will continue to serve us as you have been, Yuzu-san. And I'd like the wedding ceremony to be held on the sea, be sure to have us lawfully wedded before the sunset. " Hakuyuu retracted his hand, took several steps backwards, and walked back to his room with heavy steps.

Little did he know that Ran's husband-to-be was none other than Ithnan in disguise.

* * *

The sun's position soon rose up high in the sky, as noon had finally arrived.

" Cheer up, Hakuyuu! There's no need to mope around! Your mother will definitely help you out of this mess! " It earned Sinbad a weak glare from Hakuyuu, who quickly used his hands to communicate.

 _More like happy. She's been wanting to get rid of Hakuren and I ever since Father's death occurred. If anything, I think she's the one behind all of this._ Then, as fast as the question came to his mind, the merprince immediately 'spoke' again.

 _Did you see the face of Ran's groom? I don't recall seeing him for the past two days, nor his presence lingering around the palace._ Sinbad's head immediately shot up, as the seagull immediately flapped his wings, soaring into the sky.

" I'll see what I can find. " And off he went.

After the bird left, the merman faced the crab, about to give him some instructions _. Ja'far, I need you to go and-_ All of a sudden the door slammed open, revealing two familiar faces by the door.

" Ani-ue! " It was Hakuren, dashing towards his brother with two legs. Wait, what? Hakuren had _legs_?

 _Hakuren? How did you manage to-_ His sign language was cut by the second prince's remark.

" No time to explain. We gotta go, now. Yamu-chan, if you'd please. " The teal head nods, bowing slightly to acknowledged the older prince.

" They shouldn't be too far off the coast right now. We can still catch up. " Oh. He was already getting an idea about what they were going to do.

As Hakuren pulled his arm to start walking, Hakuyuu stopped his younger brother, throwing a question that sent his brother over the edge again.

 _Where's Hakuryuu?_

Said boy was on the ship with Morgiana, enjoying that delicacies that Serendine, the castle's head chef, offered to them.

* * *

About an hour later, Hakuyuu, Hakuren, Yamuraiha, and Ja'far were on the beach, preparing themselves to crash a wedding party. They had stopped looking for Hakuryuu after one of the maids told the group that the little boy had also boarded the ship earlier in the morning.

Everything was in place, except on finding any means of transportation for Hakuyuu.

" It's _quicker_ to swim there, " Yamuraiha argued, folding her arms over her ample chest.

" But my brother _can't_ swim that fast now that he's a human! We need something he can grab onto while you use your magic to speed things up, " Hakuren retorted, while Ja'far found a couple of barrels lying nearby, untouched.

He called out to the arguing pair, " Hey! We can use this! The barrels can keep Hakuyuu-dono afloat! " The former second prince immediately agreed, throwing the barrels into the water and asked his brother to grab onto one of them.

Hakuren himself slowly entered the water, his two legs vanishing in place of his tail. Hakuyuu, if not for the years of self-control and calm facade he possessed, would have gawked at his brother.

" It's called magic, dear brother. " Then, he called out to the mermaid at the front end of the barrel. " Yamu! You ready? " As if on cue, the sorceress snapped her fingers, and faced the prince with a huge smirk plastered on her face.

" After you, " No sooner than he can reply, Hakuyuu clung tightly onto the barrel for his life. Yamuraiha's magic was efficient for this plan, but _too efficient_ for his liking. It felt like riding a boat empowered by advanced machinery.

* * *

Sinbad finally caught up to the ship, panting in exhaustion. From where he perched, the seagull could directly spy into the groom's room.

The bird could hear the groom singing, as his small, almost nonexistent ears caught the words "takeover, Ren Gyokuen, and princes". And what had utterly blown his mind was the groom's true identity. He was Ithnan in disguise!

Squawking out in surprise, he immediately took flight, having to relay this important piece of information. The poor princess should not be married to such an evil jerk!

* * *

On their way towards the ship, the group was met with a frantic Sinbad, who was spewing incoherent words from his mouth.

" Speak properly, you idiotic seagull! " Ja'far growled, wanting to hear the piece of information the bird brought.

" G-Gr-Groom... I-I-Ithnan... h-handsome man... disguise... " Yamuraiha tried to glue the words together, and understood what Sinbad wanted to say.

" The girl's groom is Ithnan in disguise! We must hurry! It's almost sunset, and if we're too late... " The teen trailed off, biting her lip

" They'll be lawfully wedded. " Hakuren dreaded, his fins matching the pace of Yamuraiha's magic.

" Not yet! We should bring some more friends to spice up the wedding! " The lotus prince whistled, calling the attention of the sea lions basking under the sky and schools of colorful fish. Ja'far gathered some starfish and octopi, recruiting more personnels for the wedding-crashing.

" I should go ahead and stall the wedding! Come Ja'far, you'll be with me! " Settling the crab on his back, the two friends took off, hoping that they can delay the vows.

 _Will we be able to arrive on time?_ Hakuyuu inwardly thought, eyes focused on the scenery in front of him.

* * *

The sun was starting to set when the wedding ceremony began. Ithnan chuckled to himself, seeing no trace of Hakuyuu's presence within the boat.

As the priest started talking, Ithnan immediately interjected, and said, " Can we just skip to the vows now, please? We want to be wed as soon as possible. " 'Lovingly' gazing at the princess whom he had hypnotized the night before, she returned his smile with a tighter hug onto his arm, and the priest started reading the vows.

" Do you, Amir, take Ran, princess of- " Before the priest could finish reading the first sentence, an array of sea creatures latched themselves onto him, preventing him from speaking.

Ran simply stood there, unmoving, due to being hypnotized. She could only do what he ordered her to do.

The sea lions began to climb aboard the ship, juggling the sea mage. A starfish stuck itself onto his mouth, preventing him from speaking. Ja'far, who had been hanging upside down from the back of Sinbad's wing, released himself from the bird and latched onto a part of Ithnan's body, pinching his claws on the part where it hurt the most.

Rolling down on the ship's wooden floor in pain, he quickly found himself face-to-face with the seagull, who snatched the golden shell away from his neck.

" NOOOO! "

Just in the nick of time, Hakuyuu finally reached the ship, boarding it just as Sinbad broke the shell, and the first merprince of Kou had his voice returned to him.

As the shell was broken, Ran's mind was also freed from the spell Ithnan cast on her, finally knowing the identity of her true savior.

" Hakuyuu-san! " She ran towards him, but the man suddenly fell to the ground, his legs transforming back into a tail.

" Ran, " He quietly uttered, gaze locked with the cunning sea mage.

" You're too late! It's already sunset! And now, your soul will be mine! " Lunging at the merman, Ithnan dragged the prince back to the sea with him, tentacles tightly wrapped around the crown prince's tail.

* * *

" Did you really think striking a deal with me was a wise choice, my prince? That was foolish of you. I am but your mother's loyal servant, after all. She told me to get rid of you, her sons and here she is now! " Entering Ithnan's cave, Hakuyuu caught the sight of his mother casually drinking tea, as if it was her own home.

" My, welcome back, my _dear_ son. " She greeted with sickeningly sweet tone, carressing Hakuyuu's left cheek.

" Don't mess with me! So you truly are the felon, Mother. I never expected any less from you. " He bared his teeth, struggling to release himself from Ithnan's death grip on him.

" Touché. After all, your father was nothing but a stepping stone to rule this country, and soon, I will rule the entire world with the guidance of Our Father! " She cackled like a madman, a feverish gaze plastered on her eyes.

" Not if I can help it! " A familiar voice filled his ears, as the color red entered his line of sight.

" Release Hakuyuu-san or I'll kill you both. " She held a riffle with both hands, pointing them towards the two villains.

" Do you really believe that a mere human invention can kill me, little girl? It takes a lot more than a toy to- " It took Ran only a few seconds to have a bullet shot through Gyokuen's stomach, causing the woman to chortle.

" That won't work, sweetheart, I'm immune to those kind of- " Before she could continue her sentence, the empress of the Kou empire started screaming in pain, a burning sensation spreading throughout her whole body like fire.

" It was specially made; customised be yours truly. I know there are some rotten old creatures like you lurking in the ocean, so it's pretty helpful. " The girl wiped the gun, no emotion was present in her face while she shot the bullet through Ithnan with ultimate precision, careful not to injure the merman held captive by him.

" Some humans learn sorcery like merpeople do. And _I'm_ one of them. " Pulling Hakuyuu out of Ithnan's tentacles, Ran utilized her magic in getting them out of the cave as quickly as possible, as not long after they got out, the underwater grotto exploded, destroying itself into lumps of useless rocks.

They returned to dry land, meeting up with their comrades.

" So, how was that? " She mustered a grin, which looked like a lopsided smile instead.

" That was.. "

" You were rad, girl! That was _**totally**_ badass! " Hakuren chimed in, interrupting the pair's conversation.

The princess jerked back in surprise, before a genuine smile grew on her lips, bumping her fist with the second merprince of Kou.

" Thanks, man! You and I could totally be buddies! " At her statement, Hakuren chuckled.

" More like in-laws. Well, if my brother will be marrying you, that is. " He wiggled his eyebrows, earning a glare from Hakuyuu.

" Man! Go on and kiss already! " Mystras exclaimed, flapping his fins in excitement.

" Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes, cos' I need to know, " Sinbad sang out of pitch, but nonetheless managed to embarass the human girl.

" Do you want her to be with you for the rest of your life or not? Make up your mind now cause' I've got Mother's staff on my hands, " Urging Hakuyuu to make a decision, Hakuren lifted the trident up, the golden object shining under the sunlight.

" But who will be in charge of the- "

" Just say yes already! _Solomon_ , I swear this drama is frustrating me with every passing second! " Ja'far yelled, waving his claws in the air.

Rolling his eyes, Hakuyuu faced the girl in front of him, and smiles slightly.

" Yes, I do. " Satisfied with his brother's answer, the younger merprince lightly tapped the trident's tip on the water's surface, and in a split second, Hakuyuu's tail reverted back into a pair of legs, and also gave him a new set of outfit.

She embraced him, promising to spend the rest of their lives together.

* * *

The wedding day came, and Serendine was busying herself into finishing the wedding cake's final touches, before her eyes picked up a certain crab around the cake, and immediately chased after it.

" Get back here, you little _pest_! Don't even _think_ about ruining the cake! " She chased the crab halfway across the ship, ignoring the eyes glued to her back.

Mystras had wished Hakuyuu a well life on land, before being lowered into the sea again. Then, one by one Hakuyuu's siblings were lifted up to the edges of the boat, giving them the chance to hug their brother for one last time. Ran also got to hug them, and Hakuryuu had been especially clingy that he cried when he was lowered back into the water.

And last but not least, Hakuren came up, holding their mother's trident.

" Come and visit us sometimes, yeah? Our empire will always be open for the both of you, " Hakuyuu gave his brother a tight embrace, before the mischievous prince approached his newly-wedded wife.

" Please take care of my older brother, and stay rad as always, sister-in-law! " Ran blushed at the title, but managed to reply an "I will!" to the twenty-year-old.

That day, the land and sea were truly united, with the love of two beings from separate worlds, and now bound together in a marriage full of love.

-END-

 **P.S.: Please do not take this omake too seriously. As written in the title, it's just a parody, so the pairing that I used there doesn't necessarily mean that it'll be the pairing that I will use in this series. It completely has no connection to the story plot, I swear.**

 **Oh and, I've always loved "The little Mermaid" as a child, so I thought: "Why not make this into my fanfic's first anniversary omake?" And I did. Hope you enjoyed it and see you in the next update!**

 **Cast:**

 **Ran- Prince Eric**

 **Ren Hakuyuu- somewhat Ariel(?) but more stoic and rational than said mermaid**

 **Ren Hakuren- dunno, just made him up as one of Hakuyuu's siblings**

 **Sinbad- Scuttle**

 **Ja'far- Sebastian**

 **Mystras- Flounder**

 **Ren Gyokuen- evil version of King Triton**

 **Ithnan- Ursula; Gyokuen's minion**

 **Falan- Flotsam**

 **Markkio- Jetsam**

 **Morgiana- Max**

 **Yuzuru- Grimsby**

 **Ren Hakuryuu- (The true) Ariel; he's completely head over heels for Mor-chan but ended up dragging his brother into the problem**

 **Yamuraiha- a good water mage who is also Hakuren's private secretary (doesn't exist in the original little mermaid film)**

 **Serendine- Chef Louis (the guy who has bad blood with Sebastian)**

 **Ren Hakuei, Ren Kouen, Ren Koumei, Ren Kouha, Ren Kougyoku- Cameo**


	21. Chapter 20: Their true Lineage

Chapter 20: Their true lineage

* * *

 **Hola, amigos! How are you guys? I feel as if I've just came back from the dead with a mountain of tasks clouding over my head for the past few months. Anyway, remember that Yuzuru guy from the previous chapter? Yeah, that Yuzuru guy is gonna play an important part in this chapter, so keep your eyes open for it! XD**

 **See the notes at the end of the chapter for further clarification.**

* * *

After what felt like an eternity of convincing the villagers that the bandits won't be returning to raid the village and settling both Judal and Morgiana to their shared bed (courtesy of the villagers), Ran invited the two Kou princes to join her at the low table provided inside their _ger,_ prepared to answer as many questions as they would throw at her.

Speaking in a hushed tone, she broke the ice that seemed to grow even thicker with every passing second between the three of them.

" So, is there anything you would like to ask? Regarding my true identity, that is. " Her body leaned forward slightly against the wooden table, observing the brief glances exchanged among the two brothers.

" Ah. Then I'd like you to answer this honestly, Ran. Just what are you? " Hakuren gingerly raised his hand, eliciting a chuckle from the girl due to the expression plastered on his face.

" Me? I'm a human. Just like the two of you, " She shrugged, tilting her head slightly to the left.

" That's not what I meant! Just who are you in the first place? What is your true identity? What motive do you have in aiding us since the beginning? And lastly, why didn't anyone tell me that I have a djinn now? " The lotus prince raised his voice slightly higher, causing a Ran, Hakuyuu, and himself to freeze when they heard a quiet grunt coming from where Judal and Morgiana were.

Ran tiptoed over to see whether either of the two had woken up due to the ruckus, but it seems that both were out cold; with Judal having his left arm rested on Morgiana's face, the girl's face slightly disgruntled upon feeling the weight on top of her.

Releasing a sigh, the magi returned to her seat, directing a glare towards Hakuren; to which the latter only responded with a "sorry!" in a quieter voice.

" Well, I'll start answering all four of your questions. " Ran coughed into her sleeve, before a serious expression replaced her glare, gone was her playful and cheery persona.

Hakuyuu and Hakuren simultaneously nodded, as both males leaned forward in interest, eyes never leaving the girl's figure.

The girl caught sight of Hakuyuu's gaze on her; it almost feels like he was drilling holes on her with how intensely he was looking at her. It was as if nothing can distract him.

 _What's wrong with him?_ She ignored the slight tug within her heart, and continued talking.

" I shall introduce myself once again. My name is Ran, and I am a _magi_. Although I might have regarded myself as an ordinary magician, this is the truth. I was born and raised in a small village in the east of Kou until the age of five. " She made sure to emphasize on her _true_ identity, and ultimately enjoyed the gobsmacked-scratch that, Hakuren was totally _slack-jawed_.

" A-A m-magi?! W-Why? H-how?! " Hakuren turned his head towards his brother, who didn't seem surprised in the least.

" I haven't finished answering your third question, Hakuren-san. Please be patient, " Drawing a deep breath, Ran resumed her explanation.

" At the beginning, I simply thought it was right to aid two victims of a big fire, especially when your stomach had been continuously bleeding without showing any signs of stopping. " The crimson head pointed at the younger Ren, as her lips broke into a wry chuckle.

" Never expected the both of you to be princes, actually. I've never seen your faces even once back in Kou. I only knew your names. " That sentence brought Hakuyuu back from the depths of his mind.

" You are a Kou citizen, yet you don't recognize us? " At his question, Ran shook her head.

" Not at all. I lived far away from Rakushou until I turned five years old. Even then, I only learned of the imperial family from the rumors going on around when the late Emperor Hakutoku dropped by our village after he subjugated a rebellion in an area close to my village. Apparently, he brought one of his sons back then, but I... never got a glimpse of him nor the emperor. B-Besides, I heard that the two of you mostly spent your time on campaigns, so it's natural for kids of the younger generation to not recognize your faces. " She almost slipped up with her little white lie. While it was true that she didn't manage to see the emperor, it was part of her daily routine to see the prince during his stay on the outskirts of her village.

 _But it's been a long time since then, it's only natural if I couldn't remember his face._ As the maiden was drowning in her own thoughts, the calling of her name brought the girl back to reality.

" Ah, sorry. I got lost in my thoughts for a second there. I spent almost half of my life exploring the world. Well, countries, mostly. I only returned to Kou when I was thirteen. " She curtly replied, not wanting to elaborate further.

" How did you come to learn of your true identity? You told me you were not aware of it in the beginning, " The former crown prince inquired, lacing his arms together.

While the magi knew pretty much everything about him and his brother, she gave away little to no information regarding herself. She was an enigma, she leaves out too many details of her life for him to connect the dots.

" I reckon you've heard the name Yunan, the Wandering Magi. " The older Ren nodded at the mention of the magi, while the younger brother was taken aback by her statement.

" Yunan's a magi? I thought he was just a traveler. We crossed paths once, right after Sinbad and Mystras dragged me into one of their shenanigans. " The former second prince's face contorted into that of a befuddled expression, disbelief slowly creeping into his senses.

" You've met him in person?! " Ran hissed under her breath, casting a worried glance at the former second prince.

" Why didn't you tell us, Ren? " Hakuyuu, on the contrary, appeared curious at Hakuren's unexpected revelation.

The man merely rubbed the back of his head and let out a nervous laugh. " Because... I kinda forgot? Until Ran mentioned it earlier, that is. " He stuck a tongue out and winked.

" You 'kinda' forgot? He didn't do anything nasty, did he? Like talking about anything weird or something, " Ran inquired, arching one of her eyebrows.

The white lotus prince held his chin in a contemplative manner. " I think not. If memory serves me, he showed the way back to our inn when we first arrived in Reim after Sinbad and Mystras dragged me to the red light district. " Then, realization flashed on his face. " But he did ask me something back then. It was a matter concerning you, but I only kept silent since I didn't know who he was. "

" He probably knows I was with you guys. " She heaved a sigh. " Now then, back to the topic. I met him in Balbadd when I was nine, about a year after I first encountered Ja'far-san. He was being bullied by the local children, so I decided to help him. And from there on, I learned of my real identity as a magi. I stayed with him for a year at the bottom of the Great Rift; at that time he often left me to my own devices since he was busy dealing with his _precious_ king vessel. " Ran rolled her eyes in indignation, snorting quietly.

" When you said you were traveling around the world, you really weren't kidding... " Hakuren eyed the girl in awe and envy. To be traveling around the world at the mere age of 9 was a huge feat itself, something he could never have done when he was Kou's second prince and war general.

" Of course I wasn't, every part and detail was my firsthand experience. Every part of it is real, unless your refuse to believe me-well, that's your choice. " She shrugged lightly.

" Then what about your expertise in magic? Did you hone it on your own? " Hakuren asked after a moment of silence, and the girl regarded him with a nod.

" Partially, yes. My training in Magnostadt was incomplete; I only managed to learn there for a year before being on the move again. But despite that, the knowledge bore a fruitful result, as it has aided me through countless situations. After I left Magnostadt, I practiced on my own, and the magic that you have witnessed so far is the result of my self-study. " She offered them a small smile, pride flashing briefly on her face.

Then, as quick as it came, the pride vanished from the magi's facial features, the girl regaining her composure. " And as for your third question, I simply chose the both of you as my king vessels because I can see the potential in you. I believe that you won't easily fall into depravity, and have what it takes to face Ren Gyokuen. "

She paused, before averting her gaze to the side. " If you're going to ask me why I didn't choose anyone before the two of you came; well, I had other things... to attend to. I knew that ridding the world of Al-Thamen is one of my top priorities, but I wasn't interested in anyone before you guys came along. " That said, Ran lifted her head. " Which was why I opened a clinic; to help the sick as well as information-gathering. My hut itself served as a dual purpose, as what you saw when we escaped through the underground passage I built prior to opening the clinic. I often did experiments for my research there, as a safety precaution if anything were to accidentally blow up. "The girl airily made gestures as she explained, a small smirk making its way to her lips.

" So in other words, you were going undercover until you encountered us in that forest. " Hakuren concluded, pointing towards the girl with his index finger.

" You can put it that way, since I was evading the eyes of Al-Thamen in Kou. It's their nest, after all. " She nods, cracking her knuckles. " Sorry, my fingers feel a little stiff, " She apologized, before resuming the conversation.

" Anyway, your determination to rid Kou of Al-Thamen is my main reason to help you, so rest assured, I will never betray you, no matter what. And mind you, your social rank has nothing to do with this; I simply chose the both of you out of my own accord. " Ran eyed them sharply, clearing any misunderstanding or thoughts the former princes had regarding her intentions in aiding them.

" I see. Thank you for that. " The doubt is now cleared from the younger Ren's face, while his brother remained silent.

 _He's probably feeling bored, having to listen to this twice._ She thought to herself, recognizing that knowing look plastered on the older man's facial features.

" And by the way, Stolas told us you're the most suitable to become his king vessel, so, he chose you. And the rest is history. You can ask for the rest of the details yourself. " The red head pointed towards Solomon's insignia engraved on the former prince's Guan Dao, where his djinn rested.

" Is there anything else you wish to know? " Clearing her throat, the red-haired magi inquired her two companions, who exchanged glances before Hakuren spoke once again.

" Ah, yeah. Why do you always keep you forearms bandaged? Is there something that should be hidden? Or is it your family's custom? " Hakuren inquired, pointing at the girl's bandaged limbs.

" Oh, these? Good question. Just don't freak out when you see what's under them, though. " Slowly, Ran tore her bandages open, revealing her skin, paler than the rest of her body. As the rest of the fabric came off from her forearms, the fragment of Fanalis fangs came into view, embedded on her skin.

" Is that what I think it is? " The second prince asked in a hushed tone, grimacing slightly at the sight.

" Yeah. These are what you call magoi suppressors, made from Fanalis fangs. I've had them on me since I was five. " Said fragments glimmered in mild orange, due to the dim lighting provided by the lantern inside the room.

" Five years old? That must've been a painful experience. " Hakuyuu commented, brows slightly furrowed. Ran then recalled that she skipped the story of how those fangs ended up on her arms when she and the former crown prince engaged in a private conversation at the meadow two weeks prior to tonight.

" Well, it did hurt when my grandmother replaced the rubies on my arms with these, but they serve as a protection as well. " Gingerly touching the fragments, a lopsided smile found its way to Ran's lips, as a memory of her family flickered across her mind.

" _Replaced_? And you had _rubies_ before that? Are your parents _insane_?! " Hakuren half-yelled, only to be shushed by Ran and Hakuyuu.

" Yes, I originally had rubies embedded on my forearms. And **_no_** , my parents are not _crazy_ and _willing_ enough to hurt me. If anything, it was Yunan-san's fault for that. When I was born, he happened to be nearby my village. And the tacky _geezer_ just had to place the rubies onto my newborn self's arms. So voila, they were embedded on my arms for about five years before I had to leave my village. Afterwards, the Fanalis fangs came in their place. " Using magic to re-attach her bandages, Ran once again covered her forearms with the fabric, concealing the Fanalis fangs underneath them as she sighed aloud in annoyance.

" ... I see. If you were to remove them, it would result to the revelation of your identity as a magi, am I correct? " Hakuyuu concluded, earning a nod from the red head.

" Exactly. And it would make it easier for Gyokuen to track me down, since she is no ordinary magician herself. " Ran crossed her arms over her chest, licking her dry lips.

" Speaking of Gyokuen, just what are her true colors? She's no longer the mother that Yuu and I used to know. It's like she's had her personality warped. " Hakuren frowned, using his arms to exaggerate his claim.

" Since you're questioning her sanity, I hope you're prepared to hear what I have to say. " ran glanced at both men, earning a nod from each of them. "Very well. That woman is no longer herself. She's lost control of her body a long time ago, " Ran joined her hands together, a grim expression overtaking her features.

" By losing control of her body you mean... she's possessed by something? " The lotus prince inquired, doubt clearly portrayed in his eyes.

" I can't tell you yet, I'm sorry. But whatever it is, that thing controlling her is dangerous. " The magi's gaze hardened, anger and grief flashed across her red orbs briefly before dissipating into thin air.

Then it was Hakuyuu's turn to question her. " How do you know so much regarding this matter? Not even us, her own sons have any knowledge regarding that. " A wry smile crept up to Ran's lips, as a cracked laugh escaped her throat.

 _Because I was once her ally, her comrade, and we once fought against the same enemy._

" Let's just say that I've done my research. I promise that I'll tell you about it when the time comes. " The look in Ran's eyes pleaded them not to question her any further.

Hakuyuu cleared his throat. " If you say so. But now that I think of it, you haven't mentioned a thing regarding your lineage, " At the mention of her family, Ran visibly clenched her jaw.

" Is that so? Well, I have to regretfully inform you that they're all gone. " She flatly informed them, not wanting to be pitied nor sympathized with.

The candle flickered slightly.

" Long story short, my whole village was raided by Al-Thamen when I was six. No one was spared from the incident, save for my younger brother, who went missing during the catastrophe. He and I were the only survivors of the village. Quite a sad story, I have to admit. " It was something she was used to telling. People would then throw sympathetic looks and pity her, trying to empathize her situation, and she'd simply smile. Nothing they said could bring any of the people she loved back, and she never liked any treatment of the sort.

But instead of pitying eyes, her gaze was met with admiration and acknowledgement. Neither of the two had done what she initially expected them to do.

" No wonder you're this strong, Ran. You were able to be what you are now, despite the tragedy that fell upon your family. I respect you for that. We both lost our father as well, so at least we know the feeling of losing a loved one, " Hakuyuu pats her head, catching her off guard.

It took her several minutes to muster a proper respond to the man." You flatter me, Hakuyuu-san. " She chuckled, raising a fist to her mouth. The look in her eyes somewhat changed.

" Don't be modest, Ran! You deserve it! " Hakuren guffawed, eyes crinkling slightly with joy.

" Thank you for sharing with us. It seems that you look more relaxed now. " The former crown prince commented, as she noticed that the tension from her shoulders were gone.

" Hm? I guess so. My chest feels lighter now. " She hummed, masking a yawn.

A loud yawn came from her right. " I feel exhausted. I'm gonna hit the bed now, so, night' Ran, brother. " The spiky blue head climbed onto his bed, and laid down. The man's loud snores could be heard in a mere three minutes.

" Night. " The magi softly replied, walking towards the flap of the _ger_.

" You're not going to sleep yet? " Hakuyuu's voice halted her footsteps, as she partially turned to face him.

" Nah, I'm going to get some fresh air. You can go ahead and sleep, Hakuyuu-san. " As she was about to leave, Hakuyuu's hand wrapped around hers, pulling her backward.

" I'll accompany you. Walking alone at night is dangerous. " His midnight blue orbs flashed genuine concern for her, and thus, the girl reluctantly agreed.

" Alright. " Great, there goes her chance of having some private time to herself.

 _Might as well tell him that._ A small voice in her mind uttered, as the magi steeled her nerves in preparation of the chain of events that will follow as a consequence of her actions.

 _I just hope his opinion about me won't change_.

* * *

Nights at Rakushou are often chilly, even during the peak of summer.

A soft breeze entered the man's room, causing the candle on his study table to flicker slightly. Cicadas chirped outside his window; joined by the frogs' croaking, and the aged willow tree in his garden allowed its leaves to dance to the wind's rhythm.

The room itself was dimly lit; several lanterns hung themselves on four corners of the room, as numerous scrolls laid unfurled on top of his study table along with a map of the world; some of the continents drawn on the parchment circled with black ink. A lavender-scented incense burned inside an intricately decorated censer; depicting a white egret, was placed on one of the room, producing a faint yet alluring scent.

Rumpled sheets of paper lied still on the ground; bristling slightly from their position when an occasionally strong wind blew into the room.

Yet no man was spotted, supposedly reveling and divulging into pieces of information that the scrolls stored, written on their yellowed pages.

Instead, a figure was leisurely lounging on the porch; a leather-bound book in hand, basking in the gentle moonlight.

As if fully aware of his surroundings, the man suddenly lifted his head as a rukh fluttered by, a minuscule smile slowly forming across his face.

Closing the book with a small thud, red-ringed eyes gazed upon the cloudless sky, fully exposing the pale moon.

" So it's finally time... "

* * *

Kouen scanned the contents of the scroll in his hand, an outer robe draped on his sleeping garb. The report was written by Koumei, regarding another plan to expand Kou's territory further to the west.

He could hear footsteps approaching his chambers, it was quick but heavy. It must be Gaku Kin, one of his loyal retainers.

And true to his guess, the man's voice could be heard a while later. " Your highness, Saijou Kuzuryu's son wishes to see you. " His message came between pants, it was apparent that Gaku had rushed to his room as soon as possible.

 _It must be important._ " Bring him in. " He ordered, not looking up from the parchment.

" But it's late, my king. Shall I send him back- "

" Bring him in. " The flame emperor firmly repeated his order, as his retainer replied to him in a quieter voice.

" Your wish is my command. " and his footsteps disappeared again, fetching his guest.

 _What is he up to this time?_ His brows furrowed as he rubbed his temples, briefly closing his eyes.

For as long as he's known Saijou Yuzuru, that scoundrel was the type of person to infuriate people with his pranks. Kouen wonders how his parents have managed to cope up with him for the past seventeen years of his life.

" Yo, crown prince, or should I address you as Kouen-dono? " There came his cheerful voice, yet filled with mockery and amusement.

" Drop the formalities, Saijou. It's just you and I inside this room. " Kouen stood up from his chair, turning to face his childhood friend.

" My, what a serious face you have there! You'll have premature wrinkles, you know! Don't blame me if the ladies will flock to me instead of you ~ " The masked man joked, his tone teasing.

" Why are you here? " The red head frankly asked, making no effort to conceal the annoyance in his tone.

" Hey, chill! Why, can't I drop by to see my dear childhood friend? It's been a while since we last saw each other, thanks to that recent conquest you had. " The Saijou heir grumbled, clicking his tongue as he glanced at the crown prince's face.

" At this ungodly hour? Out of all the people I know, you are the only one gutsy enough to do this, " The eighteen-year-old deadpanned, getting bored of their conversation.

" Aww~ You're really no fun to joke with! Anyways, I discovered something regarding that red-haired girl you mentioned some time ago. " That piqued Kouen's interest, who almost immediately approached his friend.

" What about her? " His eyes grew slightly wider, as the prankster's lips curled into a smirk.

He places a hand on the red head's shoulder. " Ah, getting interested, I see. I recently found out that she's working under Sindria Trading Company in Reim. I think she's acquainted to its head... who was it again? " He paused, struggling to remember that famed dungeon conqueror.

" Sinbad. " He answered, urging the man to proceed.

" Yeah, Sinbad. And I also caught wind of the 'masked men of Sindria'. According to the rumors, they both have hair as dark as midnight, and are very charismatic. The ladies are very much drawn to them. " The Saijou heir wiggled his eyebrows, as realization dawned on the teen.

 _Of course.. Why hadn't I thought about that?_ He silently berated himself for missing such an important detail.

" And you assume they are Hakuyuu-dono and Hakuren-dono? " The eighteen-year-old lifted an eyebrow, leaning against the door, lowering the volume of his voice.

" Positive. You told me that the girl was there too when you saw them, no? It's highly possible that they are still together. " Yuzuru fiddled with his sleeve, smiling to himself.

" And you'll be going to Reim to see them for yourself, aren't you? " Kouen heaved a sigh, shaking his head at his friend and subject's antics.

" Bingo~ I'll be sure to bring you some souvenirs back! Or perhaps, you might get to meet the girl herself. " The raven head mischievously grinned from ear-to-ear, his signature smile.

" You barely even know her. Do you think she'll willingly go with you? " Kouen skeptically inquired, shooting the man a chiding look.

" Says who? I've been acquainted to her for two years or so, it shouldn't be a problem at all. Besides, I have some important news to deliver to her as well, " The masked man shrugged, tempting the crown prince to slam his friend's head to the wall.

They were _acquainted_ , and yet he had never mentioned even a word about it.

" You don't know how much I wish to kill you right now. " Kouen muttered under his breath, as his friend was about to leave.

" Huh? What was that? Oh well, it's probably unimportant. I'll report to you soon, so wish me luck! " That said, Saijou Yuzuru walked out from the prince's chambers, humming to himself.

The red-haired teen was left to drown in his thoughts, before another knock came from his door. He opened it to see Koumei in his usual haggard form; clutching a pillow on his right arm.

" My brother and king, please let me sleep here tonight. " His younger brother pleaded.

" Why? You have your own bed and chambers, " The younger teen shook his head, before yawning loudly.

" Your bed is more comfortable than mine, we can exchange beds if you want. " The freckled boy proceeds to entering the room, before being halted by his older brother.

" Go back to your chambers. " Kouen ordered.

" I don't want to. " The boy retorted.

" Go back. "

" Your bed is more comfortable. "

" You have plenty of rooms in your wing. "

" I can't fall asleep there. "

" I want to sleep. "

" Me too. "

" Then go back and sleep. "

" I want your bed. "

" No. "

" You also have plenty of rooms here, my brother and king. Why can't you just choose another room to inhabit? " Koumei's brows furrowed in frustration, as a yawn escaped his lips.

" I like this one the most. " Kouen replied, shrugging.

" Me too. I wish to sleep here. "

" No. "

" My brother and king- "

" Seishuu. " The man came running at the call of his name.

" Yes, my lord? " He bowed before the two princes.

" Take Koumei back to his room and force him to get some sleep. Don't leave until you make sure he really is asleep. " The first prince's retainer obliged, carrying the frail second prince on his shoulder.

" I shall see to it myself, my king. "

" No... let me down, Seishuu. I'm.. I'm about to die.. I... have to feel the softness of my brother's bed to get better... " The teen coughed in a fake manner, which earned him a snort from his brother.

" That won't work on me, Koumei. I know you are faking it. " That said, Kouen closed the door to his room, and returned to his study.

" My prince, you have to work on something better to fool your lord brother next time, " Seishuu advised the boy who was now dangling from his shoulder, too tired to care about anything else.

The second prince nodded in agreement. " You're right. Perhaps I might have to use some food coloring next time... "

* * *

" Princess. You called? " Hakuei swerved around, facing the cloaked figure in front of her.

She was out for a stroll in one of the imperial gardens within the palace, and hadn't expected to bump into anyone, especially this certain uninvited guest.

" Ah, I did not. But it is a pleasure to see you, Saijou Yuzuru-dono. " She nods in respect, as the man clad in black bowed respectfully.

" It is an honor to be graced with your presence, milady. " She gestured him to rise from his position.

" You flatter me too much, " The first princess gave a small smile, scratching her left cheek with her index finger.

Saijou Yuzuru was her second friend after Seisyun, who treated her like a normal person.

He often spent time with her within the palace walls, or occasionally exploring markets downtown and accompanying her to visit shops. He was pretty popular outside the palace, so it wasn't always easy to get around, especially with the women flocking around him.

But despite his position as the Saijou family's heir, whose family deals with the main production of the imperial army's weaponry and other war equipments, he has plenty of free time to make time for her.

" Jokes aside, what brings you here at this unholy hour? Unless you're going to meet with Kouen-dono to report matters in regards to weaponry and the like, " She tilted her head to the side, genuinely curious as to what the man was up to, showing up in the palace in the evening; it was unlikely that he was going to have an audience with her step-brother.

" Why, my sole purpose in visiting the imperial palace tonight was to catch a glimpse of your lovely face, my lady. " At that, the first princess' face turned blank, daring him to continue.

Sighing, Saijou Yuzuru raised his hands up in resignation. " My, looks like your family really has no sense of humor. I give up. Even your stepbrother back there didn't laugh at any of my jokes. And I made sure it was funny too! " He impersonated Kouen's flat face, which elicited a giggle from her lips.

Then, his expression turned serious. " But the fact that I came to see you was true, Hakuei-sama. "

" Are there matters you have to attend to? " She softly spoke, recognizing the look in his eyes.

It was the look that he gave her when he is about to say that he couldn't meet nor accompany her for the next few weeks.

" I'm afraid so, my dear princess. This one is far more important than the previous ones I had. It could not be delayed any further. I hope you are willing to comprehend. " Her heart clenched in disappointment, but she knew this was urgent. If it hadn't been one, he would've notified her right before he left or even leave a message behind.

 _To think that he would leave again-stop Hakuei, he's your friend, you shouldn't think that way. He has his own life, and you have yours. It's not for you to decide whether he gets to stay by your side all the time or not. You shouldn't be selfish._ Shaking her head, a smile slowly crept upon her lips, enhancing her naturally beautiful features under the luminous moon. She looked ethereal, from his point of view.

" It's alright, I understand. Just be sure to return safely; you are my precious friend, after all. We can visit the marketplace again after you return to Rakushou, so- " Somewhere along those lines, she caught a subtle smirk on his lips, which vanished as quick as it appeared. The next moment, she found herself in his arms, a vibrant red spreading across her pale face.

" And that too, is about to change soon, princess. " Placing a kiss on the back of her palm, he released her from his grip and tousled the twelve-year-old's hair, reducing her into a stuttering mess.

" W-What do you mean, _this_ is about to change? That was indecent of you, Saijou-dono. If anyone were present, your head would've flown off your body for touching me. " The redness of her face ceased to fade, only becoming darker in shade as she touched the spot where he kissed her.

" That's for you to know when I return, hime. And besides, a little gesture of affection won't hurt, right? I'll see you soon then, " Casually waving a hand towards Paimon's chosen candidate, Saijou turned around and walked away, his body no longer seen as he made a turn to the left.

 _Cat got your tongue, my queen?_ Paimon inquired from her dwelling.

 _I'm not sure what to say... it surprises me though. I'm nothing but a twelve-year-old who is interested in fighting and has a metal vessel, and happened to bear the title 'princess'. Was he trying to court me?_ She mentally replied, not wanting other people to overhear her words.

 _My, my Hakuei-chan. You sure are slow when it comes to matters concerning love. I wouldn't be surprised if he starts sending marriage proposals in anytime soon._ Hakuei could literally hear her djinn rolling her eyes, huffing in indignation.

 _Well,_ _that's currently the least of my concerns. Besides, my hands are full with learning how to use my metal vessel and becoming a general at the same time. Matters regarding love and courtship are simply a waste of my time._ Clenching her fists, Hakuei gritted her teeth at the thought.

That's right. She fully knows is still weak; she has to be stronger in order to protect her younger brother.

 _True, matters of the heart will only lead to your downfall, little princess, especially those that involve men. Better stay away from those vile creatures, I'd say._ Hakuei nods in agreement.

Why waste time on idle and temporary feelings such as love when you can exert more effort in helping your own country? She never understood why men and women fall in love, or perhaps, it was because she is yet to be exposed to that certain feeling.

 _That aside, don't his eyes resemble that oracle of yours? If you noticed, they have the exact same blood red eyes, plus they're ringed too._ Paimon's words were true, it was only now that she noticed said magi and the Saijou heir bore some resemblance to each other. But the problem is, Saijou Yuzuru always has his face covered by a mask, only allowing his eyes and mouth to be visible. There was no proof that they were related.

 _What you're trying to say is... that Saijou-dono's current errand is related to Judal's disappearance? And that they're somehow related?_ Her djinn immediately regarded her statement, agreeing with the princess.

 _Exactly! And once he returns, you can question him on-_

" Princess? " A sleepy yawn came from behind her, revealing a slightly beddraggled Seisyun, trying to rid of his sleepiness at the sight of his mistress.

 _I'm afraid we'll have to continue this conversation later, Paimon_. Hakuei sighed, earning a nod from her djinn.

 _Agreed. I'll talk to you later then._ And with that, the girl could no longer hear the djinn's voice.

" Yes, Seisyun?" She flashed him a grin, before finding herself being draped with a warm blanket.

" Summer nights are cold too. You should get some rest, my lady. " Another yawn escaped her attendant's lips, as she smiled at the endearing gesture.

" Thank you for the kind thought, Seisyun. But it's pretty clear who needs sleep more between the two of us. " Ushering the boy into his room in her personal quarters, she bid him a 'good night' before returning to her own room.

She couldn't help but release a sigh within the privacy of her room. " Just what are you planning to do, Saijou-dono? "

* * *

Hakuyuu briefly glanced at the female sitting beside him. " So you still have things hidden up your sleeve, Ran. " At that, said girl lets out a small snort.

" My life is far too complicated to have it laid out all at once. I'm human after all, of course sometimes I can forget some things too. " She replied, knowing what he was implying to.

" There are things you 'forgot' to mention in the discussion earlier but brought up in our private conversation two weeks ago, " The man pointed out, his tone as calm as ever.

" I'd rather not have Hakuren-san know too much regarding the rest of the story. He doesn't hold his liquor well, and him spilling everything out is the last thing we want to happen. " The magi uttered, enjoying the pleasant feeling of the wind brushing against her face.

" Then, why choose me? You still have Baba-sama to confide into or even Rurumu-san, and plenty of others whom you can trust. Of all people, why me? " Ran whipped her head, facing him with awkwardness and slight embarrassment.

" Well, I'm sorry to say this but, all this time I've always seen you as someone else-someone I truly cherish, to be exact. That's the impression I've been under all this time and I may have... developed, uh, some sort of crush towards you, if it wasn't obvious enough. And because of that, I came to trust you as much as I trusted him in the past. " The girl scratched her cheek, the slight blush on her cheeks now blooming into a full-scale catastrophe across her face.

The former crown prince was stunned for a split second, before replying with an " Oh. "

 _So in the end, even_ Ran _fell for me_. He suppressed a sigh, slightly disappointed at his companion. " Thank you for that... confession, I suppose? But forgive me when I say that I'm currently uninterested in- " Before he managed to finish his sentence, a pair of hands went flying to his mouth.

" Um, I'm just honestly telling you how I've been feeling towards you this whole time, not confessing. So please, don't get the wrong idea of me wanting to enter a relationship with you. " She wrinkled her nose before releasing her hands from his mouth.

" And actually, it's all your fault for resembling him so much, that I almost mistook him for you! " the red-haired maiden chuckled. " But he's no longer here, anyway, so I guess I'm just having a hard time moving on and unconsciously made you into my source of affection. I'm really sorry. " she bowed deeply towards him, showing her sincerity.

The warrior prince simply stayed silent.

She smiled sadly. " I realized that you and him are two different people, with two different personalities and faces. I can't possibly impose his personality on you. Who am I to do so? But thank you for listening to my feelings, Hakuyuu-san, and I see you in a different light now, so there's no need for our relationship to get strained, yes? Just pretend that this never happened, yeah, this never happened at all. " Lifting her head up, she saw Hakuyuu's discontented face.

" Who told you to lift your head up? I never said anything about allowing you to look at me straight in the eye. " The former prince coldly stared at her, his usually warm eyes turned hard. It irked her, a _**LOT.**_

" Aah? Playing the prince now, I see. " The maiden darkly retorted, her lips twitching furiously.

He releases a sigh from his lips. " To be honest, I am disappointed in you, Ran. I never thought that my own comrade will fall for me that easily like how those court ladies back in Rakushou used to, " He airily gestured, prompting the girl to fume even further.

" I told you I was sorry! " She protested, puffing her cheeks up.

" And to think that you have better standards, oh, was I so wrong, " He lamented in a teasing tone.

" Hakuyuu-san, please stop it already! You're embarrassing me even further, you know! And I am the better judge of my own standards, thank you very much. " She managed to regain her composure, brushing his snarky comment aside.

" My bad, my bad. It was pretty fun seeing you so riled up, so I thought of trying to bring that side of you out more often. And it's alright, so long as you've realized that. And if you'd like, I'll forget that this ever happened. Nothing happened between us aside from the conversation that is about to take place. " She nods, gazing directly into his eyes, waiting for his consent.

Hesitation was absent from her red orbs, showing her determination to conceal this matter just between the two of them. " Yes, please. What happens in the Tenzan plains, stays here. There's no need for the world to know. "

" If you insist so, " The Ren family's eldest son obliged to the young magi's request, earning a sigh of relief and a look of gratitude from the girl.

" So, what are your plans after all this? " Hakuyuu inquired, sitting cross-legged on the ground.

" Beats me. Everything will go back to the way it was once we return to Reim. " Ran gazed at the dark sky, the stars twinkling like diamonds studded on the length of a fabric.

" No, what I meant was after we managed to defeat Gyokuen. " Silence filled the air between the pair, save for the occasionally rustling grass.

The girl was in deep thought, biting her lower lip. It took her a while before replying to his question.

" After we defeat Gyokuen, huh... " She plucked a blade of grass near her, and blew into it. A shrill sound was produced, and she lifted it away from her lips.

" Once that witch is rid from Kou, the throne will be empty, and you will become the emperor, Hakuyuu-san. Why? " The magi idly played with the grass, before discarding it and letting the wind carry the blade of grass away.

" That is certain, but I was referring to your plans after that, " He stared at her dazed face.

Ran scoffed. " How cocky of you to think like that. Do you think that you will come out of the battle in one piece, or unscathed, even? I'd think twice about that if I were you. This is Ren Gyokuen we are talking about. She's no frail empress; that's just her guise. What lies beneath those layers of robes is a woman far more hideous than anyone can imagine, " Briefly closing her eyes, a slightly perturbed expression crossed the teen's face, causing her nose to scrunch up.

Hakuyuu shot her a confused look. She completely missed his point. " I never said I would be the one to inherit my father's throne. I was implying to the throne when I said 'that is certain'. While it was true that I was heir apparent until almost one-and-a-half year ago, destiny took its course, and here I am, proclaimed dead as I wander among the lands I have yet to explore. Now, any of my brothers and male cousins can occupy the seat on the golden throne, though the females might have a shot at it too- " The former crown prince paused at the sight of her blank face. Ran appeared to be slightly dazed as she was trying to process the information.

She lightly hit his shoulder. " You should've clarified that. I'm making a fool out of myself again because of you, Hakuyuu-san. " She grumbled, her lips forming into a pout.

" You never asked. " He shrugs. " Besides, I thought I made it clear enough when I said 'your plans'. " The man lifts an eyebrow, as realization struck Ran.

" Ah, now I see. I guess I was only half-listening back there. I apologize. " The red head bobbed her head at the man.

" That's alright. Despite your sleepiness you still surprisingly have a clear mind. " The former first prince joked, earning a low growl from her.

" Hakuyuu-san, you're being kinda mean, you know? " The girl weakly protested, rubbing her eyes to keep herself awake.

He chuckled in response. " Me? Mean? I'm simply trying to joke, just don't take it to heart, "

" You're lucky that it was just me. Had it been any kind of sensitive person like- " A memory of _her_ being teased by _him_ flashed through her mind, a bittersweet memory. A somber smile flitted across her lips.

Hakuyuu took note of the silence as her expression soften with a tinge of nostalgia. " Like whom? I don't think you can use Ja'far as an example. The only one who constantly riles him up is you. Apart from that, he is calm and composed towards everyone else. "

" Yeah, until they screw up in their work. That guy has completely no chill when it comes to business affairs. " The magi sighed, recalling a time when she made a mistake in her paperwork and got her ear talked off for the next _two_ hours.

" I swear, even I have to admit that freckles is scary when he's like that. I think I know now why Sin-san chose Ja'far-san to become his right-hand man. He even intimidates his own boss when provoked! " She let out a laugh, imagining poor Sinbad getting scolded by the silver-haired teen.

" Speaking of Sinbad, there's something about him that makes me feel somewhat uneasy. I was wondering if you have felt the same way, " The blue-eyed man inquired, directing his gaze to the vast night sky.

" Hmmm... I'm not sure, but, I know one thing that you shouldn't ever do. " Ran's tone had a subtle warning slipped into it, yet her her face remained nonchalant.

" And that is? "

" Never, ever, reveal your true identities to him. Either that guy will use it for his own merit or he might turn that piece of information against you one day. " She quietly muttered under her breath.

" We share the same sentiment. I can't place my complete trust on him, since he tends to use underhanded methods to attain what he desires. " He softly sighs, stretching his legs forward from its cross-legged position.

" True. Not everyone can be trusted. " Ran nods in agreement, before a knowing smirk crossed the older man's lips.

" Even me? " He questioned, earning an exasperated look from the maiden.

" If I knew you can't be trusted, I would've abandoned you and made you forget about me a long time ago. " She wryly grins, as a small plant sprouted from her index finger.

" True, but I'm sure you wouldn't have the heart to abandon an injured person. " He voice his opinion, eyes glued to the small sprout on the top of her finger.

Humming, she flicked the plant away, causing the sprout to magically plant itself to the ground, instantly growing into a large willow tree. A satisfied expression overtook her facial features.

The magi faced the blue head, her eyes drifting to the space beside his head as she mustered a weak smile. " It depends, actually. If I were to do that, it won't be my first time casting such a spell. "

Silence overtook the atmosphere around them, before Hakuyuu found his voice once again.

" I'm surprised. I never took you as someone who could do such a thing, " He offhandedly remarked, trying to gauge a reaction from the girl.

" I had to. He was only a teen back then; it would've been dangerous if Al-Thamen knew he got into contact with me, " She uttered in a hushed tone, licking her lips.

" If I may ask, how old were you when you did that? And who was this person? Ah, sorry if I'm prying too much, I just think that you are still keeping plenty of things from me and Ren. Don't answer it if you don't wish to. " The former prince immediately apologized as he scratched his right ear.

She noticed the gesture, which was something he rarely did. He was feeling uncomfortable at the moment.

" I was five then, " She replied, yawning softly. " We often played with each other during the length of his stay in the outskirts of my village. I assume that he was someone important-someone... close to the emperor, I guess. " Hakuyuu's face morphed into a curious expression.

" A person close to the emperor? What about his appearance? " At this, creases formed on Ran's forehead as she wracked her brain to find that certain piece of information.

" I don't remember much; what I can recall was that he was merely a teen, and had a fresh scar etched on his back from his shoulder to hip. I can't remember much, as every time I try to do so I'd always get a headache, " Several yawns came between her answers, as the red-haired maiden struggled to keep her eyes open by rubbing them.

Hakuyuu was silent for quite a while, seeming to be in deep thought. It took her calling his name thrice until he finally snapped out of his thoughts.

" Ah, my bad. I was thinking of something. You look sleepy, let's end this here, shall we? We need to return to Reim tomorrow, after all. Can't have you falling asleep halfway throughout the journey. " The former crown prince stood up, and offered his hand to her. She steadily grasped it and hauled herself up.

" You're right. Let's call it a night, then. " As the two walked their way back to their designated _ger_ , a pair of eyes intently followed their movements, before disappearing into the air.

* * *

" You'd better be right about this, Falan. I hate wasting my magic for just a baseless prediction, " Ithnan grumbled, finally reaching the destination Falan had told him as to where the princes and that girl might be.

 _They're hiding here, in the Kouga Clan's territory? They're a clan of horse-riders and are natural-born warriors, thus are often targeted by slavers due to their high value in the slave market. But is there even such a chance that the princes and that girl are taking refuge here? That woman even told me that the oracle is here with them. Unbelievable._ The mage rolled his eyes, as he began scanning the area to detect any traces of the girl's presence.

 _Who was that red-haired brat anyway? I don't think I've met her before our first encounter, yet she seems to know how my magic works. Something about her makes me feel uneasy. And she addressed me in a way that only_ they _know_. _She couldn't be part of the resistance, that's impossible-_ His train of thought was halted by a sudden alert of Hakuyuu's rukh lingering nearby.

Ithnan followed the rukh's presence, his line of sight trailing along with it.

His eyes spotted Hakuyuu and the mysterious maiden, sitting side-by-side out in the open as they talked the night away. He didn't find anything unusual about them, until he came slightly closer towards the pair.

 _Wha- It's her?!_ Ithnan felt her breath hitch, a sudden surge of magoi pulsed through his veins.

He finally discovered what had been missing. The mask concealing her face was not in place, exposing the girl's face for whole wide world to see.

The memory of Al-Thamen's rebellion unfolded within his mind, once again reminding him of the 8,000 year-old grudge against _that man_ , the one whom _that girl_ selflessly devoted _herself_ to.

" It can't be... Sheba was _dead_! Not even Arba have sensed her rukh since _that_ time... when she killed that girl with her own two hands-No, wait. Could she perhaps be that child? But it was confirmed that the baby was a son, not a daughter, then perhaps... " As the mage continued talking to himself, an image of Ugo flickered across his mind.

 _Of course! This must have something to do with that crazy twat; only he would be able to create such... such a similar face to that_ _ **wretched**_ _girl._ All of a sudden, the masked man felt a strong presence looming over him, as if it was threatening him to leave.

" Well, now that I've discovered your real identity, you'd better prepare yourselves for another goose chase, brats. This should be enough to satisfy that lunatic of a woman, for now. " That said, Ithnan disappeared into the dark of the night, leaving no trace of him behind.

* * *

Baba reopened her eyes, and heaved a long sigh.

" An intruder in my clan's grounds.. and a member of Al-Thamen, no less. " Her attention drifted to the staff in her hand; her wrinkled fingers tracing the carving of the rukh at the tip.

" My dear granddaughter, it looks like you still have a long way ahead of you.. " The aged woman recalled the things the Ran showed her when the girl used Solomon's Wisdom on her.

 _That child is indeed destined to confront Al-Thamen again in the future. But, why can't I foresee her future? Nor that of the two princes.._ The candle that sat on top of the wooden table flickered, gaining Baba's attention, her lips pursed into a tight line.

 _Something's bound to happen soon._

* * *

The sun had barely peeked beyond the horizon when Ran bid her fellow tribesmen farewell, preparing to return to Reim.

" Well then, everyone, we'll be on our way now. Thanks for taking care of us for the past two weeks. " Ran clasped her hands in front of her body, before her eyes landed on Baba walking towards them, with Touya in tow.

Baba gestured her to move closer, and brought her into a hug. It felt truly heartwarming.

" Take care, Ran. And don't forget to drop by and visit us sometimes, alright? " Baba released the girl, ruffling her hair in the process.

" Thank you, baa-san. I promise I'll pay you a visit soon. " Nodding, the elderly woman turned towards Hakuyuu and Hakuren, gesturing towards them to watch over the girl.

Hakuren gave a very slight nod, as Baba hummed in satisfaction, knowing that her granddaughter's safety was guaranteed. Then, her gaze finally landed on Judal and Morgiana, who were standing in front of the two princes.

" Don't give the three of them too much trouble, alright? " Judal simply stuck his tongue out, while Morgiana stoically uttered a "yes".

" It was nice knowing you, Touya-chan. " Ran waved at the young brunette, who shyly returned the gesture.

And with that, they boarded the caravan heading towards Balbadd, the figures of the villagers fading into the background, as they became smaller and smaller, wishing them well for the journey ahead of them.

They were finally returning to Sindria.

* * *

" Have all these years finally caught up to you, Ithnan? Back then, I ended her with my own two hands, there is no possible way of reviving the dead. " Gyokuen scoffed as she elegantly took a sip from her porcelain cup, letting the warm liquid slide down her throat slowly.

Said man brushed the empress' subtle insult with a nonchalant shrug. " You call me old, Arba? I think you should have a look at yourself in a- never mind. " The glare she gave him was enough to send chills down his spine.

" So that means you did manage to find them, didn't you? " Falan shook her teacup lightly, watching ripples forming in her tea.

" If I never found them, why would I even bother to report anything? That was a foolish question, Falan. " The masked man scowled, rolling his eyes behind his mask.

Unfortunately for him, that action of his didn't escape the orange head's vision.

" Why you- "

" I believe that is enough, Falan, Ithnan. There is no use bickering among ourselves. Is it true, that girl's face looks exactly like Sheba's? " Gently placing down her cup on the table, Gyokuen raised her sleeve to her face, covering the lower half of her facial features.

" There's no mistaking it. The only things that differ are her hair and eye color. It was darker compared to Sheba's. " Ithnan firmly nodded, tightly clenching his scythe with both hands.

" But that shouldn't even be possible. She returned to the rukh a long time ago, not even Ugo could manipulate the rukh for her to be reborn in this world. Unless... " Falan's eyes widened in realization, as she lifted her gaze to meet Ithnan's, who replied with a smirk plastered on his face.

" You're thinking what I'm thinking, aren't you, Falan? That child is not a boy, but a girl. " Both mages turned towards Gyokuen, who was shaking uncontrollably on her seat, her face hidden behind her garb's long sleeve.

" What is it, Arba? " Falan inquired.

As the empress lowered her sleeve, her face was twisting with amusement, hysterical laughter threatening to break free from her lips.

" Impossible! We all know that their child was a boy, no matter how tempting it is to think otherwise. And there's no way that Sheba would allow her child to survive on its own in this world. Either the child is dead, or it was entrusted to Ugo. This girl is certainly not her sister, but she must be somehow related to that brat, or perhaps, she might be the _key_ to _that place_! " Gyokuen gleefully uttered, excitement apparent in her voice.

" Right, _that place_... why didn't I think of it before? " Ithnan rubbed his chin in a contemplative manner.

" Must be getting old, huh. " Falan snickered, sarcasm lying under her sweet tone.

" Won't a day ever get by without the two of you bickering with each other? " Gyokuen sighed, as she took yet another sip from her cup.

As she devoured the hot tea, her lips curled into a devious smirk.

 _Prepare yourself, little girl, because I will find you soon enough, and this time, you_ and _my sons won't be able to escape._

* * *

Dusk came. The sun was beginning to set, its warm rays infiltrating the privacy of his office.

Ja'far sighed. _The paperwork never seems to end. And to add it up, that brat hasn't shown any signs of returning now. I hope she'll return as quickly as possible so that_ **pest** _won't be bothering us any longer._ Just then, his ears caught a faint rustling of cloth near his windowsill.

" Yo, snakey. What's up? " The ex-assassin released yet another sigh as he spotted the red-haired girl perching on his windowsill.

Pushing his chair backward with more force than he intended to, the silver head faced the magi with a grim look. " What's up? _What's_ up?! Don't you know that your extended vacation caused us a handful here in Sindria?! There's this guy who's been insisting to meet you for the past few days, and he won't leave unless he gets to meet you. This is the 5th day since he came here, and the sooner you meet him, the better. " Pulling her hand along with him, the girl stumbled slightly before slapping his grip off her wrist.

" I just got back and _you_ had to yell at me. _Fine_ , let's have it _your_ way then! Why is he looking for me? Where did he come from? Don't tell me you let one of those Al-Thamen in, did you? And I can walk on my own, thank you very much. " Walking side-by-side with Ja'far, the two teens butted heads with each other down the hall, earning several comments from the onlookers.

" If it isn't Ja'far-san and Ran-chan. Who could miss their daily squabble? " A chuckle came from one of the male workers.

" Their verbal war is really hard to miss since they're never really quiet about it, " Another worker chimed in, smiling wryly as the two continued to retort to each other's insults while ignoring the rest of them.

" If I haven't known them for quite a while now, I'd mistake them as a pair of quarelling lovers, " That invited the duo's attention, denying their female co-worker's comment in unison.

" We're not! " That earned them another round of laughter from the gathering crowd.

" Who'd want to be your boyfriend? Your childish antics will drive all the men away! " Ja'far snorted, glaring at Ran in a condescending manner.

" Took the words right out of my mouth. Your sadistic tendencies and loyalty to Sin-san will never attract any sane girl! I'd say, they'd probably even think you're abnormal! " That said, Ran and Ja'far continued to fight along the way to the reception room, where the mysterious guest awaits the maiden's arrival.

* * *

" Pray tell, are my words _that_ hard to believe? Because doubt is showing on your face, Sinbad-dono. " Sinbad flashed his signature smile at the man, while trying to rearrange his thoughts.

 _Did he really mean what he said? Ran was really tight-lipped regarding her lineage and past, she wouldn't even open up to Rurumu. I can't simply confirm this on my own. Ran, just where on earth are-_ His train of thought was cut by the loud slam of the door, followed by two familiar voices.

" I dare you to say that again! " Ran growled, ferociously baring her teeth at the silver head.

" Alright, I'll say it again for you! You're a- " Before he managed to finish his sentence, Ran was immediately swept off her feet, and into the arms of the man clad in black.

" Ran, sweetheart~ I missed you so, so much! " He spun the magi around in the air, catching her off-guard.

Sinbad could feel his jaw dropping to the ground in disbelief. Ja'far mirrored his action, gaping like a fish at the scene the stranger caused.

 _He called her..._ _ **sweetheart**_ _?!_ His eyes widened to the size of saucers.

In the background, Mystras spit the tea he was drinking while the porcelain cup in Hinahoho's hand slipped from his grasp, shattered to bits on the ground.

" Hoshiki-san, please let me down. And please don't call me 'darling' or 'sweetheart'. It makes me sick. And still wearing that same old mask, I see. " Ran deadpanned, unamused by the man's actions.

" Sweetheart?! Darling?! " All of them exclaimed, joined by two additional voices.

" Why the hell are you calling **_my_** Ran-nee your ' _darling_ '?! I demand an explanation this instant! " Judal childishly stomped his foot, a dark aura surrounding him as he fished his wand out, its ruby tip glinting dangerously under the light.

Yet the man ignored the child's threat, and continued to converse with Ran as if they were the only people in the room.

" Aww, sweetie, there's no need to be shy! Judging from the looks on their faces, you haven't told them about us, have you? " Hoshiki continued, his tone awfully flirty as he let her down.

" Ran-neechan, I thought you were still single. Were you married after all? " Sharrkan casually asked, unknowingly adding more fuel to the fire.

" So we've been staying with a **_married_** woman this whole time?! Solomon, is this for real? " Hakuren ruffled his head with both hands, seeming to be in denial.

" Married? I've never heard of this, Ran. Why were you hiding such an important thing this whole time? " Sinbad arched his eyebrow, arms folded on his chest.

" I highly doubt- " Just as Hakuyuu opened his mouth, Ran interrupted him by yelling:

" Stop jumping into conclusions! I never said I was _**married**_! Listen to the whole story before deciding to throw your opinions in, you bunch of idiots! "

In the end, each and every on of them received a whack on their heads, Hakuyuu and Hoshiki included.

* * *

Afterwards, the children were sent out to play in the company's backyard, with Morgiana trailing behind Judal (who reluctantly left after Ran promised to fill him in with the details), Sharrkan, and Kikiriku, while the rest remained in the room to hear what Hoshiki has to say.

" Oh... So the two of you were acquaintances back in Kou? " Mystras inquired, rubbing the large bump on his head. Ran sure went all-out on them; her strength wasn't something to be made fun of!

" That's right. We met around two years ago, at the outskirts of Rakushou. If memory serves me, he was running away from a bunch of servants in a wild goose chase. Right, Hoshiki-san? " Ran nudged the man's left side, a small smile present on his face.

" So you do know him, " Ja'far nonchalantly remarked, lifting his teacup to his lips.

" Well, what do you think, _genius_? " Ran snappily retorted, rolling her eyes.

" Hey, hey, you're a girl, don't be so crude. Anyways, they were pestering me regarding some marriage offer, so I pleaded you to let me hide inside your cottage. It worked for a while, though eventually they found me, so I had to go back. " He patted her head, before Hakuren abruptly stood up from his seat.

" Wait a minute. I think I've seen you before. That gesture is somehow familiar... where have I seen that before, huh.. Ah! You're that fishy mask guy! The one who's always around Haku-Mmphh! " Hakuyuu's hand immediately covered Hakuren's mouth, preventing his younger brother from blurting out anything that will reveal their true identities.

" Haku? " Sinbad parroted, while Ja'far tensed ever so slightly, careful not to alert the rest.

 _I hope Yuuichi-san will do something to cover Rentei-san's blunder._ The ex-assassin warily glanced at the older blue-haired man.

" Now that you mention it, Rentei, you do look somewhat familiar. You're.. Hoshiki, correct? " Releasing his hand from Hakuren's mouth, Hakuyuu meticulously eyed the cloaked man, wracking his brain as he tried to recall if they had ever crossed each other's paths.

The man, in return, threw him an impassive look; his sharp, ringed ruby eyes filled with warning as they bore straight into the former first prince's eyes.

 _We'll settle this later._ Was what his eyes told Hakuyuu.

" If you are trying to court someone with that line, that seriously sucks, dude. That was so old-fashioned and corny! Gals these days would want something more interesting, something that makes their heart race-wait, that's not what I'm here for. " He abruptly stopped himself by clearing his throat, and proceeded to removing the hood covering his face.

" Anyway, I have no idea what you are talking about. This is the first time I have seen you, young sirs, and you might have mistook me for someone else. " Hoshiki then faced the red-haired maiden, his hand reaching for the ribbon securing his mask in place behind his head, which conceals his facial features.

" Say, Ran. What do you think is the reason that I suddenly came here to find you? "

Said girl shook her head as her brows furrowed, curiosity apparent on her face. " Honestly, I couldn't tell. It's been two years since we've last seen each other, and I reckon that there is nothing else between us, apart from the fact that I helped you temporarily escape your arranged marriage. I assume you have another favor to ask of me? And are you _taking off_ that mask? You said it was for safety reasons! Even I have never seen your face back then, "

A smile played on his lips as the knot came loose. " Not quite, but my intention isn't that far-fetched from your guess. It's more of a plea, I guess. " He shrugged playfully.

" And true, I had my reasons for not showing my face to you back then. More of, I wasn't certain if you were the girl I was searching for. My real identity has something to do with this face, _so I do hope you are ready for a surprise._ " The moment her village's familiar dialect hit her ears, Ran simply couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not to mention that Hoshiki's visage is exactly that of her father's and Aki's, it convinced her all the more that she was indeed dreaming.

Her breath hitched as she tried to open her mouth and speak. " _Survivors? No, that's impossible. No one survived the genocide, apart from Aki and myself. Grandma's letter proved that. But how are you able to use our dialect?_ _And that your face looks so similar to Dad and Aki, are you a family member?_ " The magi replied in the same language, her tone faltering as she has yet to overcome the shock from seeing Hoshiki's full visage. It's been a long time since she last spoken in her dialect, to the point it felt very foreign to her own tongue.

" What language are the two of you speaking? It isn't familiar at all, " Mystras tilted his head, slightly confused at the words exchanged between the two.

" I'm not familiar with this language either. This is my first time hearing it, actually. " Sinbad admitted, a disgruntled expression plastered on his face.

" It's a dialect from a region in the east of Kou. " Hakuyuu calmly replied, followed by a set of 'ooh's and 'ahh's from the two.

" _That's_ what you're paying attention to?! Look at that guy's face! It looks exactly like Judal's ! " Ja'far yelled, gaining the three's attention.

" _I was already in Rakushou prior to the tragedy. I truly know nothing of it. I only heard what an acquaintance told me. I came form the same village as you do. The rest can wait. Besides. these men deserve to know about it too. Judging from their expressions, it looks like you've barely told them anything about yourself._ " Winking at her, the man turned around to face the rest of the meeting's participants.

And she wasn't the only one unnerved by the sudden bombshell that Hoshiki dropped.

" Wha- Judal?! " Sinbad suddenly jumped from his seat, rubbing his eyes repetitively to make sure he wasn't dreaming. A grown-up Judal suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and is standing right in the middle of the meeting room!

" What?! How?! Why?! When?! Who exactly are you?! Oh my Solomon, is this for real?! " Mystras' eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets, with how his hazelnut-colored orbs grew to the size of saucers.

" How slow can those two be? They're such idiots sometimes, " Hakuren muttered, sighing as he shook his head.

" Don't mention it. I often experienced second-hand embarrassment in public because of them. " Ja'far grumbled, sipping his tea.

" Wait a second... I've heard several rumors regarding someone who looks like Judal, I think his name was.. Saino Fugu... or something. " Hinahoho rubbed his chin in a contemplative manner, brows furrowing deeply.

" It's Saijou. Saijou Yuzuru, at your service~ " The raven head replied instantly, pointing to himself.

" So this means you and that kid Judal are related by blood? Their faces says it all, but you might just be half-siblings or something. " Hinahoho remarked, rubbing his chin contemplatively.

Sinbad noticed, that the Sei brothers, on the other hand, were coping up with the sudden revelation well enough. Even the rash Rentei was behaving calmly this time.

 _They must know something about this man, or possibly even acquainted to him prior to joining my company. And Saijou Yuzuru is by any means, not an ordinary person. I'll have to look up on it later. Who knows, he might even be willing to help us expand all the way to Kou._ Grinning to himself, Sinbad didn't realize he was spacing out until Ja'far roughly pinched his cheek.

" Ouch! That hurt, Ja'far! " Sinbad wailed, faking his tears.

" You're the head of this company! So stop daydreaming about women and start paying attention! " The young man growled, returning back to his seat.

" So this was the reason you were hiding your face all along, Saijou. You two are indeed related. " Hakuyuu spoke out of the blue, cool as a cucumber.

" I never knew that even Judal would have siblings. Or for that sibling to be _you_ , specifically. But that aside, even if he is related to Judal, what does it have to do with Ran? I don't see any connection between these two, " Hakuren mumbled to himself, throwing questioning glances towards Hoshiki's direction.

" I wasn't finished. As Ran may or may not have told you, she isn't actually an only child. She has a younger brother named 'Aki'; the sole survivor of Al-Thamen's genocide in a village located in the East of Kou 9 years ago. " Judal's look-alike elaborated, earning several doubting looks.

" How did you even know about those things? I don't recall telling you anything about them. " Ran flatly inquired, slightly irritated that her acquaintance of 2 years was bringing up her past all of a sudden.

" If they'd wait for you to tell them, chances are you're never going to do so. I'm doing you the honor of story-telling here, so just sit back and hear me out. " Clearing his throat, the carmine-eyed man continued speaking, as the others listened intently to his story.

" That 'Aki' is the Judal you know. He was kidnapped from his own village and the rest were annihilated by that wretched organization. Basically, that was how he ended up in the palace; Al-Thamen brought him up only to fulfill their own goals-but that would be for another day. " Hoshiki's hand reached for his tea, as he savored the liquid in two gulps.

Placing down the cup, he spoke once again. " Anyways, back to the topic, Aki, or Judal, if you're more comfortable with it, isn't Ran's only sibling. You see, her parents had another child before her, and named him 'Jin'. He, too, like Judal, was kidnapped from his village and taken to Rakushou. There, the two-year-old child was adopted by Saijou Kuzuryu, Rakushou's most renowned blacksmith, as his heir, since his wife did not bear him any male child. That child gained another name after his coming-of-age ceremony, and now he is known as 'Saijou Yuzuru'. "

Mystras lifted his head from his hand, blurting out a speculation. " And your point is... that child is you? "

" Exactly! I'm Ran and Judal's older bro- " Before Saijou could finish his sentence, he immediately found himself flat on the ground, with Ran sitting on top of his back, her expression dark.

" I don't believe it. " She quietly muttered, her crimson bangs overshadowing her eyes.

" Why not? Aren't you glad that you now have two siblings instead of one? " Hinahoho questioned, his eyebrows slightly raised.

" I only have _one_ younger brother, and that is Judal. I've never recalled Mom, Dad, or Grandmother mentioning you to me or anyone else. And besides.. " Her voice rose an octave higher, and her hands shook uncontrollably fast. Her grip on Saijou's arms became loose.

The man himself took this chance to pull his arms away, and reveal a mark on his right wrist. " They might not have, but I have solid proof that I am part of the White Egret tribe. "

It was the exact same symbol that was engraved on her right wrist when she was five. An orchid with a ruby in the middle, and the symbol of the eight-pointed star encircling the flower.

" No way... " The magi became even more dejected, as she rubbed her right wrist with her thumb in circles, and stood up, her head hug low.

Ja'far initiatively approached the girl, the opportunity to make fun of her laid open and wide in front of him. " What, brat? Still can't accept that Hoshiki's your brother because he's actually Saijou Yuzuru? Or is it- " The freckled teen then caught the maiden's expression, which made him pause in the middle of his words.

Ran fell silent. Her expression was a mixture of anger and confusion, and she was mumbling rapidly under her breath.

But unfortunately for her, the ex-assassin's ears caught every word she uttered.

He would've made fun of her, if only the things she was talking doesn't concern her personal affairs.

" I need some fresh air to clear my head. I'm leaving, " The muddleheaded girl stood up from her seat, yet to recover from the blush decorating her face.

" But I still have some things to discuss with you, Ran! Don't leave your poor brother alone with these beasts, will you? " Saijou cutely pouted, to which Ran replied with a deadpan and a flat smile.

" That's exactly why I can leave. I have you to discuss these matters with them. Right, _onii-san_? " That said, Ran quietly left the room, a lifeless expression plastered on her face. It startled anyone who passed by her in the hallway, causing even Masrur to fret over her.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the meeting room, tension rises as each man was drowned in their own thoughts.

Saijou Yuzuru was the first one to call it off by clearing his throat.

" I believe that's enough of the drama. I will now explain my real intention of coming here to your company, Sinbad-dono. " Sinbad nods, urging the raven head to continue.

" Finally! I almost ran out of snacks watching while watching them earlier, " Mystras not-so-quietly whispered to Hinahoho, who downed his tea in one gulp.

" Thank goodness someone finally spoke up! The full-blown tension almost killed me in my seat, " The Imuchakk native sighed, and directed his gaze to Ja'far.

Said boy was still stunned by Ran's actions earlier, and robotically headed back towards his seat, only to hit a pillar once and got jabbed one of the coffee table's legs on his knee.

" It's high time you told us. No son of Saijou Kuzuryu would just drop by in Reim to fool around, " Hakuren sneered, and got elbowed by Hakuyuu on his side.

" Mind your manners, Ren. You're not a child anymore. " His older brother warned him as the man himself hissed in pain.

" But I'm still a kid at heart, " He tried to protest, but to no avail.

" I _hate_ to admit that you're _wrong_ , this is what you can call a business trip, young sir. Obviously, I'm here to collect my sister and younger brother and bring them somewhere safe. " All eyes went to Saijou's direction, as a satisfactory smile made its way to his lips.

" Good, it looks like I've caught all of your attention. I'll start with... "

* * *

Ran had brought the children to her and Masrur's secret hideout: a forest surrounded by lush greenery and a lake, and plenty of space where the children can run around and play to their heart's content. While she, on the other hand, wanted to find a quiet place where she can clearly sort her thoughts, yet her mind drifted off to Hoshiki-no, Saijou Yuzuru, her... brother.

 _If he had always been there all along, then why didn't he make any attempt to rescue Aki? Or even tried contacting me at the least?_ She brought her hands to cup her cheeks, a frown present on her lips.

The other three; Sharrkan, Morgiana, and Masrur were already playing tag with each other, yet the small raven head insisted on accompanying her rather than playing with the kids.

" They're just boring! I want someone more exciting to play with! " He said, and Ran just let him sit beside her, perching on top of a sturdy tree branch.

" Ran-nee! Are you okay? Are you sick? You look kinda like those stupid palace ladies who wear too much make-up, you look pale. " Ran snapped out of her thoughts the moment Judal waved his hand in front of her face.

" Ah, I... I'm fine, Ju-kun, no worries. " She smiled, yet Judal didn't find it convincing.

Suddenly, the boy places his small hand on his sister's forehead, trying to detect any signs of fever from the contact.

" No fever.. then what is it? Is Ren or Yuu bugging you? Or is it that purple-haired pervert or his snake attendant? Or! Or is it that masked guy? He looks like a creep, so yeah! I'm going to beat him up, Ran-nee, just you wait! " The boy pumped his fist, determination burning in those carmine orbs.

" Nah.. I was just... thinking. " She whipped her head towards Judal's direction.

" Say, Ju-kun, " It caught his attention, as the smaller magi looked up at her with curiosity.

" What's up, Ran-nee? " He tilted his head, anticipating Ran's next words.

" If you had an older brother and sister, what would you do if they suddenly appear in front of you, and tell that they are your siblings? " For a moment, the boy seemed to be in deep thought, as he rubbed he propped his head onto both of his hands, his elbows digging into his thighs.

" I'll get them to spar with me! My sister and brother must be strong people, if not, then they are not my siblings! " The boy haughtily replied, a feral grin spread across his face. But then, his face warped into that of realization.

" But come to think of it, those idiots told me that I don't have siblings, or parents. I honestly don't care, so I never bothered asking. " The carmine-eyed child shrugged, swinging his legs to and fro.

" Then, what will you do if I told you.. that I'm your sister and Hoshiki-san is your big brother? " For the longest time, silence reigned between them.

Ran bit her lip. While Judal seemed to be fond of her, she wasn't sure how he'd react to the current situation. If he could accept her as his _sister_.

" Are you... serious about it? " His voice was barely above a whisper, and the girl herself would've missed it if not for her sharp ears.

She gulped. " Yeah, I am. "

In an instant, she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and looked down to see Judal's elated face, beaming with joy.

" I can't believe that Ran-nee's my sister. This is too good to be true, even better than seeing people falling for my pranks and having a whole-year supply of peaches! " Releasing his hands, Judal pumped his fist into the air.

" You believe me? I thought you'd hate me for not telling you right away when we met, " A wry smile crept up to her lips, and she proceeded to blow on her fringe to the side of her face.

" Now that you mention it, I would be. That's how I normally act, anyway. " The younger magi lifted his wand, its ruby tip shimmering slightly.

As Ran's eyes followed the boy's line of view, she noticed that he was using gravity magic to pluck two peaches from its tree, ordered the rukh to bring it to him.

" Hey, you're going to get fat if you keep using magic without any exercise, " The teen chided her younger sibling, a disapproving look present in her eyes.

" Will not! I'm going to have guns when I grow up! " He retorted, handing one of the peaches to her.

She thanked him, and they both took a bite of the fruit. The flesh was a bit sour, and harder to chew compared to Kou's peaches.

" Not as good as Kou's, huh? " Ran chuckled at Judal's soured expression. The boy shook his head and stuck his tongue out, making his sister laugh harder.

" These are way inferior to Kou's peaches! They're the best I've ever had in my whole life! Even the ones from the marketplace taste better than this fruit you call 'peach' here, " The oracle of Kou complained, puffing his cheeks.

" Well, you plucked them off, so finish the whole fruit. Don't even think about wasting the peach by throwing it away. " The red-eyed maiden chastised, elliciting a groan from the raven head.

" Ran-nee! " He whined, but she remained firm with her decision.

" No buts, finish the peach. I'm doing the same, so you shouldn't complain either. " The older magi bit a particularly large chunk of the peach, chewing slowly with her teeth.

Silence ensues, the only noise that could be heard was the sound of their munching, and occasional breezes passing by.

" Say, Ran-nee, " After a while, Judal broke the silence between them.

He finally managed to finish his peach, licking its excess juice off his fingers to clean them.

" Yeah? What is it, Aki? " She regarded him with a gentle tone, a smile playing on her lips.

It somehow felt different; even though Judal frequently hears his sister calling him with the name Al-Thamen gave him, he felt warm when Ran referred to him as "Aki". He felt like he was finally "home".

A wide grin unknowingly overtook his face.

" Is that idiot Hoshiki really our brother? It's more believable to hear you say snake is your boyfriend or that you are friends with Kouen, although I think that the latter is pretty impossible, so yeah. In short, is that guy really _our_ brother? " The child skeptically inquired, as the girl released an exasperated sigh.

" I can't believe it either, " As they faced each other, both of them sighed.

" With his jokester personality, I can't take his words seriously in a situation like this, " Ran and Judal said in unison, watching as Sharrkan was being chased by both Morgiana and Masrur.

* * *

Masrur thought long and hard about this. He didn't have any siblings, and was the only Fanalis left in the world.

That is, until Morgiana arrived in Sin's company today.

 _He stared at her from head to toe, before locking eyes with the skinny girl. She seemed to be timid, as she hid behind Ran's baggy pants when she introduced her to him._

 _" Masrur! She's a Fanalis too, so now you're not alone anymore~ " The older female cheerfully said, as Morgiana found herself being pushed towards Masrur._

 _" My name is Masrur. " He stoically introduced himself, staring right into the girl's red orbs._

 _" I-I'm... Morgiana. Please take care of me, Masrur-san, " She bowed deeply, eyes not daring to look up at him._

 _When he saw her, it was like he saw a reflection of the old him, before Sinbad had freed him and his friends from slavery._

 _A sudden urge to protect the girl bubbled within the older Fanalis._

 _And Sharrkan just had to pop up behind Ran, examining Morgiana's features._

 _" Hm? Who's this pretty little girl? Did you bring her back, Ran-neechan? " The tanned boy inquisitively asked, circling Morgiana._

 _" Yes, I did. She's a lovely girl, isn't she? " The mage giggled, causing Morgiana to blush._

 _" I.. I'm not p-pretty, I.. " She was at loss for words, her blush reddening under the intense gazes coming from Sharrkan and Morgiana._

 _Masrur instinctively wrapped his arms around Morgiana's body and head, blocking half of her body from their sight._

 _" Ran-neechan is allowed to look, but you're not allowed, senpai. You'll influence her with your bad habits. " The boy proclaimed, as Sharrkan lets out an indignant huff._

 _" Whatever, I like grown women, okay? This girl can't even hold a candle to the girl I like! " In a flash, Sharrkan found himself lying on the ground, clutching his side. The jab was courtesy of Masrur, of course._

 _" I'm going to keep her. " He had a determined look on his eyes, not giving Morgiana up without a fight._

 _" Yea, sure, whatever. Can we go to Ran-nee's secret place? Mushy dramas and reunions aren't my style, " Judal suddenly appeared by the window, his chubby arms folded on his chest._

He shook his head. So much for a family reunion.

Morgiana noticed this, and approached her "older brother".

" Masrur-niichan, are you okay? " Her head was slightly tilted to the side, a cute frown present on her face.

He felt like wanting to protect her even more.

" No, senpai there is being an idiot again, so let's chase him away, okay? " The girl seemed to be confused at his words, so he simply instructed: " Let's play tag with senpai. "

Oh, the gleam in her eyes was precious, and how priceless Sharrkan's expression had been as he was freaking out when the two started chasing him around the orchard.

* * *

" I never expected for the two of you to end up in Reim, of all places. And in Sindria Trading Company, no less! " Saijou Yuzuru scoffed, an amused expression plastered on his face.

" Took the words right our of my mouth. Neither did we expect you to be Ran's brother, of all people. " Hakuren snidely remarked, leaning against the door.

" Well, if you disregard the fact that I am Saijou Kuzuryu's adopted heir, I'm nothing but the son of a farmer in the east of Kou. " The man shrugged his shoulders, his tone light and playful.

" And your point? I reckon that everything is settled with the discussion earlier. " Hakuyuu stated in a matter-of-factly manner, eyes showing no room for jests.

" I'm just saying that it's good to see the both of you alive and kicking, " The carmine-eyed man plainly stated, huffing loudly.

" If this is the reason why you called the both of us to meet you in private, I'd better be off with my work. " Hakuren dissed, raising both arms up as he stood up and headed towards the door.

" Ah, that. You see, I know that my sister is an incredibly shrewd and intelligent young lady; so I assume that she definitely has her own agenda as to willlingly aid you like this. " The Saijou heir's words strung a chord within Hakuyuu.

" I beg your pardon? " That elicited a chuckle from Saijou heir.

" I'll be frank with this; as kind as she is, no sane person would be willing enough to help two 'fugitives' of the Kou Empire, especially when they're proclaimed 'dead'. " Yuzuru quoted using his fingers, his eyes cold.

" So- " Hakuren was about to rebuke, but was interjected by Ran's brother.

" Ah ah, let me finish what I have to say first, " The man tutted, as Hakuren leaned back against the wooden door.

" Continuing from I left off, this leads to countless threats aimed at the both of you _and_ **_her_**. And that is something I can no longer allow. Simply put, I want Judal and Ran to be under my care. " And just then, the door slammed open, which caught Hakuren by surprise as he lost his balance and fell down unceremoniously to the floor.

" I hate to break it to you, onii-san, but neither of us is leaving with you. " Ran stepped into the room with Judal trailing behind her.

" Ran-nee's right! If she's not leaving, then I won't either! " The boy nodded, pointing his wand at his brother.

" I have all necessary means to protect the both of you, if that's what you're concerned with. Besides, isn't it better to live in peace compared to constantly being pursued by Al-Thamen? " The man suggested, a smile creeping onto his lips.

" I'd rather spend those days being chased by Al-Thamen rather than having to play 'dress up' and sitting beautifully inside a gilded cage every single day. And please do not spread false rumors about me; I absolutely have no ulterior motives in helping the two princes. We simply share the same enemy, that is all. " The older magi boldly uttered, her gaze not faltering even once.

Her older brother hummed. " But still, I can't completely trust you in their hands. I've had enough family members lost from Al-Thamen's raid on our village. I only have the two of you left now, and I'm obligated to protect my younger siblings. It's part of mom and dad's will. " Saijou sharply eyed his younger brother and sister, so sharp that even Judal had flinched slightly under his gaze.

On the sidelines, Hakuyuu and Hakuren were watching as Ran and Saijou Yuzuru exchanged blows, their head whipping to and fro (especially Hakuren), not wanting to miss a single word.

But his sister remained firm. " I don't care if you are obligated to take care of us or even if it's part of our parents' will. By saying that you're going to take care of us, you're taking our freedom away. I still wish to travel around the world, not ending up with a marriage partner. "

" I never said you were restricted from traveling. " The Saijou heir arched his eyebrows.

" Within Rakushou, that is. " The maiden snorted. " I kindly appreciate your effort, Onii-san, but I'm not changing my mind any time soon. Well, at least until this matter is settled in its place and returned to normal, " She folded her arms to her chest.

A smirk formed on Yuzuru's lips. " Sweetheart, you do know from your experience that this brother of yours won't back down so easily, don't you? "

Judal growled possessively as he clung to Ran's pants. " Stop calling my nee-chan your 'sweetheart'! "

" Oh my, jealousy issues, is it? Well, sorry to inform you, _kid_ , but before she was _your_ nee-chan, she _my_ cute imouto-chan first, " The older raven head drawled, riling his younger brother even more.

" You big jerk! " Judal yelled, royally pissed by Yuzuru.

" You were saying? " Ran, on the other hand, was patiently waiting for Yuzuru's proposition.

" How about we make a bet? I'll give you one year to prove that you are capable of fending for yourself and our little brother. If you win, I'll let you follow them to the ends of earth. But if I win, there will be no compromises. The two of you will be leaving with me and that is final. " A solemn look spread across the young woman's face, before she lifted her head, a confident grin replacing her contemplative expression.

" You're on. After all, the nickname, 'Ran the lucky star' is not just for show. " Sealing the deal with a handshake, Yuzuru tried to pull his younger sister into a hug, only to receive a smack on his cheek.

It's still a long way to go until the three can form a proper sibling bond among themselves and interact like normal siblings.

* * *

 **Okay! So this is the end of the chapter! There are some things I want to clarify regarding the chapter's contents:**

 **Saijou Yuzuru: He's the baby 'Jin' that got kidnapped in the chapter "Distant memories of the past"! Kudos to those who have guessed it right. He basically looks exactly the same as Judal save for his hairstyle and a more well-developed body. He's two years older than Ran, which makes him eight years older than Judal. Yuzuru is kind of like Sai from Naruto with his sharp tongue but is more lively and even more of a prankster than that demure Sai HAHA **

**And there's another trivia: I took his given name from Hanyu Yuzuru XD If you don't know who he is, then google it XP**

 **Ran's 'not confession": Okay, I never thought that the story would end up going in that direction, but I followed what my heart told me to do XD At least it's better compared to seeing Ran and Hakuyuu suddenly having a cold war out of nowhere (that was how the story almost turned out) which took me more than seven revisions to come up with a chapter that doesn't end up with them quarreling with each other :'D **

**Masrur and Judal's overprotective tendencies: Yep, having a female sibling really changes their personality.**

 **Hakuyuu constantly joking: At first, he seems like the straight-laced type to me. But then, I guess his personality was slightly warped due to the presence of 'something' within him *if you know what I mean***

 **The White Egret tribe: It's a tribe from the Ancient world of Alma Torran. Back then, Sheba freed them from the influence of the control towers, and in return, the Egret tribe was ultimately loyal to the magi. It is said that members of this tribe and their descendants have special eye abilities, with each member possessing a different type of ability. There is only a small chance of an egret tribe member having the same ability as a fellow tribe member.**

 **And it's time for the A/N section!**

 **Now then, I realized that I have been completely irresponsible for neglecting this fanfic for almost 4 months or so. I have to deeply apologize to all of you readers for that. One thing that all of us can't deny is that things don't always happen the way we want it to be. And with all the things that have been happening for the earlier half of the year (my father's passing, a failed confession, and dealing with heartbreak over the summer), I just don't feel like I have the will to continue writing. A completely-packed schedule might be part of the reason, but I know that just that wouldn't be able to stop me from updating this story. Hell, I started writing this story when I was in the middle of taking my UN exams last year XD I was even thinking of abandoning this fanfic for good. I'm really, really sorry for even having those thoughts cross my mind. I'm a bad writer, really, for even having the thought to drop what I started just barely past a year ago :'(**

 **You can berate me all you want, but I just felt that I needed to get away from writing. It reminds me too much of my dad and my family situation, so I ended up taking a 4-month hiatus. Really sorry guys. And by the way, I'm having my IGCSE exams later this month and in early November, so I can't guarantee you when I can have my next update, since I'll be leaving for Thailand in two weeks and they ain't havin' any wi-fi in the middle of a forest X'D**

 **So in the end, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next update! See you soon! (^0^)/**


End file.
